


New Beginnings

by Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Graphic Description of Corpses, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 88,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth/pseuds/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth
Summary: Harry discovers his friends true colours after narrowly escaping death. Weeks into the summer he journeys to Diagon Alley and discovers more truths about himself.There Harry will make a decision that will change the world for better or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared after Dumbledore as the headmaster once again ignored him, making him return to the Dursleys no matter what he said.

He blinked back tears at the prospect of another summer with  _them_ and made his way back to the hospital wing. Anticipating an lecture from Madam Promfrey, he sneaked through and into his bed, hoping she hadn't seen him running after Dumbledore. 

She might've tried confining him to his hospital bed and he'd been all to happy to stay out of trouble, but once he'd seen Dumbledore walk past, it had all flown out of his mind.

It'd been one week since Cedrics murder and everyone had already left, promising to visit but not coming once. He knew all of the Weasleys were still in Hogwarts, however he had no idea if Sirius or Remus were too. 

Before the prospect of being trapped in the hospital wing hadn't been appealing, though he wanted to stay out of trouble, he just didn't want to see the same four walls for hours on end. Now he wasn't sure he wanted to leave. Ever. Maybe he could take an injury and stay for the summer.

In less than a week, he'd be on a train to London. He'd be back with the Durselys and spend a summer in hell. Then he'd come back and have to kill Voldemort, no matter how many years it took, everyone was convinced he'd be the one to destroy the dark Lord. After that was hazy. He'd never been given the time to consider anything after. 

He supposed that with the war on everyone's mind, future plans weren't going to be on the forefront of people's minds. Much less the Boy-Who-Liveds future.

Harry lay down silently, pulling the covers over his head and pushing his face into the pillow to muffle the growing sobs.

 

Maybe Harry should've seen this coming. There were just so many hints that something was wrong all these years. Having stood age eleven on a strange platform surrounded by people he didn't know had been terrifying, then a family had come along and treated him like one of them and Harry couldn't help latching onto them for more affection. He'd wanted to be loved so badly and it seemed like they did.

Now he knew better.

The Dursleys had taught him not to put faith in people, they'd only disappoint you in the end. But he'd naively hoped that the Weasleys were different, even if Dumbledore sent him back each year and ignored him, maybe the Weasleys would listen. When they did nothing after Ron told them about the bars on his window, he'd should've known.

 

Standing, Harry drew the invisibility cloak around him and left, wanting some privacy before returning to Privet Drive. He headed towards the end of the train, where he knew there was an outer deck just to watch the scenery. He'd discovered it back in first year, before meeting Ron, and found it very relaxing. However he'd never needed it after becoming friends with Ron and Hermione.

Most students were in compartments, a sombre air to the train as Dumbledore's words hung over everyone. The few that did wander didn't seem to smile at all. The Hufflepuff's especially were in tears.

Continuing on he was about to pass the compartment that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in. All three were whispering lowly and shooting furtive glances at the closed door, him getting there just in time to hear the last half of the conversation.

"....ignore him?" Ron asked, confusion etched in his furrowed brow. 

"Please, ignoring Potter will be easy, just burn the letters." Ginny sneered, face marred with disgust. "Dumbledore said that it'd break him especially after Diggory's death."

Ron flushed heavily, opening his mouth to start ranting at his sister. He's always hated being one upped by a sibling.

"Is Voldemort even back though?" Hermione piped up. She ignored the indignant glare from Ron. "Potter's obviously lost the plot. Making up Voldemorts resurrection to cover for murder is plausible."

Harry's breathing spiked, eyes burning as the thought that they'd ever believe he would murder someone. They had known him for  _years_.

"Whatever the case, we just need the freak to marry gin and we can have his stuff." Ron grinned wickedly, face lighting up sick glee.

Harry flinched, his breathing picking up minutely. Memories of the Dursleys flashing through his mind.

"Why do I have to marry him?! Why not you?!" Ginny pointed accusingly at Hermione, her face twisted in a frown. 

The older girl rolled her eyes condescendingly. "If you marry him its easier to explain why the Potter Vaults are suddenly in Weasley hands. And I don't want the freak."

Hearing this now, with Ginny only thirteen and his friends fourteen made it more horrifying. The fact they'd been manipulating him with Dumbledore for his entire life, that they were using him to get money like he was doll, hurt. After everything they'd been through, all the times they'd faced Voldemort or escaped criminals, those times when Ron and Hermione acted like his best friends. Only to have the rug pulled out from under him as he found out his so called friends didn't even like him.

He was shaking uncontrollably by now, and he felt like his lungs were being ripped from his chest, like he couldn't get enough air and a whimper slipped from his lips and the corridor was closing in and he started running blindly, ending up in the outside deck right at the back of the train. He tore blindly at his cloak, ripping it off himself and barely registering the string of foreign curses uttered nearby. There was a sudden hand around his wrist, the too tight grip sending things into overdrive and he never knew he was claustrophobic, he thought he was going to throw up or pass out or both and he just wanted his chest to stop crushing him and  _oh god oh god oh god-_

"Pansy, let him go.” 

"But Draco, he's going to fall!” 

“I don’t think he cares, just - Pansy,  _let him go!_ ”

Everything was spinning, and there was suddenly a cool wall pressing against his back, and he was looking at the sky,  _why was he looking at the sky_ , and he could just make out the hazy features of Blaise Zabini appearing above him, and there were words, and then there were  _hands more hands._

“Blaise, don’t touch him.”

"Dra-"

“No, trust me. Do not touch him.”

He wasn't getting enough oxygen and he couldn't breathe but at the same time he could feel his chest going up and down and up and down but  _he wasn't getting any air oh Merlin help._

“Draco, he’s going to make himself pass out.”

“I know, Pansy. I’d do something if I could, but I think trying anything at this point would just make it worse.”

“Worse?! This isn't  _worse_?”

Harry was shaking, and he felt numbness spread throughout his legs, arms, torso. Black tinged his vision, and he couldn’t feel his body, and there were voices yelling, and then the black rose as abruptly as a wave, and pulled him down… down… down…

 

 

This time when he woke up, he was lying stretched out on seats. He was on his side, head pillowed on something as hands ran through his hair and a gentle wash of conversation above him. He kept his eyes closed though, not wanting it to end.

"...do now?" A voice tinged by an accent finished.

A girl piped up, her voice nothing like Hermione's. "We have to find out why he had an..." "panic attack" "panic attack and help him."

The one who'd told the girl he'd had a panic attack sounded like he was above Harry. There was a rustling sound, then a soft thud as someone moved, minutes later a second hand joined in, combing his hair gently. 

Harry had to admit the feeling was nice and completely new to what he was used too. Even in their attempts to get him to latch onto them, none of the Weasleys had done this, not even the supposedly maternal Molly Weasley. Though he probably wouldn't have allowed it, his skin had crawled whenever they touched him and the girls hugs were always too tight.

Thinking about them made him want to vomit and someone must have noticed some change in him, because everyone drew back, waiting for him to move.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Pansy Parkinson inches away from him. He couldn't help but flinch back, having no good memories of people that got that close to him.

"Sorry." She held up her hands, leaning back from her position kneeling on the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Po...Harry?" 

The boy turned to stare up at Draco, silver eyes burning into him.  He held his breath as he waited for whatever Draco question threw at him, knowing that he was about to be grilled on the reason why they'd found him outside.

"Are you alright?" 

Harry stupidly blinked up at him, thrown for a loop. He nodded slowly, only now realising he'd been using Draco's leg as a pillow.

He could feel Pansy and Blaise staring at them and flushed, starting to push himself up before things got more awkward. However the second he did, Pansy moved too.

She must've moved to quickly or got to close but Harry found himself flinching back before he could stop himself. Pansy froze, one hand on Blaise's leg, the other held up in surrender. Blaise was sitting wide-eyed.

Everyone was staring at him, as he slowly started hyperventilating. It was too soon for Harry to process anything properly. 

The prospect of his relatives and the new found knowledge of his supposed friends overwhelming him, along with the pitying looks Pansy kept sending him and the blank gazes of Draco and Blaise.

"I...I should go." Harry jerkily moved, like a puppet, towards the door. He fumbled with the door handle but before he could open it, someone's arms were around him.

"It's okay, no one will hurt you." Draco gently ran his hands up and down harrys sides, the movement actually comforting for him. 

Draco gently pulled Harry back into his seat, making sure to take his hands off Harry the second they were seated.

"Harry it's okay, we just want to know why you were having a panic attack on the outside deck?" 

Confusingly, Draco actually looked concerned however Harry was having a hard time knowing if it was genuine or not. There was no way he was going to make the same mistake as with Ron and Hermione.

"Can we talk about something else?" 

They stared in shock at his rushed words but nodded quickly and Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the aloof Slytherin's he knew from school. 

Pansy reseated herself and babbled on about something to do with her family, nudging Blaise to join in as well. Thankfully, all of them picked up conversation easily, letting Harry fade comfortably into the background. 

A few hours later, he bid goodbye to them and went back to his compartment, taking his trunk down from the rack. Ron and Hermione returned, big smiles painted on their faces and it was scary how authentic it looked. 

"Hey mate!" The ginger yelled with his usual booming voice. 

Harry tried not to wince at the volume, "Hey Ron, where were you?"

"We went to see Neville." Hermione answered, Ron floundering for a few seconds. "Him and Luna were sharing, we just figured that since you were sleeping we'd let get some rest."

"Yeah, you haven't really been sleeping mate." Ron added.

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys." He desperately hoped that he looked sincere.

They grinned back, pulling their trunks down as well. Once the train stopped, all three of them exited and ran back through the brick barrier.

Harry's eyes met Draco's for a second, mild concern brewing in silver eyes before he ran through the barrier. Annoyingly, the Dursleys were near enough to the Weasleys and Grangers to hear about Cedric's murder.

Vernon smiled darkly as Harry followed, clearly thinking about the pushing the limits set back when Harry had told them about Sirius.

The drive back was as silent as normal, something that scared Harry to no end. Nothing good came of his uncle's silence. Normally he'd have Petunia or Dudley with him when he picked Harry up so there was a constant noise. It was one thing he liked, Vernon's attention drawn to his son of wife and not Harry.

Frustratingly, the house was as silent as the drive home. No Petunia or a boisterous Dudley. Fortunately it meant no Harry hunting or general tormenting. Unfortunately it meant that Vernon was more focused on Harry then ever.

His uncle threw his trunk into the shed along with his owl cage, Hedwig luckily having been freed prior to the train journey. This was confusing, because of his uncle's usual desire to keep both locked in the cupboard as a taunt of how close but yet so far his belongings were. 

Harry, having watched frozen, was about to run up the stairs to his bedroom, fully prepared to be locked in again when Vernon returned.

"Boy? Did you know I was fired?" He started. "All because of you and your freakishness!"

The front door was locked and Vernon blocked the back door, stopping all escape routes unless Harry jumped out a window. As the man got closer, the living room became inaccessible and the only way out was the stairs.

"Petunia left!" He spat, close enough to land spit on Harry's face. "She took Dudley with her too! And guess what appears the same day I have to collect you from those abnormal people! Divorce papers!"

Harry gulped, this was uncharted territory. There was only so much Vernon could do with Petunia there, even the woman had moral limits, but now his only buffer was gone and though she'd taken Dudley, Vernon had been replaced with a newer, possibly more violent man.

"Whatever curse you and your kind put on my family had better be eradicated!" 

"I..."

Harry's head spun as Vernon hit him, knocking him to the floor easily. His glasses went flying, blinding him.

"Do not speak unless given permission." Vernon hissed, teeth barred menacingly. "I'll just have to stamp the magic out of you. Clearly all those years of trying to cure you did nothing."

Vernon grabbed a handful of hair, pulling his nephew to his feet. 

"This time there won't be a single trace of abnormality left"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter I know, but I wanted to do switch Povs to Dumbledore and Voldemort before going back to Harry.

Voldemort sat on his throne, watching his death eaters make up stupid excuses as to why they didn't join him in the graveyard. 

Truth be told, he only summoned those most loyal last time round, but making his followers sweat was always fun. He wouldn't curse them, not yet, believing only in punishment where it was deserved. Something he'd clearly forgotten towards the end of his stint as Dark Lord.

This time round he was saner and, thankfully, smarter. Able to see where he went wrong and what he needed to fix from the damage caused in his insanity. He's already fixed it privately, only returning to his followers when he wasn't a homicidal maniac.

At some point during the meeting he'd been lightly skimming the minds of his followers, he kept to surface thoughts or risk his more competent followers figuring out he had invaded their mind. Not that they'd do anything. Nothing was particularly interesting, mundane things or ways to kiss up to him, until he hit mini-Malfoy. The younger blonde was busy thinking about Harry Potter and the events that had happened on the Hogwarts Express.

A small flame was born in mini-Malfoy's mind, that maybe there was more to the Chosen One than a Hero complex and sassy remarks about teachers, (Voldemort was going to lord the 'no need to call me sir' comment over Snape's head for eternity). If Potter was truly dubious on which side to chose Voldemort would need to make the Dark appeal to him. Spelling the child to join him was an amusing idea, but corrupting him would be much more entertaining.

After all, spells could be undone, but if the light found that their saviour had willingly chosen to join, they'd be crippled. The idea was way to amusing to not accomplish.

First he needed to find out what after effects came with using Potter's blood. 

Then he needed the address.

 

 

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, wizened fingertips under his chin as he conveyed the appearance of a wise elder. Someone to look up to. A role model.

The Weasleys were seated in front of him, going on and on about existing plans instead of what could be done past that. The youngest one in particular was trying to argue against being betrothed to his weapon, somehow thinking she had an opinion in this. That he hadn't spent years planning for this moment and every single event to come.

Although, if it hadn't been for the cursed life debt he owed to Molly Weasley, he would've happily had his weapon killed immediately after destroying Voldemort and then Dumbledore could come out the ultimate victor. The power gained through the glory of being victor and not meaningless violent acts like Voldemort would have him marked down for centuries, solidifying his power over generations.

That was only if he couldn't find Flamel. Find the alchemist and the Philosophers stone would be his, not the cheap copy from three years ago. That thing had been lure Voldemort and test his weapon properly, but the stone had been utterly useless beyond bait.

There was the brief wonder if Death Eater meetings were similar to this. Tiring and utterly draining. After all, there were only so many evil plans that could be made.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Dursleys house, use the movies image of it, not the books.

Shivering, Harry half lay on the drive of Privet Drive. The freezing night wrapped around him tightly. Stupidly, he hadn't thought to bring a blanket.

Behind him the house burned, collapsing in on itself as neighbours ran out to gawk at the spectacle. Many held phones, calling emergency services with awed expressions. 

The fire was unusual. It ate away at everything, flammable or not. The house was groaning with every lick, roof already collapsed inwards and walls crumbling. Sometimes the fire took shape as a creature or, disturbingly, a human. No one recognizable, however it had the desired effect.

Harry knew that even if the firefighters arrived, the fire couldn't be stopped. Anything used would only fuel it, even water. That was the beauty of magical fires. 

Hermione could make waterproof, everlasting flames. But Harry had learnt to make fire that would burn away at the intended target whilst being constantly given fuel from everything thrown its way. Once the house was gone, and everything in it, the fire would dissipate.

Wrapped around his stomach was his invisibility cloak, the shirt pulled over to hide his suddenly see through mid section. The marauders map was tucked into a pocket and wand secured up his sleeve. Those were the only objects taken from his trunk before it and the cage had been dragged into the house and set alight.

Standing gingerly, Harry slipped through the crowd, not needing his cloak to be invisible, the ability learnt from his relatives age six. 

He supposed the blue flames were also very distracting.

Making his way in any direction, a car flew past and Harry glimpsed his aunt before she sped away. Smirking, he went to the playground and swung lightly on the swings, evaluating his current options.

There was a fear of the ministry arresting him for using magic so publicly, but going to Azkaban was by far less terrifying than before the start of the summer holiday. And anyway he hadn't used his wand, it had been wandless magic and Harry wasn't even sure if the ministry could detect that. 

He decided to go abroad, having had enough time to know he wanted no part in a war. Harry just needed to get to the leaky cauldron but also having no money to use for transportation. There wasn't any money in his trunk, he'd checked, and unless he begged for it, no one was about to just hand it over.

Which is why he almost fainted when some woman came up to him and handed him ten pounds with the words "you have pretty eyes kid", before wandering off. He saw the woman tottering slightly, swaying in the breeze and figured she was drunk, it was pretty late and Vernon did have a habit of slipping out to the local pub.

Harry hurriedly stuck his right arm out, covering his ears from the bang the Knight Bus always made. Stunpike barely glanced at him, accepting the muggle money easily and directing him over to a bed.

The conductor seemed exhausted, from what Harry could see nearly every bed was taken and the busy night must've tired him out. Thankfully this meant less questions than last time and he wouldn't have to give another fake name.

He ignored whatever Stunpike said, almost bolting off the bus and through the leaky cauldron to avoid detection. There was the niggling thought that the bank wouldn't be open at night but Harry was hopeful there were night workers otherwise he'd end up sleeping on the streets until he could get into his vault.

Tapping the bricks, Harry walked through briskly before the bricks had even moved aside properly. Because it was night, most of the street was empty and Harry didn't have to squeeze past people. Many shops were still open and from what he saw the servers were as chirpy as ever.

Gringotts, however, was as tall and imposing as ever. The grand visage towering over the small shops and apartments. Two goblins maintained position beside the doors and eyed him curiously, probably the minor scorch marks on his skin. He'd forgotten about those.

Getting to a counter was easy, trying to explain that he needed to get into his vault without the vault key was harder. The goblin just stared down at him unreadably, then ordered him to stay where he was and strolled off. Harry just managed to see him disappear behind a plain door.

A few moments later the goblin came back with Griphook by his side. 

"Mr Potter if you will follow me." 

Harry nodded quickly and managed to keep a semi decent pace with the creature who despite having short legs, appeared to have only one speed. Power walk.

He was led into an office and told to sit while Griphook sat behind the desk.

"I'm sure you've been told that I'm the new vault manager for the Potters."

"I haven't." Harry caught the confusion in Griphooks eyes and answered quickly. "No one tells me anything really."

"Well, Mr Potter I am now the goblin in charge of the family vaults." 

"Vaults? As in more than one?"

"You didn't think that one vault contained the entire Potter treasury. It was merely a trust vault for educational purposes only. The rest of the vaults should've been sealed until you came of age, considering your recent involvement in the Triwizard Tournament you've been magically emancipated."

"Emancipated?"

"The only way to have you participate would be to emancipated you which is what the goblet did, in the eyes of magic and now law, you are an adult. That means all Potter monies, artefacts and properties are now in your possession."

"I still don't understand. All this time my family have had several vaults and I never knew."

There was a low growl, "your magical guardian never explained anything?"

"I have a magical guardian?"

The answer was enough to infuriate the goblin immediately. He rose and sped off, muttering under his breath before returning with a dagger and some parchment.

"An Inheritance Test must be completed at once."

Harry was about to ask why but he stopped, because ever since he entered this world he'd constantly been confused about everything. No one really explains anything and expects him to understand whatever their talking about. It's frustrating how much of a burden he feels, having to ask someone nearly all the time to explain even the basics. So he shuts up, let's the goblin cut his finger and press it to the parchment because he doesn't want another angry reaction to something he's said or done, he got enough of that with his relatives.

Red lines spread out, spelling out names and numbers as the parchment changes size to accommodate it all.

**Hadrian Cadmus Crouch-Snape, (Harry James Potter)**

**Parents: _Bartemius Crouch Jr. , Severus Snape_**

**Godparents: _Thomas M. Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lucius Malfoy_**

**Adoptive Parents: _James F. Potter, Lillian J. Evans_**

**Adoptive Godparents: _Sirius O. Black, Remus J. Lupin,_**

**Magical Guardian: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**Familial Lines:**

_**Prince (paternal)**_

**_Crouch (maternal)_ **

_**Black (maternal)** _

_**Peverall (adoption)** _

_**Gryffindor (adoption)**_

_**Slytherin (conquest)** _

 

The document went on, listing vaults and properties but that wasn't important to Harry, sure he was mega rich and wouldn't need to do anything for several lifetimes, but his parents weren't who he thought they were. He'd met both and both hated him, especially Snape, one had tried to kill him and faked being his defence teacher for a year.

Harry didn't know what to think. He'd been lied to, everyone had, his parents weren't two Light supporters, one of whom was a muggleborn. They were two death eaters, who hated him and worked for a man who wanted him dead. 

His others options included two backstabbing lying friends, a power hungry man who also wanted him dead and a girl intent of marrying then stealing all of his stuff. 

Either way he was screwed.

"Mr Potter?" The goblin spoke, disrupting harrys thoughts. "I trust you have had sufficient time to review."

"Has your test ever been wrong?" Harry froze when Griphook glared at him. He hadn't meant to insult the goblin, but he had really hoped this was all a mistake.

"Never. There is the cautionary matter of your emancipation, as an legal adult all inheritance's can now be claimed." Griphook stood to take the parchment off Harry and it was only then that he noticed a section at the bottom of the page.

"Wait, what's this?"

Harry was sure he was going to be killed for the lack of respect but the Goblin merely sighed.

"That is every potion, spell, charm or curse used that affects physical well-being in long-term. If it listed every one, then given my understanding of your history, we wouldn't leave this room for years."

Harry chuckled, it was true that he basically lived in the infirmary every school year. 

Scanning quickly, Harry instantly felt himself grow very angry. Years of compulsion and oblivate spells from Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Love potions from Ginny, even a few confundus charms by Hermione. Ron hadn't cast any, but even Arthur Weasley had. Anything that made him loyal to the light and kept obedient.

"Is there a way to get rid of all this?" 

Griphook looked over the parchment, "there is, but it does come with a price."

"Bill to the Black Vault." Harry answered, not really concerned with pricing right now. He could worry later when he wasn't drugged up.

"After the ritual, you'll have to take Lordship of the houses." The goblin was already near the door and obviously waiting for Harry to follow.

They walked down to a dungeon part of the bank, not going through the main part like one would to get to a vault. They came to a door heavy with different time symbols and Harry half regretted not taking ancient runes. Inside was a circular room with inscriptions on the columns. 

Another goblin came over to him whilst others took their positions around the edge of the room.

"Mr Potter, you will have to be unconscious for the ritual." The new goblin said. "If you would allow me."

The last thing Harry saw was the floor rising to meet his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part were some woman gave Harry money randomly actually happened to me, she was like "you're really pretty" gave me money and wandered off.  
> Single weirdest moment of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke to see blue lighting, completely different to the bright white of the hospital wing. Groaning he sat up to see, what he figured was a nurse, run off as fast as he could.

Sadly he hadn't gotten to see the ritual, something that had been fascinating him ever since he saw Voldemort return. Harry wondered if the two rituals were similar, both could be called healing.

Distractingly, the goblin returned with Griphook, who seemed angrier than before. Harry gulped, wondering what could make the stoic goblin so obviously enraged.

"Usually there would be recovery time however I have been reviewing the vaults history and there have been many disturbing truths uncovered."

So Harry had to walk all the way back to the goblins office despite being woozy. There were a ton of strewn papers everywhere and Harry could see long lists of numbers. He did manage to find out that he'd be unconscious for five hours. 

"Can we first go over the test?" Harry asked, still reeling over it. "My parents to be specific."

"It's appears your mother is Bartemius Crouch Jr and your father is Severus Snape. Through your mother, you are also related to the Blacks and through your father, the Princes." The goblin murmured bluntly, focused more on shifting through sheets of papers than what Harry was saying.

"The other lines?"

"Adoption, your adoptive father has both Peverell and Gryffindor roots. This means you can claim all three as well as Slytherin via conquest." Griphook smirked, glancing up for a moment. "You have bested the dark Lord numerous times and if you wanted could take over his houses."

"Yeah, no. I don't want Slytherin, but I will take the rest." Harry groaned, feeling a headache come on from all the information. He'd wanted to draw money and then found out that he was adopted and basically drugged into being the Lights poster child.

For now he would ignore the whole adoption thing, easier to squash his emotions down and come back to it later.

Griphook took out a small chest, "I took the liberty of gathering the Lord rings already. The Crouch ring is currently in possession of Bartemius Crouch Snr. Apart from that there won't be a problem."

Harry nodded, reaching forward to open the chest. Inside where the rings. The Black ring was, obviously, black with the family crest, whilst the Potter ring was solid gold with their crest. Each of the rings had their family crests however had differing coloured bands, hilariously the Gryffindor ring was Slytherin green. Peverell being a nice dark grey.

Harry was told that all he needed to do was put each on and see if they accepted him, however he wasn't told what would happen if they didn't. Luckily all of them accepted him so he didn't find out.

"Could we keep this a secret?" Harry sat back. "The test, the ritual, my parents and the Lord rings. Take a small fee from the Potter vaults."

"We could lose some paperwork for a while." Griphook grinned, showing off pointed teeth.

"Excellent. You wanted to talk about the vaults."

"Dumbledore has been making several transactions, the full lists will be sent to you however they date back to the night your parents were killed."

"I'm assuming he's not allowed to do that."

"Not from the Potter and Black vaults. As magical guardian he'd be allowed into the trust vaults but he somehow gained access to the main vaults. Luckily he doesn't know about the others or there would be more missing." The goblin reshuffled papers. "The Weasleys have also made transaction, the dates match up to the week before Hogwarts would've started in first year and are made bi-weekly now."

"Stop access to all vaults unless I'm here in person or signed by the Lord rings." Harry mused, not completely unsurprised that the family who had claimed to be bankrupt yet put several children through school each year where actually stealing off him. "Tell them whatever you want."

He saw sick delight light up in the goblins eyes, it must've been years since they could screw over a bunch of wizards. 

"I want a full list of who is using what property and when." Harry sighed, an amusing but currently impractical idea forming. "I can't have them evicted for now, but we'll see."

"None of the Peverell, Gryffindor, Prince or Potter properties are in use. One Black house is, Dumbeldore was the last person to change wards and of course Hogwarts."

"Which Black estate?"

"Grimmauld Place."

Harry sat thinking about what to do. "Leave them, as I said I can't have them evicted, to many raised questions. Hogwarts is a school and can remain as such, I don't care about it."

"There are still many documents to be looked over, it appears someone has been interfering with the Potter records." Snarled Griphook.

"Of course, send word when it's done but please encrypt the letter, I want maximum secrecy for the moment. I will need something to make easy withdrawals."

"There is the option of using the rings or this." Griphook went to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a small purse. "It will return to your person and any monies will come from the vault of your choosing."

"Perfect, take from the Potter vault again. I trust that no one will be informed of this meeting."

Griphook nodded, "never."

"may your gold overflow." Harry left the speechless goblin behind. He didn't wait for a reply.

He greeted a few more goblins in a similar manor as he exited. They all stared after him in complete shock, no other wizard ever bothering to learn even a bit of their customs. 

Truthfully, he'd overheard some goblins talking. 

Walking down Diagon Alley, Harry noted that he would need somewhere to stay as well as buy new things for the school year. Instead of wasting time going to one of his new houses, Harry decided on staying at the Leaky Cauldron just because of its proximity to the Alley.

Tom happily showed a cash paying tenant to a room and didn't bothering checking that Harry was really called John Smith. He couldn't help comparing the lumpy mattress to the ones in Gryffindor Tower, which were way to soft for his liking, and then his own at Privet Drive which was either a cot under the cupboard or a broken mattress in the spare room.

Harry had to double take in the mirror, finally able to see what he looked like. Vaguely he remembered that glamour charms had been among the ones used on, but because he already used them to cover his scars it hadn't raised any alarm bells.

His black hair was now dark brown with black highlights and shoulder length, it wasn't greasy looking like Snape's but was slightly wavy and soft. His eyes were shaped like Bartys but were still green, except they weren't emerald shaded like Lily's. His eyes were the bright piercing green of the Killing curse. His features were more delicate and he could see both of Barty and Snape. Unnervingly, he found that was a few inches taller however, due to his childhood living in a cramped space, he'd probably never get any taller.

Harry supposes that he would be considered pretty or even beautiful, his features arranged perfectly to give him an bone structure similar to elves. But Harry knows neck down he's hideous, scars line every centimetre of his body.

Deciding to just sleep for now, Harry got into bed, knowing tomorrow would be spent buying new everything. It was only then Harry realised he wasn't wearing glasses, that the ritual had apparently fixed his eyesight.

He had four weeks left completely alone then he needed to destroy the light.

 

 

The next day went by in a blur.

Luckily the only glamour he needed was on the rings, wanting no one to know the houses were once again active. His new appearance was a disguise all on its own and for the first time he wasn't bombarded by people who wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter.

Going from one shop to the next to get a complete wardrobe, new upgraded trunk, school uniform and everything he would need for Hedwig. He'd get books and the like once the letter arrived. For now, he stuck to everything else he needed, which was basically everything.

He'd had ice cream briefly before retiring back to the pub to sleep some more, the first time in years when he could sleep for as long as he liked.

He knew soon enough that he'd be getting the letter about school equipment, followed by actually going and sometime in those weeks he'd start seeing more classmates appear. Harry might even run into the Weasleys and was definitely dreading that moment. Hermione would be easier to avoid as long as she wasn't with the redheads, though she tended to spend most holidays with them now.

There was a brief moment were he caught sight of a Slytherin getting a new uniform and made a hasty u-turn away from Madam Malkins.

For the next two weeks he was mostly in his rooms, hoarding as many interesting books from Flourish and Blotts that he could find. Annoyingly there were few books on dark magic and the ones that were never strayed past the barely legal dark magics.

He did however hone his potions skills within those two weeks as well and by the end had a large stock of Calming Droughts, Dreamless Sleep potions and a few Pepperup potions. He practiced making other potions, but for now those were the ones he needed most.

Harry knew that with two weeks left a large percentage of Hogwarts students would venture into Diagon Alley whilst others ordered their things. So he started veering into Knockturn Alley more.

The first was a potion store that sold many ingredients for cheaper prices as well as illegal ingredients. He didn't spend much time in it and didn't buy anything, wary about the quality of the ingredients. He really didn't want anything to go horrifically wrong because of shoddy ingredients bought in a back alley.

Harry was about to walk into another shop when he saw a door down a separate side alley. The door was made of rotting oak, barely visible except for the faint light that shone underneath. There wasn't a handle but it opened the second Harry touched it.

The inside was tiny, barely bigger than the Gryffindor boys dorms and packed floor to ceiling with bookshelves and an assortment of knick knacks. The roof, however, extended as far as Harry could see.

"Its rare to get a customer."

Harry jumped, having to catch a wobbling tower that he accidently collided with. Between the shelves and stacks he saw an old man behind a counter that was jammed with display cases of jewellery.

"Must've been less than fifty years ago." The old man seemed to give him a once over. "What could you need?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"This shop only shows itself to those who need it, so tell me Mr Potter. What do you need?"

Harry startled at hearing his name but glanced around nevertheless, craning his neck to see the highest shelves. Tome after tome stretched towards an endless ceiling and all oozed dark magic. 

The laybrinthal pattern of shelves confused Harry as he tried to make his way to the counter. Truthfully he'd been looking for protection enchantments against anything Dumbledore would throw at him. Griphook had mentioned briefly that his Lord rings did that for him, but he wanted to be absolutely certain.

"Protective enchantments?" The old man watched Harry's eyes lock on some charms. "Those were quite popular fourteen years ago but have gone out of fashion. Though none ever found mine of course."

Harry didn't dwell on the fact that fourteen years ago was when Voldemort had been at his peak.

"What do they do?"

"Depends on the one, the potions bottle protects against poisons." He started pointing at each small charm with an amused air. "The comet blocks mind altering spells, like oblivates and compulsions, don't ask about design not my department. The letter translates most languages and can be updated."

Harry scanned through all of them, noting each design linked to the power in some way. Which made sense, but the Wizarding world rarely did.

"The shield?"

"Occlumency, strengths the shields. It's counterpart, legimency, is the sword." The elderly man smiled, eyes crinkling at the corner. He had frizzy grey-white hair, lots of wrinkles and a thin wraif like figure. "Of course natural talents are better, but it doesn't help to have a little magical assistance."

"Can I get one of each you mentioned?" Harry gazed at each, wandering if there were any else. "And the heart? What does that do?"

"Nullifies every known love enchantment."

"Definitely need one." Harry smiled lightly when the old man chuckled, collecting every charm Harry had asked for. "Whats your name?"

"Astor Ollivander." Astor laughed at Harry's expression. "I'm the lesser known Ollivander, my brother makes the wands used by the nation whilst I assists only those in need, if you listened to him you'd think I was wasting away in here."

"You said your last customers was in the 1940s."

"Give or take a decade, but I'm not. I acclimate knowledge and distribute it as I see fit. Just because I'm not bursting with business doesn't mean I'm wasting my life."

Astor leaned over the counter suddenly, staring right into Harry's eyes. "Has anyone ever told you your eyes are the exact colour of the Killing curse?"

"I'm normally told they look like my mother's." Harry didn't know what compelled him to say it, but he was so used to hearing how alike he was to Lily and James Potter, it just slipped out.

"Interesting. Green or silver?"

"What?"

"The colour of the bracelet, how else are you going to wear the charms. Choker?"

"Um.. green?"

Astor chuckled at his bewildered face, "good choice Mr Potter."

With that he fastened the dark green bracelet, complete with silver charms, on his right wrist. The minute Astor did the entire shop vanished. Harry twisted and turned but the shop was gone, leaving him standing in the Alley way, glittering bracelet and all.


	5. Chapter 5

The very first student Harry had any contact with was after another meeting with Griphook. 

A letter had arrived early in the morning and Harry had made sure to get down to the bank as quick as possible. A goblin had been waiting for him, immediately taking him back into the goblins office. He felt a couple bewildered glanced from waiting patrons as he was escorted to the office.

"Mr Potter?" Griphook smirked. "New information has come to light."

Harry refrained from mumbling again, instead taking a parchment that Griphook handed him. 

"Items of value have been taken out of the vaults." Griphook sat back in his chair. "They can be recalled as well as monies that have been illegally taken."

"Do it however my identity needs to be kept a secret as well as the now active houses." 

"That will be easy to achieve. The Weaselys will be plunged into debt as well as the Dursleys."

"Dursleys?"

"Dumbledore transferred large amounts of cash to them for over a decade." Griphook hummed in thought. "Although the question of relation is called into question, with them only being relatives via adoption."

"Do you mean to tell me I should never have been placed with them in the first place?"

"Yes, upon your parents death you would've been taken to the ministry and the best possible place would've been assigned, using a similar test to yesterday's. The headmaster shouldn't have had the right nor been made your guardian. No will was read either, neither Potter having made one. Lily's only instruction was to give everything to you and as she died last its her request we follow."

Harry fumed silently, wanting to tear Dumbledore apart piece by piece. 

"Who was supposed to be managing my account?"

"Dont worry about him." Griphooks smile was cruel and showed every single pointed tooth. "After your ritual I took over and together we can make the necessary reforms."

"There'll be fee." Harry rolled his eyes when the goblin shrugged.

The goblin turned sombre, "A hidden document was found. A marriage contract between you and Ginerva Weasley signed by Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore."

"Nullify it immediately, but hide the evidence until it's required." Harry answered, contemplating ways to get rid of the Weasleys. "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Griphook suddenly grinned. "It would be against bank policy but..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, listening to the goblin trail off. "100 galleons from the Potter vault."

"You are not the first to have their inheritances meddled with by dumbledore. Nor their lives." Griphook spoke instantly. "The Weasleys seem to be involved Dumbledore's plans every time. Just something to think about."

Harry bid goodbye, knowing that he would have to figure out who these people were. Snape and Barty were obvious, maybe Tom Riddle if the diary memory was right. Harry wondered if there were several students at the present whose lives were being controlled by the headmaster.

Ducking out the bank he ran right into Draco Malfoy on the steps. They collided messily however Harry managed to stay upright whereas Draco was just about to fall down the steps.

Moving quickly, he caught the Slytherin by the waist and spun them so Draco's back was to the bank entrance, yet just managing to stay upright but very very close together.

"Sorry about that." Harry grinned, one arm around Draco's waist and the other on the blondes elbow. 

For the first time ever Harry got to see Draco speechless. The blonde spluttered in embarrassment, seemingly on now noticing that his hands were on Harry's waist.

Harry stepped away, noticing that they were being watched by Draco's parents. He fought down the blush at the amused expressions on their faces.

"Sir, madam." Harry turned to leave when he felt a hand hastily grab his wrist.

"Wait, who...who are you?" 

"Hadrian" 

Harry gently pried Draco's off his wrist and hurried down the steps as fast as he could without looking like he was running away. Truthfully his heart was pounding, Harry being really surprised that no one had heard. 

Behind him he heard gently laughter that was probably Draco's mother but could feel Draco's gaze on his back. He didn't want to admit it affected him more than it should've.

Now there was the dilemma of either using glamours to make people think he was the same Harry potter they knew or being a completely knew person and making up some bogus backstory.

The pros was that he wouldn't need to pretend to be drugged by the light or that the love potions were working. Harry could be in Slytherin and wouldn't need to be as sneaky when destroying them.

The cons were that Harry Potter would be missing and the light would be overly cautious, their guard wouldn't be down. Add a random new guy and Harry wouldn't be able to do anything. Plus he couldn't be bothered thinking up some random backstory that would probably be super flimsy at best.

Sighing, he slipped into Knockturn Alley and knew he'd have to go back to being the Lights lackey. Before he retired back to the pub, Harry tried desperately to find the shop but it still wasn't there. The place hadn't even had a sign showing its name so Harry couldn't try and owl it.

For the next week and bit Harry would be Hadrian, some random person no one knew before reverting to what he'd been before summer started. 

He could only hope the charms would hold up under the barrage he was likely to receive from the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore.

 

 

The second to last day of summer, Harry was in the pet shop. 

Hedwig had returned once and after a few hours, Harry sent her off so she could make her way to Hogwarts. He'd decided to get another pet, one that wasn't winged as a constant companion.

The tiny Dragon had been given to the twins for safe keeping before summer started and Harry was definitely getting his Horntail back. However he felt like having another animal friend.

Inside the shop were hundreds of animals, some being the same species. Harry had been looking at a few toads and mice when he heard a tiny meow near him.

Glancing over he saw a tiny black kitten with a white spot under his chin. Reaching into the carriers he picked up the kitten, it fitting perfectly into one palm. The baby had a small face with massive yellow eyes ringed in green.

"Shes only a month old." A salesperson came over, the same that had warned against Crookshanks. "Runt of the litter, way to small for most people's tastes."

"I want her, how much?"

The salesperson looked taken aback, but gathered everything needed for a growing kitten and totalled up the necessary items. Whilst paying Harry got to hold the kitten, cupping it to his chest gently.

"What will you name her?" There was a soft smile on the man's lips.

"Salem."

 

 

Outside, Harry had Salem lying on his shoulder, small claws digging lightly into his shirt. His hands full of everything he'd bought.

"Shes cute." 

Harry's head snapped round to see Luna, dreamy smile and all.

"Its nice to see you Harry."

"How does everyone know it's me?!" Harry exclaimed, letting Luna reach up to pet Salem.

"You have an unusually high nargle infestation." Luna hummed, she reached over to take some bags off him. "Daddys let me do the shopping this year, so he won't miss me for a few hours."

Harry nodded, letting her lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the pub was as busy as ever, noise radiating from every millimetre. Luna spotted something and half pushed Harry up the stairs, locking his rooms doors quickly.

"Ginger leaves such a horrible aftertaste."

Harry snorted, waking up his new friend who he let jump onto the bed. They watched Salem struggle to get onto the pillow but finally manage it only to immediately fall asleep.

"You found Astor." She held up his wrist gently, observing the bracelet approvingly. "Hes a friend of daddy's. I did make sure to tell him he'd have a customer soon. Astor wasn't too rude, was he?"

"Not at all."

"Thats good. I suppose you'll need help, after all goats don't have the longest lifespan." 

"I suppose you have ideas." Harry saw her eyes glaze over more than normal. Something he'd only seen with Trelawney back in third year.

"The only permanent thing in life is death." 

 

Luna had left immediately, talking about school supplies and getting protection against ginger. She'd smiled wisely at Harry but said nothing about what could only be a prediction.

Her words are ominous and Harry should be horrified but he's already been considering murder. Dumbledore definitely, he's old and messed with so many people's lives already, the only problem is when he dies Dumbledore will be remembered as a hero and Harry can't have that.

Maybe it's the crucio from last year affecting his mind or all the enchantments breaking, but Harry can't let them live while they cause so much suffering. It's not like they don't want him to kill, for years they've been pushing him to kill Voldemort.

So Harry will kill, just not who they want.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hid on the train, knowing that Hermione and Ron would search for him. He also knew that Draco finds him at least once every year and wouldn't be surprised when the Slytherin does again. 

He watches other family's say their goodbyes, some family's crying as their eleven year old leaves and others hug their seventeen year olds with fond smiles, used to showing them off. He sees kids with one parents or older siblings, uncles as aunts and cousins, but they have someone. He had the luck of being an only child, an orphaned only child whose actual parents hate him.

Jealousy bubbles up in him because he wants what they have but can't have it. He's haunted by the fact his parents hate him and/or are sociopaths. Harry lies awake wondering if his parents know that he's theirs and hate him anyway or are just victims of Dumbledore's meddling. He wants to know what happened that ended with him being with the Potters. Who took him? Or did they give him away?

Is he a monster for not reaching out to them? One tried to kill him months ago and the other does everything in his power to remind him of how hated he is. How much like James Potter he is.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned away from the window, breathing solely through his nose as he tries to suppress everything. He won't cry and wonder about his parents, not on a slowly filling train. 

Once he destroys the light he'll go to them and prove he's their son. Even if they hate him, Harry can easily disappear, loads of people love to travel and Harry could too. 

Salem purrs heavily on his lap, sensing Harry's mood and being even more affectionate. Harry slumped down, putting his feet on the seats opposite so Salem can use his legs as a bridge if the kitten wants. Salem just stares at him for a while before licking his cheek, like a mother cat to her kid.

Outside the window he hears the sudden explosion of sound as the Weasleys get on the platform, the twins escaping quickly onto the train. Only it's not just the Weasleys, amongst the familiar red hair are several other people he's never seen before and the actual Mad-Eye Moody. Harry grimaces when he sees a large black dog with them. Did Sirius know? Is he part of it?

Harry refuses to entertain those thoughts, slamming his door closed instead and pulling down the blinds. Later he may put a locking charm on the door, but for now it's enough. His disgruntled kitten climbs back onto his lap but hisses for good measure.

The last thing he sees before he settles down for a nap are silver eyes searching the platform. 

 

Draco was staring at him.

Silver eyes burning into him from across the hall as first years got sorted. The hat had just yelled Slytherin and Draco had had to turn away to clap for the newbie.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He's wearing complex glamours so Draco isn't staring because he looks like himself, like Hadrian, but because he's Potter. Messy black hair and all. Although why Drago would be staring at Potter him was slightly confusing.

He turned his thoughts to other things, like his pets. He'd let Salem roam the castle with Ms Norris and would find her later. Hedwig had already gone to the owlery.

Draco's not the only one staring at him but he is the only one filling him with unexplainable warmth. The others are Ginny from down the table, Dumbledore and occasionally Luna. The latter only glances across occasionally whereas the others aren't even trying to be subtle at this point. Unfortunately Hermione and Ron were sitting across and next to him.

"How was your summer mate?" Ron asked, ignoring the speeches up at the dais. To be honest they weren't tto interesting anyways.

"Alright."

Hermione elbowed him in the rib, pointing subtly to the pink clad toad of a woman. Whomever it is, is their new Defence teacher but Harry's positive he won't learn anything from a woman who sounds like she eats sugar. Her voice is overly sweet and simpering, similar to Ginny's and just as annoying. She's introduced as Dolores Umbridge and does what no one would ever dare. Interrupt Dumbledore. Harry likes her only for that.

Her bow looks like its fastened to her scalp as she totters down to stand in front of the hall, eyes fixing on students randomly, but continually finding his. As she speaks, Harry can hear murmurs grow and let's Hermione explain to Ron what she's saying.

The ministry are interfering at Hogwarts.

Later, rants from his friends over, Harry wandered the desolate halls. He could twist this is his favour, having ministry officials in the castle could help him achieve his aims. There'll be a far greater suspicion on Dumbledore's capability as headmaster and she might get rid of him for good. Especially if she's reporting straight back to Fudge, everyone knows the minister wants Dumbledore gone.

Something about her sets his nerves on fire though and Harry knows she's going to do more harm than good. He just doesn't know what yet.

The map showed Snape was nearby so Harry quietly ducked away, finding a less people filled route to the second floor bathroom. Luckily, Myrtle hadn't flooded the bathroom yet. Though it's only a matter of time.

He wanted to lock the doors but also knew that anyone passing would be too curious about why a bathroom was locked and Harry needs to be able to get down to the Chamber without any incidents.

Watching marble rearrange itself, Harry hoped there's a quieter way of opening the entrance or if there's another one somewhere else. 

The pipe is dirtier than before, nevertheless sliding down is still fun. He never got to go to playgrounds as a child and this is as close as he's going to get. However his feet land on something brittle, reminding him off the small animal bones at the bottom.

Harry's going to have to clean the entrance.

He decided to leave it for now and instead continues on, skirting away from the rotting shed skin and to the next door. It's easy to open but the snakes are definitely staring at him. 

Several years have passed since he was here nevertheless the main chamber was never this flooded. There's a few inches of water covering the floor, reaching past his ankles. It's worse once he reaches the statue, the Basilisk corpse still preserved but glowing faintly. Slytherin's statue has water marks on top of its ankles, which are higher than Harry's head, and he doesn't want to come down here when he'll have to swim if the marks are any indicator.

He hopes that the flooding problem is easily fixable otherwise he's going to have to constantly deal with water on his nightly excursions and he really wants as less problems as possible.

Ignoring the problem for now, Harry decides on trying to find his way into the statue. 

 

"You look horrendous."

"Gee thanks Ron." 

Harry glares over the breakfast table but Ron doesn't notice, instead stockpiling enough food for a small country. 

Around them are very few Gryffindors and Harry won't be surprised to find most of them late to their first lesson, though neither Slytherin not Ravenclaw have high numbers so he can't be too sure. Both houses are known for being more studious due to whole wise and ambitious traits their sorted for. As for Hufflepuff it's common knowledge their common room is near the kitchens.

Next to him, Hermione had a book propped open, "he doesn't mean it like that."

Harry refrains from rolling his eyes and pretends not to notice the condescending tone. He honestly thinks it more of a reflex now than a conscious decision to reprimand him and Ron.

He spent all night in the chamber, managing to get into the statue with a levitation charm. Nevertheless he only got a few hours exploring before having to rush back. The prospect of Slytherin library was worth it though. It was bigger than any he'd ever seen (granted he'd seen all of two and one was in Hogwarts), stacked floor to ceiling haphazardly with some stacks piled on the floor due to a lack of space on the shelves.

The coming morning, Hermione had been suspicious of the dark bags under his eyes, but written it off as nightmares, Ron had wholeheartedly agreed and Harry wasn't going to argue. So long as they came to their own conclusions on what he was up to that remained as far from the truth as possible, he wasn't going to contest. Though he had to refrain from hitting Ron after the redhead suggested he go to madam Pomfrey. She was nice enough but it'd been five years already and she had yet to notice the fact he was repeatedly abuse, especially considering how often he was in the infirmary.

There was a tense silence before Mcgonagall came over to hand him his timetable. Harry felt a charm warm slightly and knew that his timetable was spelled. He just smiled.

He wanted to tear up his timetable or hex someone right then, but couldn't. For now Ron and his infuriating smirk were safe. Then he checked his class list. 

They had double potions first.

Breakfast passed with no interruption from Ginny or another Gryffindor, most were avoiding him it seemed, but everyone was shooting him weird looks. Even the staff. Somehow he doubted it was anything like the attention back in first year when he'd been new.

As they walked down into the dungeons, Harry swore that Ms Norris was following them. A tiny black kitten at her heels.

There were all sorts of comments thrown in their direction, Ron and Hermione growing increasingly agitated as they realised that siding with Harry was dragging their social status down. It wasn't new for Harry to be in the limelight and therefore his popularity fluctuated based on whether or not people thought he was insane, nevertheless the few times it had actively happened to such a degree both of his "best friends" were mysteriously absent or just weren't friends with him. Harry almost laughed as they finally realized just what it was like to be famous.

Snape glared at everyone as they walked him but especially him, waiting until everyone had say down with friends to announce th partner system he'd set up.

Harry didn't even try to act like he didn't hear Ron's sigh of relief as Snape paired him with Draco. Then he had to cover his mouth when Snape made Ron pair with Crabbe. 

"Something funny." Draco raised an eyebrow, his tone lacking with the usual venom Harry was used to.

"Ron and Crabbe." Harry was pleased to note the small smile his answer garnered. 

"Enough." Snape cut over everyone's grumbling, obviously pleased with himself for annoying the students. "Today we'll be making the ivigoration draught." Hermione's hand shot into the air but she was ignored. "Instructions on the board."

He flicked his wand and went to sit behind his desk without looking at them, letting them get on with it.

Draco moved away, "I'll get the ingredients"

For the next double period, Harry and Draco managed to make a perfect potion. Across the room, pansy and Hermione were getting on each others nerves and the same with Ron and Crabbe. They weren't the only Slytherin/Gryffindor pair to annoy each other, but they were the most amusing. 

Pansy refused to put up with Hermione's know-it-all attitude and called the girl out on her numerous failures, whilst allowing her to royally fuck up because there was no way Snape would punish Pansy for anything. Crabbe however was a perfect match for Tons intellect, so nothing ever got completed without bumbling and arguments.

Hilariously, when Snape did come around, he praised only Pansy and even Crabbe. Their partners glared but said nothing, much to Harry's amusement.

One of the reasons he liked Snape was because neither of them would ever argue back to him and he didn't gloss over their mistakes for stupid reasons. Even Mcgonagoll did so, though she didn't allow the same level of disrespect the others did.

Pansy and Hermione's potion was faulty, the latter's hair even more bushy than usual and her expression downtrodden. Pansy however was smirking, probably sabotaging the potion deliberately. Crabbe and Ron though wasn't even close, their potion a hot pink.

His day got better when Snape glared at their potion and awarded top marks, but did manage to insult Harry at least twice in a very passive aggressive way.

"Your not half bad at potions."

"Always the tone of surprise."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you normally fail epically."

"Normally someone sabotages my work, Malfoy." Harry carefully packed away his things, leaving quickly so as to avoid whatever Draco said next.

Annoyingly, Hermione and Ron caught up to him.

"I suppose its good that Malfoy is your partner. If only to help in potions." Her condescending tone was back, an undercurrent of patronizing resignment. She kept trying to smooth down her hair to no avail. 

"Hes a slimy git, putting Crabbe with me." Ron growled at the same time, accidently bumping into a third year Ravenclaw without even noticing.

Harry internally sighed, stuck next to the pair for the rest of the day. Worse still, they had Defense next.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning children."

The class grumbled, the first to have Defence with Umbridge and the first to actively plot homicide against their new teacher by the end of class. No one knew if she'd even make a good teacher, just that the ministry had basically got someone to spy on the castle for them. Although, many remembered the mess that had been Lockhart and somehow doubted anyone could be more incompetent than him.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels examinations" She trilled, heels clacking against the floor loudly. "O.W.L more commonly known as OWLs."

She was at the front at this point, staring them down with cold eyes masked with a fake smile. There was no way in hell she'd volunteered for the job, that much was very clear.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge made sure to look specifically at several students at the last part. There was small flick of her wand and the books on her desk floated down the aisle, thumping heavily as they landed in fronts of the students. "Your previous instructions in this subject has been disturbingly uneven."

Harry couldn't help but scoff quietly, they'd had a new teacher each year and so the far the best had been a death eater posing as an ex-auror who deliberately kept him alive only to send him to Voldemort and then try to murder him later on. The second best, in his opinion, was Remus who left because Snape revealed that he was a werewolf. There was Snape's stint as a substitute, although amusing to look back on still wasn't great, a turban wearing man who'd let Voldemort possess the back of his head and lastly an idiotic man that obliviated himself with a faulty wand, of course this was the same man who vanished all the bones in Harry's arm. Disturbingly uneven was an understatement.

"You'll be pleased to know that you'll be following a carefully constructed, ministry approved course." There was a smug look on Umbridge's face as the students opened their new books in dread.

Harry, himself, became increasingly concerned with the books contents, this 'ministry approved course' looked as uneven as previous instruction. Everyone realised as well after reading the first pages with dawning horror. Across the aisle Hermione's hand shot into the air, drawing Umbridge's attention away from the horrified students.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione accused. Harry wandered if she had any other tone apart from Holier-than-thou, condescending and patronizing. All of which sounded similar anyway.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, her tone patronizing and disturbingly similar to Hermione. "Using defensive spells?" She giggled somewhat demonically. "Why would you need to use spells in my classroom?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron muttered, Umbridge turning to him sharply. The ginger gulped but puffed out his chest.

"You will be learning magic in a secure, risk free way."

Time slowed slightly as Harry pondered between jumping in and being the hot headed Gryffindor he supposedly was or keeping his head down for now.

He was answered when Ron took action.

"Risk free? Not very risk free when we're being attacked."

"Students will raise their hands before speaking!" Umbridge's voice rose in anger. Sensing the sudden shift in topic she tried to appear more in control than she was, though the fact her voice shot through several octaves didn't exactly help.

Ron didn't deign to raise his hand but spoke over her, "you-know-who is back! We need to learn proper defensive spells!"

"Detention!" Umbridge swelled in fury. "This nonsense will end! The Dark Lord died fourteen years ago! From now there will be silence, the next person to speak out will join Mr Weasley in detention."

Nobody dared protest, not even Hermione who'd started it all.

 

"What the hell?! How could she give me detention?!" Ron fumed, walking ahead of them with his entire face bright red. "I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"You did talk back to her." Hermione huffed, clearly not bothered by the lack of magic use in class. She'd just wanted to raise the issue and be  _that_ person. Harry refrained from commenting that it was all Hermione's fault to begin with, she seemed to live shoving their teachers mistakes in their faces.

"Why didn't you back me up mate?" Ron ignored her, turning on Harry instead. It was weird just how many times they completely ignored each other. Looking back now, Harry realised that all they did was fight constantly, jumping between issues rapidly.

Harry shrugged, acting embarrassed, "I want to get through this year incident free."

"So you abandoned me!" Ron exclaimed, earning some glances from passing students. 

"What? No, I was going to.." Harry bit his lip and looked away, pretending to be saddened by the accusation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione throw a sharp look at Ron, "she didn't give him breathing space. Ronald." Okay so apparently another one of her few tones of voice was sounding incredibly rigid and sharp. Like she was warning him.

It made Harry wonder if Ron's abandonment and Hermione following him was something Dumbledore had planned, or if the two teenagers were acting of their own accord for once. It made sense why Hermione was so keen on keeping everyone in their place. After all, they needed to remain in Harry's good graces and he supposed there was a limit to how much you could spell someone into obedience before others noticed. Than the question of, 'would anyone care if he had been turned into a mindless doll?' arose.

Ron instantly sobered under her glare and smiled sheepishly, "sorry mate, nerves are running high."

"I know"

 

That night Harry didn't wait for the chamber to be cleaned or anything, he didn't bother spending more time draining the water from the main chamber. Water levels hadn't risen much and Harry found he didn't care if they did. 

Ron's outburst weighed heavily on his mind and Harry wanted to start his plans immediately, even though it was technically their first day. Honestly he'd thought he was prepared for the storm that was his life, turned out he wasn't.

Harry skipped class, complaining about food poisoning. Once in a deserted corridor he slipped the cloak around himself and snuck into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey didn't notice a syringe mysteriously disappear and didn't notice the wing doors open and close multiple times. The medi-witch was napping on her desk even though Harry saw some injured students. Which raised the question of her loyalties, surely she should've seen the abuse with how many times he was in the hospital wing. So why had she done nothing?

Shaking that thought away, he made his way back through the castle. Several times he had to hide from prefects and teachers, especially the Slytherin ones. He didn't want Draco knowing he was wondering around at night and try to follow him. 

Harry managed to get into Gryffindor tower easily, ducking past Seamus and Dean, both having ignored him for majority of the first day. Once in the dorm, he pulled the curtains around his bed and let the the cloak pool around him.

Sweets he'd snuck from lunch were dumped on his bed plus one vial of Dreamless Sleep from his personal stock. Carefully Harry injected a few with some of the potion and left them lying on Ron's bedside table with an assortment of others that the ginger had scattered there. Already Rons side of the room looked like a war zone.

Harry knew Ron wouldn't find them til bed.

Then he met up with them for dinner. He still didn't eat anything, much to Hermione's ire. Ginny had sidled up next to her, opposite Harry, and kept shooting him little smiles accompanied with fluttering eyelashes that looked like she was having a seizure more than anything else and Harry was tempted to ask if she was having one, but refrained.

He let them continue with whatever they were up to, no doubt trying to think up another big mystery that Harry would have to spend the year solving or, in Rons case, eat an entire castles worth of food.

Later he had waited for Ron to get back his detention, rubbing a raw hand with the words  _I must not tell lies_ carved onto the back. He'd ignore that for the moment. Ron wouldn't be serving anymore detentions.

"How was detention?" Harry sat cross legged on his bed as Ron got dressed in pyjamas. He had Salem lying out of sight behind him, knowing that Ron would probably freak out if he found out Harry had bought a kitten.

"Made me use this quill." Ron popped several sweets into his mouth. "That carved the words into my hand! What kind of sicko is she.."

Harry watched Ron falter, the potion taking effect as the ginger swayed. He let Ron smash his face into the floor before picking him up and dragging him onto his bed, making sure he checked all pockets were empty. Using magic he tied and levitated Ron a few inches into the air. It oddly reminded him of Pettigrew last year.

"Harry?" A timid voice spoke from another bed, but no one opened their curtains luckily.

"Go back to sleep Nev." Harry placated quickly, there was no way in hell he'd get caught this early on and he didn't want to hurt Neville. Unlike the rest of the dorms, Neville didn't care that he might be insane and/or a murderer.

"But I heard a noise."

"I tripped."

He didn't wait for Neville to respond, drawing the curtains around his bed noisily and planting a silencing charm around Neville's. Thankfully, the boy assumed Harry had gotten into bed and went back to sleep. At least Harry hoped Neville had gone to sleep.

Carefully, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around Ron, tying a corner to his wrist so he didn't accidently lose the ginger. Then he dragged Ron down the stairs and into the castle. 

The marauders map helped him get to the Chamber entrance with ease, not running into anyone at all unlike last time. He checked on the map and saw that Snape was in his office, but Harry definitely didn't constantly check the map to see where his dad was.

For now he wouldn't kill Ron. Let the castle stew over a missing student and keep him alive under their nose, plus rotting flesh would just stink up his new base and he was having enough issues with the water as it was.

So he tied Ron to a snake head and went back to Gryffindor tower. The only thing he did was make Ron's bed and take his wand, hiding the thing in his own trunk. He'd deal with it later.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry wasn't sure whether it was the potion or something else but Ron had been unconscious for two days. 

He didn't worry about too much, he was going to kill Ron anyway and it meant there wasn't any annoying screaming either. He was already prepared for escape attempts but no one could get out of the Chamber without parsel and one had to be very specific at the main pipe and ask for stairs. Although watching Ron try and fail to clamber up the pipe might provide some good entertainment.

Hilariously no one noticed that Ron was missing for the first day, by the second everyone was starting to become suspicious. The lack of the boisterous, hot headed ginger wasn't unwanted but did turn the rumour mill. And it was only Wednesday.

Harry's current favourite was that Umbridge had murdered him in detention and thrown the body into the lake for the giant squid to eat. Others were slightly more believable, like Ron had swan dived off the astronomy tower.

Hermione had acted like it was blessing, going on about the lack of stupidity around her with the normal condescension however the next day had come into the boys dorm to drag Ron down only to find the empty bed.

After that she'd squeaked out an excuse of going to the library and probably went to Dumbledore instead. Ginny herself was pretending Ron was playing a massive prank but was obviously becoming more worried than she let on. The youngest boy never being known to do anything that could be consider a prank or even purposely funny. That was the twins area of expertise.

With everything fresh in the students minds, especially after last year with Cedric, Harry figured he'd need this to be exposed to the outside and especially the Weasley family as a whole, as the faculty were doing their hardest to pretend nothing had happened. But there was no one he trusted enough to make a big hit. The only person being Rita who'd Hermione had kidnapped.

He knew that Hermione would probably keep Rita somewhere where no one would think it suspicious that there was a jar with a beetle in. Especially considering Hermione had a cat who was notorious for bringing her dead bugs, archnids and rodents. Obviously the library was out, way too public and yet Hermione didn't go anywhere else outside of class. Which left the girls dorms, only it was well known that boys couldn't get in.

Harry, on a stroke of genius, convinced Parvati that Hermione had taken his pet beetle and got the girl to retrieve it for him.

"Here Harry, but quick question why would she take your beetle?" Parvati frowned, a bit confused but still happy to do Harry a favour. She handed over the jar easily, eyeing the tiny beetle with curiosity. To be honest, there was something not quite right about that beetle.

"Ah she was just making a good habitat, had read something about bugs. You know 'mione" Harry grinned, rubbing the back of his neck and saw the moment Parvati believed him. "Hey i just want to apologise for the dance last year, I was a jerk."

"That's alright, I met a cute French girl so it doesn't matter." Parvati waved it away beaming. "Bye Harry."

Harry dumbly stared after her, thrown by the turn of events. Recovering, he quickly exited the common room and took the jar all the way to the Whomping Willow, hoping no one saw him with it in the castle. Unluckily he had to resort to stuffing the jar up his jumper at one point.

He got her into the Shrieking Shack, making absolutely sure no one saw him as he entered.

"Why?" Rita asked the second she was freed. After glancing around in disgust. 

The poor woman looked windswept, though Harry knew some of it was his fault for the all the jostling on the way down. The rest was from the forced transformation.

"I need your help and unless you want to go back into that jar you will."

Rita glared but it wasn't effective. He'd seen worse.

"Anyway Rita, I thought you lived for a good story."

"Like what?" Her interest piqued. Shoving her cracked glasses higher onto her nose. Harry decided he buy her gold ones if the articles went above and beyond, normal ones would be fine for now.

"The incompetence of Dumbledore. I mean one of his students has gone missing." Harry smirked, he'd tell her later about the fact that more would be going missing.

"That Roonil guy Granger goes on about?"

"Technically his name is Ron, but that's only the start."

Rita shifted, "what do I get in return?"

"Apart from not being caged again? I'll give you protection and the free range to expose him and various others." Harry shrugged. "Until everything's completed it will only be the people I want. Everyone else can wait."

Harry watched her growing delight and despite looking like she'd been dragged through mud seemed to light up.

"I'll also make sure Hermione doesn't know your gone." Harry shrugged, knowing she wouldn't refuse. "Write under a different name but you have to send the articles to me before anything's published. Plus I have insider knowledge of some of her dirty secrets. A lot better than whatever you could've found last year."

"So where's this protection because I'm not staying here."

"I'll take you there soon enough but for now you'll need to stay here. It'll be dangerous with Hermione so close but no-one comes near the tree any more let alone the shack."

"Kid I can't do anything without my wand, quill or parchment and guess who has it all." She snarked, listing off the items on her fingers.

"You don't need a wand to write anything, ever heard of doing something yourself. Your lucky I'm letting you out, I could easily get someone else to do this for much less than what I'm giving you."

"I will but you need to get me my wand and somewhere else. I'm too close to that mudblood and this place is too small." 

Harry froze as he started thinking of the mental trauma that came with spending at least three months trapped in a tiny jar. For one was the obvious claustrophobia. But the other possibilities were endless and Harry couldn't hate Hermione more. 

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here for a few days, just until I can contact gringotts."

"A few days?"

"A few days." 

Rita looked around again, "I might clean this place up a bit."

"Really?"

"I'm a Slytherin, kid, there's no way I'm staying in some filthy shack." Rita scowled. "What did you even do? Set a werewolf loose in here."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

 

Later he got Lavender to put the jar back complete with some none magical bug found in the woods. The girl didn't even ask.

One of the first things he did was get a quick letter sent off to Griphook under secrecy charms, outlining the situation. He knew the goblin would know what to do while he got Rita's wand off Hermione somehow. Unless she's destroyed it, than he'd have another problem to deal with.

Asking the girls to take or replace a jar with a bug was easily explainable but not a wand. Right now he needed the attention to be focused away from Hermione, so that everything was new and fresh for her round. For now he could her watch her crumble with the rest of the school, then take her out once the students got bored with tormenting her in their own way.

Of course a few doses of veritserum and a couple obliviates could make things a lot more interesting.

Pulling himself away from tantalizing prospects, Harry focused more on Rita's wand. Hermione probably kept it in her trunk and the castle didn't let boys into the girls dorms, for good reasons, but it was a bit frustrating now.

Harry wandered if there was a way to bypass it so he could get in because there was no way Hermione would ever bring him the witches wand and he wasn't sure if he could cast a good enough imperious yet. 

Sighing he decided to see if he could get the answers from Hermione without her ever knowing why he needed to know.

"Hermione?" Harry put down his quill, faking doing homework for a good fifteen minutes (okay so he wasn't faking but everything he'd written was complete bs). "How'd you get in the other day?"

"With a password." She replied pretentiously. It wasn't like she was paying any attention to him anyway, but still what would've been seen as normal friend behaviour a few months ago was cast under a new light and if it wasn't for the fact Harry had never had friends before he might've questioned how he never realised.

"No, I meant into the boys dorm."

Hermione sighed in exhaustion. "Girls are allowed into the boys dorms but boys can't get into the girls."

"That isn't very fair."

"Well the book says that unless you're an heir you aren't trusted." Hermione replied snarkily, scoffing slightly, voice slipping into monotone whenever she directly referred books  "So unless you pull an ring out the sorting hat it isn't happening."

"Whats wrong with you?" Harry easily pretended to be offended, because he was. "Couldn't find a book in the library?"

He walked off as she shouted his name. Harry knew her nerves had been running high since Ron had vanished as had the teachers. Judging by the marauders map every night the staff were literally running all over the castle searching, except Dumbledore and Umbridge, they stayed in their offices.

The next day a letter arrived early in the morning, way before anyone but him was awake. Enclosed was a portkey to a Potter mansion in Wales with a verbal activation password as well as the list of what was taken from his vaults.

Harry made sure there were many silencing charms around his bed as he read the list. Cursing he noted that the Potter grimoire was taken along with several ancient books on assorted topics. Luckily the blacks hadn't kept any books in their vaults but some very rare artefacts were missing.

He burnt the letter and was immensely pleased that everything had been recalled.

Once he knew all the girls had left their dorm, he tried going up. The stairs turned into a slide the first time he tried, frustrating him beyond belief. Thinking back to Hermione's words he took of the glamours around the Gryffindor ring but met the same result. Normally he wouldn't question her knowledge, especially if it was from a book and not opinion based but this was getting ridiculous. 

In last ditch attempt before he tried using imperio for the first time, he pressed the ring against the stone steps and found that he was actually able to go up now.

(He tried not to think about how time consuming pressing rings against the marble would be, especially if other places in the castle employed the same method.)

The girls dorms were a carbon copy of the boys just neater. Though Hermione's side overflowed with library books whilst the rest had clothes and make-up strewn about, the boys were still messier somehow.

Digging through her trunk, Harry pulled out a long ebony wand that had a few gemstones embedded into the handle, probably a fashion thing that people did.

Smirking he left before anyone returned and went straight to the Shrieking Shack, stopping only for quills, ink and parchment nabbed from someone else's trunk.

"How the fuck?"

The entire place had been dusted with the most damaged furniture in one corner. Whilst it hadn't been properly cleaned, it looked tons better than before.

"Did you get my wand?" Rita ignored his exclamation.

"Yep" Harry handed it over quickly, accidently getting scratched by her nails. "And I have this. It'll take you a Potter residence in Wales."

"Suitable protection I should hope."

"All the comforts of pureblood warding."

"Alright" she took the parchment with the password, then looked back at Harry. "Anything while we're here."

"I'll need you to swear that anything I tell you, verbal or non-verbal, shall not be repeated in any form unless I give permission." Harry glared, he didn't need her repeating any of his secrets after he finished destroying the light and this way she'd have to ask permission before repeating absolutely anything.

"Fine. I, Rita Skeeter, swear on my magic any information given to me by Harry James Potter, of any kind, shall not be repeated in any form, unless express permission is given." Rita spoke loudly and clearly, confidence oozing from her voice. She'd barely stopped an eye roll when he'd first asked for the oath, because she might be a journalist but she was a Slytherin first and foremost and Harry had literally saved her life. She wasn't about to go spilling his secrets.

Amusingly, Harry knew that the contract was only effective while he went by his adopted name. Once he took up his true name, she'd have free reign. However by then she could easily be killed or his parents might've rejected him and using his true name would be impossible.

"Something you can ponder on." He spoke up, needing to say something before he left.

Her eyes lit up, like a kid in a candy store. "Whats that?"

"Dumbledores attempting to steal the Potter line."

Rita paled, "Line theft."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had made a dramatic exit and had left her pale shaky form. As a pureblood she'd know exactly how devastating it was. People were even warned about it as children. Though disturbingly common, many purebloods treated it like an urban legend.

Luckily Harry now knew about it, he shuddered to think what could've happened if he'd found out only later. Or never.

"Harry?" Ginny sidled up next to him. "Theres a hogsmeade trip and I wanted to ask if you'd go." She'd broken him out of his thoughts successfully.

"Sure, I haven't gotten to talk to my little sister for ages." Harry grinned, knowing that family zoning would anger her.

"What did you just call me?" Thinly veiled fury lacing her voice.

"Little sister? Is there a problem?" He asked innocently, playing up the naivete. He smiled sweetly.

"It's just, I don't really see you as a brother though." Ginny mumbled - sliding closer - licking her lips as she stared at his.

"Dont worry I'm sure you'll find the one." Harry turned away from her, hearing the almost inaudible hiss she let out. He focused more on Draco than anything.

The only class where they kind of talked was potions and that had so far been one class. It wasn't even the end of first week.

Harry was going to pause his plans, not wanting to rush through them no matter how tantalizing the thought of ripping them open was, (he needed to draw this out), make Dumbledore and the order of fried chicken look as useless as possible.

Obviously, Umbridge couldn't stay but she was a necessary evil for now. A ministry worker in Hogwarts who reported back to Fudge on how much of a failure the school was, would be very useful to Harry. 

So far his thoughts had extended to Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione but he started wandering how many of the rest knew. Sirius and Remus for instance.

Surely the proclaimed best friends of his adoptive parents would've known. Did the rest of them? Was that why they had to keep reminding him of how much he resembled Lily and James Potter? His head swam with possibilities.

He could only hope that Sirius and Remus hadn't.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her face tinged with red. "You're not going to hogsmeade?"

"Nope." He popped the p and kept facing away from her. He started to get up, but found she followed him instantly. "Sorry gin but I need to go."

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I'm busy now." Was all she got.

 

"You bastard!"

Harry had been sitting in front of Ron for ages, listening to the redhead curse him while he thrashed.

Ron's hands were tied behind his back, connected to the snake head, same for his feet. While Ron was immobilized, Harry put some food in a bowl and left it by him.

"Why are you doing this?!" He screeched. "Why am I down here?!"

"Why did you steal from me?" 

Ron froze, horror dawning in his eyes, "how do you know?" He'd never been particularly good at hiding things - probably why Harry had had so many spells on him. But it was still pathetic. Harry was almost glad he'd caught them now and not later when things had gotten much worse.

"After burning down my uncle's house I made my way to gringotts and finally found out what a dirty little liar you are."

"You're such a freak potter!" Ron yelled, deciding he'd try and hurt Harry. "Do you really think anyone could love you? Some whore who can't even do what he's supposed too."

"Goodbye Ronald." 

The ginger could see he'd gotten to Harry but the pain in his eyes contrasted with his cold voice dangerously. The last thing Ron saw was Harry leave. After throwing a cruciatus.

He'd return when Ron's tongue was looser.

 

 

 

Draco had been having a weird few months.

Ever since third year, when Harry had gotten surprisingly hot, he'd been trying to compliment the Gryffindor but Harry thought he was just being sarcastic. Everyone had, rather annoyingly.

Then Pansy had come running on the train journey and they'd tried to help Harry through his panic attack. He couldn't help but be perpetually worried about him, even more than normal. Harry's reaction when he woke up and everything up until the train station was incredibly concerning and it wasn't just him.

He spent ages trying to find Harry on the platform, just so he knew Harry was okay but only saw him at the feast. Draco would definitely deny being flustered by the Gryffindors smile. 

What worried him more was their first Potions lesson. There'd been something unreadable in Harry's eyes whenever he looked at Severus. What's more when Severus insulted Harry, there'd been a brief flash of  _pain._ Like whatever the potions master said was important to him personally, when before Harry had always been quick to write them off as nothing more than some personal vendetta.

However there was Hadrian, who didn't tell him his last name, who was hot and unnerving with his killer curse eyes. Draco wasn't sure what he felt for Hadrian but he did know that he had more than a simple crush on Harry. Whatever he felt for Hadrian was too new.

It really didn't help that they're names were similar.

He'd abandoned Blaise and Pansy, both teasing him about Harry again. He hadn't told them about Hadrian yet. His mother teased him enough about the steps of Gringotts already.

He scowled at the female redhead out of habit and was trying to find a private place in the castle where no one would find him. Sometimes he just needed to be alone for a while.

Instead he ran into Harry. Literally.

Harry crashed into Draco and brought both of them down. The black haired teen was gasping and shaking, panic overtaking his features. All Draco could see was that moment from the train and it helped spur him into action. 

Dragging Harry into a secluded alcove, he held Harry firmly to his chest. Somehow he knew that right now Harry needed someone whereas before Harry needed to be alone.

He waited for Harry to regain control, not sure that he'd even be able to help. 

"Hey, you okay?" Draco mumbled, deliberately keeping his voice low.

He almost felt Harry start purring when he stroked the green eyed teens hair. Draco tucked the others head under his chin.

"I'm fine."

"Thats what I said and I woke up with a raging migraine the day before school started." 

"There's this trick where if you write I'm fine in a certain why and turn it upside down it reads Save Me. But like it needs to be in cursive or something." 

"Hmm, why would you know that?"

"I thought it was interesting."

"Liar"

"Does that make you a truther?"

"You're truly one of a kind."

"I'm a regular freak of nature me."

"More like a snowflake."

"Delicate?" Harry tried sounding offended but he really didn't have the energy.

"Beautiful. Unique. Maybe you'll believe me one day but I wouldn't lie to you." Draco whispered, a sudden burst of confidence urging him on. "I'd do anything for you, within reason, as long as you believe that."

"That I'm beautiful or that you won't lie to me."

"Both"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco, heavy blush burning his cheeks. Of all the ways to speak to the Slytherin again, it just had to be the most awkward of situations, becaus Draco couldn't know Ron had caused his panic attack without also revealing he knew exactly where Ron was.

Luckily, they were interrupted by the bell.

"I have to go, are you sure your okay?" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Harry backed away quickly, unsure of how to deal with the amount of genuine concern Draco was exuding. People in general that cared about him were rare. The last had been the Weasleys and Hermione, which turned out to be fake. Harry didn't want, or need, a repeat. 

(Sirius and Remus were technically not in that category until Harry knew for sure their motives. Like him, they could be taking being light or, more likely in Harry's opinion, were on Dumbledore's side.)

Draco had always been a confusing subject for Harry. After third year his insults got less insulting and blurred the line between insult and compliment. He got so much more handsome too, leading to an awkward crisis in the prefect bathroom. He so desperately wanted Draco to like him romantically, but the thought seemed impossible. Like Ron had said, he was a freak and Draco deserved better.

They split up with Draco heading back to the Slytherin common room and Harry running upstairs so he could get some sleep.

 

By now several weeks had passed with Ron still absent and no one any wiser. 

Harry was deliberately waiting for the Halloween half term to kill him and there was just one week to go. Which is why he'd spent these past weeks cleaning up the chamber and prepping for Rita's article.

The Weasleys had come by the castle once, Molly coming to collect Ron's belongings after it was apparent the boy was missing and not just pranking them. That was the day everything became very real for Ginny who'd been seen hours later in the arms of some boy crying her eyes out. 

Hermione had taken it better, though her appearance was in constant decline. She'd undertaken a solo investigation into Ron's death, because Harry needed to "grieve" alone, but kept him informed. So far she had nothing.

It was a dreary Monday when the mail came. The weather matching the sombre atmosphere perfectly and almost ominously considering Rita's article had been published. Sometimes Harry really did love British weather.

Hermione wasn't in the great hall yet but Ginny and the twins were, most houses still filling up. The usual morning screech of owls heralded the arrival and Harry tried to not to look excited by mail, considering he never got anything.

Appearing suddenly, Hermione came sliding into the seat opposite as her owl landed, not really paying attention until she caught sight of a bold headline.

**Hogwarts; A Mystery**

(The play on Bathilda Bagshots famous book had been Rita's idea and a brilliant one too.)

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry has been surrounded by mystery for decades.**

**However today the question of competency is in everyone's minds as Albus Dumbledore has yet to face claims of the disappearance of one Hogwarts own student.** **Ronald Weasley, last seen three weeks ago, has yet to be found and still the headmaster turns a blind eye.**

**The circumstances of his disappearance are unknown and an insider source has confirmed that no evidence has been found either. Albus Dumbledore has yet to call in a professional team of investigators too, leaving his staff - who have proved incompetent before - to find the boy.**

**Questionably the only staff to make a formal comment was one Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and former Undersectary to the Minister of Magic. "The staff here at Hogwarts are doing everything in their power to find the missing child and rest assured he will be returned safe and sound."**

**Many of the staff declined comments, most vicious the deputy headmaster and head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.**

**But are the staff really doing everything they can? Can they be trusted to look after the nation's children? When their own headmaster does nothing. The last child to go missing was found dead in a bathroom and her murderer kept on as gamekeeper, a position he still holds today.**

**What does this mean for Ronald Weasley?**

Rita's article - while still short - was enough.

Everyone was looking to the head table where very teacher, bar Snape and Umbridge, sat pale and unmoving.

His father/potions teacher looked like he was in his element. Smirking in amusement while everyone floundered. Umbridge, however, was incredibly pleased at the positive light she was portrayed in and that the mysterious writer credited her correctly - she was so focused on how her image was portrayed that whatever else that was happening got ignored.

The implication of not only was a murderer being kept in the grounds, but he's been given a position of authority by the headmaster who was supposed to protect them all. Obviously Harry had lied, Hagrid had been cleared though his case was kept a secret, however it was necessary for what he intended.

No one else knew how to react however as the minutes ticked by, the noise level grew tremendously. People were yelling across the hall and screaming towards the staff table, but Harry didn't focus on them. He focused on his two 'friends'.

Ginny was ashen, obviously confused but very sick looking. She didn't know about Myrtle and everything in Second year had been kept under careful wraps - she only knew about Tom Riddle possessing her. There had been no doubt she'd put two and two together, linking the dead student to her first year in Hogwarts.

Hermione however was fuming. "How dare they publish lies?! Professor Dumbledore hasn't abandoned Ronald! They are looking!" Her prefect badge gleamed as she moved wildly (shaking the paper like one would throttle another) and Harry knew she was one of few prefects who bothered searching for Ron. 

"It's an outrage." He chipped in, keeping up appearances. "Dumbledore would never do that. I can't believe someone let this get published." Harry was pleased that he actually sounded angry and had not accidentally deadpanned everything. It would be just his luck to mess up now and expose himself.

"At least you have some sense! I demand to know who'd write such things!" Hermione crumpled up the newpaper indignantly. The girl was far to egotistical to ever think Rita had escaped and would never check. In her righteous anger, she'd also complimented him without sounding sarcastic.

"It doesn't say." Ginny mumbled, she was turning green now. Probably imagining Ron's dead body without the glee that came when Harry did.

"I'm going to get them sacked! How dare they write such rubbish?!" She stomped off, dragging Ginny with her.

However Hermione didn't go in the direction of the owlery so he knew she'd gone to Dumbledore himself. No doubt she'd write a strongly worded letter afterwards, however Harry knew Hermione count make a decision without Dumbledore's help.

Harry wandered if Dumbledore had already read the paper and instantly ran after them, slipping on the invisibility cloak at the first opportunity. At this point he refused to go anywhere without.

Vaguely, he wondered what it be like to catch the headmaster unawares and see the man's true reaction to Rita's masterpeice, though he could only be so lucky. Dumbledore relief on the public's opinion most of the time and would definitely read the most popular newspaper in Britain.

The girls were just uttering the password when he caught up. It was an uncomfortably tight squeeze to get in without them knowing but he managed. The short ride up was accompanied with sneers from Hermione and small whimpers from Ginny.

Harry knelt in the corner of the room, watching the two stand impatiently for a while before Dumbledore descended from the stairs in his usual fake grandfatherly manor. There was even that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor have you seen the lies they've written?" Hermione brandished it and arrogantly shoved it towards the headmaster.

"I have and I want nothing to be done." Came a astonishingly calm reply.

"But the slander..."

"Replying to lies will only make people think I did them." Dumbledore assured. "The search for Ron is slow with little evidence and whilst Umbridge's quote is worrying there's nothing to be concerned with."

"Professor..." her jaw snapped shut automatically when Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"That is all I'm going to say." Dumbledore glared suddenly, persona dropped. "This is just one article and when more are written we'll worry. How did Potter react?"

"He was very shocked sir." Hermione said, smiling happily at being useful.

"I thought he'd be sick." Ginny added, even though she hadn't even looked at him. Harry raised a brow (though no one could even see) at her blatant lie - did she lie about him often? That was an interesting twist.

Harry listened to the back and forth as Dumbledore quizzed the girl on his behaviour. He wanted so desperately to kill them all, then and there, but Dumbledore needed to be weakened and what was a king without his subjects?

He snuck back out with the girls unable to handle another second with the headmaster. Getting trapped in his office with all those portraits there to report any suspicious things was a sure-fire way of getting caught. He was supremely lucky the gryffin could either not see through invisibility cloaks or just didn't report him.

Halfway down the steps, Ginny turned to Hermione. "You don't think the papers true?"

"Of course not." Was the condescending reply.

"So where's Ron?"

Hermione didn't even glance at Ginny, someone she was supposed to be friends with, "I didn't think you cared."

Ginny didn't speak again and the smug look on Hermione's face was infuriating.

 

 

 

All through potions all he could think about was kidnapping Hermione as well so she could see what had happened to Ron and then display their dead bodies together on Halloween.

The next few days would be spent preparing. There were many things Harry needed done and limited time do so with classes and the rest of normal Hogwarts life, something he wouldn't put on hold for the ginger.

Ron was a blood bank currently, as magical blood regenerated faster than muggle and the amount of money he'd get for it was insane. Blood banks for magical creatures as well hospitals wouldn't ask too many questions, apparently there was a shortage. Not to mention the fact that his blood could be used for rituals. Though that was sold on the black market, which was infamous for having shady merchandise anyways.

"Harry?" 

His head snapped around to see Draco staring at him, eyebrow raised. 

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay, we haven't really talked since..."

"Yeh I'm great." Harry hastily replied, he didn't want anyone to hear he had a panic attack. That might take away from the article as everyone seemed obsessed with knowing his every movement. 

As Ron was his best friend, many students seemed to think the kidnapper had taken Ron to get to him so many of them tracked his movements during the day (increasing the amount do time spent under his cloak) and hearing about panic attacks especially in secluded alcove with a Slytherin, wasn't going to be taken well. 

Draco raised his eyebrow again, not buying his hasty reply at all but knowing not to talk about something like this in a public space.

Around them the only topic was of Rita's article, the very thing Harry had wanted was occurring before his very eyes.

"Did you see the article?" Harry switched topics quickly, he didn't want to talk about his panic attack or anything surrounding it. 

Draco shrugged, clearly not one to voice his opinion in a room filled with controversy. Gryffindors slagging off the article and Slytherin's praising it - so far several accidents had happened because of arguments and Snape seemed to be losing the will to live.

"That article was amazing." Draco mumbled, thinking aloud, clearly not noticing that he had.

Harry didn't answer.

 

"Hello Ronald."

The ginger glared, unable to speak over the duck tape. Harry had to have it specially ordered (getting muggle things was a tedious process) but it was worth it.

The chamber had been mostly fixed. The water problem was gone and the Basilisk fully harvested of useful products then deposed of. However the only problem was the amount of magic wasted on getting into Salazars statue. He planned to have stairs installed on the side, already having tried to ask in Parsel with no result. Although that meant sneaking Goblins into the chamber and he wasn't sure if he could trust the goblins. As helpful as they'd been, money had always been a deciding factor, they front care for wizards and Harry wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

"I have a surprise for you." Harry pulled out a knife from the kitchens. "It's a bit tacky but you should feel right at home then." He ripped off the duct tape harshly.

"Bastard" 

"Yes I am. You have two options. Answer me or i'll carve them out of you."

"You wouldn't."

"Magic is a beautiful thing. I can keep you here forever, repeating it all for millennia."

Ron glared, but didn't speak. Medicinal magic developed daily and everything Harry said was true. His captor could easily heal injuries time and time again until he finally died. Plus all the newfound knowledge up in Salazars library meant Harry might find some darker healing spells.

Harry took the silence as defiance, sighing in exasperation, before stabbing the knife through Ron's right shoulder blade. The ginger screamed beautifully, echoing around the chamber.

"You're very lucky." Harry stood back to watch the blood flow. "Some of the other equipment I ordered hasn't arrived yet."

"O-others?" Ron gasped, all feeling in his arm slowly fading. He didn't know that Harry had, albeit accidentally, severed some nerves and muscles.

"Proper equipment, not things I stole from the kitchens." Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "a few of my family homes have some of the most amazing things you'd ever seen. Unfortunately for you, lucky for me, you won't live to see them. Or most of them at least."

Ron stared at him like he was crazy, which he maybe was. He left the knife in so that Ron didn't bleed out to soon and Harry had to heal him.

"Tell me Ron. What is Dumbledore planning?"

"H-" Ron took a deep breath, stalling as much as he could. Harry simply twisted the blade and waited for Ron to continue. "He wants you to die." He mumbled after his screams turned sobs.

"I know that" Harry snapped coldly and took one step closer, Ron immediately stuttering out an answer so Harry wouldn't hurt him again.

"H-he wants you to kill you-know-who and then die so that he becomes famous an-and we'll get your stuff!" 

Harry hummed, obviously bored.

"Wait! Dumbledore wants...he wants...to rule Britain and then the world." Ron scrambled to find information that Harry may not know.

"He told you that, did he?"

"It's implied." Ron whimpered pathetically. Harry supposed if his hands weren't tied, Ron would be spreading them apologetically.

"Alright."

Ron glanced up hopefully, "will you let me go?"

"You haven't finished answering my questions." Harry rolled his eyes, like Ron had said something insanely moronic. "Unfortunately I need to go."

"Don't leave me down here!"

"You didn't stay when I needed you. So why should I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating the tags as this goes on, simply because I don't have the entire story planned so new ideas are happening all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a low growl almost escaping. 

Everything had been going beautifully, oh so beautifully, the pre written script followed down to every last word, nothing had gone wrong. Maybe he'd become too cocky, too arrogant to see the impending disaster, but Dumbledore had made sure his plans went perfectly and up until September they had.

Harry had been so easy to manipulate - a couple extra spells not hurting either - the boy had latched onto Hogwarts and the Weasleys quicker than he'd imagined but he guessed the Dursleys had been more effective than he'd originally thought. Obviously money had been the main incentive but Dumbledore had trusted in their hatred of magic to weaken the child and they clearly wasn't their money. He's never once thought he'd need to check up on Harry, which had been proven, particularly in later years when Harry would need an extra incentive to latch onto the Weasely without a helping magical hand. Dumbledore had no idea what had happened to Harry and he didn't care either.

Getting two friends for the boy to follow went easier, two power obsessed kids who wanted everything without actually working. Their ambition only grew per year. Plus Ronald had a part of a light family who obsessively followed him, Dumbledore needn't waste time enticing the child. Hermione had been desperate, for acceptance and knowledge in equal measures and Dumbledore had ensured that. Over time those needs had only grown, thrived alongside a new hunger for power that only game could provide easily.

The love interest was sorted, from birth she was told about how she'd be Mrs Potter, how she'd get the vaults and everything she could dream off. Ginny had been raised with less than her brothers (as agreed by himself and Molly) so that living a life of luxury would be something she craved, furthermore once Ginny realised - though only with Hermione's help - the girl hadn't rejected her mother, but seen it as what it was. A learning experience.

All three fell for it hook, line and sinker. Pawns in his plans, needed but ultimately disposable. Replaceable, especially with the current generation within Hogwarts.

So how had everything gone so wrong?

Ron was missing, his sister and Hermione falling apart. And now a letter lay on his desk. Gringotts crest innocently staring at him.

He must've reread it thousands of times but the contents never changed. Every item he'd stolen was being recalled, not because Harry had found out - like he feared - but because there was a bank wide re audit. Usage of Potters vaults were blocked. Dumbledore couldn't get a knut out of it without the Potter Lord there and there wasn't one unless he made Harry take up the mantle, which he couldn't without revealing the whole sordid affair.

Angry letters from the Weasleys had arrived, the matriarch running her whole family off of the Potter's money and he'd even gotten one from the Dursleys, the letter somehow finding him. 

That was when he'd found out the muggles he'd been ignoring where not only husbandless, the most vicious of the family dead in a common fire, but now penniless and demanding the money they'd lived off of for years. Petunia had somehow managed to write several and each time he marveled at their appearance, because they shouldn't have found him.

Of course Molly was worse, she could come down to the castle and demand what she'd been promised easily. Except Dumbledore had nothing.

No money, no artefacts, no grimoire.

Dumbledore was well and truly screwed.

 

 

Ron wasn't exactly a gold mine when it came to information. Although he'd already expected that. Harry had always known Hermione would be more informed and basically a treasure trove for him.

Two more days of torturing Ron had brought nothing new to the table, minus some information about how much the human body bleeds depending on torture method.

The few names Ron had produced were that of his family or some very vague descriptions of others. Hermione had stood out, as had Sirius and Remus however a "old wizard with a weird hat" sound much too like Dumbledore to be taken seriously.

The castle was completely hung up about Rita's article and there was another one coming. Technically it wasn't new information, it'd made the headlines decades ago, however there was little doubt that no one of his generation knew. Or maybe even the generation before them.

He'd spent so much time digging through old newspapers, a lot of which looked like they'd crumble if he wasn't careful. He'd spend weeks pouring through every archive in the world if it meant destroying the light, honestly he was willing to put more work into this than his actual education.

The small matter of Voldemort would pose a problem, but only if the man tried to start another war. Then he'd probably have to be the weapon Dumbledore wanted and Harry hated proving Dumbledore right. Plus Harry didn't feel like killing his godfather, homicidal maniac and all.

With only a few days to the holiday and infinitely more free time to spend, Harry was definitely going to end the holidays with a bang.

Maybe Ron would've been enough but Hermione was whittling away at his patience. There was only so much more he could take before he just killed her where she stood.

The added torture of having her finally know what happened to Ron, something that was driving her crazy because she didn't know, whilst also completely powerless was everything he could've ever dreamed of. Maybe he'd kill them off on a one a month basis.

Pathetically Ron spilled absolutely any information that may have been useful to Harry. There was no doubt the boy would've broken years before Harry with the Dursleys - Ron definitely wouldn't have killed Vernon either.

 

Hermione might been a better challenge, but only practice would tell. 

The problem with offing both was that he would be under constant watch as the students expected him to mourn. Until Rita could release something on Hermione he'd have to play the devastated friend of both.

Whereas if Ron went first, no one would expect too much. His betrayal last year had been truly showing of Ron's loyalties and Gryffindor had seen his two-faced nature, (ironic considering they're own behaviour).

With this constant supervision came the rise of people similar to Seamus. (Though he didn't blame the boy).

The boy had confided in him that his mother hadn't wanted him to come to Hogwarts, the week after Ron disappeared. 

  _flashback_

_"Me mam says your a nutter." Seamus mumbled in shame. He didn't seem to think that but it must've been weighing heavily on him._

_"Sometimes I think I am too." Harry confided, earning a surprised glance from Seamus. "I'm not the sanest but I'm telling the truth. What would I gain from lying?"_

_"She didn't want me coming back and she wants me to go home cause of Ron." Seamus sighed. "As for the lying, she'd say it's a publicity stunt."_

_The two boys were sitting in their dorms. Neville and Dean had stepped out to give them privacy, but Harry couldn't help see the too intimate way Dean and Seamus interacted as the former left._

_"I wouldn't blame you for leaving but I think Dean would be more upset than me or Nev." Harry smiled lightly, watching Seamus get flustered easily._

_"I..he doesn't think of me like that."_

_"Sure."_

  _end flashback_

Harry shook the memory away, focusing on how Ginny draped herself across Dean and the jealously flaming in Seamus's eyes. The girl however stared straight at him. A ploy to make him jealous no doubt. It was something she'd been doing recently and it was more infuriating than anything else.

She'd go next.

He finished all his homework before Hermione could return from her nightly missions and went straight to bed. 

For a while now he'd been getting weird dreams that had been written off as he progressed with Ron and Rita. Odd things seen whilst sleeping hadn't been important. However now they were unavoidable as nightmares of snakes and tiled corridors haunted his mind, even during the day.

Some door at the end of corridor filled him with so much curiosity Harry was tempted to give up everything to find it, but he decided that after he was done with the light, he'd have enough time to investigate.

He hoped that at least the teens would be gone by Christmas and then maybe an adult during Christmas. However he didn't really want to ruin anyone's holiday, Halloween had the right mood. It was a muggle holiday all about the dead but Christmas wasn't like that.

So Christmas was going to be a break.

Up until then was free pickings. 

 

 

One night Harry was studying the marauders map, looking for something that could turn out to be something interesting. So far it was nothing but lone teachers or the twins sneaking into the kitchens.

However at around 2am Harry saw an interesting combination of teacher and student. Dumbledore and a name he didn't recognise.

Words appeared on the paper, showing what they said and Harry's blood ran cold.

"he doesnt say anything." The Slytherin, Cassidy, said. Harry figured she was whispering but the parchment didn't show that kind of thing. "Its all about school and Potter."

"Malfoy must say something about his home life, Ms Taylor."

"He really doesn't! Parkinson once asked when someone brought up you-know-who but Draco said you-know-who hadn't spoken to them!" Cassidy said, the tiny exclamations points indicating raised voices. 

Harry snorted, he'd seen Lucius at the graveyard and there was no one way Draco hadn't been lying. Cassidy however was worrying. 

"I asked you to spy on the Slytherin's and report on any dark activity, I don't care about Malfoys crush on Potter." 

(Harry blushed heavily at the printed words)

"Professor you promised.."

"Yes, yes, the sum will be transferred but only when you get me some useful information."

Harry hissed, the Slytherin was being paid to spy on Draco as well as the rest. He might have to put off Ron's murder to off Cassidy before the snake gave anything away. Or he could just keep Cassidy down there. But starting with a Slytherin could mess everything up.

By starting with a Gryffindor, a Weasley, would bring up the scandal of his second year. Though it had been hushed up, Harry had planned to dreg it back up and he'd already hinted at it in the first one. An article like that, with all the gory details, splashed across the papers could be disastrous for Dumbledore.

Harry decided that even though he hadn't figured out who his first kill would be, Cassidy needed to at least be taken care off. Fast.

Now was as good a time as any.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry slipped his cloak on, clambering out of bed ungracefully. After almost being caught by Neville, Harry kept silencing charms around each bed, meticulously placed each night and removed in the morning before anyone was alert enough to notice.

The doors to the dorms were silenced as well, though that was something the founders had put in place, letting Harry slip out the common room easily. When morning came they'd be taken down.

(Harry suspected Dumbledore had coordinated with Sirius during Their Year, enough so that on the night he attacked Ron's beds, Ron's screams could be heard in the tower and not silenced by the doors.)

The Fat Lady growled at being woken up but couldn't see the culprit. (Luckily, his heir ring let him back in without the use of a password).

"I cannot believe." Cassidy mumbled, the young brown haired Slytherin punched a wall viciously, cutting herself off. She was pacing and frowning, Dumbledore having gone already, though she'd remained behind to vent. "What am I supposed to do?"

There was a moment of contemplation before she obviously thought of lying. Harry would've to, in her position, Dumbledore couldn't prove she was without delving into her mind and it meant a steadied income for basically nothing.

Not waiting for her to slink away, Harry stupified her, picking up the teen. Annoyingly she was a lot heavier than she looked and Harry really didn't have the energy to cast another spell. 

Getting all the way down to the Chamber was hard but totally worth it.

Ron was lying sprawled on the floor, small pools of blood pooled around his body. He didn't raise his eyes when Harry's shoes clicked against the tiles, only when Cassidy was tied directly opposite him, the thump of her body drawing his attention.

Harry smirked, watching horror dawn in the gingers eyes. So Ron hadn't thought Harry would bring someone else down here - plus the very obvious Slytherin robes must've been at the very least confusing.

Ron opened his mouth then thought against it, shutting it with an annoying click of the teeth, reminiscent of Hermione being silenced by Dumbledore the day of the article.

"What were you going to ask?" 

"Why is she here?" Ron croaked, voice incredibly hoarse. There were a myriad of bruises staining his skin, thousands of lacerations adorned him and Harry was almost sure the ginger was blind in one eye. There was definitely at least one broken bone and a few torn ligaments.

"I caught her spying for Dumbledore." Harry shrugged, knowing full well Ron wouldn't get out alive to say a word. Not in his current condition, which Harry would only heal the next day and with newer, better information.

Anger flashed in Ron's eye, "so that means you get to carry out your twisted fantasies on her?! And here I thought you were one of them!"

"One of whom Ronald?"

The cold tone should've been seen as the warning it was but Ron didn't notice, spurned on by a brewing anger and hatred he'd harboured for years.

Something Harry had yet to get out of Ron was the headmasters promise that Ron would've regarded as Saviour if Harry had only died before age eleven. Something Ron didn't know was that he wasn't the only candidate in the headmasters mind.

Something that - in Ron's mind - had been snatched from him, a chance for glory and fame that only he'd truly appreciate. Ron knew (or assumed really) that he had all the qualities and more that Harry had, ones that made people look to him as a leader and protector. Dwelling in the shadows for years had brewed that hatred until Ron couldn't keep pretending to like Harry, back in fourth year when Harry had pulled another stunt. Thankfully, Ron felt, Dumbledore had helped him control that anger so that even if it took a few years, Harry would die and Ron would get what was rightfully his.

Something Harry was squandering and something Ron would never get now.

"I've seen the way you look at Malfoy, like the Sun shines out his ass!" Ron continued with a few choice words that Harry had heard once before. Mainly from his long-dead uncle.

Only this time he wouldn't burn the speaker to death.

 

A small shell was perched on the snake statues head, a listening device planted as a just in case. At least now with two people down here, there might be something interesting to hear. He hoped they'd communicate but the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry was steong, especially on Ron's side so he wasn't hopeful.

Ron might've been dying slowly and painfully when he'd left, but Harry knew that Cassidy would awaken soon and realise her current situation for what it was.

Annoyingly Harry had wanted Hermione as his third victim - second magical one - but Cassidy would have to do. She wasn't high enough of the food chain to be missed for quite a while, certainly not with how nosy she must've been from spying. The Slytherins wouldn't notice her disappearance until she turned up dead, they'd only noticed Ron due to his burning prejudice towards them.

Nevertheless a double murder on Halloween night was sure to stir up a frenzy. The only thing that might've made it better was if October 13th fell on a Friday, scaring the muggleborn or muggle raised half bloods inhabitants more than the pureblood or magical raised halfborns.

 

The next article arrived the first day into half term, already the huge swarm of owls heralded the arrival of something big.

Hermione glared as her newspaper was sat in front of her, Ginny following although her heart wasn't in it. She seemed to lose focus more and was ten times more jumpy than before. She had become paranoid of everything, even those she'd once called friends. There was a niggling thought that she was attributing this back to Tom Riddle - blaming him because there was no one else to really focus her anger on and her paranoia had been fueled by memories of him controlling her.

The article in question had made front page, despite being a reprint.

 

**Lord Dumbledore attacks muggles**

**In a surprising turn of events new evidence has been uncovered on the famed Albus Dumbledore's mysterious childhood. Little is known about our children's headmaster, especially his own childhood, but I've discovered some startling stories on the man who preaches love.**

**It appears the muggle loving headmaster - often heard advocating for the procreation of magical and non magical folk - has darker roots. Much darker than expected.**

**His father, Percival Dumbledore, attack three muggle children - not adults, children -  and received three years in Azkaban. A light sentence considering how grievously those children were injured. Reports show that they are lucky to live and many lived short lives anyway.**

**As its well known, the attacking of a non magical creature or being results in ten years or more, so why did the Dumbledore Lord receive special attention? Corruption? A mishandled case of justice?**

**But that's the least of our worries. A man whose own father could so viciously beat children is placed in the care of Britain's! And not just Britain, our European Allies!**

**If his own father is capable of such acts, how can we trust this was not passed onto his children?**

**Albus Dumbledore has proven his incompetence with the poorly handled disappearance of one student very recently and that's not counting those from past year's. The Weasleys still do not have any information regarding their youngest boy and no aurors have been granted access to Hogwarts to help. Though this case is being handled better than most, a show of favouritism? Or a lack of care to other students?**

**The real question isn't who he obviously favours within Hogwarts, it's who he allows to vanish next?**

 

Again, Harry made sure Rita didn't sign the article. The woman had enough contacts in the press to get her articles released and it wouldn't stop anytime soon. Not with the humongous amount of copies sold.

He knew that what he'd found didn't reflect the full truth, but he needed ammunition against Dumbledore and this had been the first thing he'd found. Later on he'd find out why Percival had attacked three random muggle teens, but like most of the things he wanted to do later on, Harry needed to finish what he'd started.H

The owls had already left, spurred on by the current activity in the hall. Or lack of it.

He watched the owls leave forlornlg. Harry was very patiently waiting on something to be delivered from the Black vaults, however had to wait for it to be delivered discreetly - so probably in the middle of the night. Which !want he didn't get to see Hedwig much and it had been months since he'd watched her swoop into the hall.

Hedwig was known, Britain didn't have many snowy owls and a common type needed to be commissioned. If all went well it'd arrive without suspicion, but Harry might have to continue his plans without it.

Turning back to Hermione, he saw her (for once) slowly reading something, like she was reading it by letter not word. Somewhere in her brain, she'd frozen.

As had everyone, despite blood type, because the man who kicked up the most fuss about muggleborns had a muggle-beating father. The irony wasn't lost.

At the top table most of the teachers looked sick, Professor Sprout literally running out the hall. Whereas before a commotion had been caused, today silence reigned.

Harry knew full well what it was like to be judged based on his parents, the reputation of Lily and James Potter was constantly hung over his head, but for Dumbledore the opposite happened.

Harry was held to a higher respect (parent wise), now Dumbledore's was lowered.

A further small article underneath detailed the injuries of all three muggles, viscous curses only Death Eaters were known to use were listed and it didn't take a genius to know an irreparable amount of damage had been inflicted. 

All of it was disgusting. And Harry couldn't be happier. 

This is what he'd wanted. Students and staff questioning their supposedly infallible headmaster.

 

Umbridge, the bitch, was using his articles as a way to boast and spread pro ministry propaganda.

"I tried warning you poor children about that horrible man and look, one your own is missing and nothing's been done." Umbridge simpered, her voice deceptively sweet. She forgot her lack of effort in the whole situation.

Hermione glared, "and what have the ministry been doing?"

"A team of highly skilled aurors are investigating. More so than the so called teachers." Umbridge laughed, hand flying to her chest dramatically (almost hitting Parvati). "Dumbledore is weak and old. A new generation needs to take control."

"No offense miss but you and Dumbledore are the same generation." Seamus spoke up, purely to get a rise.

"Detention for insulting teachers. Me and Dumbledore are nowhere near in age." 

Someone coughed, hiding a snort. She whipped round to find out who it was, but saw only diligently working students.

"We can discuss this later, Mr Finnigan, get on with the work."

 

Seamus returned hours later, his hand bleeding profusely.

Harry rished over to inspect the wound, the words  _I must not insult elders_ carved into his hand. Dean was delicately cradling Seamus's hand, prompting a raised brow but nothing more from Harry.

"She made me use this quill, did this to me hand." Seamus muttered, sighing tiredly.

"You need to see Ms Pomfrey." Dean suggested, biting his lip in concentration. 

"I don't need help." Seamus ripped his hand away, running angrily up the stairs to the boys dorm. Something must've happened or have built up for Seamus to react like that.

Dean watched sadly, swallowing a few times before turning a very obvious fake smile Harry's way. 

"You need to talk to him, I'll come back later yeah?" 

 

Harry was grinning as he went to the Chamber. 

Extra time to prepare and explore. Plus he'd brought a ton of food from kitchens to have whilst down there. And a bit for the two. He couldn't have them starve.

He skipped down the main passage, patting the head of both captives on the way.

Cassidy, who was wide awake, literally growled when she saw Harry. In his peripheral vision he saw Ron wince. 'Smart boy's he thought briefly.

"Cassidy." Harry smiled kindly, looking more like the innocent child he should've been but was never allowed to be. "Ronald." 

He kept skipping past them, watching both glare from the corners of his eyes when they thought he wouldn't see. Cassidy's was more venomous whilst Ron just seemed exhausted, the lack of effort more insulting than anything else.

Levitating himself into the statue he kept exploring. Constantly finding more things inside it. Almost like an odd labyrinth in the way the statue was designed.

The library was partially explored, Harry not being able to look over all the books yet, however there was a desk that Harry kept stocked - writing down things made it clearer in his mind. Salem lay curled on the desk, sleeping peacefully.

The kitten tended to leave Harry, only appearing when he came down to the Chamber or randomly throughout the day.

Chuckling he scratched the cat behind the ears, going further into the library. He wasn't looking for a specific book or topic, just something that caught his eye.

The first book that did had a dark red cover and the only one without gold letters. Humming lightly, he opened it gently - weary of how old most of the books were.

Inside were very detailed, annotated illustrations of various types of torture. Not even limited to Europe, several Asian and African types splashed across the pages. 

Harry couldn't wait to try it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Cassidy had woken up in a panic, the last thing she remembered was her talk with Dumbledore, punching the wall and then falling.

She was in a strange chamber with a very odd theme of snakes - then she remembered the Slytherin common room and felt like a hypocrite. Though she guessed that the two were linked in some way, no way was this a Gryffindor room.

Lining a wide walkway were snake head statues and at the very end was the single biggest statue she'd ever seen and it was of some old guy. She herself was tied to the snake statues and couldn't twist to see what was behind her, though there was the subtle sound of running water.

Green and black plus a wide open space spelt disaster.

Then she saw Ron Weasley. The insufferable redhead she had to search for alongside Dumbledore's original demands. Cassidy had bemoaned that for hours, not truly bothered to find out where he was especially after Dumbledore refused to pay her more for it.

He stared at her, not speaking or moving, just staring. Ron was a tapestry of injuries and Cassidy guessed some were more internal than external in nature. A plethora of cuts and bruises, plus some still actively bled.

"Where are we?" Cassidy felt proud that her voice hadn't wavered. 

"Chamber of secrets." Came a very hoarse reply.

"But why? Why bring us here? Who took us?" She asked desperately, voice bouncing off gleaming tiles. Cassidy gagged, only now seeing the giant snake carcass - or what was left of it.

(She was starting to think she was going blind with all the things she'd missed on her initial sweep of the room)

"Harry bloody Potter." But there wasn't any venom to his voice. Dull resignation freezing ever single syllable.

"What?! No h...he's the chosen one, he wouldn't!" 

A faint creak echoed ominously from nearby, an involuntary whimper drawn from Ron's lips and Cassidy hoped to any and all deity's that it wasn't Harry Potter coming. That some sicko had brainwashed the bloodtraitor. All her lies weren't for nothing. Right?

He came skipping down the path, impossibly happy and Cassidy couldn't help but growl viciously. The thought of him getting pleasure from this was sickening. 

He glanced over at her but seemed more interested in Ron's whimper at her noise. There was a burn of annoyance at the subtle dismissal.

"Cassidy. Ron."

He addressed each of them, continuing on his way as if nothing was wrong. Like they weren't tied to statues. Almost like they were friends.

She watched him float away and took her chance.

"What's the deal? He gets off on this or something?"

"Revenge, he's too saintly to do more than stab someone." Although Ron didn't sound like he believed that. "Just wants information."

"Do we get let go after?" Cassidy whispered pleadingly, hoping that even if she got obliviated afterwords she wouldn't die.

"I don't know."

Those three words shattered her. Tearing through her heart like glass shards. Cassidy was afraid of death, she didn't want to die.

Dumbledore had offered her immortality and as much money as she could possibly want and for practically nothing. Some information on Slytherin gossip kept Dumbledore happy.

It had all been so simple in the past but now she might die and she couldn't face the thought.

What seemed like hours later Harry came back, small knife in one hand and a book in the other, grinning demonically.

"Guess what I found?" He singed, brandishing the book slightly. 

Ron groaned, shifting slightly to relieve pressure off his arm. A dark expression spread across the boy-who-liveds face, something that didn't belong there at all.

Crouching he moved closer to Ron, brushing hair away from a freckled face almost tenderly - like he cared about them.

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy shrieked, thrashing as she saw the blade press against Ron's cheek. An emotionless face gazed back at her, watching her try to break free unsuccessfully.

He put the knife aside and threw a freezing charm at her. Positioning her exactly, Cassidy now had a front row seat of whatever disgusting thing Harry was about to do.

He let her speak though, seemingly amused by the curses that erupted from her. 

"Freak! Do you get off on this?!" Her father had once told Cassidy that killers were easy to rile up and it tended to buy the victim time, she could only hope her father was right.

Harry was staring again, nonchalantly wiping the blade against his robes. Robes that wouldn't show blood spatter.

"You're very annoying. I can see why no ones looking for you."

"N..no they're looking, i.. they noticed?" 

"No they didn't, everyone's talking about Ron and him being missing. Face it no one cares that your gone, just like no one will care when you die."

Cassidy couldn't speak. She didn't want to believe him, but it was hard not to. Was she really that annoying? Had nobody noticed?

She watched Harry work, tears dripping down her cheeks silently.

 

 

 

"We don't talk anymore." Draco mumbled, "not like we used to."

"We're talking now." Harry muttered back, conscious of a eagle eyed potions professor who seemed to be looking for a reason to give detentions. He's already snapped at Dean for seemingly nothing.

"Not what I meant and you know it." 

"Snape's gonna kick ours asses if you don't shut up." Harry retorted, mainly for a reaction and not to get Draco to be quiet.

"He won't."

"How would you know?"

"I could tap dance on the teachers desk naked and he'd just stare." Draco smirked. "Humour me."

Harry sighed, watching Snape intently but the man was glaring daggers at Neville, who was thankfully on the opposite end of the room.

"Can I just finish this potion, Dray?"

They both froze, releasing at the same time that Harry had used a nickname but whilst Draco was secretly delighted, Harry was mortified.

"Mr Potter anything you'd like to share with the class." 

Harry shook his head quickly, still too embarrassed to speak without making everything worse. 

"So Dray?" Draco questioned as soon as Snape turned away again. Unsurprisingly he started interrogating Hermione on the quality of her potion - making her increasingly frustrated as she failed to answer (Pansy's face may or may not have made the sight incredibly better as it was coated in smugness).

"I said nothing!" Harry rushed out, voice rising in pitch to rival the Fat Lady's.

"I don't mind Ry." 

Processing Draco's words too slowly, Harry accidentally fumbled with his knife and sliced his thumb open - cursing massively as he tried to stem the sudden flow of blood.

Waving his hands in an aborted attempt to try and help, Draco ended up calling on Snape to let them leave, the man just sighing tiredly as he dismissed them.

Only once they left, Harry made no attempt to hurry to the hospital wing. Draco didn't decide to mention it but it was bothering him at how nonchalant Harry was about his injury - he didn't even look like he was in pain.

For Harry, a cut on his thumb was an injury he would've prayed to get in the Dursley household compared with the usual punishments. The pain was almost non existent, used to being in pain for long periods of time and much more excruciating than what (he thought) was a simple cut.

"Harry, please tell me you're alright? I can't have your death on my conscious." Draco said in a half serious, half teasing tone.

"I'm the boy-who-cant-seem-to-die." Harry scowled at the name then softened, a mischievous glint entering his eye. "Dont worry about your conscious."

"I'm literally going to get a heart attack, can you just not get injured so I can actually live to an old age." 

"Not getting injured is not a phrase I know, sorry to break it to you." Harry chuckled, shooting small glances at the blond to make sure he hadn't said anything wrong.

Draco rolled his eyes, honestly not even sure what he was saying however his brain-to-mouth filter didn't seem to be working. "One term is all that's needed to heal my heart."

"I'm lucky if I can get two weeks."

"Lets just get to the hospital wing." Draco eyed his cut almost disgusted by it - hiding his growing concern easily.

"Is the big bad Malfoy afraid of blood?" 

"No, but you're bleeding all over the dungeon floor and the last thing you need is an infection."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy actually cared about me."

"Who couldn't care about you?" Draco muttered, suddenly very shy and insure of himself, "you're like a teddy bear."

"Squishy?"

"Huggable."

"Thats not a word."

"Of course it is, because I said it." Draco assured, in his arrogant, smug, pureblood voice. Immediately cringing from how narcissistic it made him sound.

"I'm getting war flashbacks of third year." Harry joked seeing Draco look at him curiously but not question the actual joke to much.

"Morgana help you and your lifespan if you get this many injuries at fourteen."

"Fifteen!" Harry corrected indignantly. "The question is, who's morgana?"

"You don't know who she is?! At least tell me you know who Merlin is!" Draco fumbled out incredulously.

"Not really."

"But you say his name all the time."

"Other people use it so..."

"Sweet founders of Hogwarts! Has no one taught you anything?!"

"Quit yelling, not many people are in a rush to give me history lessons alright!" Harry pouted, glaring at the floor.

"Let me be the first, its honestly blasphemous that no ones thought to tell you even the tiniest bit of information about Merlin."

" _You_ want to teach _me_ history?"

"I'll help with potions as well if you want."

"Okay then. But you'd better be a good teacher or I want my money back." Harry growled, but the teasing smirk ruined his act completely.

Laughing Draco rolled his eyes affectionately, "whatever you say."

 

 

 

Halloween night came quickly, Harry having left the two down there alone for a few days. He knew that they'd need water soon but for now, they'd be fine, he knew from first hand experience after all.

He stared at Draco more than he took in the decorations. Knowing that before the day was out, he'd be switching two for Cassidy and Ron.

Or just display them publicly. Whichever was more appealing at the time.

The stasis charm on Ron probably wouldn't stop the stench of blood but without a starved snake in the chamber the worst that would happen was a blood infection.

Speaking off, he now knew Seamus - and the others in Umbridge's detentions - might get blood infections from the sheer amount of people who handled those quills. Plus the fact Blood Quills were highly illegal and unsurprisingly no pureblood had yet been subjected to them. Not even the light ones who tended to be less educated than others on the darker side of magic.

Umbridge's usefulness was in constant question too. A ministry worker who was specifically chosen to interfere at Hogwarts meant it was easier for Dumbledore to get kicked out but she was also subjecting the students to torture.

Harry was becoming very annoyed because he had to keep changing plans as new developments occurred. Why couldn't they ask just follow a script or something and save Harry the pain?

However he was so very close to completing the first phase, that any thought of change was squashed instantly. Harry would find a way to keep the students away from her or at the very least as safe as possible.

Now it seemed like he would have to protect the students from both the light and the ministry.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassidy couldn't not watch. 

Harry had gone into the statue with a wicked grin on his face and returned with surgeons tools. They were meticulously arranged and gleamed in the dim light - even she could tell that they were sharper than the norm. A book had been placed on the ground, Cassidy whimpering as she could see the pages and could only guess what was in store.

Harry turned to her with a smug smile etched onto his face, he'd been furious ever since her taunts and somehow gotten the idea to gag her with one of his filthy old socks.

"Ling Chi is the Chinese execution also known as death of a thousand cuts, or the lingering death." Harry whispered darkly, reading from the book. "Funny thing is, it was only made illegal about hundred years ago."

He stuck his knife into Ron's sternum - the ginger screaming - Harry only cut a centimetre deep but he pulled it, until a thing line of blood appeared on his torso. He did this again and again in uniform formation until a barcode configuration was made across Ron's chest. Blood flowed after a few seconds, shallow and short, all the while harry continued.

The ginger was left pale and gasping against the ground, all the while Harry turned on her. He pulled out the sock, leaving her gasping for air then used the chance to pour a potion down her throat.

"Dont worry." He cooed, stroking her hair gently. "It just eats away at the nerves until you can't feel a thing." The words were spoken like a lullaby but the meaning was anything but comforting.

He went out of her sight for a minute and returned with a pulley system similar to what her house elves used. It had a large hook were rope would normally be tied then it turned, winding the rope around it. Her house elves had used it to lift things as her family forbid any type of magical use by non humans.

Harry grinned, picking up a small dagger. It looked to be made of pure gold, the hilt more intricate and designed than most. Suddenly Cassidy knew that Harry wasnt using any old knife - it was an ancient ritual dagger.

Grinning he cut her open from collar bone to bellybutton down the centre of her body. Her eaten nerves prevented fainting from pain and she was forced to watched him rifle around her guts only to extract her intestines.

These were attached to the hook and (using magic) were slowly coiled around the mechanism. 

Whilst this was happening, he dissected her slowly. Cutting away her cheeks to expose teeth and gums, putting the flesh into store jars.

He ripped out her organs carelessly and tossed them near Ron - the ginger freaking out as some still pulsed. He literally stole her breath away as the last thing she saw was a pair of lungs loosely held by her captor.

Harry, however, was grinning. Her lifeless eyes watched him hold her heart in his hand as her body slumped awkwardly onto the statue it was tied to. The open mouth of the snake statue contained her upper body - or what was left - and looked like she was being eaten.

Slowly but surely Harry prepared for what would probably be the best Halloween of his life.

 

 

Skin hung from his body in ribbons, blood congealed and clotted. The feet were gone, holes were knees should've been and the rest covered in deep red lines. Bigger cuts had been cauterised whilst the smaller ones were shallow enough to only bleed superficially. 

On the gingers face cuts spiralled out in a spider web pettern - in the centre just a hole, nose gone.

Ronald Weasley had been left dead centre on the Gryffindor table.

On the Slytherin table lay Cassidy.

Her eyes had been gauged out roughly, modesty barely preserved as a long deep cut ran down her middle. Like a specimen to be dissected. The girls cheeks had been cut off, exposing every tooth and gum, the jaw already dislocated.

By her head lay her liver, brain and smaller organs. At her feet, her intestines had been laid coiled. Nothing about her was as precise and carefully down as Ron.

Her flesh was ripped, carelessly cut into and organs horrifically torn out - then confusingly they'd been lain by her head and feet with a care and precision not given in dissection.

First years had already been ushered out, along with every year below fourth year. Others taking longer to leave.

Teachers had formed a wall, a physical barrier to stop kids getting a closer look.

Nevertheless it was to late. No cover ups could hide what Harry had done and no one could link it back to him. He'd gone to extreme lengths to make sure nothing had been done with magic outside the chamber. The room might conceal traces of magic, but if he'd used any in the castle, everyone would know instantly.

Draining the blood down in the chamber then dragging them up into the hall, where he completed the scene. Dissecting Cassidy. Ron had been finished in the chamber.

Hermione and Ginny had (somehow) made it past the wall of teachers ushering everyone away so Harry followed, playing the grieving friend perfectly.

Sympathy shone in so many of the staff's eyes as he collapsed next to Ron, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry ignored the disgusted look Snape threw at him, knowing he'd probably break down awfully and there was only so much someone could believe before they got suspicious.

Ginny hyperventilated, fumbling for something to hold as she slowly processed the horrific sight in front of her. Whilst Hermione stood stoic at the gingers stomach - not saying or doing anything.

"Mr Potter?" Mcgonagall came over, the last of the students gone.

Snape was inspecting Cassidy's body with Umbridge, making snide comments at the witch every so often. Sinistra and Flitwick nearby.

They'd had enough sense to send the most squeamish teacher (Sprout) to get Madam Pomfrey - dead bodies way out of a medi witches training but she was better than nothing.

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger and Ms Weasley?" 

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out, Mcgonagalls concern increased exponentially as nobody moved.

"Come with me." She gently nudged them towards the door, in the end steering Hermione by the shoulders and Ginny by the arm. He lagged behind but not enough to be forced anywhere.

They were dragged to the headmaster office, sat in a corner and waited for Mcgonagall to stop speaking privately with Dumbledore. Once she had, Dumbledore came over - blue eyes twinkling dangerously.

"I understand this is a hard time and the family's have been notified."

Harry knew that a fat lie, Dumbledore had only just been told and he certainly hadn't paused at all to jot down a couple letters then send it.

"However, I do need to ask questions." He focused more on Harry. "Who found him first?"

Harry feigned speechlessness, wondering if he could continue the lie up until after Hermione and Ginny were dead. Selective muteness would be believable in extreme circumstances.

"It was some third year sir." Despite her stoic appearance, Hermione's voice cracked and shook. 

"And how are you all? Seeing something so gruesome must have some affects."

"Shock?"

"My brother just died and you want to know how we feel?!" Ginny suddenly shrieked, voice similar to a banshee. "You should be out there finding that sick fuck!"

"Language Ms Weasley!"

Dumbledore soothed an appalled Mcgonagall, "the girl is in shock, it's perfectly natural. Anyhow, I shall get only the best and within weeks Ronald's murderer will be behind bars."

Throughout the entire exchange, Harry noted that not once was Cassidy mentioned. The Slytherin forgotten, cast aside because her house colour was green not red, silver not gold.

 

Seamus and Dean - over whatever argument had come between them - embraced Harry first. Awkwardly cuddling him where they sat on Harry's bed. Someone (probably Neville) had drawn the curtains around Ron's bed.

Hogwarts tried to save face, cancelled classes and food delivered to the dormitories but everyone knew they were being kept under house arrest so the news didn't reach the outside world.

Little did they know detailed photos and letters had been sent before the bodies had found, but just after the finishing touches were made.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days had passed, the start of term come and gone, and the only thing heard throughout Hogwarts were the murders.

Currently owl post had been suspended but the students were told there was simply an 'issue' concerning the owlery. Anyone with any sense knew that the school was aiming for a massive cover up and those who didn't were swiftly informed by the rest.

Cassidy's parents had arrived spectacularly, her mother slapping an irate Mcgonagall, before collecting her body for a funeral. Her father - a stoic man - glared at everyone in sight before having a short conversation with Snape. They appeared to get along well.

Nobody knew what happened with Ron. The Weasleys didn't make a huge scene like they normally would, Ginny and the twins had been whisked out the castle for an unknown amount of time. Everything surrounding them was handled quietly and as quickly as possible. Weirdly efficient for them.

Hermione ran on fumes, doing anything she could to figure out who had murdered the pair - with absolutely no luck. There were times when Harry thought she would collapse from sheer exhaustion, not to mention the amount of meals forgotten.

Harry, himself, had gone 'mute', the entire castle believing that he couldn't speak. It worked for him, no one pressed him for answers and he didn't have to look so happy all the time. In fact the first time he even smiled slightly Gryffindor ostracized him for a day.

Then only massive change in the castle was two of its houses mourning - though it was suspected that Slytherin didn't truly grieve for its member. 

Although Harry and Hermione were given a week off (it being day three of their break), neither of them truly relaxed or grieved.

Hermione, as mentioned, worked to the bone - worse than third year and the workload she took upon herself then. Harry however continued to decipher his strange dreams of doors and tiled corridors.

So far the only places Harry could think off was the Chamber itself, not having seen enough of the Wizarding world to truly know any places.

He contemplated subtly questioning someone but couldn't think of who, besides Hermione, would know and the girl was always away traipsing through the castle like an annoying bloodhound. Plus he couldn't risk it without anyone finding out that he wasn't mute and right now not having to talk to someone was amazing.

On the last day of their break, Harry was catching up on some much needed sleep, only to be woken up by Hermione.

He glared at her, watching her scowl briefly before coughing lightly.

"The Weasleys are holding a funeral. We aren't invited, however Molly said we could go later." She muttered, sounding pained, for the first time Harry thought of what Hermione and Ron's relationship was like. They were fake with him, but they could've been a lot closer than anyone thought. "Is that okay?"

Harry turned away, letting his silence act as an answer. He didn't want to go, to have to stare at a block of stone and pretend to grieve for the person he'd killed. To act like he wasn't incredibly happy that Ron was gone or knew that his supposed surrogate family were nothing but liars and thieves.

"Ill take that as yes." She decided, misinterpreting him completely, the girl wasn't every looking at him - staring out the window instead. "Harry you can't stay here forever, you have to come down sometime. Do it for Ron? He wouldn't want you sulking, trapped in some stuffy dorm."

Harry almost snorted, he knew Ron didn't care about him, neither did Hermione, and there was no way he'd do anything for Ron or her either.

Sure he knew he'd have to return to castle life but was stretching out the time. He wanted to wait until mid November to kill Hermione and he'd already wasted a week. 

She huffed, leaving rapidly and not at all silently. Harry watched her retreating back with a smirk.

 

"Mr Potter how wonderful of you to join us."

Harry ignored Snape's jibe as he took his place next to Draco. For a while, there was complete silence, neither saying a word or even looking at the other.

Then. "I must sound like a broken record." Draco sighed tiredly. "But are you alright?"

Harry just stared. If he spoke now, his cover would be revealed and everyone would know he was lying, but he didn't want to lie to Draco. Anyone but Draco.

The blond cleared his throat awkwardly, melancholy that Harry wouldn't speak but already knowing he couldn't. Draco had hoped that the rumours weren't true and Harry would be perfectly able to hold a conversation with him.

The entire lesson was spent with a pregnant silence and it was the only time Harry truly considered speaking, because Draco looked like his puppy had been ripped apart and Harry was so close to yelling literally anything to make the Slytherin happy.

Of course, Snape's acidic comments weren't helpful but his father never seemed to be.

 

Harry sat, stroking Salem, in the chamber. He wasn't doing anything, wasn't thinking, just trying to relax.

Everything was going by so fast and it was so rare to just be able to sit down. In front of him was the marauders map, showing the castle running as normal.

In little over two weeks he planned to destroy that.

Rita's article should've been finished by now and in a few days would enter the castle. Harry was entrusting Dobby with sneaking them into common rooms during the night. He wondered how Hogwarts would react then - their headmaster finally falling.

Umbridge would rise no doubt, take everything in her stride and get Dumbledore evicted. She'd have to go before then. He needed the headmaster near or Harry would lose track of him. The old coot was probably suspicious of him already and there was no way Harry would fake his death - to much effort involved.

He suddenly realised that he hadn't achieved the desired effect. He'd wanted to relax and instead got more worked up thinking about Umbridge and Dumbledore.

Sighing Harry picked up Salem and walked out the chamber. Since before Ron and Cassidy death, Salem had been largely confined to the chamber and had yet to be properly introduced to the castle. Although, he wasn't entirely sure how to explain his new pet with it being over two months into the school year.

As he was walking up the stairs he heard footsteps behind him and in his haste to keep Salem a secret for a little while longer, shoved the poor kitten down his robes.

"Harry?" 

He turned to find Draco staring at him weirdly. He crossed his arms awkwardly to hide the kitten shaped bump.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, eyeing him curiously as Harry shifted nervously.

Truth be told, Harry didn't know why he wanted to hide Salem - it had been more of a spontaneous decision to hide a now angry kitten in his robes - but he couldn't keep hiding her and it was Draco asking.

Ignoring Draco's look of almost horror, he pulled Salem out of his robes unceremoniously. Holding the tiny cat in his hands he walked down the steps until he was in front of Draco.

Harry kept his eyes turned downwards, waiting for Draco to say something. 

Hands wrapped around his and when he glanced up, he saw Draco calmly stroking Salem with one hand as he held Harry's with the other.

"Smuggling animals into the castle, Potter?" Draco teased, pulling the dark haired teen closer. "Cute though, like his owner."

Harry pitched forward in embarrassment, ending up curled under Draco's chin - Salem still between them - somehow going even more red once he realised.

"Hmm, your kitten doesn't have a collar." Draco moved one arm so it was wrapped snuggly around Harry's waist. Inside the Malfoy heir was  _glowing_ , it was literally the best day of his life. 

He stepped back - arm kept around Harry's waist - putting the kitten onto Harry's shoulder.

"But I know where we can get one."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco had been on his way to meet Pansy when he'd seen Harry in the middle of some stairs.

Ever since the double homicide, Harry was a constant source of worry for him - more so than normal - the boy hadn't been speaking and most of the time seemed to be in his own world.

He'd be hoping to cheer Harry up, even slightly, just to see him to smile again.

So when presented with a golden opportunity, Draco wasn't going to let it go. Plus the kitten was adorable (he still needed to find out its name).

Draco lead Harry through the secret passages of Hogwarts - knowing Harry didn't need extra attention right now. By the time they reached the Slytherin common room, Harry appeared slightly winded - Draco didn't blame him. Thankfully Draco had had several years already to get used to the amount of walking needed to get to his bed.

Knowing that Harry was going to get stared at Draco subconsciously pulled the younger behind him, wanting to protect Harry. The funny thing was both of them were used to attention and being in the public eye, except Draco was used to it and knew how to manipulate the masses into liking him. Harry had been thrust into the limelight with absolutely no idea of what he was supposed to do.

The door slid open and Harry got a very different impression of the common room than second year. The room had been gloomy and damp, an incredibly indescribable place to live for most of a year.

Now it was lush and definitely fit to house some of the countries most powerful children. Vibrant green and silver banners hung from wall framed by gleaming stone walls that radiated warmth. A huge glass wall dominated one side and on the other side was part of the black lake - mermaids and their creatures swimming by every so often. Spiral staircases probably lead to the dorm rooms and comfy looking sofas dominated a large portion of the space.

Whilst Slytherin stared at Draco and Harry, the latter glanced around subtly as he took in the change. However, Draco was glaring at everyone - daring them to challenge him. Despite being younger to several of the current occupants, nobody would dare to question him as he currently held a stronger societal position.

He lead Harry onto a sofa, keeping the boy close; an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders as he made sure Harry was sat in a corner.

Across from him was Blaise and Theodore, two boys giving him curious looks but keeping quiet. He got Theo to watch Harry as he slipped upstairs.

Considering everyone knew Harry couldn't speak, no one approached him for conversation and most went back to whatever they'd been doing. Those with less sense where suspicious of Harry's presence, the rest trusting Draco's position.

True to his word, Theo made sure Harry didn't look too uncomfortable and in the end hadn't needed to as Harry focused on Salem most of the time.

When Draco came back down he held a light blue ribbon in his hand. Wordlessly Harry and Draco moved together to tie it around Salem's neck as a collar before relaxing back into their seats.

 

It became common to see Harry in the Slytherin common room and everyone grew fond of the mute child. 

Salem - as they found out the kitten was named - had a permanent corner just for him, most Slytherin's not bringing their pets to Hogwarts. The kitten spent most of his time in the dungeons now and aside from the snake house, nobody knew of the cat's presence within Hogwarts.

When he wasn't with Draco, Harry would be with Theodore Nott or Blaise Zabini. Both came to see Harry as their younger brother and, with Pansy, made sure he smiled at least once a day.

Though Draco knew (read; assumed) that Harry wasn't romantically interested in either three, the lingering threads of jealousy clinged tightly to him. 

This was more prevalent with Theo than the other two - mainly because Blaise were straight and Pansy had raging crush (She wouldn't say who) on someone else. Whenever Draco wasn't around Harry had somehow managed to get Theo to read to him.

The funny thing with Theo was that he hated being interrupted and reading was one of few things he seemed to enjoy. Begrudgingly he'd read to a younger year, but that was rare and only in extreme cases. However now Theo could be seen reading quietly to Harry in a corner, out of the way.

So it made Draco jealous even though he knew him and Harry weren't a couple. He didn't let his jealousy control him because he knew he was just being irrational.

 

With a few days til the start of December (time got away from Harry), the Gryffindor knew Hermione had to go. 

Though she was fairly incompetent with solving Ron's murder and didn't even notice that he hung out with Slytherin, Harry knew that she could be minutes away from a breakthrough at any moment.

Now Hermione was special. Her ass-kissing had gotten her special treatment by most teachers and she was certainly more trusted than a Weasley. Whatever she'd managed to learn could be ground-breaking - not only would Harry no longer be constantly in the dark but Hermione was also the type of person to know everyone's names.

He just needed to kidnap her.

The only problem was if Hermione was too valuable. Then he couldn't do something similar to Cassidy and Ron. 

Instead of focusing on negatives, he decided to just follow Hermione for a night.

All night she was prowling around the castle, wild hair like Hagrids and crazy eyes searching Hogwarts. Whilst many of the places she investigated where worthless, Hermione occasionally went to a dungeon or abandoned classrooms.

Technically still worthless as they meant nothing but interesting because she must've found something that lead her to those locations. 

After almost three whole hours, Harry was about to give up when Hermione stalked into the second floor girls bathroom. 

Slinking in, Harry didn't get time to contemplate why she'd be there when he heard small hisses. 

Hermione was imitating parseltongue.

Whilst it didn't mean anything, a collection of random words that ended in steak, Hermione imitation was good enough to open the chamber.

Harry needed to improve security because he'd never realised that any hissed words would open the chamber - he'd assumed Salazar was smarter than that.

Infuriatingly, Hermione had the smugest look ever. Pride glowing on her face. He couldn't wait to eradicate it.

She squatted down near the edge, only looking down into the abyss and not going further. So Harry gave her a nudge, a whispered spell made her fall down the pipe with an echoed shriek of terror.

Wrapping himself tightly in the invisibility cloak he noted after her. At the very bottom, Hermione lay in a tangled heap, messy robes tying her up.

Though she didn't get untangled and stood as pretentiously as ever, the show had been amusing.

With her trapped in Salazar's labyrinth, Harry realized he had all the time in the world to do what he wanted. A simple spell showed him he had several hours til breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as Hermione searched exhaustingly for a way out. He got tired just observing her.

She had quickly figured out that she couldn't leave through the pipes and had continued through the chamber. Her look of awe matched that of her first sight of the great hall - the twisted stories Ron had told everyone had given her an image of a rotting, disgusting place filled with horror. His stories had become so fanatical to make himself more of hero than he had been until eventually the Chamber of Secrets became a torture dungeon and Ron the one to save the all. Harry hadn't disputed any of the stories, something he regretted now.

Instead she was treated to lavish green tiled floors, impeccable statues and not a glimpse of mold in sight. There was a gentle background noise of trickling water from a minor waterfall.

The chamber was more beautiful than she could've ever dreamed of and for a split second she forgot that she was trapped in the bowels of the castle.

Then the moment passed and Hermione was running down side passages.

Now Harry had explored most of the chamber before bringing Ron and Cassidy down, so he knew most of the pipes connected together and the ones branching out the chamber were too small to fit through. Nevertheless, the show Hermione provided was riveting. Especially when she almost got herself stuck in a pipe Harry knew was connected to the Gryffindor boys bathroom.

Eventually though he had to reveal himself. So he pulled a Tom Riddle and stood - twirling his wand - in the centre of the Chamber, which he was now going to refer to as the atrium because he couldn't keep calling it the chamber, way to confusing for him.

He dispelled all the careful glamours to reveal his true self, none of them would die seeing Potter - except Dumbledore for ironic purposes.

"Hey do you know how to get out?!" Hermione called out, standing in the same place he'd been in second year. Her voice was honeyed, the sugary sweet tone used to entice and manipulate people into believing her innocent facade.

Harry wanted to snort at the fact that Hermione had called out to a stranger, he knew she was trusting but she was literally trapped down here and seemed to think he was a good guy.

"Maybe." Harry answered, facing her but not getting the satisfaction of watching her realise who he was. She was slower than he'd hoped. "But first you have to answer my questions?"

Her eyes lip up, thinking he would ask riddles or something to the like.

"Why are you allied with Albus Dumbledore?" 

"Wha-" the question threw her off. "Because he's a great man "

"Liar, tell the truth or face the consequences." 

"What consequences?"

Harry slashed his wand through the air, loving the screams as her wrist shattered. Broken shards of bone protruded from her hand and arm.

"Answer honestly and ill let you leave."

"He promised me power okay! Knowledge beyond my wildest dreams!" Hermione shrieked, clutching her wrist to her chest. "Now let me go!"

"We're not done here."

 

Harry dragged Hermione through the statue by her hair, the tangles helping him keep a firm grip. She thrashed weakly, leg broken from not telling him who the order members were and one rib ripped out of her body for lying about Dumbledore's plan.

True to his theory, she'd been a goldmine. Every members name, age and appearance described in perfect detailed - similar to how she'd answer a teacher. 

He reached the library and released her in the centre of the room. He let her get her bearings before pulling her onto a chair behind the desk.

"You will write down everything you've told me." Harry stuck her to her chair with a permanent sticking charm, not that she knew about the permanent part. He took a blank book out of the cupboard and placed it open in front of her, a quill and ink poised to the side.

"And you'll let me go?" She sobbed weakly, unable to put on a brave face.

"Of course sweetheart."

She bristled at the nickname but picked up the quill, already starting to write the first person.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry had absolutely no idea who she was or her position anywhere. Most of the people Hermione had told him about were people he'd never heard of before.

"Dont forget their jobs."

"I..I don't know where all of them work." Hermione protested, voice raspy from screaming.

"Then do the ones you know. Write everything you know about them and be quick." Harry turned to leave, then pivoted around to stare at her. "One last thing."

He tied a heavy rope around her waist, tying her to the chair before doing the same for her legs and one arm. All with magic but the heavy rope put excruciating pressure on her shattered bones.

"An incentive to write faster."

As he was leaving he all he heard was the sound of frantic scribbling. What Hermione didn't know was that the longer she took, the heavier the rope would get.

 

It was one of those days were Harry was listening to Theo read as he rest his head on Draco's shoulders.

The blonde smiled affectionately, skimming the book he was studying from as Theo read from a potions book. Despite not ebing an interesting book to listen to, Harry felt more relaxed than ever and was on the verge of sleeping.

He felt an arm sneak round his shoulders and pull him closer - eliciting a tiny hum from the dark haired boy.

Times like these made Harry wonder if he could ever tell Draco about everything. Harry didn't want this to end and certainly hated the thought if draco being disgusted of him. There was a burning hope that Draco would understand but Harry couldn't be sure and he wasn't brave enough to risk it.

Slytherin was infinitely better than Gryffindor. There was a constant hum of noise throughout the common room but it easily fell into the background, in Gryffindor it felt like a constant rave. It was small things that set the houses apart and Harry was beginning to regret rejecting the hats decision back in first year.

His eyes slipped closed unaware of the stunned silence of both Theo and draco at the small noise he'd made. To them it was progress, that Harry might start talking soon. Both went back to what they were doing, not daring to interrupt Harry's sleep as he seemed to be eternally tired these days - dark rings circling his eyes.

They wouldn't bring the hum up either, not knowing if that would set Harry back. They didnt even know what had caused Harry to go mute - it was just assumed that the sight of ron and Cassidy had left him permanently speechless, but Granger had seen both and most definitely hasn't stopped speaking.

Theo got up after a while, bidding Draco a goodnight and headed off to bed - Blaise copying moments later. 

It was getting late, already most of Slytherin were in bed and the rest were off elsewhere, no snake ever adhering to the rules - the just had to not get caught.

Deliberating quickly, Draco picked Harry up, the boy barely stirring. He wasn't sure if he'd get hit for it tomorrow but he carried Harry upstairs and laid the teen in his bed.

The kings sized bed engulfed Harry and there was more than enough room for Draco to slip in as well as leave an ocean of unoccupied space.

Magically turning the lights off, Draco dropped off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco woke slowly, the sun shining gently through his windows in rays of soft pink and baby blue. He was groggy, in an half asleep/ half awake state were he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. He knew he was a mess, he always was in the mornings, with hair everywhere and the worst attitude possible. Even in his half conscious state, Draco remembered Harry falling asleep in the common room and knew he should've warned Harry before he acted like a jerk just because he woken up more tired than when he'd fallen asleep. Stupidly, Draco assumed that he'd either put Harry on the sofa in the dorms living room area or left Harry in the common room.

Blinking dumbly for a few seconds, Draco tried to clear the fog from his sight as he sat up. Only he found that he couldn't sit up properly and when his vision cleared, Draco very nearly passed out again.

Clinging to his side was Harry. The youngers head was over his heart, most of Harry's body on his and harrys arms wrapped around his waist, their legs tangled.

Due to his previous state, Draco hadn't noticed Harry but it was all he think about now.

There was so much space on the bed that Draco knew both of them could lay spread-eagled on it and not touch. The simple fact that Harry was attached to his side was mind blowing but also made him deliriously euphoric.

Gently he shifted, encircling the youngers body with his arms and pulling the blankets up around them at the same time, all the while being incredibly thankful it was the weekend. 

Draco was sure Harry would be purring if he was a cat but the younger simply sighed softly and burrowed his head into Draco's chest, illiciting a very warm feeling in the blond.

His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he never wanted the moment to end.

 

The next time Draco woke up, he found that Harry was stirring quietly. He'd taken Harry's glasses off so the younger was practically blind and very disoriented.

Harry must've thought he was in Gryffindor tower because he blindly gripped at the sheets awkwardly, realising slowly that he wasn't in Gryffindor at all.

Slowly, so as not to scare Harry, Draco picked his glasses up off the counter and put them on the younger. It took a few seconds for Harry to take in his surroundings except he reacted differently to what Draco had thought.

Harry shrieked and moved backwards quickly, accidentally falling off the bed in his embarrassment. 

"Harry! Calm down!" Draco scrambled to sit next to Harry and comfort him, before he got hurt. "you fell asleep so I put you in my bed." He added bluntly, knowing that anything but the blunt truth would be detrimental the moment.

They finally made eye contact - albeit awkwardly - but neither was overly embarrassed or uncomfortable. 

Harry had been shocked and slow to process what had obscured, resulting in him falling off the bed, but he was fine now. He didn't mind sleeping in Draco's bed or cuddling the blond nevertheless he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

He almost spoke then quickly remembered that he shouldn't be able to, times like these made him wonder if he should tell Draco everything. Then he thought about the possible reactions Draco could have and disgust was a prevalent one.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, are you going?" Draco interpreted Harry's confused expression in what was hopefully the correct way. "Theyre still letting us go, because the staff are pretending nothing happened."

Harry nodded quickly, Draco having answered his silent question perfectly even though he'd added a new piece of usable information.

Today would be eventful because not only was Rita's article arriving today but so was the news about Harry's muteness. Whilst Hogwarts might not care as they were used to it, the rest of Britain had no idea.

Harry hoped Hogsmeade wasn't cancelled because of the article but knew the teachers would probably go to extreme measures to find out who'd leaked the information. He couldn't say it was him and he desperately hoped that no innocent student was blamed.

They moved slowly, Draco getting dressed behind a screen whilst Harry curled up on the bed around Salem.

The room was massive, king sized four poster bed with an entire suite personal bathroom and all the things you'd expect a pureblood to have. The fact this one room didn't have five boys in it like Gryffindor was astounding.

What was more astounding was the Gryffindor common room sized living room that lead to two other bedrooms (not including Draco's) and to the main stairs to the Slytherin common room.

Obviously being in the depths of the castle meant more room to use compared to one tower, but the sheer size of the Slytherin accommodations were mind blowing. (Although considering their founder had his secret chamber made a similar size should have desensitized him to something else Salazar had built, the man was nothing less than grand.)

Harry kept walking, past the two doors with plaques reading Blaise and Theo's names, waiting for Draco to catch up.

Both knew that they'd have to split up and pretend to still be enemies. It wasn't something they liked but it was necessary - more so than Draco realised because the golden boy hanging around a Slytherin suddenly was bad enough but once it came out what Harry had been up too, well he had a one way ticket to Azkaban for sure.

They split up near the entrance hall and entered the great hall separately, heading down to their tables in silence. Whilst Slytherin had grown to worry over Harry, none of them would let it show that they even tolerated him.

Subtly, the snake house watched him sit with Neville, Dean and Seamus (the only Gryffindors who didn't annoy them) weakly smiling as they worried over him.

For Harry he had to try to act like he even cared for Ron, let alone grieved for him. It was easier with Cassidy, her being a Slytherin meaning she wasn't treated with the same respect in Gryffindor - something Harry did hate. Plus Harry wouldn't know her, so why should he grieve, which was basically everyone's excuse for ignoring her.

"Harry are you okay?" Neville bit his lip in concern, eyes furrowed as Harry seemed to return to earth.

The teen weakly smiled, worrying them more but none of the three would show it. 

Lavender and Parvati came sliding next to them, bouncing with nervousness, eyes darting cautiously around the room. Every since Ron had dided, the girls felt more comfortable hanging around them as had others and Harry had to wonder why they were now so friendly.

"Hermione's missing." Parvati whispered, making sure no one else heard. The girl was leaning over the table, moving to gaze into each of theirs eyes. Beside her Lavender huffed, twisting her fingers together in what must've been painful. 

The boys reactions were immediate. Dean was more controlled, eyes widening slightly as he realised that this had to be kept secret in case Hermione was skulking around somewhere. Neville knocked over his glass accidentally, shakily moving to clean up the juice whilst mumbling frantically to himself. Seamus gulped rapidly, processing it internally, head in hands. Whilst Harry simply widened his eyes in muted horror.

"A...are you sure she's missing?" Dean muttered quickly. "Maybe she's in the library."

There was a bitter desperation in his voice as everyone knew that Hermione didn't miss breakfast, no matter what. It had been common knowledge that she stalked the castle at night but she always came to meals before rushing out again. All of them were desperate for excuses but there were none.

"We checked. Madam Pince hasn't seen her since yesterday." Lavender answered, wrinkles around exhausted eyes. "We've looked everyone and no one's found her. You don't think that in a few weeks..."

Lavender cut herself off gulping heavily as everyone was reminded of Ron.

"We don't know if they're connected." Neville cleared his throat. "We just need to find her."

"And it's the weekend, she might be lost in the castle." Dean suggested, knowing that there was a slight possibility he was right but a much bigger chance he was wrong.

"Impossible, she had this map of the castle." 

Harry's head shot up, focused solely on Parvati who seemed flustered with everyone's attention. She didn't notice Harry staring through her in terror.

Hermione couldn't have gotten the marauders map, he knew that because he had the map, so what was Parvati talking about?

"Hermione always said it had been a gift."

"Who'd give her a map of Hogwarts?" Seamus spoke up for the first time, contempt underlying his tone. 

To all of them, Hermione being gifted any thing was shocking. The girl didn't have a lot of friends especially considering that outside of the castle she was a no one.

"Someone called Moony." Lavender shrugged apologetically. "And a... Padfoot?" She stumbled over the names, knowing how ridiculous they were and how unbelievable it sounded.

Parvati waved a hand for silence, "we get its still too early to be sure, but Hermione might be missing and ignoring it won't end well."

"Say she is missing what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked flatly. "It's not like the teachers will do anything."

All of them involuntarily glanced at the staff table, earning some suspicious looks but where otherwise ignored.

Harry noticed one teacher in particular didn't stop staring. Snape.

"We go out today, go to Hogsmeade then if Hermione's not back by tonight, we go to a teacher." Neville suggested, looking meaningfully at them. 

For once, Seamus had been mostly quiet and a lot more reserved than normal. His silence made the conversation more intense especially as Dean was suddenly speaking more. The girls hadn't helped matters really, Harry was petrified of the idea that Hermione had his map or some cheap version.

Of course it didn't help that only Remus and Sirius had been named, leading back to the oppressive thought that the closest thing he had to parents weren't any better than the Weasleys.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the owls arrived. Hundreds carrying the same newspaper with the same article. The Daily Prophet had found thousands more people subscribed after the first Rita article and this one was given the same treatment. Front page.

**Missing Students Found**

**In a dramatic twist the students of Hogwarts found their missing peers. Cassidy Taylor and Ronald Weasley were discovered in the great hall.**

**The two teens (pictured) were horribly mutilated and left on their respective house tables.**

**Whilst an investigation has been reportedly launched by the Hogwarts staff, insiders claim that nothing has been done and the school is trying to cover it up.**

**The ministry however has been doing more. Already three suspects await interrogation and the public have called for tighter security of the castle.**

 

Harry didn't finish the whole article as it was mainly about the details of their deaths and what the family's had been doing. Now he hadn't had any idea of the three suspects but Rita had been using various bugs around the ministry for extra information - certainly what she'd come up with was essentially fuel to the fire.

The staff were in shock, most at the table, nevertheless only Mcgonagall furious. Snape had a light smirk on his face with a similar expression marring Umbridge's. The rest just looked faint.

Harry supposed the articles were good press for the ministry and knew that would have to stop soon, but for now it was a necessary evil.

Certainly Umbridge would be the next to go, the vile woman was literally torturing students and if Harry saw one more kids with words engraved into their hands, he'd make Cassidy and Ron looked like a walk in the park.

Whilst everyone reacted in various, Harry forced himself to start crying and ran from the great hall - letting everyone believe he truly grieved for Ron.

An idea sprang into his mind, making him run down to the chamber where no one would find him for a few hours.

Once inside he threw the newspaper at Hermione whilst he searched the shelves.

The sobbing girl flipped through it quickly, the only thing she'd gotten to read for ages.

"I finished." She choked, pulling at the rope with her one free hand.

Quickly he got rid of the rope and healed her wounds, watching her face light up in hope. The girl ran for the door only to hit it face first as it slammed closed.

"You said I could leave!" She screamed, tears already brimming.

"I never said what." Harry drawled coldly. "You still have work to do."

 

Harry left a few hours later,Hermione chained to the floor but endlessly working on what he wanted. Something to destroy Umbridge with.

Nevertheless, something about Umbridge bothered him, something he didn't know. Part of Hermione's assignment was to find out more about her - Dobby periodically dropping stuff into the chamber for her to go through.

Whilst she did that, Harry made his way to the Forbidden Forest. He planned on having a secondary base or making a tunnel that lead to the chamber of secrets.

It took a while before he completely lost sight of the castle and was probably lost but it was still bright enough that Harry wouldn't accidentally wander near the spiders.

"Harry?" 

He twisted around to see Luna standing barefoot in a clump of trees.

The girl didn't look dishevelled or like she'd been strolling through the woods as she took his hand gently. Nothing about her screamed curious - she truly didn't care why he'd be in the forest, like most.

Luna lead him to a group of winged horses, unlike any horse he'd ever seen. It was boneless and looked leathery, empty white orbs gazing at them. However when Luna made him pet one, their skin was smooth not dry or rough. 

He cast a questioning gaze over at Luna who simply smiled. She didn't deign to answer his silent questions and they spent many hours in the forest with the animals. Never once speaking.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had become increasingly frustrated as December continued on.

Hermione was deliberately being slow, although he gave her some motivation to speed up her work and Harry knew he wasn't going to be spending the holidays at the castle. Which meant Hermione would either need extra precautions or be killed. It was as simple as that.

His frustration didn't go unnoticed but no one decided to question it. They all thought it was because Hermione had gone missing; Umbridge once again spreading ministry propaganda.

Though he hadn't forgotten about the second map, Harry had decided to hold off on asking her for a little while longer - he needed her to focus on his task and not coming up with what she thought was a plausible lie. Instead he searched the girls dormitories.

But first he had to empty the common room. The last time that had happened was because Sirius had slashed the Fat Ladys portrait and whilst that was his plan, he didn't want anyone to see him.

He crept up the stairs during a free period - wearing the invisibility cloak - and ripped the painting to pieces. All that was left was the empty frame. He made sure to also set several pieces on fire.

Quickly he ran in and up the stairs, knowing that no one was in the tower at the moment. Reminiscent of Ginny in second year, Harry razed the common room and left deep claw marks in the doors leading to the dormitories. 

Harry knew Gryffindor would be relocated and maybe even the other houses. He also knew that if he vanished for a few hours before turning up injured would take suspicions off him.

He figured that not only could search for the map now but the damage he'd inflicted would force the professor's to relocate Gryffindor and give him extra time. He wanted to confront Hermione with the map itself so that she couldn't send him on a wild goose chase all over the castle.

He ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and began to search it thoroughly. Time passed differently and Harry lost track of how long he'd been up there, ripping through trunks and beds.

Running footsteps sounded behind him and Harry curled into a corner, waiting for the person to discover what had happened. Technically he was covered in the invisibility cloak but he wasn't sure if someone would be able to feel him. He still needed a way to keep Mad Eye away from the castle just in case Dumbledore decided to pull in his old friend.

The door burst open to reveal Umbridge and Mcgonagall, the two witches staring at the messy but innocent room. Harry hadn't damaged anything yet so the dormitories simply looked untidy.

"Theres no one here." Umbridge simpered, almost smug but also very worried. The lines on her forehead were more pronounced as her frown deepened. 

Harry knew she'd use the situation to make more students turn on Dumbledore but what had been occurring clearly spooked the witch.

"Of course not, the portraits have said that the attack happened over an hour ago. Whomever was here has gone." Mcgonagall snapped, fury rampant on her face.

Harry hadn't known how long it took to destroy the two areas but an hour seemed like he'd wasted a lot of time. Especially considering with how little he'd found.

He waited patiently, breathing incredibly lightly as the two left. Creeping down the stairs he saw Snape and Flitwick coming down the boys stairs equally grim expressions decorating their faces.

"Untouched." Flitwick grimaced, letting Snape examine the claw marks with candid curiosity. 

The teachers shared looks before Mcgonagoll ordered for the tower to be closed off. Snape turned to glare at McGonagoll, one hand poised on the cake marks, and he wasn't the only one in the room to glare at mcgonagoll for trying to kick them out the tower.

"No one is allowed in here until the aurors arrive. Students will be kept in the great hall." 

"The students will need to be counted." Flitwick groaned, already out the door. Ravenclaw tended to have a larger amount of students than the other houses.

The other three followed, closing the portrait frame lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes, but went back into the girls room - delicately draping his cloak over a headboard. He tore Hermione's side apart. 

The prospect of aurors arriving was daunting, it meant an added deadline but Harry also knew that it would take a while for them to arrive, because the adults in the Wizarding World seemed to be beyond incompetent.

Finding nothing Harry almost gave up and, in a sudden fit of anger, ripped open her mattress. Only to uncover a small piece of paper.

The thing was cheap, thin parchment, messy lines scrawled in indefinable patterns. No matter what way he turned it, Harry couldn't match it to what his map looked like. He almost burnt it there but decided not too.

Instead he went to Hermione.

 

As he crept through the halls Harry passed frantic teachers and students, all moving towards the great hall. He'd created this chaos, chaos he was using to hide himself.

However once he reached the second floor there was no crowd there and not even a ghost. That made his trek into the chamber a lot easier and especially quieter once he got to the atrium.

Out of nowhere something collided with him, a small rock that had fell from the top of the statue. Glancing up he saw bushy hair disappear back into the statues mouth and grimaced.

The girl must've found a way to escape, only to accidentally kick some rocks out of the statues mouth and alert him. Harry was seriously concerned if this was her only escape attempt, even Ron had done better.

He managed to get into the statue only to be confronted by Hermione pointing Ron's wand at him. Except the second she saw him, she calmed down from the previous trembling and general fright.

"Harry?!" She cried out, eyes wild and pupils blown in terror. "We - we have to go!" She added, lowering the wand automatically as she registered a familiar face. Though she had no idea what he was doing in the chamber, the girl relaxed - thinking he was her saviour.

"Why?" He played innocent. Normally he'd have been able to drop the glamours before she saw him so that he wasn't recognised, concealing his multiple identities from her. 

Hermione was much smarter than Ron and hence Harry made sure that only his true appearance was shown to her, not the form he'd been trapped in. If Hermione managed to escape (a real concern that only applied to her) she could've identified Harry as the culprit.

"There's someone down here." She hissed, stepping closer to him. "Hes the one that killed Ron."

"And Cassidy." Harry whispered, mumbling some parseltongue so the statues mouth closed as well.

"Yea...wait...you're talking." She stumbled away from him, realisation dawning. The facts finally connecting in her brain, even as she ignored the closing statue mouth. "But you...?"

"Surprise." He let the glamours fade dramatically, Hermione turning to run. 

Flicking his wrist, Hermione got thrown into a wall, sliding down with a low groan. She wasn't knock out and she hadn't been killed, but the girl was immobilized for now.

Dragging her roughly, Harry got tied to the original chair and dropped the second map onto the desk. Whilst he waited for Hermione to wake up he read the book for whatever information she'd written.

Gleefully he found that two of the order members were aurors and a newfound hope sparked within him at the thought of them coming to Hogwarts.

He was almost tempted to buy a camera to commemorate moments like these.

Next to him, Hermione groaned, coming out of her stupor slowly. She blinked dumbly, blood still trickling from the minor head wound she'd gotten from smacking into a wall.

"...Harry?"

"Hey how are you doing?" He ran a hand through her hair, watching her seek out attention subconsciously.

It was hilarious watch her crave the positive attention and affection, because it had been what she'd prayed on when he'd been in a similar position.

The second she regained her senses she flinched away from Harry, a low growl building in her throat.

"You know I wasn't going to ask about this map for a while, but since we're here." 

"Map? The marauders maps?" She played innocent, using her wide brown eyes to accentuate the image.

Harry threw the map in front of her, "this one."

Her breath hitched, "I don't know what that is."

He sighed deeply, already prepared for her to answer that way. There wasn't any expectation for a straight answer, but it would've been nice.

"Why are you down here?" She struggled against the bonds weakly.

"Haven't you guessed? So much for being the smartest witch of our age." Harry lounged dramatically, making sure he looked as relaxed as possible.

"But you... I mean you couldn't have." She broke off uncertainly, trying to wrap her head around the idea that Harry wasn't who she thought he was.

"Just tell me about this map."

"You promised to let me go!" She snapped, stalling for time even though they both knew she'd never leave alive.

Harry walked away, giving her the impression that he had left, only to come back a few minutes later with a rusty, crusted knife in hand. "You're smart, right?" He smiled wickedly at her annoyed glare. "Tell me what would happen if I stabbed this through your.. let's say hand?"

"If I survived." Her words were stilted, voice thick. "An infection would set in."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Now we can test out your theory or you tell me all about this marvellous map." Harry replied smoothly, making sure it was laid out in full, directly in front of her.

The map wasn't of any building he'd seen, he pulled out the marauders map to show her the comparison and nothing matched up, so it couldn't be of Hogwarts. There weren't even figures on the map to give him some idea of where it could be.

"Its not Hogwarts." She conceded, leaning as far forward as she could to put on a brave facade.

He held up the knife, gently swaying it between his fingers like a clock. Colour drained from her cheeks but Hermione didn't move.

"Make this easier for both of us. Tell me."

Unfortunately she didn't crumble.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry made it back into the main castle in time to run into Snape at the main staircase.

"Potter." He drawled. "Do tell why you decided to disobey the explicit orders of the deputy headmistress?"

He stared up at his father, not uttering a single letter and getting an eye roll in return. Glancing away quickly, Harry let himself be swept along by the dower man who looked at him when throwing snide glares. Harry didn't even know if Severus knew that he was Snape's son or if something bad had happened.

The pessimistic part of his brain entertained the notion that Severus had willingly given him to the Potters with Barty's support and even over a decade later, didn't think of him at all. That everything that had happened to Harry was something the pair supported, or just didn't care enough about him to do anything.

The more optimistic part liked the idea that Harry had been stolen from them. That they loved him and had been cursed or charmed to forget him entirely. 

Harry desperately hoped the latter was true, that he hadn't been abandoned and that he was loved. That he had a family waiting for him. However when the dark lord and some of his closest followers were your godparents, there wasn't much hope left in him.

Snape freed his arm, sweeping away from him gracefully to join Minerva at the dias. 

Noticeably the houses were very segregated. None of them mixed and there were thick lines acting as aisles to make sure there wasn't accidental crossover. 

From their position on the floor - blankets and sleeping bags wrapped around them - the students stared at Harry. Embarrassment and shame washed through him, rationally he knew he'd done nothing wrong but he was so used to the judgement that came with being famous or being a freak, that automatic tears welled.

In that singled moment, Harry wanted to run to Snape and finally have a family again, wanted Luna who understood him and didn't treat him like a novelty.

Instead he ran to Draco.

 

Draco, Theo and Blaise had been loitering in the dungeon corridors, waiting for their next lesson but not going anywhere in particular. Nobody came down to the dungeons voluntarily unless it was a snake and all of them did the same any way.

Conversation had been dull, Theo ignoring them whilst practicing some random spell. Blaise was picking at his nails and muttering away in Italian angrily. And Draco sat on a empty statue pedestal calmly. The entire scene was normal for them. They could exist in silence easily.

News had spread about quidditch being cancelled by Umbridge's order which naturally came from Fudge, something that most students (house aside) was infuriated by. Nevertheless the boys hadn't been too aggravated as quidditch had just been something of a pass time and not something they massively obsessed over.

Except when Pansy came rushing down the hall, all three of them expected her to tell them some gossip about tantrums thrown in other houses. Not the pure panic adorning her features.

"Gryffindor house has been attacked!" She rushed out, fully prepared to continue down the corridor. "Again!"

"So what do we do?" Blaise yelled after her, third year weighing heavily on their minds.

"Go to the great hall!"

Three pairs of eye rolls later and they sat against a wall sullenly. Around them blankets had been handed out but every older year had made sure fourth year and below had a blanket even if it meant forgoing their own. The three of them had none, giving it to a cluster of first years already.

"Now what?" Theo muttered, looking around subtly at the students. "We're safer in the dungeons, professor Snape knows that."

"I think Mcgonagoll made him, why else force us in here?" Blaise added conspiratorially. "Ravenclaw is in a tower and Hufflepuff is by the kitchens, its not like all of us had to come here."

"It must've been serious for them pull all of us in here." Theodore mused.

"Not all of us." Draco interrupted, everyone watching Snape leave with a glower.

"Who's not in here?"

"I don't know Blaise, who do we know who always gets into trouble?" Theo queried, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The Italian whacked Theodore when no one was looking, except he didn't hit as hard as he meant to. Draco ignored their petty argument in favour of watching for Harry's arrival, the familiar green eyes had been lacking from the picture the great hall presented.

Whilst his two friends argued, Draco made eye contact with Pansy who was doing her job as a prefect and wandering around Slytherin, keeping everyone comfortable. He knew he should be helping but whenever he got up, Pansy forced him to stay still. She refused to let him try and comfort any one except Harry. They both knew Harry was the only person Draco was good at comforting.

Speaking off, the door was suddenly filled with both Snape and Harry, the former gripping Harry's arm uncomfortably tight.

All of Slytherin shifted nervously, having grown fond for Harry but also not wanting to disobey Snape. Said man noticed how Slytherin reacted, but pretended not to.

It didn't matter though, because the second any attention was fixed on Harry he froze. Draco couldn't see Harry properly however was certain the boy wasn't comfortable with all of them staring.

Suddenly, Harry ran down the steps and threw himself into Draco's arms. The blond pulled Harry as close as possible, he shot a look over Harry's shoulder and Slytherin closed ranks. The only way both boys were visible was if you were standing.

Theo and Blaise moved in front of the pair as Pansy came over with a blanket, covering Harry until only his fluffy black hair was visible.

Eventually, the castle turned away, taking the hint that Harry didn't want to be seen. Nevertheless when Draco eyed the teachers he found Umbridge, Snape and Minerva watching them suspiciously. No doubt the two women would report back to their bosses about the incident and Draco wondered if Snape was idiotic enough to tell the Dark Lord.

It needn't have mattered in the end as students hunkered down for the night, only to be forced back into common rooms for the rest of the next day.

Only Draco and Harry were accosted by Snape, his three friends glancing meaningfully at him.

They got lead downwards - past the normal potions corridors - and right into Snape's private offices. Interestingly enough, the room was an exact replica of the dungeon classroom Snape haunted.

"Explain." 

There was an odd feeling of warmth covering the teens as Snape put up every manor of privacy charm he knew.

"We're friends sir." 

The professor smirked lightly, watching Draco stand just in front of Harry protectively, he could tell both boys were way beyond friendship.

"Draco, we both know this cannot last." Snape hissed, green eyes disappearing behind Draco's shoulder at the words. 

"You can't stop me!" 

"Its not me you need to be worried about." Snape gulped thickly, knowing that both Voldemort and Dumbledore would be after the pair. "I promised Cissa I'd keep you safe and I can't if you stick with Potter."

"Then protect both of us." Pleaded Draco, gripping Harry's arms to keep the boy behind him.

Snape sighed through his nose, exhaustion dripping out of every pore. His godson was stubborn, he wouldn't abide by anyone rules if his mind was set. The idea of them together had never been new to most Hogwarts staff but Dumbledore and Minerva took it way to seriously, acted as though Harry was better than any potential suitor except for a Weasley.

"Professor." 

Both Slytherin's whirled, finding Harry having moved to stand in both of their visions, glancing between the pair sadly. 

"They won't hurt draco? If i stay away?"

His voice rasped, hoarse from months of disuse unless he was in the chamber of secrets. Harry hadn't noticed it before but now that silence suffocated the room, the cracking in his voice was all he could hear.

"They can't hurt Draco anyway." Snape answered, he couldn't not watch Harry nod numbly, probably already having decided to keep Draco safe above all else.

"It would be better if i didn't see Draco then?" 

"No! I'm not letting you decide what's best for the both of us!" Draco broke in, glaring at his professor quickly.

"And i'm not letting you get killed!" 

"you're not suggesting Weasley and Cassidy were murdered by a staff member?" Snape questioned, seeing the answer on Harry's face before the boy opened his mouth. "You know who it is don't you? You know where Granger is?"

"Harry couldn't possibly...!" Draco turned on snape, fury overtaking his features at the accusation.

"Stop!" 

The two turned to see Harry curled in a corner, desperately trying to cover his ears so that their shouting would be blocked out. 

Instantly, Draco was by Harry's side, calming the Gryffindor quickly and leading them to a nearby table were they sat.

"P..Harry?" Snape corrected, ignoring the harsh glare again. "Do you know who's behind this?"

Harry nodded, tears engraving thick tracks on his face. 

"You know where Granger is?" Draco muttered, keeping the volume down just in case it made matters worse.

Again Harry nodded, not speaking and barely moving unless he had to.

"Can you take us to her?"

They picked up on the miniscule hitch of breath before Harry got up, almost out the door before the Slytherin's realised he was showing them to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that prefects are technically chosen in fifth year up until the leave, unless they get promoted to Head Boy or Girl. This is canonical to the books, but not really brought up in the movies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was using a tablet when writing this so the format may look weird, but it should be fine next chapter.

It was when they arrived at the second floor girls bathroom - thus far making it undetected - that either Slytherin spoke up. Suddenly they were apprehensive, starting to wonder just exactly what was going on. 

"A girl's bathroom?" Snape's eyes narrowed as Harry walked up to the sinks, like this was a daily occurrence for him. The teen ignored them.

They flinched as Harry spoke parseltongue, the Gryffindor for one moment sounding eerily like the Dark Lord. Nevertheless this was replaced by awe as the sinks revealed the pipe below it. Sliding marble took up their attention so much so that that they almost missed the distraught expression Harry wore.

"Where are you taking us?" Draco stepped up to the edge, glancing down fearfully. He still wanted to speak with Harry about him suddenly talking. Draco wouldn't lie and say he wasn't just that Harry hasn't told him anything.

"The chamber of secrets."

Before anyone could say another word Harry had jumped down the pipe, disappearing wordlessly. Draco glanced round to Snape then followed, his want to find out the truth overriding everything else.

He landed at the bottom, the floor automatically cushioned to break his fall gently. Draco found the Gryffindor standing at an tunnel opening, watching mutely as Snape slid down last.

Then he was off, not waiting for them to follow as Harry ambled down to another doorway as fast as he could. This one open with some parsel as well, though the surprise was muted now that they'd seen the sinks move, somehow it seemed less impressive than the spectacle in the girls bathroom.

Not even when Harry lead them to the base of Salazars statue did anything faze the pair, used to the dramtics of purebloods and the large displays of grandeur.

"Harry? Why are we here?" 

The Gryffindor pointed upwards, "Hermione's up there, she'd probably explain everything better than I ever could."  He chuckled weakly, looking ill as he levitated them to the top.

Harry knew Hermione didn't know everything - Dumbledore was smarter than that, but she knew enough to explain most of it better than Harry could ever verbalize especially if Snape was watching him.

The one spell changed everything for the two as Harry showed a casual dismissiveness to a display of magic that neither knew he was capable of.

Draco stumbled after, eyes widening in horror as they found Hermione strapped to a chair, working on some kind of quill. A knife embedded in her shoulder. Beneath the desk they could see her leg  sticking out at an odd angle, very clearly broken.

"Granger?"

She glanced up then went back to working silently. The Slytherins noted one eye had been sewn shut, whilst the other had the it's eyelid cut off.

"Answer them Hermione."

"Professor, Fer...Malfoy?" she took one look at Harry and hastened to changed her words, almost using the moronic insult Ron had first coined in fourth year.

Ducking away Harry mumbled softly, "I'll be downstairs."

Apprehensively Snape and Draco turned back to Hermione, who stared at them open mouthed, unsure of where to start but hope growing at the idea of them freeing her.

 

Later they landed at the bottom, watching Harry as he sat atop a snake statue,eyes closed,head tipped back and legs kicking as he stroked Salem. The boy looked calmer than before but once his eyes snapped open, they saw how terrified he really was.

"Harry?" 

The youngest slid off the statue nevertheless didn't move closer to them. He resembled a trapped animal.

"I suppose there are some questions only I can answer." He stared at the floor. If he hadn't been having odd dreams about a corridor than this entire scenario would be his worst nightmare. 

"Why murder them?" Snape started cautiously, knowing that both him and Draco were trapped in the Chamber.

The blond didn't seem to care about his safety, ignoring Snapes silent  warning and striding over to hug Harry. If he hadn't watched Draco grow up, Snape would've been positive the boy had lost his marbles.

"I'm sorry."

The two Slytherins froze, unsure of how to react. 

"What do you mean? We need to know."

"You'll hate me."

Draco made sure to glare at Snape, "we wont, I swear."

"Dumbledore...he umm..he kidnapped me and left me with the Potters. Ever since hes been trying to take over Britain and probably more." Harry stepped away from Draco, making sure both could see him. "Him, the Weaselys and Hermione have been stealing from me and others, drugging people to do it."

"so you brutally murdered them? And Cassidy?" Snape sounded more accusatory than he meant to, normally he would approach situations involving potentially violent student's more gently than he was now.

Harry sighed, a sudden idea coming to him, "what if you look at my memories?" Recounting everything wasn't an appealing prospect. Especially under Snape's scrutiny, nevertheless Harry felt idiotic for not having the idea in the first placd

"You'd be happy letting us look at your memories?" Draco asked, wanting to go to Harry but also knowing that he needed space right now.

Confidently, Harry nodded, leading them past Hermione who didn't even have the energy to glare and to a penseive in the depths of the statue.

Extracting his memories quickly, he let them dissolve in the device. He didn't want to see them at all, couldn't relive them. It was easy to let them watch, nevertheless he couldn't help but feel melancholy. Harry knew that they'd probably hate him, who wouldnt? 

Walking away he left them to observe and went to check on hermione, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

The girl glanced up, lips turned into a permanent smirk, "they'll free me, all your hard work for nothing." her sneer increased with every word.

"There's no way out unless I say so. We're trapped down here." Harry smiled gleefully, the dawning horror amusing him more than it  should.

 "Th...they will let me go! And even if they don't you think they can live you? A murderer? You're a monster!"

 "have you finished what I asked for?" Harry ignored her, used to verbal abuse from practically everyone in his life. 

She threw the quill she'd been working on at him, probably hoping that it'd hurt him in some way, except he caught it expertly and twirled it baton-like between his fingers.

 "I'll take that as a yes." He eyed it, then as an idea grew, his gaze switched over to Hermione. "I need an official tester. Would you like to test it?"

 Hermione thrashed, screaming as she made enough noise to alert the two Slytherins below. He let her, wondering if Snape would even rescue the muggleborn.

 "Shut it granger." A calm voice floated round the corner, blond hair appearing seconds later.

 Harry twisted to see him, freezing moments later as he saw pure rage cover Dracos face. Never in the almost half a decade of living in a castle with Draco, had Harry ever seen him this angry.

The girl tensed, slumping as she stopped moving. Eyes flickered wildly between the two teens as she tried thinking of a way out.

"I cannot believe all the vile, repulsive things you and that family have done. " Draco spat viciously, "I'm not even surprised at any of it. How can a witch so praised for her intelligence follow the words of a senile bat?"

Harry left him with Hermione, knowing he'd be fine. Instead he travelled to find Snape and hopefully get his family back. Realisation struck that his glamour was intact, something he'd have to reveal soon.

Making his way over to the pensieve he found his father sitting against a wall in contemplation.

"How did you fake an inheretance test? "

"I-I didn't. I woudnt. " Harry protested, dread washing down his spine as his father glared at him. 

 "You look nothing like me or Barty, you are the spitting image of James Potter. So tell me why?" 

"Why would i fake it?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Snape stood suddenly. "Is this supposed to be some sort of sick prank? Carrying on your father's work?"

Harry stated speechless, tears already making their way down his cheeks.

"Tell me!"

Without thinking and before Snape could deflect Harry murmured Obliviate, proving that the man's shields weren't perfect and that it would've been easy for someone to spell him.

Draco came running in, instantly by Harry's side as the latter stifled heavy sobs behind his hands. Seconds later Harry's legs gave out, bringing them to the floor in a thud.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are we gonna do?" Draco mumbled, one hand slowly combing through Harry's hair. "Snape's going to notice a hole in his memories."

Harry glanced up from where his eyes had been trained on the floor, looking through his lashes whilst exhaling slowly. Draco knew it was hours since Harry had brought them to the chamber and everyone would know that they'd gone missing but ever since he'd found Harry sobbing as Severus stood by, the younger had a depressed air around him. So Merlin be damned if anyone had the ludicrous idea that Draco would just leave Harry.

"I -I don't know." His voice was hoarse (understandably) and he refused to look Draco in the eye for more than a second, which was progress, from a few hours ago. "I didn't mean for anyone to find out, at least not until I'd finished."

Draco sighed, unhappy with the thought of Harry doing everything alone yet knowing if they had been reversed he'd never have wanted Harry to find out. 

They were sitting in the walkway, surrounded by the snake heads, both cross-legged but knees touching. Harry kept fiddling with his hands and letting his hair hide his face from view. However Draco made sure to repeatedly comb the Gryffindor's hair behind his ears so that at least one half was visible. With his other hand he gently held Harry's wrist, thumb rubbing tiny circles into the back of Harry's hand.

"What's the end result?"

"Hmmm?" Harry didn't even bother glancing up again. He didn't know if he had the energy.

"What is it that you want to accomplish?" 

"Killing the light."

"You can't kill every light wizard on earth, that's impossible." Draco almost chuckled at the idea, keyword; almost, he knew that wouldn't be very helpful at the minute.

"Light wizard?" This time Draco grabbed Harry's chin gently so that they could actually maintain eye contact. "What are those? I meant Dumbledore and his order, not doing something reminiscent of Voldemort."

"Harry, there's a difference between being light and following that old pervert. Light wizard is simply someone who's got an affintity, let's say, for light magic. It's why dark wizards can't cast light spells easily, it's not magic meant for them." He

"Then what am i?" 

"No one's ever taught you this?" Draco asked incredulously, shifting closer as Harry shook his head. "Truthfully I'm not the best person to ask about this, normally you can tell by the wand that chose you."

"Oh-kay but the cores a phoenix feather, what does that mean?"

Draco shrugged, "I have no idea."

For the first time Harry cracked a tiny smile, drawing a look of absolute fondness from Draco who watched in amusement.

"So what are we going to do with Granger?"

Harry inhaled sharply, "we?" 

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you?" Draco chuckled, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Harry almost combusted, his face mere inches from Draco's even as his hands came up of their own accord to keep the blondes hands on his cheeks. 

Slowly Draco leaned forward, eyes hooded and Harry copied instantly, drawn towards the slytherin. There was an odd tingling sensation that left Harry's skin blazing as Draco got closer, centimeters away from finally kissing Draco they got intterupted.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the chamber, making them jump away from each other. Startled, Harry took a peak up the statue but didn't see an indication that Hermione had freed herself and after looking back at draco, saw the boy was breathing as heavily as he was.

"She just had to wake up, didn't she?" Draco scowled and  cleared his throat quickly, helping Harry up, unaware that said boy was having an internal meltdown.

Harry's cheeks felt like they had the imprint of Draco's hands burnt into them. He felt like he was about to die and was annoyed that they'd been interrupted.

"Wake up?" 

"I may have gotten revenge." Draco shrugged nonchalantly, allowing Harry to levitate them to the top. "I also made her test out that quill. Works great by the way."

Harry grinned, jogging forward to find Hermione wide awake and torso sprawled out across the table. when he took a look he found her eyes blown wide as she sobbed.

Across her skin every insult was scrawled, every horrendous act, even just thoughts of them had been engraved into her skin. Unsurprisingly almost all of her appeared to be decorated by words, blood slowly dripping out into the table.

Harry knew she'd be in great pain, something he'd specifically wanted for the quill to do and as always Hermione has gone above and beyond in its creation.

Draco sniffed in annoyance, calculating the best way to get blood on of the carpet. As much as watching her die was fun, Draco was still aggravated by how much cleaning he'd end up doing - there was no way he'd let Harry do anything.

"can we get rid of her now?" The blond whined, though he's later deny it. Honestly he just wanted her gone because he'd been so close to  _finally_ kissing Harry.

"Yah but I want to use this on Umbridge too." Harry answered, rapidly blinking away tears when he saw a particular engraving.

"What is the quill even supposed to do?"

"Engraves a person 'sins' - as Hermione called it - into their skin so everyone can see them. If she doesn't bleed out then the added poison will kill her." 

He couldn't help but be impressed by the quill, "so you got Hermione to make it because....irony?"

"I couldn't be bothered." 

Draco couldn't stop laughing (read; giggling), even as he and Harry got Hermione untied. Without the bonds she tipped onto the floor, twitching randomly.

"What do we do? Let her bleed out upstairs or once she's dead?" Harry turned to Draco, letting him choose.

"What if we hung her from the Gryffindor hourglass?!" 

 

 

A few hours later they were once again in the chamber, having placed complicated charms around Hermione so her body would only be found the next morning.

Harry couldn't have been happier, he felt lighter as he no longer kept secrets from Draco and that his fears hadn't come true.

"You wear glamours, right?" Draco suddenly spoke, garnering Harry's attention easily. When the younger nodded, Draco spoke cautiously, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. "Can I see what you look like without them?"

Instead of answering, he took them off nevertheless his gaze didn't waiver from the floor. He heard a tiny gasp and took a quick peak at draco, wondering what the other thought of him.

He almost regretted looking up, seeing only a perfectly blank expression staring right back at him. There was no way of knowing what was running through Draco's mind and Harry was scared of finding out.

"Hadrian." Draco breathed, sounding like he'd run a marathon.

"Hi?" Harry waved halfheartedly, aborting the movement in the middle and ending up making some awkward gesture.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, months of pining and ranting to his friends about the mystery Gringotts not and he was right in front of him. His cheeks blazed with memories of their teasing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry whispered , wanting Draco to hold him but not knowing he could just hug the blonde when the other had barely spoken.

Harry couldn't even tell if Draco was breathing.

He heard a shaky sigh before he felt arms wrap around him, a hand settling on his lower back. By the time Harry looked up, Draco was centimeters away from kissing him.

Except they didnt, Harry just engulfed in a hug. Draco knew that kissing Harry - especially considering the last few hours - wouldn't be helpful, not when he still emotional because of Severus and everything else.

He'd definitely kiss Harry later, but not right now.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry lay curled up, pulling the sheets up around him as he read and re-read the letter Molly Weasley had sent him.

The one where she acts like his mother, where she acts like he matters to her for more than just money. Where she invited him to stay for Christmas and goes on about how much  Ginny misses him. She claimed that with Ron gone Ginny needed as much support as possible.

Harry's not an idiot, he knows that Ginny will be writing to him soon and be subjected to more spells and charms. He wonders how long it will be until they find out about the great hall incident and think he's gone dark. 

If Mcgonagoll hasn't told anyone by now, than Snape probably has. Dumbledore would definitely know, after all the man spent years monitoring him and spelling him, Harry had been expecting the old man to summon him up to the office to drug him for days now.

Angrily he stomps down the dorm stairs and throws her crumpled letter into the fire, possibly the first time he's moved in hours after being separated from Draco.

They haven't found Hermione's body yet Harry doesn't need her anymore, he's got the information he wanted -courtesy of Draco- and the weapon he wanted to use on Umbridge. He's playing a waiting game this time, there's no set time in which she'll be found, only that it should be soon.

The only problem was the map. Hermione hasn't managed to finish it, unable to recreate the marauders spellwork, though Harry hated the Potters (he needed someone to blame right now and they were conveniently dead) the knowledge made him sort of proud that they adopted him. Again he wondered if Lily and James had known who his true parents were or if Dumbledore had once again lied.

However the building Hermione was making a map of was called Grimmauld Place, a Black property Dumbledore used for his previous order. Draco hypothesized that Hermione was using it as a bargaining tool for when Dumbledore realised she was useless in the long run.  Of course it hadn't been finished and she's lied to her dormmates about what it was, so no one would be looking for it. 

Harry had hoped to finish what she'd started but the marauders map had been created by three genius's (loathe though he was to admit Potter was smart) and Pettigrew. Something of their calibre was difficult to recreate with only him and Draco doing it. 

He figured she'd written down her progress somewhere but he's have found it when he ransacked the girls dorm. Hopefully he'd be able to rope Remus or Sirius into helping him, on the assumption neither fought against him.

Whilst all this occurred in the bowels of the castle, the rumour mill of Hogwarts turned as no one forgot about Harry running to Draco not even Snape.

Though the students had no clue about the twos friendship and Slytherin feigned ignorance, the teachers had some idea things had changed as they weren't at each other's throats as much.

Umbridge was still fuming, realizing if she did anything to Harry she would have the wrath of the Malfoy family against her and for once Harry felt safer in her class than outside it. AT least he knew where the danger was with her, outside of her classroom, the danger was everywhere and nowhere. Harry had no idea if the portraits were forced to watch him or if Dumbledore wasn't actively watching him in the castle.

His moment of madness had caused a massive shift in Gryffindor, some not caring, some hating him and a few (Neville, Dean and Seamus) trying hard to be supportive and be civil to Draco. 

Angelina ended up pulling him aside during a quidditch practice, scowling at the two new beaters who were terrible but the only ones who'd tried out.

"Harry, I know you're a great player and you're great honestly." Angelina shifted awkwardly as Harry silently waited for the 'but'. "The thing is, some people on the team feel that your new friendship with Malfoy will comprise the game. So I have to ask if for now, you'll sit off the team. For the rest of the year." 

Harry sneak a glance upwards whilst she spoke, seeing the two beaters and every chaser watching. He knew none of them liked his relationship with Slytherin in general however they'd hid it better than others.

"We'll need to confiscate your broom..." Angelina trailer off, leaving Harry a gap where he should've handed his broom over.

Before the summer Harry would've naively handed it to her, thinking that that was what happened when the captain made you take a break. His lack of most Quidditch rules, especially concerning things like this, had made him easy to control.

Now he knew better. Harry knew that if he handed over his broom Angelina would use it for herself or pass it around the team. He knew the second he gave it to her, he'd never get it back and never be back on the team.

Harry kept up his mute performance but did the only thing he could think of to defy her. Above him the team watched, obviously hoping to get the firebolt and Harry loved the look on their faces as hope died.

He snapped his broom in half, breaking it easily over his knee before calming handing the pieces to Angelina.

Then he left.

 

Severus stood pacing, opposite a smirking Tom Riddle. If he hadn't been the dark Lord, Severus would've cursed him for it. 

"Severus, what has been bugging my favourite Death Eater so much he abandons his post?" Tom leant across the desk, head in hands.

"There is something wrong and I hate it." Severus sighed in annoyance, dropping into a chair opposite. 

"And?" 

Severus was starting to hate Tom's amused tone, the man leading him into ranting (yet again) about Potter.

"Severus? I ask you to keep tabs on Potter and Draco as well, because Lucius is worried about his son. Now there's something bothering you and all you've done is act like a petulant teenager." Tom rolled his eyes when Severus growled lowly. "What is bothering you?"

"Potter and Draco are friends." 

Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "what's your point? Draco can corrupt Potter and turn the Golden boy dark."

"it came out of nowhere. They went from enemies to best friends." 

"So it's not that this is a bad thing. You just don't like that you didn't notice." 

Severus grumbled, annoyance growing when he realised that Tom was right. The potions master hadn't told Tom about the massive hole in his memory that he hadn't been able to fill yet.

Tom couldn't stop grinning, amused at how Harry seemed to constantly frustrate his potions master. Moreover Tom knew there was something that Severus wasn't telling him but Tom didn't want to revert back to his insane ways when he'd only just found a way to be human and sane again. Plus Severus wouldn't hide something important from him.

Across the room he saw Rita giggling. She couldn't hear them, not with the silencing charm, yet the woman was in stitches.

"Care to share, Rita?" He hummed, ignoring severus's huff.

"A letter came, incriminating the ministry's prized Hogwarts infiltrator." Rita gestured to the piles of parchment on the table in front of her.

Severus frowned, "Dolores? What has she done?" 

Rita whipped out her wand to levitate it all over. Standing by the desk she dropped it all in front of them. Both men ignored her eye roll.

The parchment on top were handwritten accounts, most of which weren't signed, of what appeared to be detentions with her. To their horror they found she'd be using blood quills on most of the students that weren't pureblood. 

Underneath were unmoving photographs of the wounds inflicted by the blood quills, blue ink scribbling out the students year by the bottom. Tom noted the amount of first years photographed.

"Who sent you this?" The Dark Lord refused to look at it anymore.

"Can't reveal my sources hun." She winked but there was no emotion behind it, Rita only liked Tom for the money and information, otherwise she'd have ignored the Malfoy owl when it came to her.

Rita hadn't told Harry that she'd moved into Malfoy manor yet, an owl had been sent to her from the Dark Lord and she'd decided to get the best of both worlds. Luckily the dark Lord liked most of the articles she wrote and liked her source (though he had no idea who her source was).

"Its a student, isn't it?" Severus muttered, flipping through various parchments. "The only camera in Hogwarts is a Gryffindors."

"Can't. Reveal. My. Sources." she punctuated each word carefully, mentally making a note to tell Harry that one of his professors would be unusually observant.

"How quickly can you write?" Tom interrupted, a shark like from spreading across his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hogwarts School of Detentions and Torture**

**Once again Hogwarts is in the news as new reports of torture has been leaked to the press. Fo** **llowing the explicit orders from Dumbledore, students have been forbidden to communicate outside of the school, going so far as to ground the students owls.**

**Luckily one member of the castle was able to give information showing the continuous use of blood quills on students as young as eleven for hours at a time, along with accounts of what they'd been given detention for.**

**Shockingly enough the perpetrator was none other than Dolores Umbridge, the ministry's priced inquistor and apparent torturer of children.**

**The full report is on page 3 with every and all pieces of evidence handed over to the aurors.**

**Maybe this time they'll finish the job.**

 

Harry loved dramatic timing, with the best example to date being Rita's article released minutes before Umbridge got arrested in front of the entire castle, which he hadn't been expecting, but was a welcome surprise.

One of the best parts of the article was a small paragraph on dumbledores involvence in it all, the speculations completely destroying his reputation as it didn't take an idiot to notice most purebloods hadn't been subjected to the blood quills and the supposed muggle lover had let the heinous crime occur.

It had been an early morning for most students, the holidays so close that nearly all of them were packed and ready to go. Hermione dead body was still concealed in the hourglass and unless Gryffindor got the necessary amount of house points, she'd remain there.

With Harry openly friends with Draco, he now sat at the Slytherin table, back to the hall as he'd gotten sick of the disgusted looks from Gryffindor. Pansy had taken to sitting either next to him or next to Draco (who always say opposite him) to send glares back at the hall. It made Harry feel warm inside to have someone defending him, not even Hermione or Ron had ever taken the time to do something like this back when they were friends.

It was once the owls circled that noise died down, newspapers visible in the owls talons. By now everyone expected something genuinely interesting in the papers and not the usual gossip. Few teachers were present and Harry felt a flash of disappointment.

Silence reigned, absolutely no noise heard for almost ten minutes before chaos broke loose. A fire was started on the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore's staunchest supporters rejected it, the flames burning half the table before a couple of exasperated Hufflepuff's put it out.

Ravenclaw was torn between conspiracy theories whilst Slytherins ran to find their friends (though they wouldn't admit to having friends in other houses), to see if they were okay. Contrary to popular belief only Gryffindor had a raging vendetta against Slytherin, most of the houses friends and a few relationships here and there.

Draco kept staring at him, horror written over his face and Pansy had started checking his hands and wrists for marks. Hurriedly, he shook his head, before she went any further. He didn't need Pansy finding his other scars.

By then, most of the teachers had come to breakfast to find the chaos that was their students. Dumbledore and Mcgonagoll stood side by side in horrified silenced before taking action to calm the students, but ended up being ineffective. In the end, they and the rest of the teachers went to their seats. The staff members whis been there since before the owls arrival, shoved their copies into their colleagues hands and waited with baited breaths for the resulting reaction.

Dumbledore had barely finished reading Sprouts copy when a group of aurors, headed by Lucius Malfoy, stormed the castle, splitting up so that the only place she could run was into the trophy room. Hilariously she did just that, earning a boisterous cheer from everyone, even some teachers. Laughter spread through the hall as the aurors all collectively sighed.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and saw the old man fume; for the first time, Harry wondered if Dumbledore really had some involvement in Umbridges "detentions" or if he just knew and let her continue.

"I swear your father isn't an auror."  Blaise whispered, seeing Harry turn to them.

"He isn't." Draco held eye contact with Harry. " If he's here... "

Theo picked up from where Draco had trailed off, "it's school business. Makes sense what with Umbridge technically being our teacher."

"He wouldn't just come here for Umbridge, right?" 

They all looked at Pansy but none of them had an answer. 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest for the negligence of students as well as abuse of power dating back at minimum fifty years." Lucius pronounced, dramatically opening a scroll. "The full list of charges are here." The trademark Malfoy smirk adorned Lucius's face.

Next to him a man stepped up adorned in robes that obviously weren't western make.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge is under arrest for abuse of power, suspicion of kidnapping and murder, fraud and torture." 

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the best." Draco mumbled, seeing Harry's confusion.

As Draco spoke the aurors moved, some already going to get Umbridge whilst the rest went for Dumbledore. The students cleared the aisles between tables so that they could navigate easily, all silently cheering for the ministry for the first time in years.

Time slowed down as Dumbledore stood, calling to his Phoenix as he did and Harry knew instantly that he was going to escape unless Dumbledore got distracted. Draco shared the same thought as they both tried thinking of a useful distraction but came up empty. They couldn't let the man escape, however how were they, children, supposed to do anything that a qualified teams of adults couldn't?

"Dumbledore." Shacklebolt stepped forward as Fawkes flew through the hall and Harry knew something had to happen to now.

Without thinking he grabbed a steak knife and threw it towards Dumbledore. It didn't hit the man, the aim was off so it flew by his head, but it left enough time for the aurors to apprehend him.

Luckily only some Slytherins saw and only the darkest family's would know. Unfortunately Dumbledore kept his gaze firmly locked on Harry as he was taken out with Umbridge. Dumbledore hadn't seeing who'd thrown the knife and thought that it has been one of the Slytherins Harry was now friends with. 

"On a final note, the board of governors had named Severus Snape as acting headmaster with Aurora Sinistra as deputy." Lucius smiled mockingly at Mcgonagall.

"Excuse me but I am deputy and as such..."

"You are under investigation as you are a deputy and a head of house yet knew nothing of Dumbledore or Umbridges atrocities."

"Severus is also..."

"Sit down Minerva, you look positively pathetic. Stop making excuses for turning a blind eye." Sinistra rolled her eyes. "If you'd bother to read you'd see that no Slytherin was targeted therefore no reason for a student to go Severus for their injuries. You however have the highest number of students with injuries and know nothing."

Sinistra quieted suddenly. "Raise your hand if you've gone to Minerva and told her about Umbridge." 

Almost every student raised hands showing carved words inflicted. 

"I want her out of this castle and in Azkaban for this." Sinistra growled.

Minerva paled but stood her ground, "You can't do that."

"But I can and will." Snape stood up, glaring daggers at the former deputy. "At the very least I want you out of this castle."

"And I can, and shall, arrest you." Shacklebolt added, grimly glancing at Lucius before moving forward with several aurors to arrest Minerva.

The hall was silent, frozen in their seats with some Slytherins still at other houses with friends. None of them knew how to react as three people were lead out of the hall.

Everyone turned to Snape automatically, garnering a flash of surprise that was replaced with his usual blank face. 

"Classes are cancelled for the day, return to your dorms." Snape was already walking towards Lucius as he spoke. " Prefects lead your houses to their common rooms."

Across the hall Harry could see angry Gryffindors who were less than pleased with the turn of events, but Pansy shook her head and ushered him to follow her. There was a storm brewing and she knew Harry could go nowhere near it.

Her and Theo sneaked him into Slytherin whilst Draco and Blaise made a distraction whenever someone seemed to notice, it went well until Snape called Draco into his personal potions lab with Lucius.

"I did not come just for the satisfaction of seeing Dumbledore arrested." Lucius started, a smile the public would never see gracing pale lips. "The dark Lord asked me to deliver a message." 

"What does Tom want?" 

So far Draco had been the only one to follow Tom's order to use his muggle name as he wanted to keep his identity as a former megalomaniac a secret. The rest remembered the last time Tom had been alive and were trying to be as respectful as possible.

"He heard about your friendship with Potter and wants you to corrupt the golden boy, bring him to the dark side as it were." Lucius leant on Snape's desk. "Also you are now headmaster so you might want to start moving into the old quarters."

"And I can't stay down here because?"

"Tradition."

Draco sensed an oncoming argument between the pair and left, used to their bickering. 

He made it back to Slytherin easily and when he asked about Harry Theo pointed him in the direction of his dorm. 

"You actually had these made?" 

He walked in to find Harry holding an oversized, green t-shirt with silvery writing declaring Slytherin on the top and a massive crest underneath. Beneath the crest were the house qualities printed on in calligraphy.

"You had these made?" Harry turned to Draco incredulously.

"Of course we did, it's for surviving owl year. A new tradition of Slytherins."

"But we are in owl year." 

"We get them at the start of the year, we're not jerks who only give them to the people who succeeded." Draco chuckled, moving to take off his shoes. "And not everyone stays at Hogwarts to do their NEWTS. Don't tell me Gryffindor don't do anything?"

"They don't."

The Slytherin didn't know what to say, used to the weird traditions of Slytherins and how much of a family everyone at least pretended to be. They were constantly branded as the evil house and so many traditions were born to encourage unity, but hearing about Gryffindor - who ironically preached togetherness - he was left speechless. Draco hadn't really expected them to not have any of their own traditions.

"Well as an honorary Slytherin you need to have one." Draco declared, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders as dramatically as possible. He knew Harry would giggle and was completely right. "But you can have mine for now."

Draco stumbled a bit when Harry latched his arms around the blondes waist, burying his face in Draco's chest yet still managing a quiet "thank you" before doing so. Just then Blaise walked in.

Blaise smiled softly, unable to keep a blank face at the adorable sight and prayed to Merlin that they'd finally see the light and date, because the poor teen had already spent years listening to Draco's whining and he'd had enough.

He left them, entering his room silently and simply dropping into his bed. In the living room, Draco pulled Harry along until they fell backwards onto his bed, the younger glaring for a second at the abrupt drop.

"Sorry" the Malfoy heir couldn't help but chuckle at Harry. 

"You better be." Harry grumbled but he didn't really care that much about Draco's weird manhandling. Instead he got up just to put on the Slytherins top. "I still can't believe you guys make these."

"Just come to bed."  Draco rolled over so Harry could see his puppy eyes.

Harry smiled, already going to drape himself over Draco which he figured was uncomfortable until Draco simply wrapped his arms around him.

"Tom wants me to corrupt you." Draco realised he hadn't told Harry about Tom's change yet. He quickly summarised the events leading up to his father's comment on the dungeons.

"Not much to corrupt." 

He heard a breathy snort then felt soft lips on his hair, "night Hadrian." 

"Goodnight Draco."

 

The next morning greeted Draco with a beautiful sight. 

Harry lay next to him in his over-sized shirt, black hair fanned out like a halo around him and the light softening his features. For once Draco didn't see the massive black rings around Harry's first, the boy looking peaceful and well rested.

They weren't cuddling like the last time Draco had woken up with Harry in his bed, however there wasn't a lot of space between them.

Gently, Draco traced one cheekbone, knowing that the minute they left the room Harry would have to go back to being silent and would become a target of angry Gryffindors.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Harry stir until he caught sight of Harry watching him.

"What's wrong?" The younger mumbled.

Draco sighed, fully turning on his side, "would you consider transferring to Slytherin?"

Harry's still sleepy and his eyes kept dipping closed, but he managed a barely audible question, "Why?"

"Gryffindor will target you, probably get some Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws as well." 

"So? It's not like they haven't done it before."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Draco protested, angry that he'd probably been the reason behind most of the times the lions had ostracized Harry.

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows, he knew that moving to Slytherin would immediately draw attention to him and that it might ostracize him more, "I'm used to it, to them."  

"and you shouldn't be. Please, I don't want to watch you get hurt by those people."

Draco could see Harry give in and wondered why, the younger had been pretty insistent that he remain with the lions however Draco wasn't going to put Harry on the spot and force him to do anything.

Little did he know that Harry wanted to because he'd had enough of a house full of bad Hermione copies, there were few members of Gryffindor he liked and only because they didn't treat him like a animal in a petting zoo. And he was interested in seeing if the hats words were correct, if Slytherin was were he belonged.

"Is this your way of corrupting me?" Harry teased, unable to not smile.

Draco simply smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus stared sullenly at the headmaster portraits that decorated the office, his new office. He didn't hate being headmaster, running the school was easier than it looked however he suspected that was mainly because he had the best deputy who'd decided to do most the required tasks.

It seemed Aurora Sinistra had many, many complaints about the school and was using this opportunity to fix them. Which turned out to be better for the overall castle than expected.

She'd started by going through every teachers credentials meticulously, making sure someone as inexperienced as Umbridge didn't set foot within the grounds. She went so far as to find Seerers who actually had the gift so that Trelawnely could be evaluated and called out as a fraud if she was one - though she'd had little luck so far.

Currently Severus lounged in his office, devoid of anything to do and reluctant to interview new potion professors yet. He'd spent years teaching the children of the castle his improved potions and not the outdated textbook methods, to go back to that old way of teaching would severely damage the students education.

Except he didn't need to wait long for a distraction as Draco Malfoy simply barged into his office with a meek Harry Potter in tow. The annoying hole in his memory seemed to itch violently when he locked eyes with Potter and Severus may have sat straighter.

"Professor we want a resorting." Draco stated bluntly, staring at him confidently and reminding Severus of Lucius almost nauseatingly.

"Both of you?" 

"Just Harry, sir"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. In his peripheral vision he saw an odd gleam appear in Draco's eyes, one that Severus had only seen after Narcissa had literally ripped someone apart for trying to kill Lucius. The boy seemed to be emulating the most terrifying aspects of his parents and Severus knew to tread cautiously, any violent outburst from Draco could end in a bloody outcome of accidental magic.

"The hat would have to resort you as only it has the power to do so." Severus stood, walking over to the slumbering fabric. "I cannot choose for you."

He saw fear enter Draco's gaze when the boy chanced a glance at Harry but Harry just smiled and nodded quickly. Both Slytherins narrowed their eyes at him, sensing that there was something Harry knew that they didn't.

Nevertheless, Severus went to pick up the hat, only for it to come alive.

"Finally taking my advice?" The hat asked, smiling when Harry nodded. "Slytherin."

Even when the hat was inanimate it could hear what happened in the room, knowing that Harry wanted to be resorted but waiting for the right moment. It kept quiet as he observed the interactions between the new headmaster and students.

Nobody spoke for a while, the elder Slytherins confused on what the hats advice was, expect one was confident that he'd find out soon. 

The silence stretched on as they stared at each other and even the portraits shifted awkwardly in their frames. Severus was about to speak up when Pansy burst through the door.

"Hermione Granger has been found." 

 

 

Harry ran down the stairs next to Pansy, knowing he had to appear concerned, even though he wasnt. Slytherin still believed that,  though strained, Hermione was his friend.

They made it to the entrance hall where a giant group of students milled around, all staring up at  the Gryffindor hourglass.

"She was found a few minutes ago." Sinistra murmured to Severus, deliberately keeping her voice down as she was sure that there still some teachers spying for Dumbledore, even with Mcgonagoll gone. "No one knows how she got in there."

"Can you get her out?" Pansy asked, ignoring the annoyed looks of both professors. Just because she didn't like Hermione, didn't mean she couldn't be concerned about the serial killer roaming Hogwarts.

"There's a hatch at the top to open the hourglass, it's not getting her out that's the problem." Sinistra sighed, prepared to deal with everything her new position could throw at her but child murders.

"I'll floo Lucius, we'll need to call in a team of aurors." Severus began walking away, stopping only to tell the other professors to herd the students back to their common rooms.

Harry noted how every hourglass had a ridiculous amount of points, like every teacher had been handing out points for even the most trivial of things, although there had been no classes.

Gently he felt hands wrap around his upper arms and lead him away, towards the chamber entrance. The closer they got, the thinner the crowd of students. 

"This is bad." Draco muttered, lowering himself into the bathroom floor. "What do we do now?"

"How is the bad? Hermione's finally gone." 

"They're calling aurors in!" the blonde hissed. "The castle is going to be filled with professionals who'll catch us easily!"

"Some of the Order members are aurors! This could be our only chance." 

They stared at each other, not knowing what to do. On one hand, they wanted to applaud Severus for proving he was a good choice for headmaster as well as potentially handing them their next victim. On the other hand, this could destroy their goal if the auror team caught them.

"If they catch us I'll take the blame." Harry stated with a certainty Draco hadn't seen in anyone.

"You can't, they'll send you to Azkaban or just give you the kiss!" 

"I know and I don't care, but I won't let you be punished for something I started!" Harry turned to glare at Draco, refusing to let Draco take any blame for what he'd done. 

Draco rapidly stood, "What about your parents?! You'll let them take your soul without ever telling your parents the truth?!"

"My parents despise me! You think me being their kid will change anything!"

Harry didn't know what to think, Draco couldn't understand what Harry went through. Sure, the Malfoys weren't the typical family but Lucius and Narcissa loved their son, they did what they thought was best for him and had raised him.

The only times Barty and Severus interacted with him they either tried to harm him or insulted him in some way. They loved the idea of a kid, they loved their missing son but they knew Harry and hated him. Even if, by some miracle, they didn't immediately disown him when they found out (because no matter what Harry decided, with his luck, they'd eventually find out), Harry knew that they'd never love him.

"They love you!"

"They love the idea of me!" Harry retorted, tearing up, he really didn't want this argument to happen. There was too much going on right now and Harry didn't need the reminder that his mum spent a year impersonating a death eater only to try and kill him when Harry inevitably got escaped from voldemort.

Plus the fact Fudge had let the dementors kiss Barty.

"Harry!"

"Stop! Okay! Just stop!" Harry's hands flew to cover his ears. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"They deserve to know!" 

Something in Harry burst, years of being told how awful his parents were, how they were horrible and neglectful and useless. That they'd gotten themselves killed and landed a perfectly normal family with a kid who was just like them. Only for Harry to find out the people who'd abused him for years weren't even his family and that the two people who hated him the most (aside from Voldemort, although the man was his godfather) were his parents. 

He wanted to destroy the light and then think about it, he'd kept it at the back of his mind because if he put more than two seconds of thoughts into the entire thing, he'd break down. 

Except now he was forced to and he couldn't help but scream, "Why do you even care?!" 

"Severus is my godfather, he'd spent years searching for you. Do you really think he so hateful because he doesn't like kids?! He's forced to work here, be reminded everyday of what they lost!"

"And if I tell them?! Then what?! They lost a child they didn't get to know or raise, they mourn the idea of a child, of a family they could've had." Harry's voice got softer as he spoke. "They know Harry Potter, they bought the act I put on and have hated me for years. Telling them won't miraculously fix that and they'll only try to love me because of the fantasy they've had where we're some perfect, happy family. I'd rather they hate me."

"You're just scared they'll reject you." 

"I tried telling Snape and he called me a liar, he already has."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that Severus taught the kids his modified version of potions, which is why the instructions are always on the board. This explains why Hermione (and literally everyone else) suddenly starts failing when using the textbook methods under Slughorn and Harry becoming better because of two reasons;  
> 1)the book, even though he's had the instructions is because of another theory where the Dursleys got him basic reading glasses. There is no way you can convince me a family that hates Harry so much would take the time and effort to get an eye appointment and then the actual glasses he'd need. It's only because Harry doesn't have to read off a blackboard at the front of the class, just had the book front of him is why he does better.  
> 2) he's not better, just following the same instructions but isn't being pressured every second by Snape or being sabotaged by Slytherins, however everyone's sudden failing makes him look better than he actually is.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was made aware of some plot holes I accidentally made and have gone back fix them.  
> It's not major changes to the story, just little tweaks.

There was an subtle tense air to Harry and Draco following the bathroom conversation, both knew the other was right but stuck to their points tenaciously.

In the end they refused to talk about it again until Harry felt ready, because as much as Barty and Severus deserved to know, it was Harry who'd be hurt most by their reactions.

Instead they focused on Harry getting used to life as Slytherin, something he only had a few days to do until the Christmas holidays. The boy had his own bedroom and bathroom, a shared living room with the other boys and that was just the dorms.

Slytherin was a far cry from the Gryffindor assault of gold and red, colours that Harry did like however the combination was blinding in Gryffindor tower. Slytherin had soft greens and silver that felt more comforting than anything else.

He truly was starting to adore changing houses. The Slytherins had, at the very least, smiled warmly when they'd found out whilst others pulled him into a hug.

But while Harry got used to his new house, Draco got called up to the headmasters office.

"Draco, I recently spoke with the Dark lord." Severus started , uncaring about the portraits reactions, Dumbledore had frozen them to stay in their portraits and Severus didn't know how to fix it yet.

The blonde refused to react even though he was suddenly very nervous, he'd been tasked with corrupting Harry and had got the boy into Slytherin but he wondered if it were enough.

"Draco." A man moved to sit in the seat next to him, casually dealing himself across it. "Severus, what have I said?"

"Apologies. Tom."

"I can't stay long, as soon as the aurors enter Hogwarts I won't be able to visit. Every entrance will be watched." Tom eyed the portrait of Dippet as he spoke, silently wondering if his old headmaster recognised him. "Severus tells me you convinced Harry to change to houses. I trust Slytherin welcomed him."

"Of course. Harry had been welcomed long before he officially changed." Draco couldn't help but snort.

"Good, but we need to hurry. No doubt the holiday will be used to keep Harry light." 

Draco felt like laughing because Harry was anything but light at this point. He kept quiet only because all of it was Harry's secret to tell, not his.

"I may have an idea actually."

 

 

Harry lay curled on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, he didn't like how comfy the pillow was as he preferred his lumpy Gryffindor one. He was considering breaking into the tower just to retrieve it.

Instead his bedroom door opened and he knew there was only one person  who'd walk in without knocking first.

"Harry?"

The boy hummed in response, not bothering to open his eyes even when he felt the bed sink from a new weight. He felt a light breath on his cheek and figured Draco had lain next to him.

"I was wondering where you're staying over Christmas." 

Fingers ran through raven hair and Draco was positive Harry would purr if he could.

"'m staying here." Harry mumbled like it was obvious. 

"I was actually hoping you'd come stay with me."

Harry sensed the awkward hesitation, "like at the manor?"

"You don't have to stay yes."

"Will they be there?" Harry's eyes flickered open, exhaustion dulling them.

Neither needed to say their names, because there was no one else it could be. Nobody else Harry would worry about.

"Barty and Tom will be, Severus doesn't usually stay for the entire holiday." 

"But he'll visit."

"He'll visit." Draco confirmed, worried that their presence would put Harry off coming.

"Barty's alive?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Fudge thinks the dementors kissed him."

Draco giggled, imagining how smug Fudge must've been. "Like Tom would allow one of his best followers to be kissed."

"I'll come, but they have to be nice."

"You won't regret this."

"Too late."

 

 

 

Lucius groaned as he read Draco's hurried letter (little did he know his son was hurried because Harry wanted to cuddle), already predicting how this conversation was going to go with Tom.

His wife smiled happily, gliding off to make sure the entire house was spotless. It's been years since Draco had brought a friend home.

"My Lord?" 

Tom sighed but gestured for Lucius to continue.

"Draco has written, apparently Harry Potter will be staying for the holidays." Lucius sat down gingerly, he wasn't worried about Tom's reaction, it was having to tell Severus later on.

"Wondeful, however I sense a but."

"Potter has one condition. Severus has to be nice." 

Tom smirked, "this is going to be a train wreck, Severus can barely be civil."

"The boy is a reminder of James Potter." Lucius winced, he'd almost killed James Potter back in Hogwarts after the werewolf incident. He may have saved Severus, but James had spent years tormenting Severus with Sirius Black and that had been the icing on the cake.

"You can't blame the son for the fathers deeds. I'll get him to be 'nice', this may be our only chance of avoiding child murder."

Lucius exhaled heavily, Severus had a tendency to hold onto the past too tightly, he was thankful for it when it came to Severus being incredibly overprotective of Draco, nevertheless when it came to the Potters Severus was becoming ridiculous.

"Is that really his only condition?" Tom spoke suddenly, leaning back in thought. "That Severus be nice to him."

"That's all Draco wrote."

Neither wizard spoke, unable to come up with a single reason why Harry wouldn't want some protection from the Dark lord. Or have more ridiculous conditions.

Tom had been trying really hard to not fall into his old insane pattern of meaningless death to achieve his aims, something that has slowly evolved into the anti-muggle propaganda campaign Dumbledore had originally told as a lie to stop Tom's numbers growing. After splitting up his soul so many times his soul, magic and sanity had suffered to the point where he was everything Dumbledore had warned the light about. To the point where he'd orphaned a child.

Now he was back and ready to fix his mistakes yet Harry Potter was proving to be more confusing than ever. If the child was really just on a quest to kill him for good than maybe Tom wouldn't have such a hard time trying to figure out how the boy thought, but he wasn't. There was always a twist with Harry, he didn't do as expected. Though Tom attributed some of it to his parents murders.

So far Tom had managed to predict everything thrown his way unless it came to Harry. There was always just some new development surrounding him, normally something tragic.

As for Lucius he was happy that Tom wasn't a raving madman and had hoped that he'd be past the weird obsession for a child. Although both had happened, Tom had went from obsessed to using Harry for his status, which Lucius could understand but he knew that the holidays weren't going to go as planned. Or were going to reveal some uncomfortable things, considering who Harry was and the amount of information he constantly seemed to get his hands on.

Lucius could only hope Severus would be civil and that Harry didn't try to kill Tom either, he knew Tom would only harm in self defense but considering Harry's mission to destroy the Dark Lord, one could only hope.


	27. Chapter 27

"Potter."

"Snape."

" _Severus._ "

"Tom."

They stared at each other wearily, waiting for another to make the first move.

A few hours before, Harry had been a bundle of nerves as he sat on the train with Draco. Blaise and Pansy (The fifth year prefects) were down the end of the train doing whatever prefects did. (Draco had been majorly upset when he wasn't chosen, but refused to let his dad get him the position, he wanted to work for what he had not get things through nepotism).

"Calm down, I'm sure the holiday will go smoothly." Draco almost called Harry ' love' yet managed to hold his tongue long enough to finish the sentence, the holiday wasn't going to start awkwardly.

"What if it doesn't? Then what? I need to finish what I started but I can't if Tom gets overly suspicious." 

"What if he supported you? Do you seriously think he's going to object to your plan of killing the Order?" Draco had scoffed, watching Harry flush in embarrassment.

"You're supposed to be comforting me." 

Draco had just grinned, happy that the tense atmosphere was dissipating. He'd leaned over (he and Harry sat opposite each other) to draw Harry into a hug and eventually into his lap as the original position had been awkward.

"Why don't you start speaking?" 

"And when they ask why I'm suddenly not mute?"

"We can say that whilst Ron and Hermione's death hit you hard, I helped you heal and move on." 

Harry mulled it over. Obviously someone didn't just suddenly start speaking again and probably not after a few months due to the 'trauma' of seeing his best friends mutilated body. Nevertheless communicating would be easier and Harry would be able to quiz the dark on their goals goals (he refused to be a weapon for anyone).

He'd huffed as the answer became obvious, "okay, but you have to explain."

Giggling Harry glanced out the window in time to see a sign proclaiming that platform nine and three quarters was only a few miles away.

"Will it annoy your dad if I dress as a muggle?"

"undoubtedly."

"Cool, which colour do you prefer black or blue?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering where the conversation was goimg, "black."

He kept his eyes on harry as the younger boy unabashedly stripped after pulling down some clothes from his trunk. Draco had long ago forgone asking Harry about the scars on his body as Harry always shut him down.

The boy pulled on tight, black jeans and (thankfully) a green dress shirt. Draco watched Harry tye the laces on his dragonhide boots and was incredibly grateful that Harry had the dress shit on, it was formal enough to not send his father over the edge as well as working well with the rest of his muggle/informal wizardry attire (the boots). 

Draco felt more amused at Harry testing his father's boundaries during the holidays than annoyed, knowing that Harry would do it with everyone else. Just to see how far he could push them before they snapped back at him.

The blonde himself dressed in black and dark silver robes, making sure to keep his hair comb and overall impression immaculate.

Both of them figured the press would be there and made sure to look perfect. Going so far as to style his own messy hair yet Harry still couldn't get it looking presentable. For the thousandth time he cursed the Potter genes and wished he could take off the glamours. 

Stepping onto the platform, the two quickly caught sight of Draco's parents, though the purebloods hadn't seen them yet.

Lucius and Narcissa stood side by side, immaculate as ever in matching navy blue, whilst Severus scowled next to them in his usual black and a tall man with chocolate eyes was next to the potions master, decked in simple purple robes. Though Harry could see some red bleeding through the brown irises.

"Harry? You okay?" 

"Its not to late to run, is it?" Harry mumbled back, eyes fixed on Severus. There was a big difference between planning the holiday with Draco and actually going with them. In theory he would fine, practice was harder.

"We can turn back if you want to." Assured draco, the blonde going to comb Harry's hair comfortingly.

Harry took a deep breath, "no, we cant. Let's go." Firmly he lead Draco over to the group, thankful that Draco didn't mention him shaking.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy." 

The two shared an impressed look before turning to address him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief that his parents were actually acting nice. He knew they were hiding their shock, Harry being mute was common need at this point so they hadn't expected him to talk, much less with impeccably manners.

"Potter." Severus drawled , earning small glare from all the adults.

Harry narrowed his eyes and mimicked his voice, "Snape."

" _Severus._ " Tom hissed in warning.

"Tom." Harry turned to the man, holding eye contact perfectly.

They all stared at Harry, which grew unnerving as the minutes passed.

"O-kay, why don't we, you know, leave the platform now?" Draco commented, starting to get creeped out by the entire situation.

Narcissa inclined her head, "we shall be apparating to Malfoy Manor, Draco can take you."

Harry realised that he'd be apparating, meaning to anyway not as an accident (he still had odd dreams about randomly appearing in his primary schools roof), and looked to the blonde for guidance. Draco saw the adults twitch as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, but none of them said anything.

They landed first, with Draco remaining upright whilst the force knocked Harry to his knees. 

"What the hell?"

Draco snorted than immediately tried to cover it up, "you'll find a means of transportation that agrees with you."

"You're more likely to turn into a ferret." Harry shot back, climbing to his feet in a huff.

The adults arrived in time to hear Harry's ferret comment and they waited to see how Draco would react.

"Oh really scarhead, you seen to get along with brooms just fine."

"You're just annoyed because you got beaten by a Gryffindor."

"More like a ballerina."

There wasn't any heat behind their words, merely teasing each other but the adults didn't know what to make of it.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Draco will lead you to your room, Harry. It's opposite his." She added the last part when her son furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Draco automatically went to hold Harry's hands, much to the surprise of the adults. Of course Narcissa, Lucius and Severus knew that Tom had ordered for Draco to "convert" Harry to the dark side, but they had no idea just how close the pair seemed.

Tom raised an eyebrow as the teenagers passed, knowing that it was going to be a more eventful holiday than any of them had anticipated.


	28. Chapter 28

When Narcissa went to wake Harry and Draco she didn't expect the sight she'd found. Quietly she sent a patronus to the other members of the house who expected the worst, not what greeted them.

Harry had climbed into Draco's bed in the middle of the night (something he'd done regularly in Slytherin) and they were now entwined. Draco was on his back, Harry curled into his side with one of the blondes arms around shoulders and both of Harry's looped across Draco's waist.

Tom, Barty (he'd stayed at the manor because he was supposed to be dead), Severus, Lucius and Narcissa watched Draco roll over just to tuck Harry under his chin.

"Are they courting? Or...?" Narcissa let her sentence trail off.

"I think so, or do friends randomly share beds now?" Tom spoke softly, not sure whether or not Harry and Draco being a couple was really a bad thing.

Severus and Barty shared a hidden look, they had done something similar in the months before they'd started courting. Whereas Narcissa and Lucius had been forced to wait until marriage to share a bed in one of their parents homes.

"Maybe we should leave them." Barty murmured, only catching sight of several bemused faces a few minutes after talking. "how would you feel if you woke up to find a bunch of adults, including your parents, staring at you?"

All the adults left, knowing exactly how it felt to have your parents wake them and their partner. Even after Narcissa and Lucius had been married, it didn't get less awkward. Thankfully Abaraxus was dead now to lessen Draco's embarrassment.

"We shall say nothing about them courting." Narcissa commented. "they will come to us when they're ready."

They didn't wake up til noon when Draco rolled off his bed accidentally. The loud thump woke Harry who peered over the side, only to be reduced to laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Draco grumbled using the side of the bed to pull himself up. " Merlin, what time is it?"

Harry huffed, reaching for his wand even as Draco did the spell, rendering the entire movement useless. He glared good naturedly, but didn't mean it, he had somehow woken up more tired than before and there wasn't enough energy left in him to properly care.

"Come on, it's lunch and though we missed breakfast, mother will have a fit if we miss lunch."

"But I wanna stay in bed, Dray." Harry whined, not seeing Draco's bright scarlet blush creep into his cheeks.

"Harry. get. up." Draco tried lying with entire body weight on harry, but he just used that as a chance to cuddle Draco. "Come on, please."

"FINE! But only because your annoying when you whine." Harry grumbled, pushing Draco off him. A few more minutes of sleep would be sorely missed.

Draco rolled his eyes, yet followed Harry back to his own him room and rummage through his trunk. 

Thankfully Harry threw on some plain, black robes that hid his muggle attire easily. Draco really didn't need to deal with his father almost having a heart attack every few seconds at not wearing proper pureblood clothing in the Manor.

They were half way to the dining hall when Harry grabbed Draco's hand, the reason being more out of nerves than anything else. The blonde glanced down the corridor before changing chancing a quick peck to raven hair and some soothing words.

Harry had gotten all of Slytherin to like him, now he just needed to impress the Malfoys and Tom, what with Severus and Barty having already met Harry in some way.

When they entered, they found Tom at the head of the table with Lucius to his right and Severus to his left. Severus was engrossed in a conversation with Barty who sat next to the potions master, whilst across from Barty, Narcissa (sat next to her husband) ignored the room in favour of reading the Daily Prophet. Though Tom and Lucius were in deep conversation about something, both glanced to the Harry and Draco to quickly greet them.

Taking it as a cue, Draco sat next to his mother and pulled Harry down next to him, before helping themselves to the array of food.

"Draco dear." Narcissa murmured, hidden by the newspaper. Though it was rude to mumble, she knew every way possible to not get caught doing so.

She inclined the paper to show them a picture of him and Harry on the station. They weren't doing anything scandalous, just walking together yet the entirety of Britain's magical population had blown up.

As it wasn't from page news, Harry suspected that the paper had sent out an evening edition with the "scandalous" photo and this one was merely printed responses to the picture.

Some were alright, saying that the unity displayed would only bring the wizarding world to a better future. Others called Harry a traitor, the next Dark Lord and it was nothing Harry hasn't heard before. Narcissa rolled her eyes, at the same time as Draco, in response to Harry's muffled snort.

"My lord." Severus excused himself, stopping only to kiss Barty quickly.

The action threw harry, he knew his parents loved each other but it was watching Severus being affectionate that was weird. Luckily he covered it up before someone noticed.

"Harry?" Barty nervously called down the table and neither realised that the room had fallen silent. "I want to apologize for the whole trying to kill you thing."

Harry grinned, the only reason that bothered him was because Barty was his mum but other than that he was used to almost being murdered daily. "Its fine, we were on different sides of a war than."

Narcissa frowned, "how can you be so calm about murder?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone except you and Draco have tried to kill me. Trust me, if it weren't the dark side, Dumbledore would've killed me long ago."

Though the reminder was uncomfortable and brought unnecessary tension to the room, Tom was stuck on one part of Harry's comment, "What do you mean, Dumbledore would've killed you?"

"Dumbledore only needed me because he didn't know if you would ever return. If you did he'd need someone Britain would look to unconditionally, their 'savior'. If you had actually died, it would be all to easy to kill me and blame it you."

"Is that why you're here, because you know Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool?" Lucius spoke up solemnly.

"Partly, I've come to realize that Dumbledore isn't the grandfather figure he pretends to be and I want proper answers, not those spewed from children indoctrinated to love him."

"I hope we can provide answers then." Tom smiled, successfully breaking the solemn atmosphere as he steered the conversation away from heavier topics.

 

 

Later Harry had gone to Tom's office (directed by a friendly house elf) to get some answers and see if he could trust Tom at all. Part of him wanted to, Tom was his godfather, however Harry didn't want to misplace his trust again and just get used as a weapon whose only purpose was to murder than probably be disposed of. Basically he just didn't want a repeat of Dumbledore.

It was only after stepping into the room that he realised he had no idea what to say.

"I know we didn't meet on proper terms." Tom started, lounging casually in his chair. Tom wanted to apologize for everything and gain Harry's trust, prove that the dark was better and fix everything. And whilst that had been the original plan, seeing Harry curled up with Draco made him realise that Harry may become a permanent part of the family.

"The first time we met you tried to kill me." Deadpanned Harry, amusement glimmering in his eyes.

Harry waited for some teasing remark but Tom had become very sombre.

"I am sorry for killing your parents."

"I was talking about the philosophers stone." Harry rolled his eyes. "As for my parents I don't care, it was war and in war there are casualties."

Of course Harry didn't mention the fact that Lily and James weren't even his parents, but it didn't matter because no matter how long they looked after him for Harry did care for them. They'd at least raised him better than the Dursleys.

"That doesn't change the fact that I orphaned a child." Tom sighed sadly, thinking back to his own childhood in the orphanage. 

Years wondering who his father was and if his father even knew he was alive, the workers had told him all about his mother and the fact that she did love him. He couldn't imagine living with relatives or if he'd even had any that wouldn't hate him. Tom could only hope the muggles Harry grew up with weren't horrible.

Harry locked eyes, firmly stating "And I forgive you." He didn't want to spend Christmas with Tom constantly apologizing. Or anyone else for that matter.

They sat in a comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say next. There was so much to talk about, but both didn't know how to go about talking about it.

In the end, Tom spoke first. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why would you come here? Surely you knew that I'd be here yet you're only condition was that Severus was nice to you." Tom leant forward in his chair. "You could've asked that I didn't harm you, or that make sure it wasn't a trap. So why?"

"I'm going to die eventually, but I know you won't kill me. At least not yet."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know things you dont." Harry smirked. "I'm useful."

"How do I know that Draco doesn't possess the same information." 

"Take a wild guess." 

Tom couldn't help but glare at Harry, nevertheless he didn't want to use force on the teen, because then Harry wouldn't be truly loyal to his side. He'd probably run back Dumbledore and Tom didn't want that.

"What will it take to get you to tell me something?" 

"I need your word that you won't stop me. I'm not harming the dark, but I can't let you ruin months of hard work." 

Tom didn't let his bewildered expression show, " I swear on my magic that I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, won't stop Harry Potter from whatever he's doing. So mote it be. "

Harry felt awful, the magical oath would never be effective because Harry no longer went by as a Potter, he did so under Barty and Severus's surnames. Even if Tom didn't want to be an obstacle, he could be without knowing, aided by a false belief that he couldn't stop Harry.

Even as the magic snapped around the room and sealed into place, Harry knew that he'd deceived Voldemort or more accurately, his godfather.

"I'm the one who killed Ron."

Tom froze, he couldn't envision Harry killing anyone and definitely not the mutilation of the gingers body. Though Tom had done horrific things in his time, imagining the innocent looking boy in front of him doing that was disturbing. The more he put thought into it, the more Tom realised that the innocent act was a weapon in of itself. If he couldn't believe Harry was a murderer no one else would.

"And Cassidy and Hermione." Harry continued, blurting out the names hurriedly. He wasn't ashamed of killing them, nor remorseful, but Tom was unnerving him. The man was tense, staring right through Harry with an unreadable expression.

"What do you plan on doing next?"

Harry sighed, not having thought passed Christmas yet. " Ginny Weasley needs to die soon, as do Molly and Arthur. Dumbledore will be the last. "

"They're the only ones?" Tom knew that Harry couldn't have gone to all that effort for only a handful of people.

"Anyone connected to the Order of Phoenix." Harry ruffled his hair, recalling some of the names Hermione had given him. "Nymphadora Tonks, Alpheus Dodge, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody and..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Harry sighed again, he really didn't want to hurt them. They'd been some of the only people to truly care about him (plus Hagrid) and killing them would destroy him, but the fact was they were with dumbledore and Harry needed to destroy the old man.

Hopefully, he could find a solution in which Sirius and Remus didn't have to die, even if they hated him forever.

"Harry, I need you to know something. It cannot leave this room."

The teen made a similar vow to Tom's, the change was that everything that Tom said would never leave the room unless Tom allowed it. In that moment so did Tom so that from that point on time until one of them left, everything that was spoken would stay a secret.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are my spies." Tom didn't know how to react to the sudden hope in Harry's eyes. "They work for me, only no one else knows. Until the time they join me publicly, you cannot speak a word."

"So i don't have to kill them."

Harry's whisper made Tom realise that no matter how many people he killed, only they, his Godfathers, would haunt him and Tom would deny it but his heart shattered. Not because Harry wouldn't be affected by any of the others deaths, but that Harrington be affected by murder. He was child who shouldn't be killing in the first place and to know that none of it would have an impact was disturbing.

"You don't." Tom felt something protective alight in him. "I swear I'll help you in any way I can so that you can finish your mission."

"Then I should be honest with you."


	29. Chapter 29

Harry took a deep breath, trying to stall slightly as he made up his mind between vague truths and coming clean. He knew Tom had taken a massive risk telling him about Remus and Sirius and wanted to repay that in some way, but also it was so personal. It was his parents and godfather he was talking about, his real ones. Though Harry loved them (they'd come closest to being actual parents for him), he also didn't know if either knew about who his true parents were. He didn't even know if Lily and James did.

Harry was, in many respects, still ignorant to the wizarding world and he hasn't done anything to rectify that apart from agreeing to this holiday. He'd spent his time plotting revenge instead.

"I - I'm not an Potter." 

Tom jolted, definitely not expecting that. Quickly he regained his composure, something he'd been doing a lot during the conversation. Instead of talking and potentially scaring Harry with unneeded questions, Tom waited for Harry to continue at his own pace.

"They adopted me, but I was never their son." Harry refused to meet Tom's eyes. "I do know who my parents are though." He added quietly.

Tom heard the last part and decided to speak up, "Harry no matter what you tell me, it won't leave this room unless you allow it." He kept his tone soft and low, hoping that Harry wouldn't drastically change subjects. This was obviously a touchy subject, but Tom hadn't lied about anything, he wanted to help Harry.

"My biological mother is Barty Crouch Jr." 

"Severus is your father." Tom breathed, unable to fully comprehend what he was hearing  _yet again_. There were just endless surprises it seemed.

"They named you my godfather, did...did you know?" 

Tom didn't answer instead getting up to hold Harry gently. Of course he knew they'd named him to be Harry's godfather, they had asked him a few months into Barty's pregnancy, when it got harder to hide. Tom would spend years making up for Harry's disappearance, realistically it hadn't been anyone's fault aside from the kidnapper but all three of them blamed themselves for it. Barty and Severus's relationship had taken a huge strain and was lucky to still be going.

Dazed, Tom sat on the chair Harry previously occupied and let the boy curl up in his lap. He honestly felt like he was dreaming, it was only a few minutes later did Tom realise there was a growing wet patch on his collar and Harry was violently trembling. 

Tom must've fumbled blindly for a few minutes, not knowing how to comfort a child as he never had his own and the only child he'd been around was Draco for the past few months.

"Harry? It's okay, please don't cry." He mumbled, awkwardly stroking Harry's hair in what he hope was less jerky movements and more comforting.

He figured he'd done something right when Harry chuckled through his sobs.

"Harry listen to me, I won't tell Severus or Barty until you're ready. I will do everything in my power to help you, in any way you need, but your not alone and I promise to be the best godfather ever." Tom rambled, tears pricking his eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, even if he knew what to say he wouldn't be able to what with the giant lump in his throat. Somehow in all his mental preparation the idea of Tom not hating him hadn't been plausible, though he'd never complain.

They separated, not needing someone to walk in and get the wrong impression. Tom quickly leaned against his desk, leaving the chair for Harry. 

"All this time you've been fooling everyone. Playing them like fiddles." Tom marveled, immensely proud of Harry, godson or not.

The boy snorted, "fiddles are actually hard to play and require skill. I played Britain like the cheap kazoos they are."

Tom broke into roaring laughter, definitely seeing Severus right now and something distinctly unique.

"It's easy to play people who'll believe whatever's printed in black and white. I don't even need to make outlandish claims, Dumbledore can and has been proven to do it all, the same with Umbridge."

"Narcissa has been in a rage for weeks about that woman, luckily she's locked up." Tom added the last part quickly, like an afterthought.

Umbridge hadn't been charged yet, merely being held somewhere within the ministry along with Dumbledore. Unfortunately a trial hadn't been set and it seemed the ministry didn't care that much about it. It wouldn't matter soon, Narcissa was amassing every powerful pureblood she knew to get the pair locked away for good.

Harry growled darkly, "that woman deserves much worse than imprisonment."

"I would say that I coyld  get the Lestranges to give her hell, but I plan on breaking them out." Tom chuckled at the thought, but he really wanted his friends back, because that's what they were, way before he went insane.

"Lestranges?"

Tom paled, "You don't know who they are?"

"Nobody tells me anything. Everything I know is because I found it myself." Harry grimaced, "it was better for Dumbledore if I remained ignorant."

"The light say that the Lestranges were my most loyal, completely insane followers. "

"They weren't?"

"I went insane from a poor mistake, one I plan to fix. Before that my closest 'followers' were truly my closet friends. The Lestranges particularly, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan. Severus and Barty were going to name them godparents but never got to." 

"Where they arrested because they followed you?"

"I was told that after my death they went into hiding. Them and Barty, Severus had been cleared due to him being believed a spy." Tom went silent, unsure of how to really go about this conversation. "A few weeks after my death and months since your disappearance, there was word that a family had you, were the kidnappers. Barty and Bellatrix weren't related, Bella's actually Narcissa's sister but they had that sibling bond. They went to the family and tortured them, when they were arrested they claimed it was because the family had information about me. You need to remember that you were a secret, if Barty's father ever found out about you he'd do everything in his power to raise you as another him."

"You never suspected Barty senior?"

"He was the first suspect, but we found nothing. The family were the Longbottoms and didn't know anything. The Lestranges and your mum were willing to leave the Longbottoms slightly traumatised but unharmed. The next anyone heard the Longbottoms had been tortured into insanity and everyone thought it was the Lestranges. Barty Snr locked his own son away, only to break him out again and the rest you know."

"Neville never mentioned, Merlin that defence class... " Harry trailed off, seeing that spider for die again only this time, he saw it being tortured.

"Another mystery that got pegged on the dark and people only believed it because history is written by the victors." 

Harry leant back in his chair, sighing deeply. He ran a shaky hand across his face, processing the multitude of information that Tom was giving him. Something that no other adult had done and not unless it was from a textbook that Hermione had ingested.

He couldn't believe the life that had been snatched from him. Four godparents, three he didn't even know and one he was sitting across from, one he was trying to get to know. Two loving parents who wouldn't abuse or starve him. Aunts and uncles who cared and growing up with Draco and other pureblood kids. 

All of it ripped away from him by Dumbledore who sent him to a couple who (in his few memories) did care for him, only they were killed and he got stuck with people who weren't related to him, rendering the blood wards useless. Abused, starved and neglected to make him into the weapon Dumbledore wanted.

"What are you going to do now Harry?" 

The golden question. Harry needed a plan, something to work for but he had no idea were to go now. The Wealseys weren't in Hogwarts anymore and even if the aurors Harry wanted were there, they were trained professionals and it would take everything within Harry's power to destroy them. After that it was an somehow bringing Dumbledore to justice and offing him for good.

Sure, Dumbledore had a trial as did Umbridge but after that Harry was worthless. There wasn't a job he could himself doing, he'd lost interest in so many of the things he'd loved, they weren't fun anymore, it was like he was numb. Harry lived in the moment so he didn't have to think about an empty future.

He did love Draco (there was no hiding from it), but would - no - could Draco love him after all the horrendous thing Harry had done.

He turned away from that line of thinking, going instead to what he could do in the next minute and the one after. "I need to kill Ginerva first, her parents last and then the other siblings...I need to find out if they're involved."

"Harry, doing this, you'll orphan the remaining children."

"I know and they could hate me forever, I don't even know if it's worth it." Harry trailed off into a whisper, hanging his head morosley. "But if I don't kill them, they'll kill me. "

"This is your decision and I will support you fully, but theres a difference between Ginerva and her parents."

"I'll start with Ginerva and then decide."

"I would say we should make a plan but I fear if I keep you here for any longer Narcissa will drag us out." Tom stretched as he got up, some bones cracking loudly. "We can leave this for tomorrow."

 

 

They didn't talk about it the next day, Narcissa absolutely refused to allow Harry to spend an entire day (even though it was really only a few hours) in one room and Tom had begrudgingly agreed.

Instead Narcissa took them on last minute Christmas shopping trip, starting with Diagon Alley. Although it was agreed to keep that trip short and all of them wore heavy glamours for protection.

For their first stop Lucius took Harry and Draco to Gringotts whilst Narcissa, Tom and Barty split up to get separate presents. Unfortunately Severus couldn't come because he now had headmasterly duties that he couldn't ask Aurora to do, the new deputy had enough on her plate finding a new head of Gryffindor as well as her self appointed task of making sure every teacher had proper credentials.

Tom took them to a part of the alley that Harry had yet to see, but his two companions were obviously familiar with the new row of shops. He doesn't manage to catch the shop name but it is similar to Flourish and Blotts.

Only in the sense that they sold books, the store was designed to mimic Belle's library from the muggle movie his cousin had once watched. Or maybe the movie had mimicked the shop.

Either way, Harry felt entranced by the store. Next to him Tom chuckled, luckily the only one to catch sight of Harry's expression. 

Technically they were only there because of Draco who was browsing for something, but Harry did find a potions section with a wide array of books - most of which were widely expensive.

"Tom?" He called over the Dark Lord who'd been frowning at a charms book. "Does Severus have any of these?"

Looking at them had given Harry an idea of what to get his father, because he wanted to use this holiday to form a sort of truce with Severus and he hoped that he could start with a Christmas present.

"These books are way to expensive for a teacher to afford, but I'll help you find one if you want." Tom offered, already selecting a barely legal hardback.

"What does Barty like?"

Tom paused, "he's always had a secret love of languages."

The youngest fumbled with his book for a second, wondering what kind of books he could get.

"One more thing, Barty doesn't know parsel." Tom handed over the book he'd picked up, disappearing into the runes section.

_A Comprehensive Guide to 14th Century Potions_

Despite being an old book (judging by the published date written on the inside), it was in incredible condition. The book seemed so delicate as he held it and Harry knew that this was the one he'd get for Severus. Except that still left Barty and Tom.

He didn't really want to just get everyone books, but he had no idea what to get anyone, especially adults. He'd never really shopped for what to get for an adults and he'd never really had any adults he'd wanted to spend money on.

Across the shop, Draco was flipping through a book on something indescernable whilst Tom chatted idly with the shopkeeper.

"Dray, what do you think Tom would like?" He whispered, sliding next to Draco.

"I don't really know. No one does, I think."

Tom caught them staring but only raised a brow. They averted their eyes quickly, picking up the nearest books, only for Harry to burst out into giggles. He refused to show Draco what it was but Draco didn't really care, a giggly Harry was more important.

Even when they'd paid and met up Narcissa and Lucius, Harry was still laughing. They subsided in an instant, Harry's joke gift of a ferret book forgotten as he stared at the new shop in Diagon Alley. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Harry and Draco split off from the adults who didn't say a word. The purple and orange decor was a little assaulting, but that seemed to be the desired effect.

The Alleys new joke shop, Weaselys Wizards Wheezes, seemed to dominate their vision even as they walked in. Thankfully none of the people inside could recognise them, not with the glamours.

Harry couldn't help but beam up at the shop, fireworks fizzing overhead whilst a thousand different displays filled the senses. There were love potions and puking pastilles, every experimental prank Harry had seen (or tested in a few cases). It was amazing.

Upstairs he heard yelling only to see Fred and George themselves showing off random products in matching orange and purple suits.

"Amazing. How did they do all this?" Draco muttered, eyes wide and reflecting the myriad of sparking products. 

As he spoke Harry remembered the day he gave the twins his Triwizard money, "I have an idea."

Next to him Draco whipped round to stare at him, but Harry was already moving towards something. He kept pace with Harry, suddenly spotting Ginny across the room and found her by the love potions to his horror. He could only imagine what she'd do with  them.

Draco glanced back up to the twins who seemed to watch her in disdain, before their mother started a low (and not friendly looking) conversation.

"Did you see that?" Harry's eyes were wide, staring at Ginny. "She  _stole_ a love potion."

They watched her slip away, to a more innocent part of the store but no one else had noticed. With everything in the store dominating people's vision, Ginny quickly sneak a small bottle into her coat pocket was easily hidden. Honestly the entire shop seemed to be one distracting thing after another.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco didn't like Harry's reaction, he looked terrified and it was rare now to see Harry like that.

"Arthur and Dumbledore made a marriage contract between us. I'm willing to bet that she'd do anything to make sure we get married." Though he was expressionless, his eyes were filled with fear. "Even drug me."

"She's not getting anywhere near you, I swear it." Draco pulled Harry closer to him, as Molly stormed passed them and out the shop.

Above them the twins scowled down at their family, only to spot them and visibly startle. Draco opened his mouth to question it but ended up being forcibly apparated into the shops back room, with the twins glaring at them worriedly.

"Why are you here?!" Fred whisper-shrieked, eyes locked on the doorway whilst George used every privacy charm he knew to secure the room.

"I have no idea who you are, so why don't you just let us leave?" Harry lied effortlessly, so much so the twins had to simultaneously double take.

"Quit it Harry, we know it's you and Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes but undid the glamours anyways, letting Harry covertly slip on the Potter glamour. "How did you know it was us?"

"Bill got us these." George showed off a simply silver chain necklace, easily hidden by their suits.

It was a simple necklace that meant that it could be easily hidden, but still effective. Nevertheless the chain only allowed the wearer to see through simpler glamour charms like the ones they'd used in their shopping trip and not the overly complicated ones Harry used to be...well Harry.

"They use them at Gringotts, let's us see through glamours." Feed finished, lips pressed into a thin line.

"The goblins would never give someone that, let alone a human." 

The twins glared at Draco, though not with hatred like Harry would've thought, more like mild annoyance. "They owed him."

"Look it's wonderful to see you but why are we back here?"

"Harry we might not agree with your every action, but we want out of the war." George grimaced, unwilling to look anyone in the eye.

"We don't want to fight but mother won't let us be." Fred wrapped a comforting hand around his twins wrist. " She thinks it's our duty to fight."

"Why don't you?" Piped up Draco who was genuinely curious.

"you might as well ask why we're not murderers, this war has taken our little brother and has consumed the last living part of most of the family. We play pranks and jokes and as much as we don't agree with the dark, we don't agree with the light either."

The twins flipped between them as they spoke, letting the other pick up the conversation easily. For Harry and Draco it was probably the first time they'd heard the twins be serious, as the two Weasleys preferred to ease tense atmospheres or gloss over subjects instead.

"You want to be neutral, yet Molly won't let you?" Harry clarified, wondering if they would ever join the dark or be forced back to the light.

"We ARE remaining neutral." Fred corrected bitterly. " _Mother_ has decided that if we don't fight we get disowned but she still has some sort of say in OUR shop and gets money off of us."

"That's illegal, you could have her arrested." Draco murmured, everyone hearing even as the blonde refused to look at anyone, he didn't want to see them glaring or anything.

George shook his head, "they're still family, one we won't fight with, but we aren't going to have them arrested. Don't you understand?"

Draco could see their point but he couldn't understand it, because he'd grown up with loving, a bit unorthodox, parents. They supported him and didn't force him to do anything. Many of the adults in his life were like that, because for all their problems, none of them tried forcing him into anything.

Whereas harry did for exactly the opposite reasons.

All of them stood in silence for a while, not speaking yet the twins knew that Harry understood and Draco empathised. It was comforting. 

"We pulled you back here, because we wanted to earn you about them." Fred sighed tiredly. Beside him George grimaced, picking up where his twin left off. "We don't know what they want with you and we aren't helping them at all, but your basically our little brother."

"We don't want to see you get hurt." Fred finished.

Harry didn't know how to respond. The twins had been like his cool older brothers right up until his fateful trip to Gringotts in the summer, after that he hadn't known how to feel about them. He had no idea if they were a part of the plan or if they had just genuinely liked him. It had been a problem he'd had with most of the elder Weasley brothers, most of whom he'd met only once.

Silence stretched throughout the room, suffocating the two groups as neither side knew what to say or do.

"We aren't going to be seeing you for a while, are we?" The twins suddenly whispered.

"I don't think so."

"are you on their side?"

"I...don't know?" 

Harry didn't sound sure at all, but they all knew that he was on the dark side or he was going to join them, it was blatantly obvious.

"We won't fight you, even if we're forced to, we won't. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have this shop, we wouldn't have our dream." Fred breathed shakily, "but we aren't going to fight for you."

"We aren't going to ask you to or try to convince you." Draco smiled softly, "this is our war, not yours."

"It's anyone's war but we don't want a part in it." 

None of them tried to fill the new silence. It was comfortable and neither side was in any way hostile. They'd reached an understanding.

For Fred and George, they knew that Harry wouldn't turn if it meant that people were persecuted, the Harry they'd grown up around wasn't anything like the prejudiced purebloods so it must've been for a good reason. Only they didn't know what reason, they just trusted it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

Whilst Draco and Harry respected the twins decision to stay out of the war even if it meant their family disowned them. 

Eventually they had to leave and return to the adults, but not before Harry got Tom a Christmas gift.

 

The adults had been waiting at a nearby cafe, ensconced in a corner and well out of public eyesight. 

Their conversation was harmless, mostly meaningless talk that wouldn't attract any attention. Of course gossip turned to Rita's articles, she'd decided to head back to wherever she'd been before the Malfoys had owled her, not giving any proper reason.

Narcissa had mentioned a small mission of hers to discover Rita's source, knowing that only someone in Hogwarts could have leaked anything yet Severus remained adamant that no teacher had. That left only students, except from sheer numbers Narcissa was stumped. She doubted it was a Sytherin, there were many things to gain but none of them would've had the information the source did.

Gryffindor were too loyal to Dumbledore to do anything against him and attacking someone via newspaper wasn't exactly something she could envision a lion doing.

Hufflepuff were scary when they needed to be, yet Narcissa couldn't imagine one of them doing anything of the sort. Not when most were from light or muggleborn backgrounds and the articles had been going on from before Umbridge's scandal had been revealed.

Then there was Ravenclaw, a logical, wise house but mainly intelligent. Even in her day the ravens were less wise, more clever (aka booksmart) and the hat didn't seem to see the distinction between the two anymore. A raven could've easily gotten their hands on that information, but again the motive wasn't there.

She sat in silence, unmoving as she tried to come up with some sort of motive or reasoning. 

Across from her Barty argued lowly with Lucius, their conversation drifting towards politics but not revealing any damaging information about one side. All the while Tom watched amused.

He had a clear view of Gringotts out the window and right as Harry and Draco (glamours put back on) appeared in the window, about to come inside, the Weasleys stomped down the Gringotts stairs.

Tom didn't bother interrupting the two men and Narcissa was deep in thought. Quietly he kept his gaze trapped in the red head family as they stormed past Harry and Draco, only Ginny stopped all of a sudden. Sliding between the two so that she blocked Harry off from Draco.

As amusing as it was to watch Harry try not hex her, (because all the adults were under the assumption that Harry and Draco were secretly courting and were waiting for the two to come to them) Tom knew he'd probably need to intervene before Harry got arrested for murder.

Instead all that happened was Draco somehow managed to ward her away, whatever he'd said making her look at him in disgust.

Tom longed to know what had happened, mainly to tease Harry because the boy looked infuriated but also as the Weasleys were one of Dumbledores closets followers and could be incredibly useful.

"Cannot believe..." 

Draco giggling roused everyone's attention as Harry glowered beside him, Narcissa quickly pulled out some chairs so that the two could be next to each other.

"What happened?" Barty glanced between the two, as Harry flopped into his seat with a huff.

"Ginerva Weasely tried to hit on me." Draco shrugged, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Harry in comfort. "All I had to do was tell her I'm gay and she flipped out, something about being disgusting."

Everyone nodded in agreement, which confused the teens as none of their elders seemed confused as to why Harry was angry (mainly because of her comments and partly because he was slightly jealous). Luckily, or unluckily, nobody questioned the situation further or the teens would've found out the adults thought they were dating and the adults would've found out they weren't.

"Is your christmas shopping done?" Narcissa waited for the affirmative. "Wonderful, let's return home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed my username from CreepyFujoshiQueen to Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas eve came quickly.

Harry wasn't sure if it had actually snowed or if one of the adults had made the stuff blanket the grounds, what with some rooms having a thin layer of snow as well as the corridors (Not enough to hinder anyone though).

In the morning Pansy, Blaise and Theo came over each bearing gifts that were added to the growing pile. For a few hours Pansy managed to convince them to have a snowball fight in the ballroom, after the shock of Harry talking had worn off.

Barty and Severus had been trying to find Tom when they walked past the open door, both smiling softly at the laughing children. For a split second Harry held eye contact, mirroring their smiles, before Blaise hit the side of his face with snow. When Harry turned back (after getting revenge) they were gone.

Snow started falling from ceiling (courtesy of Barty), which only fueled their snowball fight even as Theo opted out to instead just mess around with the artificial snow. 

Eventually Blaise and Draco teamed up against Pansy and Harry, but it dissolved from flinging actual balls of snow into just throwing around snow like one would splash water. Pansy and Blaise got into a fierce fight where they built actual forts and everything, whilst Harry and Draco didn't take their fight that seriously.

He honestly didn't know what happened leading up to it, but somehow Draco tackled Harry and both landed in thick piles of snow.

Draco was insanely warm above him, his hair half disappearing into the snow clouds above but silver eyes turning molten as the seconds ticked by. This was the second time they ended up in a position where Harry had an overwhelming urge to kiss Draco, only they weren't in the Chamber of Secrets and most definitely weren't alone.

Whilst Draco was so close to just closing the gap between them, it wasn't like he was scared of doing so, he just hoped that Harry wouldn't react nervously. He was about to finally kiss Harry when he got interrupted  _again_.

"Blaise?"

Draco rolled off Harry to lie next to him with a disappointed sigh, unnoticed by the others. Harry mirrored his sigh unconsciously, sitting up in time to say a quick goodbye to Blaise as the Italian had to leave, followed by a Pansy and Theo a few minutes later. 

After they returned to their families, Harry plopped back down in the snow, making a bunch of snow fly up in the commotion. Draco giggled at him.

Eventually the snow stopped falling, but an artificial sky was left, slow swirling white clouds dominating their vision.

"How long do think it'll last?" Harry mumbled, blinding feeling through several layers of snow to brush against Draco's fingers. He wanted to hold Draco's hands but was also weirdly nervous, instead he just used it to get a general bearing on where the blonde was.

"Maybe it's like the Hogwarts sky." Draco suggested softly.

Their fingers kept brushing, but neither took initiative, waiting for the other to move.

"Do you think the Hogwarts sky will ever just...stop?"

"Who knows."

Harry wanted to turn his head to see Draco but the entire room had over 5 inches of snow blanketing it and there was a sizeable snow wall between them, only their hands were connected, even if they weren't touching. It would useless to try to see him unless Harry moved closer.

"I told Tom." The younger didn't need to be specific for Draco to know what he meant. There wasn't anything else that could make Harry as nervous.

"How'd he take it?"

Harry sighed, "he said that he'd support me, he...he..."

"Didn't reject you? Treated you like family?"  Draco guessed, deciding that it was the right time to hold Harry's hand. 

"Pretty much, I don't really know how to describe it?" Harry immediately regretted his choice of words. He didn't know how to properly talk about what happened, it was hard to even think about without feeling a lump grow in his throat and tears form in his eyes.

"I still think that Severus and Barty would react the same way." Draco went silent for a moment, then spoke rapidly. "But I understand wanting someone to like you for who you are before they know exactly  _who_ you are."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, thankful that their old argument hadn't been dredged up, plus the fact that Draco was trying to understand even if he'd never truly.

For a moment Harry focused less on what they'd been talking about and more on the warm presence near him. Even though they could only physically feel each other when holding hands, Harry felt like he'd know Draco was there anyway. He knew it was the type of thing found in romance books which were unrealistic and often cliched, but Harry didn't care. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

They only got up when Narcissa called for them, lightly brushing off the snow that had accumulated on their clothes.

The elder witch merely raised an eyebrow at their disheveled appearance and it instantly made the two blush. They hadn't done anything inappropriate but it felt like they had once they caught sight of the look.

Little did they know, Narcissa had assumed that they had been doing something wildly inappropriate and was prepared to scrub her ballroom down if it meant the thought left her mind.

And it wasn't even Christmas yet.

 

 

The next day (christmas), found Harry waking up before Draco for once already prepared to wake Draco up in the most aggravating way he could think of.

In the end, Draco woke up to Harry literally lying on him, shaking him roughly. He was annoyed for only a few moments, but Harry looked so excited, like a little kid and Draco refused to ruin this for him.

"Harry? You do realise that even if we get up now, no one else will." 

The younger huffed, flopping onto Draco heavily, earning a small groan of pain from his new pillow. 

"But we have to get up now!" Harry whined, huffing in annoyance. 

Christmas was always a special time for Harry, he got genuinely excited for the 25th and for once no one was going to ruin it for him. Not the Dursleys, not Hermione nor Ron, and soon the rest of the Weaselys would share the same fate.

"Why don't we cuddle until mum comes to wake us up?" 

Draco heard a tiny sigh and tried stroking Harry's hair in response. He was half sure he heard purring. In fact Draco was positive at this point that Harry was part cat.

"Can we go play in the snow again?"

The blonde almost died, hearing Harry innocently mumble was so adorable and Draco would happily cut his arm off at that point if it meant Harry was happy.

Instead of responding, Draco pulled himself up and out of the bed (Harry still in his arms). Quietly they snuck downstairs, into the ballroom and immediately dived into the snow. 

Nobody had cleaned up the room, so piles of the stuff drowned the floor. 

Harry had moved to stand in the middle of the room and was silently enjoying the few seconds of peace before Draco interrupted.

The elder had been disturbing the snow around him, when he caught sight of Harry in the middle. Despite not knowing exactly how Harry normally would celebrate Christmas, he also knew that it been less than enjoyable before Hogwarts and even after there were other things ruining it.

So he did the first thing he thought of to distract Harry. Hit him in the side of the face with a snowball.

Draco realised it probably wasn't the best way of distracting Harry, but he couldn't think of anything else and he was simply very bored. Of course he regretted it when Harry used magic to simply send a wave of snow at him - luckily the magic snow was still soft and hadn't turned into sludge like normal snow would. This then turned into a war between them, with neither side winning by the time Tom tracked them down.

Funnily enough he joined them for a few minutes and it made the younger two wonder what his childhood was like, or if he even had one. It wasn't a secret that Voldemort was born sometime during the Muggle Second World War, or when Grindelwald had come to power, Dumbledore had been creepily insistent on reminding people that Voldemort had once been a student at Hogwarts, even when he'd been dead.

Later, Lucius came to find them. Next to him strode Severus who'd managed to catch a break at Hogwarts from the pesky Aurors (he may have called them in, but most were Order members or supporters and it made Severus want to tear his eyes out).

Severus had gone to see Barty first, having arrived in the early morning, and than had to see Tom about some stuff he found in Dumbledore's office. With the man being arrested before he could get rid of anything, Severus had found a castle load of incriminating evidence and had a small hope that something about his son would be there too. Unfortunately he had yet to find anything.

"I don't want to know." Lucius immediately turned away, happy to let Narcissa deal with them.

Suddenly he froze. When Lucius turned around he was glaring. Someone had thrown a snowball at his back.

Tom, Harry and Draco all adopted innocent expressions, making Severus roll his eyes only the now headmaster wasn't annoyed, just amused by their antics (Barty had told him to keep an open mind). Because he didn't know who it was, Lucius used magic to shower the three in a blizzard.

Shrieks erupted instantly, making Lucius smirk in satisfaction whilst Severus had already walked off in the hopes of finding actual adults.

 

When Narcissa finally got them to come for lunch, they'd played through most of the morning, the teens had small flakes stuck in their hair, though they stood out in Harry's more. Severus had reappeared from wherever he'd dragged Barty too (though the latter was noticeably dishevelled yet glowing nonetheless), and Tom had animated a small snow cat he'd made for Salem. The cat having spent her holiday exploring. Moreover, Narcissa had already said that they were opening presents after lunch and left no room for argument.  

With most of the afternoon already planned, the adults knew that despite it being Christmas there were things that would need to be discussed and Draco had devised a way to get Harry off the grounds during that time. He just needed to talk to Tom first. The plan (once finalised) wasn't overly complicated. Lucius had given Draco the power to apparate in and out of the wards when he'd turned thirteen, a Malfoy tradition, this meant that unlike others he could come and go as he pleased. This also meant he could take people with him, aka Harry, and his father wouldn't be alerted unless his father was specifically focusing on the wards (Draco wasn't a threat therefore Lucius wouldn't be alerted, Draco had snuck out many times and had yet to be caught).

Despite the ministry's assurances that they could track magic, they couldn't. Accidental magics had always been untrackable and it was only the wands sold that allowed them to track underage wizards or witches, however that spell broke once a child turned seventeen or if a pureblood broke it, another thing they couldn't keep track of. Hence why Draco had always been able to use magic outside of school and now Harry could to.

Draco just needed to talk to Tom so that the man knew where they were going in case anything went wrong, Harry agreeing with the blonde wholeheartedly even though he wasn't used to having to tell an adult about what he was or wasn't doing.

Technically the plan was hastily made and something Draco had thought of in the middle of the night, but it didn't matter, it could be their only shot at killing Ginerva. Harry himself wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do when he found her, nevertheless he did know that she would soon be dead. And that was what mattered. Of course, Tom was going to try to convince the others to hold off til tomorrow so that the teens had a great Christmas.

Eventually they moved to the another room where the presents were. They moved to sit on the chairs, which had been arranged in a semi-circular shape (basically a U), with couples unconsciously pairing together. Interestingly enough the only three seater couch was occupied by Barty, Severus and Tom - with Tom in the middle.

The adults tried not to obviously side eye Harry and Draco when they choose the only love seat in the room.

"Why don't you two open Pansy and Blaise's gifts first?" Narcissa suggested when they'd all settled down.

Draco accepted the four gifts and handed Harry's gifts to him, waiting for Harry to pick one before opening them together.

Pansy's gift was a matching set of dress robes (with a charm on it to re-size it should need be), in complementary green and silver. 

Whereas Blaise hadn't known what Harry would've liked so he got his default gift of books. Something Theo had done as well, though his were going to be given when school started again.

The books weren't antiques, merely advanced (especially for Hogwarts students) magics on different subjects. For Harry necromancy and Draco blood magic.

There was a brief look shared by the adults as they wondered why Blaise would ever given them these and Tom tried to figure out if Harry would've trusted Blaise enough to tell him. In truth Blaise had just figured that the boys would like them, which they did.

Harry and Draco had moved onto the next round of presents, deciding that Tom, Barty and Severus should open theirs next.

For Tom he got a box of pranks from Harry, because the teen knew Tom didn't want to torture his followers, just keep him on their toes. Narcissa admitted that everyone had gotten new cloaks and thermal wear as it was supposed to be a particularly cold January, the insulated cloak and scarf colour changing to always match. Lucius and Severus had opted for magical books, both knowing that Tom was a Ravenclaw at heart, whilst Barty had found a small ornament of a snake that could animate for small amounts of time.

Severus received books from Draco and Harry (books being readily available and on the weirdest of things so there was always something to find), a light absorbing black cloak from Narcissa, Lucius had found rare potions ingredients and Barty had just murmured a quiet "later" which left them all a bit disturbed.

Barty was pleasantly surprised to receive a languages book from Harry, Draco had found a rare artifact from the Malfoy vaults (with his father's permission) that Harry couldn't figure out what it was meant to be. Both their presents obviously meant more to Barty than the man showed, but he kept composed and smiled graciously at them. Tom and Severus had both mentioned that their gift would be given in private (though Tom's gift would be vastly different to Severus's (both having a one track mind)). Narcissa and Lucius had merely smiled, apparently the adults all had gifts that the teens weren't going to be informed about.

A similar thing happened with Narcissa and Lucius, the teens finding really nice gifts and the adults all giving a not-so-subtle look to the pair.

However when Draco opened his gift from Harry, he almost hit the younger with it. None of the adults knew why Draco reacted like that to a book on ferrets, but they weren't going to questions it. There were varying gifts of books and Harry's actual gift of some rare Basilisk ingredients that he'd saved (Snape's eyes had bulged). Hilariously Tom had gotten a matching pair of ritual blades for Harry and Tom.

Blushing Draco mentioned something about later and Harry was beginning to wonder if this was a pureblood thing. He noticed the adults sharing  _another_ look.

All in all it wasn't a bad day.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry couldn't help but grin. Sure he was standing in a graveyard and smiling probably wasn't going to be auspicious, but he just didn't care.

In front of him stood a plain gray headstone, if it wasn't for the engraving on the stone, Harry might've mistaken it for someone elses. As it were the words "Here lies Ronald Bilius Weasley", along with the usual fake lines of "beloved son" etc, proved whose it was.

He wondered if anyone considered Ron a beloved son or brother. That family were as toxic as each other and so far only the twins were able to get away easily, the others hadn't found anything concerning about their behaviour. Harry didn't know if it were Dumbledore who'd made them this way, corrupted the parent's and that had spread to the children, indoctrination was a powerful thing, yet not only had the twins left (albeit now), but Bill and Charlie were gone too, flown to another country. Percy wasn't particularly bad just incredibly focused on the rules and not much else. He hoped Percy could get away because he didn't seem evil, plus he cared more about his career at the ministry than anything.

There was a brief moment where Harry considered leaving the Weasley's to kill each other off. Watch them dissolve into insanity as they slowly rotted away within their home. That would be amusing. Yet harry didn't want to, it was a nice idea, certainly less effort on his part, but he wanted to watch them die, he wanted to be their murderer. Just like for Ron and Hermione and Cassidy.

His plan was risky. Though Sirius had assured Tom (him not knowing about Harry yet) that the Weasley's weren't staying at Grimmauld Place for Christmas - given Ron's death and to a lesser extent Hermione - yet Harry knew that Molly would've happily moved the family back on a whim. He had limited time, Draco picking him up to get through the Malfoy wards. Thankfully, Draco had understood that this was personal for Harry and let him do this alone, as sceptical and worried as the blonde was.

Turning away from the grave, Harry started the short trek over to the Burrow, the hilt of his new dagger pressed lightly on his right hip, a reminder of the family waiting for him even if they didn't know it yet. He considered returning to Malfoy Manor and sitting his parents down. It would be hard to convince them, harder than Tom and Harry didn't blame them, he'd react the same way. It was just nauseating to think about, especially with the various ways the situation could go. 

Amusingly his thoughts were cut short by the arrival of a certain ginger.  She walked slowly down into the cemetery, ignoring Ron's grave entirely and going, instead, to who Harry assumed to be her grandmother. Like Ron's, the headstone was simple too. A dark gray slab. Ginny knelt, holding only one rose, something that Harry figured was more a ritual than financial wise. For a moment, it allowed Harry a better look at her. Puffy, red eyes, face engraved by marks of fatigue and a sallow appearance, like she hadn't eaten in a while. Her clothing attested to that as it hung off her horrendously and nowhere in Harry could he find any sympathy, just a general disdain and small amounts of pity.

Harry smiled, already leaving to find his true targets and knowing that soon Ginny would be gone. He just didn't want to get ahead of himself, though a target was right in front of him, Harry knew killing her now would present more challenges and be more troublesome than its worth. He slipped away, hidden by his invisibility cloak.

The Burrow itself was still as haphazard as always, just less homely than he used to assume. Back when he was twelve and had just been rescued from the Dursley's, Harry had found it brilliant and amusing. He'd assumed that most Wizarding houses were like this, it being the only he'd known for years. Thankfully, he'd ripped the veil off, come to know people for who they truly were before he could be killed by someone else's lust for fame and fortune.

Quietly and quickly, he stole across the yard and into the dingy kitchen, noting how unused it looked. Harry moved with a precision, not stopping to take in his surroundings fully, only focused on finding the parent's. Molly would be easy, she still thought he was a naïve child, unable to see the world for what it truly was and stupid enough to trust the first people who showed him an ounce of kindness. Hilariously, Arthur presented more of a problem. He wasn't a bumbling fool, no matter how he chose act and would've rose through the ministry ranks if Dumbledore hadn't convinced him otherwise. Nor was he naïve to his wife's plans or just some innocent fool who did love Molly. Harry didn't quite know the extent of his intelligence or magical capabilities.

However, he didn't have to wait long. Footsteps thumped down the old wooden stairs, connected to those where Molly Weasley. She stood in the kitchen, wand aloft as suddenly the room came alive and finally the kitchen was being cleaned. Harry deliberated between sneaking up on her or revealing himself now. It wasn't cowardly to sneak up on her, merely tactical, as she was older and therefore more experienced. Molly had fought in a war and was now, though it couldn't be considered fighting when there was nothing she could fight.

Logic won over. Silently, Harry slipped behind her. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to leave a few inches between his outstretched wand and her back. Without speaking, he decided to stun her, knowing that whilst she was unconscious he would have precious moments to kill Arthur than come back for her, all the while a clock hung over his head as Ginny wouldn't remain in the graveyard for long. No matter what he did it would have to be quickly and Harry wasn't sure what exactly he could do in that time, surely not everything he wanted yet it would have to enough.

He crept up the stairs and found Arthur lying in bed, completely relaxed and unknowing of his fate. It seemed he was a deep sleeper as, with magic, Harry managed to tie each limb to corresponding bedpost, until eventually he lay tied spread eagled on the bed. Finally, Arthur awoke, confused beyond belief and horrified beyond reason to discover his position. There was a dawning realisation brightening his eyes when he inevitably locked eyes on Harry and his mind slowly caught up, shaking the final remnants of sleep.

Arthur had a small hope that this was dream, but Harry moved slowly, making sure that the man watched him pick up his wand and twirl it comfortably between his fingers like Tom had once done in the Chamber. The memory made him smile.

Harry didn't dare attempt to use a wand he hadn't won, nor did he destroy it. He had the option of taking the wand with him, but there was no point and he didn't want a reminder of Arthur, he already had reminders of Hermione, Cassidy and Ron though. A headache built as Arthur attempted to scream, the noise didn't bother him but the fact that Arthur was even trying was frustrating, the mans voice was still hoarse from sleep.

Waiting patiently, Harry sat on a conjured chair beside the bed, knowing that soon the man would grow tired of screaming and even if he didn't, Harry could always go and finish off Molly. A few minutes later, Arthur quieted, realising that there was no one to save him.

"What do you want with me?" Arthur spoke softly, like he was talking to a frightened animal. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ron asked the same question." Harry murmured, loving the dawning horror in Arthur's expression. It seemed that as good an actor as the Weasley's all seemed to be, they were still an expressive family. "Before I killed him." There was no point in hiding it. Arthur wasn't going to live long enough to tell anyone.

"Why?"

Harry would've praised Arthur for remaining calm, voice stoic and emotionless. Although now he wondered if Arthur even cared. "Why don't you tell me? The marriage contract for one."

"That wasn't Ron though, that was me and Molly."

"He knew about it, so did Hermione and Ginny."

Before Harry could continue, Arthur interrupted. "You killed them too?"

"Ginny's alive for now, I wouldn't worry about her. No, soon she'll be an orphan like me. She'll grow up parentless, of course at least she knew you before you died..." Harry broke off suddenly, glaring. "At least she won't grow up abused, or meet her real parents unknowingly and have them hate her for years before finding out that their the people who are supposed to love you most in the world."

Arthur winced, cementing his knowledge of what had happened and seeming unconcern about leaving a child in an abusive home. This was further cemented when he said, "Harry, you have to understand, it was what was best for you. If you'd grown up with them you would've become evil, insane.."

"Guess I'm half way there already." Harry interjected, not wanting to prolong the mans death any longer. "That wasn't for you to decide. In any case it no longer matters."

Arthur froze, "You went back to them."

Harry merely grinned. He stood suddenly, making Arthur flinch away from him. "I've been waiting for this moment since the first time I gutted Ron."

"F..First?"

"I couldn't decide how I wanted you to go but then I knew how." Harry smiled creepily, taking hold of his knife and thrusting it deep into Arthur's chest. "Who better than to take the blame than your precious wife. I can see it now. Alone, grieving, it was obvious her mind would snap from stress. Whilst her youngest visits the grave of her dead brother, Molly breaks and kills you, than sets fire to her house, dying inside. A murder-suicide. Tragic really."

Arthur was gasping unable to form words yet once again his expression was enough.

"The poor daughter will be penniless, orphaned and not even Harry Potter, who'll be understandably distraught after all they are _family_." He twisted the knife viciously, grounding out the word between clenched teeth. "Would take her in. Maybe her siblings will look after her, or not. After all, who'd want her?"

Smirking, harry drew out the blade, watching the blood drip from it with manic eyes. So far he'd managed an act, it was better if they thought he was crazy right before they died. Untying Arthur he arranged the man carefully, so everything would look authentic for the auror investigation.

Sliding down the banister, he was met with the sight of Molly still sprawled out on the floor and carefully picked up her wand. This was the tricky part, he needed the last spell recorded to be fiendfyre, but casting with someone else's wand was dangerous at best, but a spell like fiendfyre would probably destroy him as well. Harry stood slowly, uncaring of Molly's position as she was going to end up a burnt corpse.

Quickly, he took a few steps back and braced himself, knowing that fiendfyre would eat up everything, including any would be murder weapons so there was that.

The burning orange glow was beautiful to him, so unlike the massive blues ones that had engulfed 4 Privet Drive. They spread and twisted forming hideous creatures almost instantly, an never ending stream flowing from Molly's wand even as Harry dropped it and ran. He dodged into the yard, fire biting his back nevertheless he remained unharmed, making it near the cemetery before he turned to watch the Burrow burn. There had been a brief decision where he simply murdered the parents but Harry had wanted everything eradicated. Especially their house.

He flung the cloak around him, watching as Ginny burst from the gates and ran over to what used to be her house. She was smart enough to not run in, but Harry wouldn't blame her if she did, it made things on his part easier even if it ruined his plans of orchestrating her own destruction.

"Harry?"

He turned, finding only Draco standing behind him, whilst the house burned behind him. Disturbingly (at least it should've been) Draco found the fire framing Harry made the younger even more beautiful and wished he could see Harry as he truly was and not the poor copy Dumbledore had created.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, anyone notice we were gone?" Harry took Draco's hand and prepared to apparate, letting the elder boy wrapped his arms around him automatically.

Draco apparated before he could answer and quickly caught Harry before he could fall, knees buckling embarrassingly. 

"Nope."

Harry huffed, relieved that no one had seen them and his almost tumble. He heard Draco chuckle and glanced up, regretting the heat that spread through his neck and cheeks, leaving an obvious blush. 

"Come on, we are taking the day off." Draco started to walk off, tugging Harry behind him.

"but we've spent the last few days "off"." 

"I know."

 

 

Tom had needed to distract the adults whilst Draco and Harry finished their part of the plan. There were few things that Lucius, Narcissa, Barty and Severus sat down for that didn't revolve around politics and things like that, so Tom knew he'd have to figure out something to discuss with them and his talk with Harry had reminded him of something.

Across from him Lucius and Narcissa sat close together, suspicious about why Tom would call them in during the holidays. Severus and Barty arrived together, taking the love seat adjacent to Tom and the Malfoys.

"I was thinking of breaking Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan out of Azkaban."

There was an inevitable silence as the four digested the words. Obviously all of them wanted the Lestranges home, but they had to think strategically. So much progress has been made already with destroying the light and this could set them back.

"I do want them back." Barty spoke slowly. "but in such a way as to not raise suspicions."

"Similair to you?" Narcissa clarified, them already knowing about how Barty's father broke him out of Azkaban and his mother in. 

Lucius hummed thoughtfully, "the dementors wouldn't even need to know or be on our side. We would just require surrogates for the three."

"Three members of the light?"

"We don't even know who the light are exactly comprised of." Severus interjected, slumping in his seat slightly. "After my appointment, the Order are less than happy with me _and_ Black has an act to keep up."

"Muggles are an option." Narcisas weighed in. 

Tom sat back, hiding his surprise. He's been sure distracting his friends would be been harder than that yet here they were already engrossed in plans.

He didn't manage a word before Narcissa spoke again, "Muggles have prisons of their own. We won't need to take three innocents."

"How do we know of the three aren't wrongfully accused?"

"Rita Skeeter might be able to help. I doubt muggles would be too much of a challenge for her." Barty suddenly piped up, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "Whilst she investigates the muggles, we can figure out our own plans."

A glance was shared by everyone, all of them trying to think of better ideas (they were still wildly competitive) and also the risks of Barty's. Once no obvious holes were found, Severus rose quickly and located the necessary tools to contact Rita.

Thankfully Tom's distraction had not only worked but now he had an idea of how to rescue the Lestranges, making his life less troublesome for a while and the workload easier. Although he knew that Harry's murder spree had helped more than he could possibly imagine.

The comforting scratch of quill on parchment filled the room and allowed for momentary relaxation.

Tom knew that Harry and Draco would be back any second now and that they were likely to arrive anywhere in the mansion, meaning all of them needed to remain in the study area. Luckily within seconds of the thought an elf appeared bearing a tray of snacks and drinks - the trios signal that Harry and Draco had returned. 

Without thinking Tom huffed a sign of relief, causing Narcissa and Barty to eye him suspiciously, which was unnerving as they were the mother's of the group and neither Lucius nor Severus had noticed a single thing. He shrugged lightly, pretending to have stiff shoulders, even as panic ceased up his spine (something he'd been unaccustomed to for many years).

Tom needn't wait long for a distraction as the teens busted into the room, literally, as Harry fell through the door.

"Sorry! I tripped." Harry rubbed the the back of his head sheepishly, mumbling the last part self-consciously. 

Behind him Draco chuckled, though he swiftly covered it when Harry turned to glare, putting on a innocent look that was almost deceiving to those in the room. Narcissa tried not to smile and ended up with a small quirk to her lips. Her husband didn't fare better, unused to Draco ever doing something similar to a friend, usually he'd be in fits of laughters. Whilst Severus just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

With Narcissa and Barty distracted by the clumsy entrance, Tom allowed himself a minute to breathe without getting stared at in suspicion, although he let himself subtly sweep the teens appearance for signs of violence or injuries. With the knowledge there were none, Tom leaned back in his seat, finally relaxing.


	33. Chapter 33

The start of term came way to quickly for Harry's liking. 

Malfoy Manor had been the best Christmas (or just holiday in general) and he'd been reluctant to give that up. If it wasn't for the Order and Dumbledore, Harry would've used every excuse in the book to stay with them. 

Draco, however, was ecstatic. Though Christmas had been amazing, he couldn't handle the sly looks the adults threw at him and each other. He had no clue what they were for and he really didn't want to know.

Annoyingly though, life without the Weasley twins had dulled the usual atmosphere. The three murders had hidden it before, but now that they'd returned and everyone had settled back into normal life, nobody could miss the usual hubbub of George and Fred and whichever prank they'd pulled off. Peeves tried to fill the void, along with few attempts from lower years by nothing was twin worthy. Harry missed it the most, having grown up in Gryffindor tower, surrounded by the twins antics and though Slytherin was becoming his preferred house, nothing could beat Fred and George's mischief.

The entirety of Hogwarts had previously been under the assumption that since the twins had left, no other Weasley would set foot in the castle until one of them conceived. Unfortunately, or fortunately, they were wrong.

The third day of term, having somehow entered late, Ginerva Weasely set foot in the Great Hall, having undergone a massive transformation.

Silky, lightly curled, sunset red hair hung loosely, framing a now curvy figure that had somehow filled out perfectly in the time Harry had seen her. She hadn't gotten taller, just used barely noticeable heels to give her some added height. For some reason, she had decided to wear makeup. Light pink lipstick, drawn on (though perfect) eyebrows and gold eyelids. Harry presumed she'd either gotten lots of sleep or used some form of concealer, plus contour to accentuate her cheeks.

The only reason he knew was because Petunia had a morning ritual of caking her face before going downstairs and eventually he'd had to do it all. Although she'd done it in such a way that she looked starved.

"Someone must be posing as Weaslette." Pansy snickered, loud enough that a faint blush showed beneath Ginny's makeup. "than again, who'd want to be  _her?_ "

Even some Gryffindors snorted, unable to stop themselves. The others houses didn't try so hard to hide their laughter.

"Sir, I think you should make sure she's not an imposter." Piped up a random hufflepuff.

Though normally peaceful and uncaring of house drama, Ron and Ginny been quite vocal on their thoughts of the Badger house and they'd been itching for revenge.

"That's enough." Snape didn't need to stand like Dumbledore to get everyone's attention. "Ms Weasely take a seat."

She hurried down, not bothering to flaunt anything in her haste to not annoy a clearly tired Snape. 

The noise level rise quickly, but not enough to induce any type of headache, for once the students were being respectful of their teachers during breakfast.

"I think she has a crush on Harry." Theo whispered suddenly, angling his face to subtly point across the room, all the while pretending to read. " I'd watch your back."

Blaise took a fast sip of his juice, "family's like hers try to marry back into wealth, seen it to often."

The three purebloods around Harry hummed in agreement, sharing the same expression without ever once looking at each other.

"That's normal?" 

Luckily this time no one jumped. The disconcerting discovery that Harry was once again talking had several people startled every time he opened his mouth, only just getting used his voice again.

Harry knew that Ginny wanted to use him for money (obviously), but he didn't know it was so common that  _children_ could speak so calmly about it.

"Blood traitors, or purebloods who've lost their wealth, are never truly happy with what they have. Which is understandable, but few are willing to work to regain what they or their ancestors had." Pansy started.

She let Blaise pick up, "the easiest way is to marry into wealth and divorce is rarer, spouses dying of 'mysterious' circumstances is more common. Some countries have started addressing the issues but Britain have done nothing, which isn't surprising. There's a rumour Fudge married into power as well."

"Testing for love potions is rarer still, it's easy to tell if someone's been drugged but people see what they want to see." Theo scoffed, packing away his book. He stood slowly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and waving goodbye.

Pansy chose to follow seconds later, leaving the last three in a contemplative silence.

 

"Harry?"

By the third week, Harry was sure if he was straight, he would have a crush on Ginny. 

The girl had gone out of her way to flirt with Harry, with others in front of Harry to make him jealous or let boys talk about her near Harry, all to make him notice her constantly.

She would swing her hips or push out her chest, flip or twirl hair, barely concealed euphemisms and increasingly bold makeup. One day she'd even taken his spot on the Gryffindor team, which hadn't made Harry react at all. After all he was in a different house now and quidditch had lost the thrill of playing it, watching was better right now.

Harry really wanted to destroy her and her vain attempts at gold digging. Nevertheless, she needed to make the first move and he knew she'd only do it once she realised her attempts weren't working, which meant a few weeks of annoyance.

Draco wasn't faring any better. Though he managed to hide it better. Weeks of seeing Ginny fawn over Harry or use the straight population of Hogwarts to make Harry jealous, had been grating on his every nerve. He wanted to wring her neck, but knew Harry would probably kill him for ruining his fun. So he bided his time, waiting for her to slip up.

Unfortunately they both had to wait longer than they realised and it wasn't Ginny who first attempted something.

Romilda Vane had (somehow) slipped a box of chocolates into his bag. Naturally Harry didn't trust random, mystery chocolates and Draco had immediately demanded Severus to test them. If they hadn't, Harry would've been cursed to love the girl and from the way some people were acting, it wouldn't be the last attempt to drug Harry into marriage.

Romilda had been expelled almost instantly, her parents enrolling her at Beauxbatons under the condition that Severus didn't mention why she's been expelled, which he didnt. Officially. From one friend to another, he made sure Madam Maxine knew exactly what Romilda tried to do.

Severus had denied it when Aurora (who'd had to be presented for the entirety of the situation) made a casual observation that Severus had developed a soft spot for Harry. It was true. Christmas had let Severus see another side to Harry, the boys golden boy act hadn't really done their relationship any good, and though he didn't admit - not really admitting to feeling emotions anyway - Severus had become very fond of the young Slytherin.

He'd even considered letting the aurors do their job properly and persecute Vane if it hadn't been for Harry making sure she wasn't thrown in prison. Until that point the aurors hadn't really done anything more than treat their investigation as a holiday. With no new leads or evidence, they relaxed and leached off the castle resources, however Severus needed them to be there because he refused to be seen as a worse headmaster than Dumbledore.

Kingsley wasn't even stationed in the castle anymore, having more important cases to attend to, nevertheless he oversaw most of the investigation and that was the only time Severus saw them actually investigate anything.

One week later, about two days after Romilda's official transfer, Kingsley made one of his visits to Hogwarts and once again ended up in Severus's office, regretting ever stationing that particular team of aurors at the school. Unfortunately he couldn't switch them out anytime soon.

"The Order is in shambles." Kingsley sighed. "Molly and Arthur are dead, their son gone, Granger and Taylor too."

Truthfully, Kingsley hadn't bothered knowing the children's name, considering they were children and shouldn't have been involved in the first place.

"Molly and Arthur?" Severus had obviously known about their deaths, but cause of death wasn't on the official report and it had been killing Severus to know. After Ron, Hermione and Cassidy, he expected a bloodbath.

"Fiendfyre." 

Severus sucked in a breath, whistling lowly. Fiendfyre made the teens murders almost humane. 

The Order were completely decimated. Their most important members (Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur) were either dead or imprisoned, with Severus, Remus and Sirius being double agents. Kingsley had been slowly distancing himself, caring more about his actual job than whatever nonsense an old man spewed.

That left only Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher (not really important but a member after all), Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Alastor Moody.

Severus had no idea who was next to die but he knew that anyone on that list was next and hoped none of the double agents were next. He wasn't going to bother warning the others and wondered if Kingsley had noticed the connection and done it for him.

"With them gone, there's no reason to continue the order." Kingsley saw Severus's look of surprise and elaborated. "Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur were the only ones keeping this together. They got everyone together and with them gone, there's no point in continuing. No evidence to link any murder to the dark and none of the Order have anything to suggest it either."

Severus nodded, easily following Kingsley's line of thought. Diggle, Vance and Tonks were going to have a fit, following Dumbledore like sick puppies, but there was no reason to continue. Severus hadn't been reporting any suspicious activities about Voldemort, because there hadn't been, so none of them could claim that the Dark Lord was up to anything nefarious.

Moody would be harder to predict. Thankfully Severus needn't think about the Order any longer (already having a meeting with Sirius and Remus to attend to later) as Kingsley got up to leave.

"I'll inform them, I doubt they're overly fond of you at the minute."

Severus didn't bother replying, he had never been liked by the group and his promotion had only worsened their opinions of him, despite having no idea it was coming.

He hoped that Lucius was doing better than he was.

 

"Harry?!" 

Pansy giggled when Harry caught her with a tickling jinx. Defense didn't have a new teacher yet (the curse still prominent in people's minds) but the other teachers agreed to cover it if they had time.

Right now Flitwick had them dueling in large groups. The Slytherins faced off against each other and on the other side of the room, Gryffindor had done the same.

Pansy, Theo and Blaise had ended up on the opposite team to Harry and Draco. They weren't supposed to use any harmful spells and so far everyone had stuck to the rule, using minor jinxs or charms that were more annoying than anything else.

Flitwick didn't seem bothered about teaching Defense, his lessons tended to be everyone having a free for all of random spells learnt throughout the years. As long as no one got injured it didn't matter what spell was used. Other teachers weren't so lenient and made up for the fact none of them actually learnt anything new.

Harry had just hit Pansy with a tickling jinx when he had to make an awkward dodge from a miscellaneous spell that came from another Slytherin. Draco was faring much better, falling into defense whilst Harry was offense, though the two would swap occasionally.

Their mini team worked well to incapacitate the other side (which meant them being too preoccupied with whatever spell had been fired at them to fire back) and the rest of their team held their own incredibly well. Most of the Snakes seemed to have an infinite reservoir of spells at hand and, for the moment, it was a tie.

Afterwards Harry found out how the Gryffindors had done, having been busy not getting hit to watch them, and found that their teams had worked surprisingly well. That shouldn't have been surprising considering Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and loyal, so them easily working in a large team should've been a given, yet Harry could only remember the various times they'd shown absolutely no loyalty to him and at times Hermione and Ron too. He's been shown rare amounts of loyalty that only tended to be shown after he'd done something they liked, aka saving the school and almost dying or competing in Quidditch.

For a brief moment, he considered being the substitute seeker for Slytherin just to piss them off, but than remembered his broom and didn't want to phantom how much money a new one would cost.

"Harry?" 

He snapped back into reality to see a hand waving in front of his face and had to suppress the urge to flinch away.

"You spaced out again." Draco explained, having been trying to get the youngest attention for a while. 

When Harry glanced around he found that the classroom was empty and the lesson had ended. Not even Flitwick had stayed.

"We have a free period, don't worry. The others have runes...I think." Draco had tried memorizing his friends schedules so that he could match up the lessons and know when his friends could or couldn't meet up, but he had a hard time remembering his own without glancing at it.

"I'm pretty sure Theo is the only one in runes." Harry giggled, finding Draco's annoyance that he could remember amusing.

The blonde huffed, "What were you thinking about?" 

"I thought about joining the Slytherin Quidditch team to spite Gryffindor." Harry answered, still wondering if he should just get another broom yet it wouldn't be as special. Each of the brooms had been gifts, especially his firebolt which held a sentimental value, at least until he snapped it a fit of rage and handed it over in pieces. He hoped Sirius wouldn't be too devastated, Black wealth or not, that broom was not cheap.

Though that raised the question of Sirius and whether or not he and Remus were willing to let Tom kill him. They were spies for the dark and now he was beginning to wonder if they cared about him at all, or, like the Light, it had been an act. Everything about them were designed to come off as parental and caring yet they'd been working for a man who'd come out a cauldron wanting to kill him. Obviously Tom had changed, but they didn't know about him. Their original intentions for the war were still underway and even if Severus or the Malfoys had told them about Christmas (unlikely due to Order pressure against Severus), they would have entered into an agreement were he most likely was supposed to die. Thinking about them made Harry feel sick. He could only hope that that wasn't the case.

For now he's focus on school and Ginny.

 

Draco had been awkwardly watching Harry for a while, intently eyeing the boy as he calmly read a transfiguration textbook. He'd been worried about the younger for a while, Harry seemed to be trapped in his own mind, constantly withdrawing and Draco couldn't figure out what was wrong.

He desperately wanted to ask Harry what was wrong, yet he knew that wouldn't do any good and Harry would probably withdraw even more. Something was bothering Harry and it's started gnawing into Draco too. The only way he'd know what was wrong was if; Harry went to Draco himself or Draco figured out the problem (which was unlikely).

"Staring at people is creepy, Dray." Harry hadn't glanced up  _once,_ but Draco still felt like Harry was staring right through him. "Or am I that beautiful!"

"Yes."

Harry floundered for a few seconds, only now glancing up but obviously flustered. He'd gone crimson, but regained some composure, only to end up glaring at the page he'd been reading. 

There were several bears of silence before Harry spoke up, albeit quietly. "Do..." Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you know Sirius Black?"

"Not personally." He shifted close, waiting patiently for Harry to speak up. "We are cousins."

Confusion flashed across the youngest face so Draco continued. "Him and mum are cousins."

"He's a spy, like Severus but the Order don't know. He's on our side." Harry mumbled, tilting his head slightly. He'd made sure to ask Tom if he could tell Draco about his two adoptive godfathers otherwise he would never have brought it up.

They were sat in the empty common room, deciding against going on the Hogsmeade trip, so had gotten the room to themselves. Draco had somehow ended up opposite Harry, but now moved to sit on the table in front of Harry (after brushing aside some of the mess) and had to restrain himself from reaching out, not entirely sure it would be the right move.

"I can't stop thinking about it. He and Remus are spies, which is wonderful because I don't want to hurt them but..." Harry buried his face in his hands, days of silent contemplation rearing its head.

The dots connected and Draco couldn't help emitting a small, melancholy gasp. "You're worried that they wanted you to die."

"They joined Tom, knowing that he was going to murder me and what if... What if..?" Harry couldn't help bursting into tears.

Meeting Sirius for the first time had been terrifying, than he'd found out the truth and that his godfather wasn't a murderer (Or he hadn't betrayed his friends at least) and suddenly the experience was magical - right up until Remus turned into a werewolf. For a few moments Harry had been filled with a colossal warmth, radiating hope and happiness, almost like floating, because he'd finally have a family and leave the Dursely's and not have to worry about bruises, cuts and broken bones. Wouldn't have to use hastily learnt first aid to prevent scarring as much as possible (wasn't normally effective, but Harry liked to pretend otherwise). The idea of having a family and a home were he was loved and wanted, not a few short weeks of it at the Burrow, but all the time, had felt like a miracle.

So of course that was snatched from his fingertips. He'd had to return to pain and keep pretending he wasn't dying inside. All because he hoped that one day he'd be able to permanently live with Sirius and Remus, he just needed to find Wormtail. (The rat having constantly run away again and Tom hadn't been bothered to track a rat.)

Only now there was the question of if either truly cared for him and it scared him more than he'd ever admit. The Weasleys and Dumbledore's betrayals combined could never compare to the possibility of theirs. The Weasleys may have been like a family, but something about Sirius and Remus made them different. Maybe because they were his adoptive parents best friends (or at least James') whereas with the Weasleys he might've been like a son to them but it was obvious he didn't belong.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling against Draco's collarbone. He felt the blondes cheek resting comfortingly on top his head and found that Draco had started gently rocking them.

Harry had absolutely no idea why but he found the motion almost alarmingly calming, tears fading into hiccups and awful dry sobs.

"They love you." Draco mumbled. "And if they don't they get to deal with mom." He figured he'd done something right when Harry snorted faintly.

"But what if...?"

Draco interrupted quickly, before Harry could over think things again. "We can ask Tom, he is the one they would've talked to most. If not dad, he might not seem like a gossip but I swear he knows everything. "

"Not everything."

"If anyone knows, especially about the Black family, it's dad. " 

Harry sighed, "I can't help but wonder though, if they really ever loved me or if it was just a lie."

"I wish I could answer that for you, but I can't. I don't know much about them aside from a years worth of Defense. But I do know that I love you and if I can, than they must. Afterall, they've known you for longer. "

Harry didn't bother mentioning the only flaw in Draco's statement, that being the Weasleys knew him longer and still detested him, because he had better things to think about. Like the fact Draco had just told him he loved Harry and if that wasn't enough to set his heart aflame like some sappy fool, their intimate position was not helpful. It was all he could do to ignore the pounding sound of his heartbeat and hope that Draco had somehow gone deaf.

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

In the days following, Harry and Draco grew closer if possible. 

Their confession hadn't changed anything because neither were sure if it was meant in a platonic or romantic way and didn't want to damage what they had by questioning it. Furthermore their conversation leading up to it had been about two adults platonic/parental love for Harry and whether or not it was false. There was a ton of evidence supporting the platonic side.

Additionally neither brought it up with a friend to get a second opinion, as that was one awkward conservation they would happily skip.

Harry continued to plan and wait for Ginny, hoping she'd move soon before he grew bored. He wanted everyone to know what a conniving, scheming witch she was. Unfortunately that meant waiting for her to move.

Draco attempted teaching him some patience through wizards chess, but found that either way Harry was absolutely terrible at it. Although he never seemed to back down from a game, knowing he would lose but happy to play anyway. Not that Draco could talk, he was just as bad, he was just guilty elated to find someone worse than him. 

There'd been a steady stream of Skeeters anonymous articles for days now, including one about her imprisonment as a bug. (Rita left out the unregistered animations part and now the general popular were convinced Hermione had transfigured her into a bug).

Pansy had mumbled something about a book and just making one instead of multiple articles, because some of them drew off others and she loathed to hoard the Daily Prophet, or anything really. It sent Draco on a mission to make one, with Rita doing most of it because it was her writing, but he assisted occasionally.

Come mid march, Harry was confident his plans were successful, the only problem was that he was most definitely going to fail his Defense and Transfiguration OWLs. 

Aurora Sinistra had been unable to find someone willing to fill McGonagolls position or take up the cursed Defense role. There was only so much she could do and NEWT and OWL students were suffering the most.

Now there were few solutions that any student could think of aside from getting new teachers and nobody wanted another ministry "approved" teacher. Clubs or study groups were becoming more common, but not massive ones (the collective memory of Gilderoy Lockhart was way too disturbing, especially after he vanished all the bones in Harry's arm).

He supposed it should've been good enough, but Harry found himself easily distracted and couldn't learn a thing. The cover teachers weren't helpful as they weren't really qualified and had only this year's books - Umbridge's - to use. 

Obviously Harry should be been focusing on other things, namely his big plan for Dumbledore's lackeys, except as important as revenge was... His education was more vital. He needed good owls so he could get somewhere. Harry didn't want to leave Hogwarts and end up using his fame to get places, he wanted to prove that he deserved to be wherever he ended up and that meant the best grades in every subject. So far the only one he was failing we Defense and that was because of the lack of proper teachers. 

He supposed that no one would want to follow on from Umbridge and than that stupid rumour about the position being cursed wasn't helpful, but there must've been someone who'd be idiotic enough to ignore both. Nevertheless that person didn't appear.

So Harry took it on instead. With his friends help he took over the position, something the teachers allowed because it meant relaxation time. Gryffindor didn't exactly rally around him, with some teachers still going by book and others just giving over the responsibility, they didn't seem to like the lack of questioning. Especially considering they felt like Harry had abandoned them.

In the end, he taught the few Gryffindors (Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean and Seamus) along with the Slytherins, during lessons and after dinner taught the OWL Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Interestingly, even though he wasn't focused on Ginny she took initiative and took the time to try to get closer to him. Little things at first, stupid insignificant reasons to be near him, than slowly working her way up. Pretending she dropped something to initiate a conversation or waiting outside his classrooms to catch him unawares. Somehow Ginny found every and any excuse to get close and it was exactly what Harry needed.

Harry had been waiting oh so patiently for Ginny to try something drastic. Obviously she'd try to come onto him, but Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't stop at weird flirtatious advances. She go as far as she had to. And that's what he was waiting for.

For weeks in advance Harry had been subtly checking his food and drinks, hyper-aware of her stealing a love potion and also being known for the extreme lengths her and her family would go to to get what they wanted.

Everything fell into place when Harry noticed his drink glow the wrong colour after using a detector spell to check for love potions. Now considering his bracelet hadn't failed him as of yet, Harry trusted it would nullify the love potion and, luckily, it did. 

He saw a wide, smug grin settle on her face as he downed most of the drink quickly, making sure to slip some into a flask, and tried not to vomit as his bracelet set to work eradicating her handiwork. Thankfully, he contained himself before anyone noticed and Draco tried to murder her (though Harry wouldn't blame him if he did).

The thing was as much as watching her die would be amusing, Harry had a much better idea. If she wanted to drug him into loving her, well why shouldn't he do the same? All he had to do was get her to ingest enough of her own potion to fall wildly in love with herself, much like the Greek myth of Narcissus, and watched her slowly die as she neglected herself to love herself. Confusing as it had been to explain, he loved the idea of Ginny dying from the same thing she'd planned for him.

Ginny was already waiting for him in an alcove, perfectly hidden away from sight and unsuspecting of Harry's true plans, now all he had to do was pretend to love her.

"Ginny?" He whispered as quietly as could to conceal most emotion from his voice, not needing disgust to slip through.

"Harry, I'm here." She simpered. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He could feel anger radiating off Draco at the false innocence. Clearly Harry would have to work quickly to prevent a bloodbath.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Harry hoped his acting was good enough. He wasn't scared that he was a bad actor, having spent years hiding abuse, he was just scared that he couldn't act the love-sick fool. "Who else would I want to be with?"

Even expecting her to touch him didn't prepare him for the way she flung herself into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as he had to stop himself from pushing her away and instead drew her closer.

Breathing lightly, Harry closed his eyes quickly whilst she couldn't see his face and pretended for a few moments that it was Draco hugging him. Behind him an invisible Draco had known how uncomfortable and disgusted Harry was for the entire few minutes. Subtly and slowly so as not to freak Harry out, he slid a just underneath Harry's shoulder blades, making sure to not alert Ginny. When Draco felt Harry relax minutely, he drew back.

"Do you love me?" Ginny pulled away quickly,maintaining a harsh eye contact to make absolutely certain Harry was under the potions effects.

Without hesitation Harry answered, "of course I do." Knowing that she might not be satisfied until she heard those three words but also knowing he might not be able to force them out.

Ginny hummed contemplatively, "I want you to prove it."

"I'd do anything for you."

She lit up visibly and Harry realised she'd never seen a love potion in action before, so anything he did must seem authentic. 

"Marry me. Right now."

Harry frowned sadly, like the idea of not marrying her was world shattering. "But I only want what's best for our wedding. And Hogwarts is a bit tacky."

"I don't care, we go to Snape now and tell him about our love and he has to marry us. Headmaster's can do that." She clapped her hands rapidly, bouncing on her feet as she envisioned her dream wedding.

Harry knew that was a lie Dumbledore had told her, even with his limited knowledge on Wizarding marriages. Not even in the muggle world did Headteachers have that kind of power.

"Wait! I took some juice from the table."

"So?" Ginny froze in confusion, leaving Harry a few previous moments to think up an excuse.

"Its just, if we go to Snape now than we will be husband and wife." Harry started only to be cut off by Ginny repeating her question. "We won't have time to celebrate our engagement. We can at least drink to it."

Ginny hummed again, "that makes sense." She began slowly. In the end she shrugged in agreement and snatched the flask off Harry, even as he held it out to her.

"This is just perfect." She muttered happily, her last words before drinking her own love potion.

As soon as she dropped the flask, Draco slid off the cloak, folding it neatly around his waist (underneath the robes so no one thought he had a missing mid section).

"What do we do with her now?" Draco sneered, watching Ginny drop to the floor as her magic feebly tried to fight off the effects. In a few moments she'd reawaken, completely under its effects.

"Where should we put her? As much as I love a good show, she can't be seen near me or you." Ignoring her again, Harry gave his full attention to Draco.

"Somewhere public, so no towers. But also not the Great Hall as we just left. There's the entrance hall, any corridor leading to a classroom." Draco began, staring at the wall in thought. He was so close to doing something rash in a attempt to forget the almost authentic words Harry had uttered to her. For instance, as crude as it was, shoving his tongue down Harry's throat.

"She'd fall over the banisters in the stairways. There's always a common room."

"The Gryffindors could always cover her up." 

Suddenly an idea clicked, one so insanely brilliant that Harry wondered why he hadn't figured it out before.

"The potions corridor. Everyone will see if it's between classes and Severus will be there too." 

Draco grinned, "I love the way your mind works." Ignoring Harry's blush, he set about getting her down there.

Class had already started and soon everyone would change over, making Harry realise just how long this thing had gone on for and insanely happy he did not have potions today. The other professors would give him disapproving looks but allow it, but Severus as nice as he was now, would probably make him do a detention for missing class and Harry knew first hand how horrid those were. That was one thing he had always liked, unlike the other professors Severus never treated Harry like he was any different to the other students, only now Severus also didn't see James Potter in him.

Harry knew that killing her may be easier, but he didn't want to kill anyone else unless necessary and also wanted to see her suffer in a way that wouldn't be over quick. He knew that no matter what was attempted, the love potion she was under couldn't be broken, she'd assured to that herself in her attempt to ensnare Harry and now it would be her downfall.

As quickly as possible they deposited her in the potions corridor, knowing that she'd make a scene as soon as she awoke. Unfortunately they wouldn't see it as they had to rush to their next lesson, which also meant splitting up for a while.

 

Whilst Harry had been taking care of Ginny, Severus had been brooding behind his desk. 

As per usual, the instructions were on the board and he trusted this specific class to not cause an explosion long enough for him to keep contemplating the letter he'd received.

Now the ministry normally allowed those under arrest to send letters to whomever they pleased and didn't limit it to just one letter. Instead you could send as many as you pleased, depending on which Auror was on shift and whether they would allow it.

For Dumbledore, he unfortunately got stuck with Tonks or other lenient Aurors who seemed to think he was innocent for most of his time there. Which is why Severus had now received a letter from Dumbledore.

The letter itself wasn't that special, only being thin parchment and splotchy inks, because there was only so much you could snuggle through the Order. However the contents were worrying.

His instructions were simple, find Harry an exceptional teacher to prepare him for war and ultimately his battle with Voldemort, plus destroy his pensieve and memories (which he had yet to find but luckily Dumbledore had left instructions for that).

Severus's problem was that if he didn't, his cover amongst the Order could be blown and they hated him as it were. If he did, he risked Harry turning on them again, something that hadn't seemed to bother Tom after Christmas but was a worry shared by the Malfoys, Barty and him. In the end he could only fire-call Tom for his opinion.

He let his class go early, repressing an eye-roll from the surprised faces and headed back to his office, content with the knowledge that he could leave whenever he wanted and not have to explain himself unless the Aurors had evidence against him. This also meant they missed Ginny Weasley, by that wouldn't matter soon.

Tom, himself was calmly reading from a file, Rita cross legged on his desk reading another. Severus was sure if it was anyone but her they'd get hexed for sitting there. 

"Severus?" 

Rita raised one eyebrow at him, already moving away when she sensed that she wasn't wanted for the conversation. She was getting way to much money and publicity to ruin it all now by eavesdropping, plus she was liking the detective work.

"Dumbledore wants me to find Harry a teacher."

"For Defense?"

"To teach him how to fight against you." Severus handed over the letter with a small flick. 

Tom snorted as he read through it. "We can find Harry one who isn't Light-biased and also find out what Dumbledore wants to destroy so badly."

"That's the problem, if I can't find someone who checks all the Orders boxes they'll report to Dumbledore and he'll know I was never truly working for him. We may have Black and Lupin, but their messages are sporadic at best nowadays."

Both men sat back, Tom trusted Harry not to turn on them, especially considering his family tree. nevertheless, however much he trusted Harry (which was more than most), Tom needed spies in the Order and Severus had always been one of his best. Sirius and Remus were both spies, except considering their positions as escaped convict and werewolf were unable to message as frequently. Especially now that most of the Order were dead.

"Barty?"

"he's supposed to be dead." Severus pursed his lips, knowing that when news broke of Barty's true state, everything would be under question. Including his new job.

"So? When has that stopped you? Change his hair, maybe the eyes, new name and boom... No one will ever know." Tom shrugged as though it were obvious. "We could falsify some papers and get him hired as the Defense teacher too or bring Aurora in on the plan. She never cared for Dumbledore anyway."

"For now, let's get the papers done and fill in Barty and Harry on the plans."

 

 

"Severus?"

After dinner Harry had agreed to meet him and both had decided that since Harry was family now ( Severus thinking through his courtship with his godson, Draco, and Harry because they really were family) that they treat each other like it. Meaning first name basis only. 

"Dumbledore wrote. " Severus tried not smirk at the eyeroll. "he wants you to learn Defense from a proper teacher."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean!"

"He wants you to learn how to kill Tom. Tom and I thought it best to find someone who will teach you how to fight but not against us."

"Who?"

"Barty, under a fake name and appearance will act as not only your Defense teacher hopefully but also a private tutor. We need to sort out the details, however if everything goes correctly we thought you should know. "

Severus saw Harry pale slightly but otherwise remain unaffected, something which caused a whole lot more concern than it would've two years ago. Barty would never hurt Harry, not so long as they remained on the same side and definitely not in a way to cause that type of reaction, but Severus still found himself worrying over the reaction.

"is that all? I think I should tell Draco too."

"If you would." Severus watched Harry get up to leave and spoke without thinking . "Harry? Just know that my doors always open if you need to talk."

There was a shocked silence that followed, before muttered a thank you and left. 

Sitting back in his chair Severus tried to find reason why Harry had seemed so melancholy after he'd spoken and couldn't figure out a single one.

 

"They're both gonna be here." Harry grumbled into Draco's shirt.

He'd come moping back to the common room and headed instantly for the dorms, stopping only to change into Draco's oversized Slytherin shirt (which was only big on him due to his tiny stature) and fell into the others bed, curling up under a mountain of blankets. 

The sight that greeted Draco was both adorable and concerning in equal measures.

"How am I going to survive?" Harry moaned, eyes closed to prevent tears. "Its alright if it's just one, you know, but now both of my parents are going to be around. I can't tell them until this is all done and even then how does one start the conversation... "

Draco let Harry have his mini rant. "This is about having a happy future dangled right in front of you, but not having the courage to go for it."

Harry didn't answer.

"You won't know until you do it. Instead you'll torture yourself trying to figure out what could happen." Draco had lain down next to Harry, gently petting soft raven hair.

"I just don't want them to leave me once they know  or stay because they feel like they have to." 


	35. Chapter 35

Barty arrived at Hogwarts the next day and even though Aurora refused to have him hired without any credentials, he informally became the school wide tutor anyway. There wasn't much she could do about that considering that the Malfoys offered to pay for all his expenses, (which wasn't needed) but meant that he wasn't technically hired or being payed by Hogwarts so Aurora wasn't his boss.

Of course she did mention that if he turned out to be like Lockhart or Quirrel, or even Umbridge, she'd do a lot worse than fire him. No matter how many years he'd spent around people like Bellatrix, Barty knew for a fact she'd be worse than any of them and he'd watched Bellatrix tear someone apart.

By the weekend, Barty was officially teaching under a false name - Barty Parker - and was already looking to be a favourite of the students. Especially with his glamoured cerulean eyes and black hair. It's been decided that he keep his first name, that way Severus, Harry and Draco couldn't accidentally let slip who Barty was.

Nevertheless Harry was less than excited when Barty decided to have their tutor sessions ever Thursday in the Defense classroom. He was a bundle of nerves as he trekked up to the empty room and almost turned away, because he wanted to spend time with his mum, just not when Harry had to act like they were practical strangers.

"Barty?" Harry found the room deserted but didn't trust Barty to not stage a surprise attack to see if he was prepared for any circumstance. 

Though the man had been pretending to be Moody, they were both too paranoid for their own good sometimes.

He let his wand slip out an arm holster, not raising it but with a spell ready anyways. Harry scanned the surroundings, not picking up in anything suspicious or out of the ordinary but he's never trusted either, not when he knew of people like the Dursleys who went out of their way to be ordinary when they were anything but.

Thankfully Barty was just late and wasn't testing him, although he did look impressed. Harry tried to ignore the glittery feeling it gave him, knowing he'd impressed his mum.

"I was thinking for today, we should figure out where you are." Barty sat on his desk, motioning for Harry to do the same opposite. "Its all well and good throwing you into training, which I can do if you want, but considering your teachers.... "

Harry nodded as Barty trailed off, "I know the unforgiveables."

There was a pause before Barty rolled his eyes and Harry snorted, both still unsure of how to act around the other for entirely different reasons. Harry still remembered crashing into Barty's desk vividly.

"What about basic dueling spells?"

"I think I know most." Harry honestly wasn't sure if the minor spells he'd been using in lessons for weeks counted, but he supposed a tickling hex could be seen as a distraction.

"Can you do them non-verbally?" 

Harry sighed, already prepared for two hours of non stop training that Barty would only end once he could do all of them non-verbally and maybe also wandlessly, given Harry's exceptional talent.

 

 

"Sev?" Draco started, hoping that his godfather would have some useful advice. After all he had a husband and kid so he must've done something right. "How would one go about saying I love you?"

Severus almost choked, all of them had suspicions that Harry and Draco were dating, but in love? This was much more serious than they imagined. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it made everything much more interesting.

"Well, I waited until it was the right time." Snape could still clearly remember Barty's face, the mix of joy and shock one of his most treasured memories.

"When is the right time?" Draco groaned. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You just.... _know_."

"Is it like a feeling than?" Draco eyes were boring into his, hoping for an actual response and not something vague.

"I don't know." Severus tried to stay calm, of all people to go to Draco had to go to him. He wasn't the most emotional of people in the first place and honestly, he'd accidentally told Barty he loved him. In hindsight, he saw it to be the right moment. But not at the time.

"Than how am I supposed to tell the idiot I love him, if the moments never right?!" 

"Tad dramatic, maybe you should talk to your mother." 

"I can't, apart from you, everyone else gets way to invested in my life." Draco slumped in his chair, defeated. Suddenly he sprung upright, like he'd been hit by lightening. "You can help me!"

"What?!"

"Please."

"You want me to help you proclaim your love for your boyfriend?" Severus couldn't help the shocked tone that slipped through, because Draco really seemed to think that he was qualified for the job.

"Not exactly, I still need to ask him out."

"Your not dating and you want to tell him you love him?!" Severus very nearly collapsed, first he found out that they'd all been wrong than that Draco wanted to tell someone he wasn't technically dating that he loved him and expected Severus to help.

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to help? People run away from me, not to me." Severus asked, mind blown by the utter stupidity of it all. Draco should've really gone to anyone else.

"The point is I have told him I love him, we just weren't dating." Draco explained hastily. "I'm pretty sure he thought I meant it platonically, because he was also crying, but I want to tell him for real, Sev. You have to help me."

Severus wanted to say no, he was sure that he'd mess it all up and as sour as he was, Severus wanted Draco to be happy. Except Draco never pleaded with him. Severus was concerned by the fact Harry had been crying about something but hoped that it wasn't anything to bad that Draco couldn't help with, plus Severus wasn't close to Harry and his godson wouldn't tell him.

He'd been carefully considering the fact he might ruin everything, when he caught sight of the blond pulling his knees to his chest and staring at him forlornly.

"what are you doing?"

"Guilt tripping you. Is it working?" Draco blink large, teary eyes and Severus was sent back to the last time the blond had stared at him like that. When he was eight and wanted sweets.

He threw his hands in the air, knowing resistance was futile. "Fine."

Severus sighed when Draco ran to hug him.

 

 

"How's Barty?" Draco giggled as Harry dropped onto his bed with a groan, looking exhausted.

"He might kill me before Voldemort does." 

"Tom loves you to much." Draco dodged the poorly aimed pillow, moving around the bed to climb in the other side. 

Harry shifted with huff so he could see Draco, "Barty should be a teacher, I've learnt more with him than anyone else. "

"You realise you have people like Quirrel to compare with him, right?" Teased Draco, shifting closer to the younger and trailing one hand through fluffy ebony hair. 

Harry seemed to deflate right before Draco's eyes. "What about you?" 

"Hmm?" Draco got pulled out his thoughts, worry for Harry increasing as he realised just how much stress he was going to be under for the foreseeable weeks. "I went to see Sev. I needed to ask him something."

Thankfully Harry didn't question him on what it was, but he still looked a little hurt, though he hid it well. Draco supposed that warranted given the fact they generally shared everything but he couldn't exactly say he'd needed advice on how to tell Harry he loved him.

"I'll tell you later, it's something I needed an adult for." Draco began, waiting for Harry to react and was gifted with a tiny smile. "I'll tell you soon, promise."

Before he went sleep, Draco made sure to reach over and kiss the top of Harry's head, hopefully easing the younger of some stress. Draco couldn't possibly imagine living in the same place as his parents for a long time, only for his parents to never know it was him.

 

Whilst the castle slept, Severus set about finding Dumbledore's pensieve and figuring out what the 'esteemed' headmaster had wanted destroyed. He'd already sent a letter claiming to have burnt it to the ground, letting him believe he was safe for a little while longer. 

Barty had come to help him earlier and worked silently across the room, only he was pouring through the old man's work and possessions, leaving the memories to Severus.

Moving swiftly, Severus located the cabinet from the letter and set about finding a way to open it, Dumbledore using muggle means of hiding it. Finding an almost invisible crack, Severus finally managed to open a hidden compartment and pull out the pensieve. 

"Found it." 

Barty glanced up, "his memories?"

Severus used a simple charm to levitate row upon row of nearly stored memories, "right here. Given his track record I almost expect them to be labelled."

"That would be so much easier." Barty huffed a small chuckle, reaching out to pick one of the vials. "Lets start here." 

Around them the portraits leaned forward, wanting to know what was happening even though they couldn't truly join the two men in the memory.

Without any other way of organising the rows, they tipped the one Barty picked into the disk and dived. A few minutes later they came hurtling out of the memory of Dumbledore watching the second task, confusion written on their faces at why that would be saved. The entire memory had just been of Dumbledore starring at the Black Lake.

The next was a simple memory of a little girl, who looked disturbingly like Dumbledore. They went through vials of memories like that until they were able to say certainly that the girl, now named Arianna, was his sister. Another boy was there sometimes, one they found to be Gellert Grindewald. The most incriminating of Dumbledores memories as a youth was of his first kiss with Grindewald.

Though they wondered what had happened to split them apart, not they were complaining.

"Sev, I'm calling it a day." Barty stepped away, pale from the last memory of an eleven year old Harry collapsed on the floor, clutching a red stone. 

"I have to keep searching." Severus took a new vial with a determined glint in his eyes. "I have to keep looking."

Barty sighed, "I know and I don't want to stop but we can't keep searching through memories forever."

"One of these contains the knowledge of where our son is." Severus hissed.

"You think I don't know that! I meant we need sleep, so we can have fresh eyes on this!" Barty didn't mean to raise his voice, but it did. Seeing the guilty look in Severus eyes sobered him up quickly. "I'm sorry i...."

There was a minute pause before Severus gathered his husband up in his arms. "I know. "

"Where is he Severus? Where's our son?" Barty whispered, getting an answer in the form of tears, both having spent years searching for their baby, only they knew that he wasn't a baby anymore.

There was a beat of silence before Severus spoke, "Lets go to bed."


	36. Chapter 36

The very next day Ginny Weasley was sighted oggling a suit of armour by some Hufflepuffs. By lunch news spread of her search for something incredibly shiny and reflective as well as her now ignoring everyone unless they had with them something reflective.

No one could figure out what was wrong with her yet and no one wanted to or cared enough to. Already she'd pissed off more people within a few hours than years at Hogwarts.

And Harry was loving it.

He had to ignore the sneers of Gryffindor who had hated her by decided that that wasn't something to bond over. Hilariously they only defended her when it was a Slytherin saying something, every other house had free reign.

"What's wrong with her?" Pansy groaned, having had to drag the girl to her common room in the middle of her prefect duties and lose an extra few hours of sleep wandering from the top to bottom of a castle.

Harry winced, seeing faint but well hidden bags under Pansy's eyes, "she has been acting weirdly."

"The Weasleys always act weird, this is just disturbing." Blaise rolled his eyes, but otherwise opted out the conversation, uncaring of the ginger.

"Luna said she isn't eating anymore." Theo piped up, earning a couple strange looks from the group before explaining. "She studies with me."

"I forgot they were friends you know." Harry mused, shooting Theo a dirty look when he snorted.

"Not much of a friend that one."

Harry realised he hadn't spoken to Luna properly in months and resolved to fix that as soon as possible. Ever since Gringotts, Harry had been so busy putting his plans into action that the only time him and Luna talked was small greetings between classes. Now he found that all this time Theo had been friends with her and he hadn't known.

Pansy sighed, picking at her food. "I don't know what's wrong with Weasely but if I miss one more hour of sleep because of her, someone's going to die."

"Yeah, it's Weasley keeping you up."  Blaise teased, dodging quickly when Pansy went to stab him with her fork. 

She refused to answer any of their questions and ignored Blaise and Theo's teasing jabs, talking only when the conversation had steered far away from her and eventually left. Harry would've felt guilty of she hadn't made it blatantly obvious that she didn't mind the teasing.

Once she was gone Blaise leaned over the table, "You know how she has a crush on someone." He waited for them to nod. "I think she's meeting up with them at night. "

"How do you know?"

"She keeps offering to cover people's shifts, trust me, that's not something sane people do." Blaise sniffed, thankful that she had taken over a couple of his but also worried that she might burn herself out. Luckily those were becoming less frequent but Blaise wouldn't be surprised if she was just sneaking out of Slytherin now.

The rest of them giggled, wanting to know who this mystery person was but also not going to pry. Harry knew that because of everything that had been going on, other things like his friends crushes had kinda fallen under the radar.

Later they'd find out who this mystery person was, but for now they'd tease her.

 

Barty snorted as he watched the assembled Gryffindors and Slytherins glare and argue. He was loud enough to draw attention and make everyone shut up for a second, as he had been hiding near the office stairs.

He saw some Slytherins (including Harry and Draco) hide giggles expertly as majority of the room startled.

"Good afternoon? Is it afternoon?" Barty decided to act like a competent teacher but semi functional human to throw them off guard and keep them from making any connection to him.

There was a splattering of laughter before he managed to speak again. "I know your education was....rocky, so I decided we should start on offensive spells today."

Everyone straightened instantly, Barty knowing that they would never react like that to book work. Hilariously he knew that he'd been exactly the same as a kid.

"name some offensive,  yell them at me. But don't cast any." Barty added as an afterthought, drawing another round of laughter from the students. 

"Impedimenta"

"Bombarda"

"Incendio"

"Stupify"

Barty noted that they were the most common spells yelled out and decidedly ignored one extremely dark spell he heard muttered from the Slytherin side of the room, although he didn't managed to catch who it was.

"Impressive, I doubt Umbridge taught you those." 

There were a few chuckles and some Slytherin patted Harry on the back, thankful for the time he'd stepped up as teacher despite being their age. They'd learnt more under Harry than most other teachers.

Barty went to walk and stumbled over something, deliberating waiting for them all to to settle down again. He clapped his hands together with a nervous smile, faking embarrassment at near falling.

"Right."

 

After class the students actually mingled together, just to talk about how brilliant Barty was as a teacher but also adorably clumsy (actual murmured words) he was. 

Harry had just turned a corner with Draco, intent on using one the side passages to get to Charms when he felt hands clench around his robes.

In front of him was Ginny, love potion still unbroken but her mind definitely not as resilient. She had a manic look in her eye as scrambled for the faintest shiny thing to gaze at herself in and warbled unintelligible words at nothing.

He pushed her away, backing up into Draco as he faked fear at her crazed state. Only a few Slytherins or Gryffindors were left to witness her fumble for something. 

In the short time that she'd vanished from the public eye, Ginny had become a wraif of her past self. Sunken, dulled eyes flittered wildly in their sockets, while spindle thin fingers scratched at the surroundings, scraping skin of already meatless bones. Her skin was stretched tightly and most of it was either mottled blue and black or an atrocious grey. Once luscious hair was thin and limp, Harry even sure that most of it was close to falling out.

Next to him Draco leaned closer, eliminating anyone from over hearing, "is it me or does this look like the before stage to Tom's snake face?"

Harry tried very hard not to laugh and almost failed spectacularly when Barty appeared, having stepped out of his class room.

"oh dear what's happened?"

Every student gazed curiously at him, his naivete oddly comforting but also disturbing considering Ginny had found the boot of a suit of armour and was uncomfortably close to it.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, why don't you help me with Ms...?"

"Weasley." Draco supplied swiftly, making sure the other students had gone before approaching her. "What do we do with her?"

"Why is she like this?" Barty nudged a leg with one foot and got no reaction.

Harry shrugged innocently, "love potion gone wrong, that's the main theory I believe."

Barty glanced back him with a raised eyebrow but an amused expression. "this happened once back in my time."

"How did it end?"

"Only a stronger love potion could counter the other and last I knew they had four kids."

Harry frowned, about to speak up when Barty continued.

"She was drugged to love the guy she was engaged to."

Draco shook his head before Harry could speak, already planning the answers to the questions he knew Harry had. Times had changed massively and although arranged marriage was still a thing amongst pureblood, drugging one or both of the fiances was frowned upon heavily. 

Either Barty didn't think anything was wrong with the story (he did but the teens didn't know that) or he was busy figuring out how to move Ginny without stunning her, either way he ignored the thick silence and moved closer to the girl.

"I suggest you go to class." Barty was about to continue before Severus swooped down on them, looking unusually hurried and frantic. 

Harry had been getting annoyed with the interruptions but one unreadable look from Severus and he willingly let it go in favour of leaving. Not even Draco, who loved gossip as much as his dad did, agreed that leaving would be best.

"Sev?"

"I found the memories containing our son." 

There was a pregnant pause as Barty digested the words and tried wrapping his head around the idea. Severus hadn't exactly told him the best of ways and he'd frozen in shock.

"Who is it?!" Barty yelled, quickly lowering his voice in case someone was near. "Where are they?! ....Sev...?"

Severus swallowed thickly, "I think you should see for yourself."

 

There was a tense few days following Ginnys random appearance and Harry couldn't figure out why. 

The tension mainly stemmed from Barty and Severus, which in itself was odd because they didn't seem to be having any problems and the Lestranges would be broken out of Azkaban soon, with no complications so far.

Even Draco, who tended to ignore the adults as he focused mainly on school or figuring out how important the other people on Hermione's list were, had noticed. He figured it wasn't anything marital, Harry's relief had been heartbreaking, but also that it wasn't Death Eaters related (after Tom restored his sanity, there was no fear or something tension creating from being a Death Eater).

Without any proper theories, the two were utterly confused about what was bothering the couple. 

Plus, Ginny had been confined to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had been suspended for neglecting patients, which Harry had seen coming given the blind eye she gave to his obvious abuse. The new meditwitch was actually competent and ran an incredibly tight ship. Thankfully he hadn't got to meet her yet.

Eventually though the seemed to simmer down and the next day, Harry was called to the headmasters office. Only Harry. Draco hadn't bothered to hide his curiosity, but was fully prepared to murder both if Harry came out harmed in any way.

Sitting in the office was almost worse than when Dumbledore had been there, despite Harry knowing both men currently staring at him. 

Around him the portraits were empty, whether voluntary or spelled, their occupants were gone and for the first time Harry wondered why Dumbledore didn't have a portrait. Maybe because he wasn't dead yet.

"Harry?" Barty started, half sitting on Severus's desk whilst the man sat in his chair next to him. " We have something we need to tell you. "

For some reason, holding eye contact for longer than a few seconds was agonising and awkward so he flicked between them rapidly.

Only from their perspective, Harry displayed all the signs of a nervous, scared kid and they were met with the thought of how small he was.

Of course Harry fiddling with his hands didn't help, but he certainly didn't realise.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly, he had a foreboding feeling, like something dreadful was about to happen and he hated it. 

He wanted to be able to trust them and have a normal conversation without anything hanging over their heads, namely what Harry knew that they didn't.

"We found out a few days ago." Severus started, clearing his throat and preparing what must've been devastating news considering how serious he was. (Although there was nothing new to tell Harry unless they thought that Vernons death was something to talk about and that has been months ago). "We wanted to tell, but we needed some time."

"What is it?" Harry was petrified, why did they have to sound so ominous?

"Harry, it's a long story."

He rolled his eyes, used to that excuse from adults. "It can't be that bad."

Severus and Barty shared a look. Which wasn't ominous at all.


	37. Chapter 37

There was an uncomfortable swooping sensation in Harry's stomach as they spoke, horror spreading through every pore even as he betrayed himself for acting so irrationally. 

He knew this day would come.

 

A few days prior....

Severus had handed off his first year class to Pomona so that he could continue searching through Dumbledore's belongings. He found some addresses which he didn't recognize and would have to see if Tom or Barty did.

Aside from regular junk hoarded over the years, he found a few places where things had obviously gone missing (recalled items from the Potter Vaults, but he didn't know that), a few suspiciously illegal texts, but nothing too incriminating.

Severus wouldn't give up despite the lack of evidence, not when his son was so close. 

It felt like all the years had led up to this moment. Except he had yet to find anything at all.

Eventually he happened upon a series of letters sent from Privet Drive, the return address named a Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and he decided to at least read these. He regretted it.

Each letter was a detailed depiction of the days abuse and Severus actually vomited, wanting to rid his mind of the images of Harry, the sweet adorable kid (he'd never say it aloud) being hurt in this way. Muggles could be disgusting but this was a whole new level.

He kept the letters as proof Dumbledore had been allowing the abuse of a child and also for Tom, but only once Harry knew and had okayed it. Severus knew that Harry wouldn't want him telling Tom any of this without his knowledge, although he was prepared for the panic attack that would likely follow.

More things followed, with letters from the Weaselys dating back to Draco's first year and continuously. He found some stolen mail and realised that it hadn't just been Umbridge, although she was glaring obvious about it.

Severus knew with every failed minute that this would be where someone gave up on their search and tried a new method. But he refused to. The only reason he wasn't going through Dumbledore's memories was that he'd been developing a migraine from all of them and going into a pensieve after having a potion was a horrendous idea.

In a few hours he'd be back at it, but right now he's search in other places.

As he did so, he felt a thousand staring eyes from previous headmasters and mistress's of Hogwarts, most of them glaring as he tore apart the room they were forced to look at.

"What are you doing?" One headmistress frowned, having given up simply watching. She had a disapproving look but Severus was so close to pulling a Sirius and tearing the painting to shreds.

"Trying to find something." he decided to at least be polite. He knew that one day his own portrait would hang near hers.

Phineas spoke up, wanting attention and nothing more, "have you ever considered we might know."

Despite the fact that Phineas didn't really care and just wanted to get some attention, considering Sirius could never speak to him (having to act like he detested Slytherin) and nobody liked Slytherin teachers, students of the snake house where smart enough not to get called into the office.

Severus actually paid attention to him. "Where would Dumbledore hide something precious?" 

A Ravenclaw interjected when Phineas opened his mouth, "Why would we tell you?"

"He stole my son from me." Severus didn't spare any portraits a glance, going back to whatever he'd be doing.

Their collective silence was telling but before any of them could find anything Barty walked in. They watched as Barty didn't utter a word but slipped into the same routine Severus had.

"Do you know anything about your son?"

Of course all the portraits knew, Dumbledore had spelled them to secrecy and had been too arrogant to believe he'd be replaced. They'd heard everything over the years, knew where the evidence was and most importantly knew exactly who Harry was. They'd just never known who Harry's parents were.

Barty swivelled around to stare at Dippet, "What do you know?"

"Third vial from the left." whispered a teacher whose nameplate had eroded away after many years. Her portrait wasn't faring better and everyone knew it was only a matter of time until she faded away.

The two men shared a quick glance before finding the right vial and tipped it hesitantly into the pensieve. Black ink swirled in the circular depths and after another quick glance, more for reassurance than anything, they went in.

_Barty and Severus 'landed' in the memory, ink forming tall imposing buildings on either side._

_They spotted Dumbledore easily enough, he looked out of place even in Muggle clothing and followed the memory into a small alleyway._

_Slowly a inky Pettigrew formed, the man sniveling and panicking, despite it only being Dumbledore. Severus and Barty knew the rat was a double agent but now they were concerned on his true loyalties. He was supposed to be a double agent for them, working for the dark, not against them._

_Although Sirius had once said that the rat only followed whomever could protect him best._

_The rat's clothing was bumpy and obviously oversized, he kept clutching the front of his robes nervously and took a step back when he saw Dumbledore._

_"Where is it?" Dumbledore growled, not even pretending to be a caring old man._

_Pettigrew shifted uneasily, "first what you promised?"_

_"Yes, yes. I'll make you the Potters secret keeper, now hand me the baby!"_

_Barty and Severus's eyes widen in horror as their son was pulled out of Pettigrew's robes and practically thrown at Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for the scene changing Barty would've attempted to kill memory Pettigrew._

_As it was they suddenly found themselves in Godric's Hollow and were confronted with Lily and James Potter._

_"Why do we have to take the baby again?" James asked, Lily too busy keeping the screaming child calm._

_Dumbledore sighed, "the prophecy says that a child of someone whose thrice defied Voldemort will have the power he knows not."_

_"But he's not ours." Lily pointed out._

_If there was one thing that made the couple proud was that Hadrian didn't recognize the Potters as his parents and had been screaming for the entirety of the memory._

_"he will be."_

Both of them got thrown out of the memory, tears starting to flatten on their cheeks as it sunk in that Harry Potter was their son.

"Dumbledore faked that prophecy you know." the same portrait spoke up, smiling sadly at the pair. "He wanted to defeat Voldemort and knew that a prophecy would make the man insane. All of it was a lie and we've seen Harry in here more than any other student."

"What does he do? To Harry?" Barty whispered.

The portrait shook her head, "nothing inappropriate, just strengthens the glamours and other spells. For the record, your son is beautiful."

"He looks like both of you." Dippet added.

Severus shook his head furiously, "why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't know who his parents were and only saw the resemblance now." Phineas decided that it was the right time to talk. "talk to Harry, get your son back."

"He may be on our side now but..."

Severus didn't need to finish for Barty to understand. They knew Harry was on their side and wasn't at all light, but finding out that his parents were...well then was a bit different. Especially after the letters Severus found.

Deciding against keeping it a secret he showed them to Barty, watching his husband sink down to the floor silently. Now wasn't the time for speaking and he doubted Barty would appreciate it.We

How in the seven levels of hell were they supposed to tell A try that his entire life was a lie? That they were his parents and they loved him, they'd grown to love Harry Potter too. Plus Hates childhood reminded Severus of his own, only he knew Harry's had been way worse.

For the next three days they didn't speak to or see Harry. They found themselves accidentally avoiding him, but it wasn't something they'd meant to do and most of the time were sat arguing over what to do. Long ago they'd been told that in an argument it was them against the problem, not them against each other, but it as hard to remember at the best of times.

Eventually they decided to sit Harry down in the office and talk to him, he deserved to know. They didn't know how they'd broach the subject, nevertheless they were going to explain as clearly as possible everything they knew.

They took up non threatening positions, ready for a meltdown or something similar but terrified of their son hating them.

"Harry?" Barty started, half sitting on Severus's desk whilst the man sat in his chair next to him. "We have something we need to tell you."

 

His eyes flicked rapidly between them and both adults internally winced, seeing Harry to be a nervous, scared kid. Of course Harry fiddling with his hands didn't help, but he certainly didn't realise.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly, he had a foreboding feeling, like something dreadful was about to happen and he hated it. 

He wanted to be able to trust them and have an normal conversation without anything hanging over their heads, namely what Harry knew that they didn't.

"We found out a few days ago." Severus started, clearing his throat and preparing what must've been devastating news considering how serious he was. (Although there was nothing new to tell Harry unless they thought that Vernons death was something to talk about and that has been months ago). "We wanted to tell, but we needed some time."

"What is it?" Harry was petrified, why did they have to sound so ominous?

"Harry, it's a long story."

He rolled his eyes, used to that excuse from adults. "It can't be that bad."

Severus and Barty shared a look. Which wasn't ominous at all.

Only that made things worse as Harry shrank back into his seat. 

"Harry, you're our son." 

Time froze as Harry's eyes widened in panic and that's when Severus's memory snapped back. His obliviates broke, the force of the magic shattering everything glass in the office and heightened Harry's panic to the point where his magic forced every living thing far away from him and the pieces of glass formed a wall in front of him.

Severus had been left reeling, but he decided to focus on that later and tentatively reached out with his magic to mingle with Harry's, Barty followed suit and the glass shards dropped.

Both men rushed forward to wrap Harry into their arms and he was disturbingly small enough to fit, although that made sense now. 

Harry collapsed against them, the meltdown, though not as bad as expected, had still drained him. 

Without speaking Barty lifted his son effortlessly and carried the child up to the headmasters private rooms, tucking Harry under the covers and leaving him to rest.

"He knew Barty." Severus swiped one hand down his face. "He knew and when he told me I didn't believe him."

Barty honestly didn't want Severus to start hating himself, he loved his husband dearly and had dealt with this for years after Harry's abduction. He was all to willing to help Severus but they needed to be there for Harry now.

"Sev, none of this is your fault. Reacting that way is perfectly understandable."

"I didn't believe him, you didn't see him."

"Severus! We lost our son for years! We didn't know who he was or what he looked like! He could've been dead for all we knew and reacting with caution is probably one of the more reasonable reactions! Harry doesn't blame you! I don't blame you." Barty ended in a whisper, knowing that he'd maybe gone overboard but also knowing that none of this had been Severus's fault.

"He.."

"I don't blame you." Harry cut over Severus, standing in the door frame and curled in on himself. He appeared to be trying to look as small as possible. "I understand why you reacted like you did."

"Harry, how did you find out? Why didn't you say anything?" Barty asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Harry shifted awkwardly, "I went to Gringotts, the summer of fourth year and did an inheritance test. I didn't tell you because i...I was scared that you wouldn't want me and you'd both tried to kill me or hated me. ..."

He hadn't realized he'd started crying or that his voice had been breaking until he found himself curled into Barty's chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

"We want you." Severus reassured him, stroking soft black hair gently. "Always."

"but I'm a murderer." Harry said without thinking, immediately freezing as it sunk in what he'd admitted. He knew both men had heard and almost ran out the room, only Barty refused to let him go.

"Harry?"

They waited patiently, knowing not to rush Harry and also that the boy would give in. Whatever he'd meant had clearly been weighing on him heavily. They were proven correct when he spoke up.

(Obviously Severus knew, but Barty didn't)

"I'm the one that killed the Weaselys, Cassidy and Hermione."

If it hadn't been for the scared tone they never would have reacted as quickly.

"Okay."

"okay?"

"Okay."

 


	38. Chapter 38

Harry spent another few hours with his parents and was almost prepared to leave (they all had their own things to do).

"Tom knows and Draco." He blurted out, waiting for them to say something. Harry thought briefly that they'd be mad at him for telling other people before them, but Barty seemed to pick up on it and rushed to comfort him.

"Okay." Barty honestly didn't mind that the two knew, he'd have liked to be told first for obvious reasons but he was happy that Harry had support. "about Draco, how long have you been dating?"

Severus froze, realizing he hadn't told Barty that the two weren't dating but then decided to watch the events unfold. More amusing that way.

"We...we're not dating?" 

"You sound unsure." Barty smirked. "Come on, you can't deny there's something there."

Harry simply stared, not knowing what to say or do for a few moments. 

"Mum!" Harry whined, rolling his eyes sky high but smiling nonetheless.

Barty mimicked Harry, "Harry!" 

(Both adults were totally going to deny the warmth that encompasses them when Harry called Barty mum.)

"Calm down ladies your both beautiful." Severus teased, earning two pillows thrown at his face. "You should consider asking Draco on a date."

"there's not much to do in a castle though." Harry gave up on denying it, he kind of wanted the awkward parent speech and also watching Draco get the shovel talk would be hilarious.

"Actually there's a hogsmeade trip next weekend." Severus smiled softly as confusion spread across Barty and Harry's faces.

"There is?"

"There is now."

Barty and Harry shared a look of amusement, which Severus chose to ignore for the time. It would be hard to convince Aurora to allow it considering Severus had just had to argue with her about Barty, however he hoped to argue that the children needed a good break from classes and drama. 

Harry hugged each of his parents goodbye, making sure to go back for one last one before leaving. He planned to find Draco and hopefully talk more to the boy about the rest of the Order of Phoenix. Obviously he knew about Mad-eye and knew the man would be hard to take down but Harry also hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Others like Kingsley had been pulling away according to Hermione and both teens agreed to leave him be after his role in Dumbledore and Umbridge's arrests. Kingsley seemed like an alright man who'd just wanted the best for Britain and had thought it was Dumbledore.

They'd moved down to the headmasters office, all of them having things to do and both adults would spend most of the day in there.

Except just as they were finishing their talk (meaningless things really) Aurora Sinistra walked in, not even batting an eyelid at the group, even Barty who wasn't glamoured and was obviously the man who was supposed to be dead.

"Severus, Barty, Mr Potter." She greeted each of them.

There was a tense silence. On one side a serene looking deputy gazed idly at the assembled group, holding a group of files close to her chest, hair loose and flowing in a deliberate contrast to Minerva's tight bun. Aurora still wore the same blue robes she normally had (Harry was willing to bet her cupboard was full of the multiple blue robes) and as comfortable as she appeared, yet none of them could read her.

On the other side, Harry stood anxiously, resisting the urge to shift his weight from one foot to the other or fiddle. He didn't dare glance back to his parents, unwillingly to take his eyes off the one thing that could separate the lot of them. He was busy thinking up contingencies and ways to get out of the situation without anyone hurt.

Barty and Severus had subconsciously moved closer to Harry, enough for Aurora to notice and subtly twitch at. Now that they were all united, neither adult wanted to be separated but Aurora knowing meant that was a high possibility. Despite her being one of the best deputys and probably a better choice of headmaster, they were ready to do whatever it took to keep the family together and out of Azkaban.

The minute Aurora twitched, Harry seemed to switch back on.

"You're not.... " Harry gestured to his parents awkwardly, but he kept his eyes on Aurora, waiting for her next move.

She scoffed, "if I wanted him gone I would've gotten rid of him already."

"You knew? This whole time?" Barty asked incredulously, he knew the woman was good, but not this good.

"Of course I knew, you don't think I spent months making sure every teacher was qualified and just let some stranger waltz in." Aurora just rolled her eyes, completely unfazed by the various degrees of shock being displayed. "That's also why I'm here."

Severus snapped out of his trance-like state, "how did you know?"

Aurora tapped the side of her nose knowingly, "I have methods."

There was another silence, though less tense as they realised she'd been keeping the secret for months.

"Why is Mr Potter here though?" Aurora raised an eyebrow in his direction.

The family glanced at each other before deciding Harry should speak, "they're my parents, my biological ones."

"Alright." Aurora sighed at the shocked expressions. "I don't need to know anymore than that and I certainly won't be telling anyone that considering its not my place. However I do need to speak with Severus and Barty can remain if he wishes, nevertheless to have a student present would be inappropriate. So if I could ask Mr Potter to leave that would be wonderful unless of course you wish to spend more time with your fathers than we can reschedule."

Harry blinked, he really did find himself trusting and liking Aurora, she'd always been a fair, supportive teacher and nothing had changed since the promotion. She didn't sugarcoat anything and was blunt, similar to Minerva, only with more tact and less blind loyalty.

"That's fine professor, I was just leaving."

He waved quickly to his parents and left, intent on finding Draco and doing what he'd planned, but still reeling from what had just happened.

Back in the office the adults had moved to sit down, Aurora conjuring comfier chairs and extending the headmaster's chair to fit two.

"What's happened?" Severus started, knowing Aurora would come to him directly unless it was important.

 She placed the files in front of him. "I was checking on the staff's credentials and found all of them - including you - were perfectly qualified, even Minerva. The only ones to never be qualified were defense teachers, the last being Quirrel, after him Dumbledore appeared to hire anyone. Remus was an exception, however he hadn't done the basic mediwitch course required in case of emergencies. Now whilst this may be excusable due to the lack of applicants, there is one subject were there were multiple applicants and a fraudulent teacher. "

Barty caught on quicker than his husband. "Divination."

"Precisely." Aurora leaned forward in excitement. "I looked into Trelawney and found that not only was she a fake but she was never related to Cassandra Trelawney, they shared the same surname only. There is no seerer blood in her family and she's disowned anyway, she faked being a seerer to get a job."

"I've heard her give a prophecy." Severus winced, the lines flowing through his mind.

"Fake, it was the height of the war and she needed somewhere safe to be, all she had to do was fake the prophecy for the headmaster. So she did."

"Dumbledore really did steal Harry from us for a fake prophecy than?" Barty whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

Aurora frowned sympathetically, "Maybe we should've waited until you'd spent more time with Harry. "

"You knew we'd only just found out?" 

"You're a good actor Severus, but I highly doubt you could've spent six years hating your son like that. Even after Dumbledore was removed you seemed to tolerate the boy." She shrugged, ignoring the way Severus casually wrapped an arm around his husbands shoulders.

Barty seemed to gather himself, "let's continue."

Aurora nodded easily, she knew it would be better to wait but she didn't want to patronize the man. "Trelawney has already been arrested for fraud by the way, those aurors quietly escorted her out after I questioned her privately. Plus she was an alcoholic, openly in front of students too."

"How has no one ever found out?"

"Notice-me-nots, it's not like any of us cared for her and she us. The charms just helped us turn a blind eye to it all. The evidence has already been given too, more to add to Dumbledore's testimony,whenever they get around to it." Aurora scoffed, obviously annoyed at the lack of conviction for both Dumbledore and Umbridge, clearly the ministry were waiting for it all to die down and than simply kick them out of Britain for a while.

Neither man spoke, knowing Tom was trying to get it pushed through so that he had a reason for being at the ministry (or Lucius) at weird times. It'd been kept a secret for now that they wanted to steal the prophecy from the hall of records and hear the full thing, only now that wasn't needed apparently.

"I'm looking into finding someone, but for the meantime there's theory and tea leaf reading the children can do. Astrology can be done too, but branches that require the gift like crystal ball gazing will need to be stopped for now." she muttered thoughtfully, more for herself than them.

Severus grimaced at the amount of work, Dumbledore had really messed things up.

Aurora startled slightly, "I just remembered. Another reason I came is because I dug into Dumbledore more after figuring this all out. Part of headmasterly duties is control and maintenance of the wards, now your automatically keyed in however I discovered a reason you never noticed anything was wrong. Dumbledore added his own charms, ensuring that everything felt normal and would remain in its condition unless you specifically looked, which you wouldn't because you naturally assume everything's normal. "

"What's he done to the wards?" Barty half groaned, dreading her next few words.

"He hasn't completely scrapped any. However ones that keep dangerous creatures out of grounds or the main castle have been bent, allowing things like that Cerberus and Basilisk to roam free. Anti-apparition are modified so that you're more likely to be splinched but can still apparate in. Muggle wards are almost non-existent, explaining why Mr Creevey's camera works and also making it highly possible for a muggle to wander in. It gets worse from there, but it's all in the file. I thought that once you fixed this  you could hand it over to the ministry. "

Severus got the impression that it was less of a thought and more of an order. He admired the way she said it like there was a choice, very Slytherin of her, though he doubted she ever went to Hogwarts.

"I'll think about it."

She smirked and stood to leave with the knowledge that soon that file would land it's way into Amelia Bones hands. Aurora trusted them to not just give it to Voldemort (she knew they worked for him, but not his transformation back into an actual, sane human). However, murdering both in the ministry might just cause the scandal needed to get Fudge impeached. Either way they'd be gone.

 

 

Harry had found Draco down in the chamber after a search of the castle, Maurauders map and even checking the Room of Requirment had yielded nothing. He had no clue how Draco had got into the Chamber and would ask later (it might mean others could enter), but Harry decided that whatever Draco had been looking into was more important.

Like usual he wasn't frazzled or in any physical way bothered by something, but he could tell by Draco's tone of voice that there was something wrong.

"I was looking into Vance, Diggle and Tonks. Mundungus is worthless and Kingsley and Moody aren't a problem anymore." Draco added the other three onto the end, like an afterthought, or something unimportant. "The thing is, they're the ones tasked with guarding Dumbledore and Umbridge, day and night. Well not Vance."

The Auror rotation wasn't a closing guarded secret, but the ministry also didn't just hand over the list to the general public. Harry suspected he'd swiped the list off one of the Aurors stationed in the castle (everyone was looking forward to the day they left, even them). He didn't bother confirming his suspicions though, because Draco looked like he wanted to continue.

"Aside from them probably planning something, I think they're the reason there's been no trial." Draco rambled searching for something, which was unrelated to his current rambling but important nonetheless. "If the ministry has reason to believe that Dumbledore doesn't possess his full mental faculties, they can push back the trial until a mind healer evaluates him and deems him fine. Vance works as a mind healer, or is at least qualified, and is the most likely candidtate for the ministry to pick."

Harry waved his hands to get Draco's attention, "Why is Vance the mostly likely?"

"Vance is the highest qualified who works for the ministry, considering what a high profile case this, the ministry want only the best." Draco scoffed, flipping through something else on Mundungus, after this Harry would never question Draco's multi-tasking skills. "Though if they wanted England's best they'd ask mother."

The younger tried not laugh, he knew that Narcissa was probably leagues better than Vance but he knew the only reason she wasn't chosen was because her family had a history of being Death Eaters. After the war, Narcissa refused to work for the ministry of a hospital, instead she took on private patients.

"Anyway, if Vance is the one saying Dumbledore can't go to trial than no one would think to question. In fact if it hadn't been for Granger, I never would've thought that Vance is part of the Order, she makes sure that she comes off as Neutral and not affiliated with Dumbledore at all."

"So how do we fix this?"

"There's no evidence that Vance is connected to Dumbledore so we can't use that. I suppose we, or dad actually, could ask for a second opinion. If the ministry tried to veto that they'd come under suspicion, because it's not unreasonable to ask for second opinions, rude yes."

Harry had been nodding along, uncaring of type of political game or rules within the ministry, it wasn't like he'd been following the laws anyway. "I can write a quick letter..."

"I've already done that." Draco shrugged sheepishly. "I might've had a brainwave."

Harry could've kissed Draco, he wanted too, but also he didn't really want their first kiss to be in the Chamber and after a discussion involving Dumbledore. Might be memorable and create a fond memory, but it would be awkward as hell to look back on.

They continued digging through Tonks and Diggles files, all the ones they'd found, but for all intents and purposes the pair appeared to be hard working, loyal employees and had almost nothing suspicious. The most suspicious they found was that Tonks was from a disowned Black Line, dating back to Narcissa's sister Andromeda hilariously. Draco wondered if mom talked to his sister or if communication had been cut off when the disowning happening. There was the fact she'd almost failed auror training but that wasn't exactly uncommon.

For a millisecond Draco froze, realizing something. "What happened yesterday, with them?"

"They knew somehow about me being their son and I might've had a meltdown."

"WHAT?! You had a meltdown and let me waffle on about unimportant people?!" 

"I'm fine, that was hours ago." Harry began a brief retelling of the last few hours events right up until Aurora Sinistra walked in. "The thing is I don't understand how she knew. Barty was meticulous in making sure no one found out. "

Draco snorted. "She has a giant telescope."

He didn't say anything more and left the room in a comfortable silence even if he didn't physically walk out.


	39. Chapter 39

Severus, though he loathed to admit it, had a grudging respect for Dumbledore. Despite the old man foolishly leaving his memories in such an open space, there was just no rhyme or rhythm to how the memories where ordered. Figuring what went where in terms of chronology proved more difficult than most potions.

There was simply so much to sort through, including several mundane memories used as a decoy, (Dumbledore shaving his beard was horrifying). 

Severus desperately hoped that there was more. Already he could have Dumbledore charged with kidnapping and line theft, but he was looking for something that would force the ministry's hand for good. Something that would end with a dementors kiss.

Barry had been helping, with renewed energy following the finding of their son. Only he'd been at a loss too. Dumbledore wasn't exactly a young wizard and he half expected that most of the memories were bordering on meaningless because Dumbledore had begun to lose his marbles.

There was simply too much for two people to sort through quickly and Tom was of no help as he had begun to breakout the Lestranges quietly. 

Softly sighing Severus slumped in his seat. The paintings were of no help, though that was expected however there must've been something the paintings knew. Nobody wanted to stop until the old fool was gone for good and currently the ministry were trying to just stick their heads in the sand.

Honestly he had no idea how anything got done in Britain. At least most of Europe had some form of government or Britain would have fallen years ago.

Barty was close to just going to the old man and getting answers from him, but knew that Dumbledore would try one of his usual tricks, wand or no. Which reminded him...

"Sev, what did they do with Dumbles wand?" 

His husband shrugged, "they won't have snapped it yet. I guess they're holding it."

Barty sucked in a horrified breath, "we need to call Tom."

Unfortunately they were too late and ended up being the one to tell Harry and Draco before the news went public. Though they doubted anyone within the ministry wanted the news to go public, it wasn't like they'd been doing such a wonderful job recently anyways and this would just be the icing on the cake.

Both boys gripped the other's hand nervously, not knowing why the adults were so shaken but wanting the contact. Honestly it had only been a few days since the whole revelation between the three of them and now there was more alarming news to pile on. The last time Harry had seen them like this was when they'd been trying to tell him his parentage.

"What's happened?" Harry started, eyes flicking between everyone.

Barty coughed, drawing attention to himself. "I realised today that a good way to incriminate Dumbledore was through his wand. Obviously we can't see the whole history but the last five years should be recorded on it. Only we didn't know where Dumbledores wand was and the people guarding him are..."

"Order members." Draco caught on quickly and he could see the pieces connecting in Harry's mind. 

The second they connected everyone saw the dawning horror on Harry's eyes. "He's not there is he."

Draco's head snapped to Severus, hoping that it was all a lie. There was absolutely no way Dumbledore had managed to escape, only it was the truth.

"Someone gave him his wand and have been hiding his escape for weeks. Whenever someone else checks they get spelled by the Order." Severus answered. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, the stress of it all starting to get to him. 

"The Order members have been convicted right?" Harry asked desperately. There had to be some good news to hold onto.

"Nope." Barty popped the p loudly. "They hid the evidence better than Dumbledore ever has."

"So he's free than and has been for a while now."

A small pause followed Harrys outburst as it occurred to them all that Harry was the first person Dumbledore would go for. He was the lights poster child.

"He's not getting anywhere near you." Draco growled. "Is there anywhere he could be?"

"Godrics Hollow is one."

The old, half destroyed shack wasn't exactly suitable for inhabitants however none of them doubted the old man had thought he'd be back in power by now. The arrogance of Dumbledore had always been annoying but now could be played to their advantage, as long as he hadn't left already.

"Call Tom again."

 

The raid on Godrics Hollow proved fruitless. Apart from evidence that someone had been living in the house, there was none to suggest it was Dumbledore or give any hints as to where he went.

Though greatly disappointing, it was more than they'd had a few days ago when Dumbledore had lulled them into a false sense of security.

Severus and Barty were particularly worried about their son who probably wasn't ready to be overly emotional around them. They hoped that Draco was taking care of him and could imagine what the news had done to Harry.

The boy in question had been bawling into Draco's shoulder. He didn't want to be drugged or forced to fight Tom. There was no way he could fight his godfather and kill him.

Sirius and Remus hadn't known either and had been assured by the other Order members that it was simply because both were trapped in Grimmauld place. Additionally, despite it being an obvious place to go, Dumbledore had somewhere better.

No one knew what that entailed and right now no one cared. They just wanted Dumbledore gone for good and Tom had ordered kill on sight. No exceptions.


	40. Chapter 40

Tom knew that finding Dumbledore was imperitve however he also knew that the lestranges would be best suited for the job.

So whilst he wanted to send out every and any person available to catch Dumbledore, he also wanted to get the Lestranges back who were probably better suited to tracking the old man than most of his forces. Already he'd been slowly working to break them out, by first choosing three muggle prisoners, from three separate prisons, to break out.

Rita had thankfully acquired the files (no wanted to or were going to ask how) of three muggle criminals who probably wouldn't be missed, but they weren't the ones who had to deal with fall-out either way. 

Together with Lucius and Tom, Rita planned the jail break of the muggles, knowing a bit more about the muggle world than the two men. The sole reason the whole thing took so long was that Lucius had to put the standard anti-muggle wards that broke their technology and left everyone confused.

The next day, Tom was able to stroll in, posing as a security guard, and walk back out with their prisoner of choice. This could only be done once a week, because they didn't need the type of attention that came with three jailbreaks in a short time frame and it would seem less suspicious if was a once a week kind of thing.

Of course their prisoners were held in the Malfoy dungeons, unconscious until they got into Azkaban.

Which was why when news came that Dumbledore had broken out of the ministry (Umbridge hadn't thankfully), Tom hadn't had the Lestranges there to track him. Nevertheless they did have all three prisoners and enough polyjuice potion to drown a small city.

(Severus had said they probably wouldn't need it all but he also had a habit of stress potion-making, which was oddly useful and concerning.)

Lucius and Tom had planned to go together, with Tom using a few glamours to hide his red eyes, aside from them he looked like the average wizard and everyone who knew what a young Tom Riddle looked like wasn't anywhere near Azkaban. 

They chose a random day and imperioused their three muggles to just blindly follow them, not needing any complicated orders from them. Aurors on the island never tested for unforgivables, because there were rarely visitors to a place infested with dementors. Only the minister was forced to go, which had allowed for Lucius to go with and see Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan. 

Now they just charted a boat to Azkaban, keeping the muggles at the rear and waited the few hours it took to get there. They'd didn't bother with conversation, particularly when they got within a few hundred miles as the aurors may have erected new eavesdropping wards since Lucius had last visited.

The island itself was a ragged outcropping of rock. A constant storm system surrounded the place, keeping it dark and dreary constantly, with the vague outlines of dementors seen right at the center of the storm clouds. For some reason, the prison was built in a triangular shape, all sharp lines and dull grey marble.

Tom saw the rotting dock first and had to wonder if it was held together by magic or just rotted slowly, because he was honestly surprised when the wood held his and Lucius's weight when they stepped off the boat.

The three muggles dutifully clambered onto the pier, but only once the two wizards had, at which point a group of aurors had come to meet them. The group of four cautiously eyed the three muggles (though they'd been dressed in pureblood robes to not arouse suspicion) and Tom.

"Lord Malfoy?" The leader stupidly lowered his wand, the rest following suit. Lucius rarely came without a ministry official, but it was often enough to garner the aurors trust, as stupid as it was.

Lucius sneered, "official business with the Lestranges."

Behind them Tom felt the three shift as the group of four aurors did the same. As much as he could just curse them, Tom didn't want to in case someone discovered their trickery.

"Lord Malfoy, there must be some mistake, the Lestranges aren't allowed visitors." The head/leader proclaimed, trying not to maintain eye contact with Lucius, who was doing his usual pureblood sneer.

"It is you who is mistaken." Came Lucius's cold reply. "Now I must insist you take me to them."

The aurors froze, their leader wondering off to hopefully check with a higher up that Lucius could visit before Tom had to do something drastic. There was an awkward pause as the aurors seemed to avoid looking at them, but also keep an eye on them just in case.b

Thankfully, the leader came back within a few minutes and allowed them entrance.

Two of the four broke off to take them up to the Lestranges cells. The rest returning to the original stations. As they walked past they heard the usual screaming, moaning and wailing that was the norm for Azkaban, until they got closer to the highest floors they'd managed to ignore it, but the higher they got the louder a deranged cackling became.

"She's screaming again." One auror whispered to the other, probably trying to remain discreet and failing. 

Tom and Lucius shared a quick look. That wasn't promising.

They finally came to the right floor and were lead past several empty cells, only to come to a stop in front of two opposite cells.

Inside one a cackling Bellatrix stopped to stare at them and in the opposite two men glanced up from where the owner sat on the floor. Identical pairs of brown eyes widened when they noticed Tom staring back at them.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Lucius asked the two aurors coldly, not even trying to disguise the dismissal in his tone.

"Sir -"

"You forget that before she was a murderer she was my sister-in-law." 

The aurors mouth slammed shut. He turned quickly and pulled his colleague away from the group, around the corner to where the stairs were.

Once privacy had been established, Tom reached into his robes for the six vials of polyjuice potion Severus had provided. Whilst he did that Lucius ripped out some hairs from the three men with them, dropping them into the three of the vials and watching the potion turn varying shades of brown and green.

Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan were each handed one, before the two wizards ripped out some of their hairs.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix hissed, gripping the vial in one hand and the other where her hair had been ripped out. "What are you doing?!"

At that point, Lucius and Tom had been working efficiently in silence, not clueing the Lestranges into their plan, which had obviously been a bad move considering the fact Bellatrix had just almost yelled at them.

"Breaking you out, now take the damn potion." Lucius whispered back, somehow managing to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

The three muggles all stood patiently, vial in hand, as Tom dropped a hair into the potion. Bellatrix's turned a light violet, whilst Rabastan's and Rudolphus's became a nice ebony. Than suddenly their skin was bubbling and a copy of each Lestrange stood staring back at them vacantly.

Bellatrix quickly followed, though she took a minute to glare Lucius before she turned into a muggle. Rabastan just snorted,rolling his at his brothers disgusted frown, nevertheless they decided to simultaneously drink the potion.

Using a complicated (and very dark) unlocking spell, Tom and Lucius had the cells open and everyone switch places, only turning away to allow for them to swap clothes with the polyjuiced muggles.

An eternity later, three ordinary muggles were grinning back at them and emotionless Lestranges stared back between the cells bars. 

"For the love of Merlin stay quiet and just follow us." Tom ordered, already beginning to walk away.

Bellatrix quickly reached forward to the at Lucius's sleeve, whispering almost inaudibly when the aurors came into sight. "That's the Dark Lord, right?"

The blond inclined his head slightly, before subtly gesturing for his in-laws to move behind him and Tom as they were lead back to the dock in silence.

Only once they were far, far away from the prison did anyone speak.

Now the polyjuice allowed for almost three hours as your chosen person, not enough to get them back to Malfoy Manor, but by the time they reached land and could apparate properly, the Lestranges would be under heavy glamours. This also meant some time talking to complete strangers about very personal things, even if they weren't really strangers.

"My Lord, how did you come back?" Bellatrix asked in that weird awed tone of hers. The feminine voice coming from a very buff man was unnerving.

Tom grimaced, realising he'd used his godson in a ritual and then crucio'd him. "Wormtail helped with a ritual and it's Tom, none of this my Lord business."

"The rat?" one of the brothers (They had very similar voices) snorted incredulously.

The Dark Lord shrugged, "he can be useful."

He could practically hear Lucius's eye roll and definitely heard the derisive snort, nobody really thought much of the rat though his animagus ability would've been useful at the moment. He could barely send a message to Severus and Barty anymore and the hurried message about Dumbledore had been incredibly risky. Tom had no idea of what had happened between the two men and Harry, not what the two had found out about their son through Dumbledore.

"Useful for target practice maybe." 

"Catch him first Bella." Lucius glanced at the horizon, waiting for the first sight of land. "than you can do whatever you want with him."

This time when she laughed, it sounded nothing like the deranged cackle of before. Though it was more strained than it used to be, probably because laughter was exactly common in Azkaban. The male Lestranges smiling slightly, as they knew exactly what Bellatrix had planned.

"So Tom, anything exciting happen while we were away?" Rabastan(?) asked, as calmly as though they'd simply been on holiday for a while and not in prison.

Lucius purses his lips, "Draco is courting."

"Do you not approve?"

"Its not that Lucius doesn't approve, it's just that Draco hasn't told anyone yet." Tom smirked, he, Lucius and Narcissa not knowing that Draco was still single. 

There was a huff of amusement from one of them, before Bellatrix interjected. "Who is my nephew courting?"

"Harry Potter."

Tom wished he had a camera to capture the moment Bellatrix choked on air, whilst Rabastans (he thought it was Rabastan anyway) went wide in shock and Rudolphus chuckled lowly. Lucius seemed to be in the same boat - metaphorically speaking - as Tom, a smirk adorning his face.

"Draco is courting Potter? And you're fine with that?" Rabastan exclaimed, everyone in Azkaban had heard about Harry Potter. Many wanted to kill him for killing Tom.

Lucius shrugged, "the child's not as light as you'd think and he makes Draco happy."

"Well if he hurts my nephew I'll rip his heart out." Bellatrix muttered darkly and Tom couldn't help but snort considering who Harry actually was, but played it off as just being amused by her antics.

They all bought it easily enough, except for Lucius who stared at him suspiciously for a second before pretending to not have noticed anything weird.

By the time they docked, Tom and Lucius had caught the Lestranges up on most things and the Lestranges had turned back into themselves, clad in baggy robes.

The trio squinted in the sunlight, unused to it and quickly took hold of Tom or Lucius so that they could apparate to the Manor. They landed in the foyer, buckling slightly as they got used to the sensation again and were met with the tearful gaze of Narcissa Malfoy.

Obviously she swept her sister into a hug immediately, not letting go for several minutes as it was the first time she'd seen her sister in years, not counting the few visits to Azkaban. Rudolphus allowed for a short hug from his sister-in-law whilst Rabastan just awkwardly shook hands with Narcissa, having never been particularly affectionate.

"Let me take you to your rooms, we can meet in your study after dinner." Narcissa directed the last part to Tom, who just nodded. "I'm sure there lots Lucy and Tom left out on the way here."

Neither witch noticed the nickname slip out as Narcissa started recounting the last few months in vivid detail. Lucius smiled softly as he watched his wife get very animated when recounting Christmas, feeling Tom's teasing gaze and knowing he had a few precious moments before the Dark Lord started teasing him.

Rudolphus and Rabastan followed behind Narcissa and Bellatrix, sharing confused and concerned looks every so often. They hoped that they'd get to see Barty or Severus soon, however once they heard that Dumbledore had broken free is a they were going to find the man and that Tom wanted them to anyway. Lucius had gotten very angry when he'd told them about both Dumbledore and Umbridge's art in the series of Hogwarts scandals. 

None of the Lestranges would miss any of the dead children, having never known them or their family's, but did mourn the loss of magical blood. It wasn't like there were many wizards and witches in the first place and despite whatever reason the children were murdered, any magical blood spilled was worth mourning.

Narcissa showed them to their rooms, making it clear the only reason she'd wanted them to talk properly after dinner, was because she wanted to fit a quick session in to assess the mental damage Azkaban had done. She knew she wouldn't be able to fix them then and there, but needed to know whether or not they were able to go on a mission without getting triggered or snapping, pot eventually doing something dangerous enough to expose what they'd done.

Bellatrix hurriedly changed into something better fitting so that she could spend more time with her sister, skipping in her excitement. Her husband and brother-in-law went to find Tom and Lucius, figuring Narcissa would send an elf when she needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to everyone's whos been calling me out on the plot holes. I've fixed them as best I could. The reason this chapter took a while was because I was editing the whole fic, but I hadn't really realised just how long it was.  
> Secondly, all the comments, kudos and hits are amazing, I never expected for my fic to get this much attention and love, it means so much to me.  
> Thirdly, I really do need a beta and would love for someone to read over the work before I post it. You can find me on Tumblr as thebasicpancousin or on Reddit under the same username as my AO3.  
> Even if you don't want to beta my work, I'd still love to chat anytime.


	41. Chapter 41

When Narcissa returned to Tom's office, she half collapsed onto the sofa next to her husband, but managed to hide the extent of her exhaustion.

For the past few hours she'd been with the Lestranges, 'reading'  their minds and seeing just what Azkaban had been like for them. Now Rabastan had arguably been affected worse by the prison, which Narcissa thought had something to do with him being the youngest of the trio. Rudolphus had a habit of compartmentalizing his problems and was more focused on getting on track than thinking about anything else. His wife preferred to shrug it off, though she did pull Narcissa aside to ask about the Longbottoms.

They might have been convicted for sending them insane, but none of them would've ever tortured someone to that extent, they weren't complete monsters. Narcissa had been the mind healer to try and help them, but there were some things that couldn't be healed. Bellatrix had huffed a sigh of relief when Narcissa had told her they had the best healers at St Mungos.

The men had been catching each other up on more personal matters, with everything else having been covered in the boat trip and the rest over dinner.

Now they were sat in Tom's study, an elf having brought some refreshments for them. 

Unfortunately Barty couldn't come back, nor Severus and neither could be contacted. Communications may have been fixed, but the aurors insisted on screening every letter, so they didn't bother. The February half term was soon anyway and it wasn't unusual for a parent to pull their kid out for a week.

"Tom." Bellatrix started, not used to the muggle name. "I'm assuming you didn't break us out because you missed us."

The Dark Lord snorted at her bluntness, "no, Dumbledore has escape from the ministry and we need him dead."

Obviously Narcissa and Lucius knew that Harry had defected and his stay with the Malfoys had been well documented in the Daily Prophet, which everyone had assumed from the fact that Harry and Draco had apparated together. With Dumbledore out, Harry was going to be his prime target especially after this. Both Malfoys had figured out Tom cared about Harry (it was glaringly obvious), but not to this extent.

Tom might need Dumbledore dead, but the only threat the old man posed was to Harry as his resurrection was still a secret.

"You want us to kill Dumbledore." Rabastan clarified, slightly confused as normally they'd track down the target and Tom would be the one to kill them.

Tom nod sharply, "we haven't been able to track him."

"Which is where we come in." Rudolphus stretched where he sat, cracking his back loudly because he knew it annoyed Lucius (after years in that cramped cell, he found he could easily do it). "We can start tomorrow, if that is what you'd prefer?"

Tom shared a look with the Malfoys, who both just gazed back with 'its-your-decision' expressions. 

"Rest for a day or two, than go." Tom wants Dumbledore dead soon, but he doesn't want any of them to collapse or get caught because they were sloppy.

The Lestranges share a look of their own, coming to decision and just shrugging.

 

 

In Hogwarts, Harry sat quietly, waiting for news about Dumbledore but also knowing that nothing's going to happen so soon. He'd been a wreck for _days,_ the single thought of what Dumbledore would do to him, Draco or his family was terrifying. 

The only reason Harry was up and about again was because he knew that eventually Dumbledore would come and him being a mess wasn't going to help anyone. Plus he felt like a massive burden on the others. Not that they'd agree, Severus and Barty had become very overprotective, almost to the point where they shadowed him. Harry was positive Severus would keep him under his cloak at all hours if he could. 

No-one else knew yet. The ministry had been keeping the news under wraps, because if it came out (which it would) would be an embarrassment considering the case. The minstry's reputation was already horrendous, but this would be the tipping point. Although, Umbridge hadn't escaped so small blessings.

Not even the children related to workers had been told and as far as Harry knew, the information was kept quarantined to the auror department. Luckily they'd had spies in every department.

Soon Dumbledore would be found. There was no other option.

 

 

Days later, Nymphadora Tonks came to Hogwarts. 

She'd come to relieve some of the aurors who'd been complaining about being confined to the castle. She wasn't going to be the only one coming, but she was the first.

Almost immediately she'd proven to be just as incompetent as the rest, but somehow more arrogant. Tonks wasn't even better than the other aurors. Everything about her was the exact opposite of what an auror needed to be and get somehow she'd managed through the mandatory five years of training.

Harry and Draco knew that Tonks was a member of the Order of Phoenix, that she'd probably come to spy on Harry and not to actually find Ron and Hermione's murderer (everyone had assumed the murderer was long gone by now). They knew that by now everyone in Britain was well aware that Harry had transferred to Slytherin and actively hung out with darker family's. Except for Blaise, the Zabini's were incredibly neutral, especially with politics and Harry had yet to figure out Theo's, but only because the boy wouldn't tell.

What had been most surprising was that most of Britain front instantly disown Harry. Obviously there were some who did the usual Harry's gone insane routine, but majority saw it as the two sides of the war finally coming together. The Boy-Who-Lived and the heir to one of Britain's darkest family's uniting as friends. Harry made sure a small article was published in the Daily Prophet that basically reiterated that, just in case.

Of course Tonks wasn't a major problem for them. She was horrendous at spying. Somehow she managed to give away her position each time through easily avoidable accidents, even forgoing some pretty basic charms, like ones to mask sound, which was surefire way of failing at everything. They weren't the only ones who noticed her spying on Harry, the students had begun complaining about how creepy it was for her to stalk a teenager and soon Severus would have enough of a reason to kick her out the castle without being labelled a traitor.

Only the half term came and for a week Harry and Draco would be pulled out the castle. Which meant a break from Tonks but also meeting his godparents for the first time. 

(Logically Harry knew soon he'd have to face Sirius and Remus who were technically his godparents, but he just kept shoving that to the back of his mind. Not even Severus or Barty had thought to bring it up)

"We have a decision to make." Severus pursed his lips, sighing through his nose. "Obviously the public aren't to be informed, but the Lestranges and the Malfoys should probably know."

He let the sentence trail off, leaning back in his seat in the headmasters office with Barty sitting cross legged on the desk. Draco and Harry sitting opposite, but close enough to hide their entwined hands under the desk.

Once Severus had said they all looked at Harry, because really it was his decision. The adults may be his parents, but Harry was the one who'd spent years being hated by the very people who were actually his family. (And the people who were supposed to be family)

"Can i...can I get to know them first?" Harry winced, avoiding eye contact. There were few things he panicked over and this was one. He simultaneously wanted to please his family and do whatever they wanted so as not to be abandoned for like the fifth time, but he also wanted to take things slowly so he could get used to everything and so that all these new people he met, liked him for him and not just because they knew him when he was a baby. He didn't really have that problem with the Malfoys.

They'd made it clear that they liked him, in their own way and that he was family even as Harry Potter. But the Lestranges? Up until telling Tom he'd had no idea who they were or that they'd come close to legally being his godparents, no idea they had been incarcerated or what they'd been set up for.g

Before anyone else could jump in Draco rushed to reassure Harry, "of course it's fine. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to."

(Not that Severus or Barty thought differently, they were just having a hard time trying to figure out how to be parents for a teenager/serial killer)

"None of them will judge you for the whole 'Chosen One' thing. We've all been given labels we hate." Barty hesitantly said, noting how tension leaked out of Harry at the words, clearly that too had been an issue Harry wouldn't tell them about. "We're going tomorrow, all of us I mean, Aurora promised to look after Hogwarts for a week."

There was collective chuckle from the geoup. Aurora Sinistra would've been a better Headteacher than Severus, but Lucius had figured that putting a Slytherin in the position would improve the reputation somewhat if he did a good job. Which he did, but still.

"We're leaving tomorrow, meet here at six and we can be at the manor by breakfast." Severus smiled at the pair, watching them get up and leave without straying far from the other.

The teens planned to maybe get some work done down in the Chamber, because despite Tom, Severus and Barty saying they'd help, Harry wanted them to have as little involvement as possible. They'd been packed for a few days now so they had all the time in the world to find a way to get the other Order members to Hogwarts.

Draco nodded, eyeing the portraits hesitantly, he didn't trust portraits he knew could travel elsewhere and spread information. Little did he know, that the portraits liked their new Headmaster and wouldn't break his trust, Dumbledore had however forced their silence for years.

The pair left the office quietly, Harry getting multiple quick hugs from his parents, before running to catch up with a giggling Draco.

(He did not punch Draco, it was a tap, no matter how much Draco whined).

The laughter stopped when they ran into Tonk's at the bottom. She pretended not to see them, unsubtly watching them from the corner of her eyes and bumped into Harry.

Blaise, Pansy and Then who'd been waiting for them saw her slip a price of paper into the youngests bag. The Malfoy hurt tilted his head slightly in contemplation when she turned a corner but twisted to see the small groups reactions.

Tonk's slip hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry either, who'd already decided to wait until they were some where more private to find out what she'd wanted. He'd expected her to do something for days now, given that she was one of Dumbledore's pets. Unlike the others she didn't seem to wait and try to pull Harry into a false sense of security, though she hadn't known him like the others.

Theo and Blaise sent a look to Pansy who instantly started herding Draco and Harry away from the corridor, towards safer, more populated areas of Hogwarts. The two went to run after Tonks and see where she'd disappeared to, unfortunately nowhere interesting and had just met up with the other aurors. After that they just ran back to the rest of the group.

Pansy lead them to part of an dungeon corridor where there were two empty pedestals opposite each other, the fact the corridor was particularly narrow meant they didn't need to speak louder than a whisper to hear each other. Obviously Harry and Draco sat next to each other (earning an eye roll from the other three) with their friends opposite.

They watched Harry pull out the note and scoff, passing it around quickly so that they could get rid of it fast. The last thing anyone needed was the teachers discovering it when they wanted to deal with it themselves.

Tonk's had basically ordered him to meet her by the Black Lake after dinner, though she'd worded it as a question.

"Wonder why she wants to meet?" Theo hummed.

"Probably one of Dumbledore's pets." Pansy scoffed, arms crossed even as she glanced down the corridor in case someone was watching. 

Once again Harry was annoyed that he had to pretend to be confused about things he already knew, "what do you mean?"

"During the last war, the Order of Phoenix rose to fight the Death Eaters. Both organisations were completely illegal, but Fudge got elected almost immediately after the Dark Lord died and he needed all the support he could get so he pardoned them, plus Dumbledore was the leader and he hero-worshipped the guy." Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Technically any organization not ministry approved was illegal, especially if the group in question committed illegal acts, like assault or murder. Both the Order and the Death Eaters did both, however because the Order was 'good' they got away with it.

"So everyone knew about them?" 

"We know because our parents were Dark supporters during the war and than one stipulation of the Order being pardoned was to be completely outed to the public." Pansy shrugged, though she corrected herself at Blaise's glare. "Except the Zabini's who were and _are_ neutral."

Blaise just sighed. Hanging around families with openly Dark affiliations meant they sometimes forgot that the Zabini's were Neutral.

Theo had silently thrown up a silencing charm, multiple in fact, so felt comfortable enough to add on to the conversation, "well, now that the Dark Lords back, they must be too."

"no one knows he's back, though." Pansy pointed out.

"I fell out of a maze and told Dumbledore he came back." Harry winced, looking back it was easily one of his biggest mistakes. He rest suppressed laughter, while it definitely wasn't funny than, the entire situation (minus the murder) was laughable.

Not that anyone believe Harry, Rita had already spent months discrediting him so everyone was under the impression he was insane. Thankfully, it meant less people who knew Voldemort was actually alive again and less people to fight.

"Not your best moment." Draco quipped, knowing exactly why it'd annoy Harry. He narrowly avoided Harry's (admiring poorly aimed) slap to the arm.

"She's going to try to kidnap Harry and take him to Dumbledore." Pansy sighed through her nose. "Anyone with half a brain cell knows that some ministry cell won't hold him."

"Great so I'm getting kidnapped."

Draco sent a disapproving glare at Harry, but didn't speak. The other three shared worried looks at Harry's casual approach to getting potentially kidnapped.

"So what's the plan? She wants to meet after dinner." Theo asked, lips pursed in thought. "We need to get her out the castle and soon."

"Wait you want to help us get rid of her?" 

Pansy sighed, like an exasperated mother. "We know you've had something to do with the recent happenings, either that or you've been fucking somewhere else."

The boys spluttered, going beet red. They all avoided eye contact, especially Draco and Harry. 

Whilst everyone hadn't noticed, their closest friends had and had come to only two conclusions. (Hopefully they'd come up with several and not just two). Though Pansy hadng been as tactful as usual, she had gotten the message across, they were shit at being sly, which was ironic really. Thankfully their ambition made up for it. 

"I just want to add, I thought you were doing both. Multitasking is a thing." Blaise added unhelpfully. 

Harry put his head into his hands, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

"Honestly though, what a going on?" Pansy waited for their embarrassment to die down. "We want to help."

"but why would you want to help?" Harry whispered, he loved his new friends, he really did, but having people to rely on was still weird for him. He'd secretly been waiting for the moment where they pulled away from.

"We're friends, you didn't really think we'd let you do this on your own? Who do you think keeps covering for you two when you disappear?"

Theo had a point, especially after Hermione's death where they tried researching all the people on her list.

Hesitantly, they told the story of the past few months, though they'd worked out a fair deal through their own conclusions. The only major things they didn't know was that they were murderers (they thought Harry and Draco had been working with the serial killer) and that Harry's parents were actually Severus and Barty.

There were a fair few things they skipped over, like the Lestranges being broken out of Azkaban and Dumbledore actually being gone (Pansy knew he'd do it one day but not when). Some things were unimportant like the holidays minus the small trip to the Burrow etcetera.

"So we're killing her." Blaise summed up swiftly. "question is how?"

"Okay this is where a line a drawn. The less you can be impacted in the better, I'll handle it." Harry protested, he wasn't going to be the reason they spent the rest of their lives in a cell.

Draco rolled his eyes, "we are helping. ThIs is our decision and anyway, the more money you have the less likely you are of being convicted."

"For once corruption is useful." Blaise agreed, arms folded against his chest.

Someone sighed - probably Pansy or Theo - with Harry glancing between the purebloods in worry and amusement.  

For the next few hours before dinner, they skipped lessons to remain where they were and draw up a plan. It took a while because Draco was adamant that someone needed to follow them and have Harrys back, prompting the youngest to bring out his invisibly cloak before an argument for more heated. Theo kept randomly asking Harry about defensive and offensive spells, rolling his eyes when Draco swept a narrowed gaze over at them. Not that Harry was any better with Blaise and Pansy doing they're utmost to annoy Draco at every turn. Well it looked that way, Harry had no idea what they were saying.

Eventually though, they'd figured one out and after dinner split up. Everyone but Harry headed down to the dungeons where Draco would slip away to pull the cloak on and than run after Harry. Said boy was already half way down to the lake when Draco caught up and whilst they waited for Tonks, Pansy's words from earlier resurfaced in his mind.

_Draco had once again glared at Theo for correcting Harry's stance, when Pansy sidled up next to him with a smirk. Blaise seemed to be debating between regret and amusement, as he watched her._

_"Love really is blind." she snickered, already opening her mouth to continue when Draco interrupted._

_"You're blind."_

_Not his greatest retort but he hadn't really been expecting Pansy to say something of the sort. Instead the girl continued on like she hadn't heard him._

_"Why haven't you asked him out yet?" She sighed deeply at his annoyed glance. "We both know he won't wait forever and he's not going to ask you out."_

_"There's never a right time, you know? I couldn't just ask him while we killed Granger."_

_"Yes you could." She replied simply._

_"dude, you do know that you're not the only interested Harry. Ask him out before someone else does." Blaise interjected, ignoring Draco's scowl._

Draco had ignored them for a while, even when they threw knowing looks his way at dinner. He'd wanted to be focused on the mission at hand, however now as they waited he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Maybe during the half-term, when they weren't within Hogwarts boundaries or even on a Hogsmeade trip, after all he'd already gone to Severus for help and at this point he was almost certain Pansy would stoop low enough to lock them in somewhere. Draco kind of wanted it to be special and not just randomly do it (which sounded worse than he meant).

Unfortunately his thoughts for cut off by a familiar link haired witch stumbling across the pebbaled shores towards them.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Tonks was gone. Not that Severus was particularly upset, he'd hated her when they'd first met and nothing had changed, but if she was missing than a new investigation would have to be opened and he wasn't sure which Order members they'd send to Hogwarts next. He could imagine what a mess the next few weeks would be, although most of the blame would be directed towards the ministry's incompetent workers anyway.

In front of him stood his husband, son and godson, all three of whom were grinning innocently at him. (It had nothing to do with Tonks, but that didn't mean Severus wasn't scared about what the three of them were capable of)

"We are going to pretend nothing has happened until after the half term." Severus pointed between the three of them, trying to act serious but failing. "I don't need any interruptions." Than purely to get a reaction, he winked at Barty, the resulting noises of disgust from the teens well worth it.

Barty almost skipped forward to wrap his arms around his husband, "no interruptions and six babysitters."

"don't headteachers get special quarters?" Draco leaned to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Yep."

Barty rolled his eyes, "come on, we need to leave soon." He grinned when he got to wrap Harry in a hug, unashamedly winking at Severus who somehow managed to envelope the three of them. 

The next second Harry found himself peaking out under his mums arm to see his godfather, Tom, waiting with a wide grin. Like the child he was, Barty pulled a face when Harry and Draco ran to hug Tom. Like the child he was, Tom stuck his tongue out at Barty.

Whilst Severus, Barty and Harry had been taking things slow as they properly got to know each other, the two adults couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how comfortable Harry was with Tom compared to them.

(Little did they know the only reason Harry was still so awkward with them was because Harry was incredibly scared of disappointing them.)

Severus sighed like he'd been greatly wounded and went to find some actual adults, all the while wondering how Lord Voldemort was really just a teenager. He found the Lestranges first, the family taking advantage of the temporary sunshine to sit outside under one of the gazebos. Rudolphus was the first to greet him, actively going for a hug even though years ago he would've pretended to hate them.

(None of them mentioned his wide smile)

Soon after the four found the Lestranges and Severus laughing with each other. Immediately Barty ran to hug Bellatrix, grinning wildly even as Severus and Rudolphus shared an amused look.I

Unfortunately the Malfoys were at the ministry, dealing with some wizengamot session that they would have liked to avoid. If it were not for her taking over the Black house in Sirius's absence, Narcissa would've just stayed at home, the sessions tending to run on for hours.

"Harry Potter." 

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

The teen started to wonder if this was how he'd meet people for the rest of his life, then saying his name and staring and him trying not be awkward and rude. After a few moments Bellatrix smiled, patting the empty seat next to her though she didn't outright force him to sit next to her, which he was thankful for.

Draco quickly fell into the seat next to Harry, Severus and Barty sharing a look before filling in the remaining places at the table. At the moment, the Lestranges either wouldn't have been told about the adults assumptions or didn't know they were false. Which would make for an interesting week.

"How's school with Barty?" Tom asked, grinning back at Barty's amused eye roll. He knew Barty had a love for teaching and learning, one of the reasons he'd been the one to impersonate Moody.

"You should've seen..." Draco launched into a slightly over exaggerated tale of Barty's first few weeks. 

Beside him, Harry zoned out, but managed to pretend he was paying complete attention, mind turning to Tonks and their short meeting at the Black Lake. She'd seemed so convinced that Draco had done something to him, drugged him into submission yet Harry knew from the memories he'd collected off of her that she'd been one of the people actually performing the charms on him. Dumbledore had used her position in the ministry to make sure that nobody ever went to check on him at the Dursleys.

From birth all witch or wizards are catalogued, especially ones in muggle families regardless of blood status. Until the child went off to a school, aurors would periodically visit the child without them knowing to make sure they were safe, but somehow Harry had been ignored. He might hate his fame, however Harry knew it should've made them more inclined to take him away from the Dursleys.

Now he knew that Tonks had been the one stopping the ministry from discovering the abuse. By then Moody was retired and Kingsley would never agreed to it, but Tonks had used whatever she could to achieve Dumbledore's aims.

Underneath the table Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently, knowing the younger wasn't paying attention, grounding him. The only one to notice was Bellatrix who decided to just not say anything. Everyone could tell that Harry wasn't exactly relaxed, however thought it was for entirely different reasons than the truth and Bellatrix assumed Harry zoning out was more due to being surrounded by escaped prisoners. Though, she did know that there was no way he'd be here without knowing the Lestranges were and that the Malfoys would never have trusted him enough to let him stay for a week, especially not Draco who would be surrounded by Harry for most of the year.

"I heard more aurors are headed to Hogwarts." Tom commented after Draco finished and the adults had a good laugh. He was purely saying it for Harry and Draco benefit as he could easily just tell the adults later.

Snape groaned, "which ones now? Nymphadora Tonks has already arrived."

He got a comforting pat on the arm from Barty, who also looked like a mixture of amused and annoyed. Nobody really liked the auror department as a whole, only Kingsley being tolerated, at most liked. Of course they knew that the aurors were being switched out, but Tom made it sound like he'd found out who'd be coming to Hogwarts, something that hadn't been disclosed to Severus despite him being the headmaster.

"Moody's been brought out of retirement and Fudge seems to think he's just the man for the job." Tom rolled his eyes in disgust. "He's also decided, only after everyone complained, that a mind healer should go with him. So of course Emmeline Vance just happen to be chosen."

The numerous snorts around the table showed just what they thought of this coincidence. Harry clenched his jaw, knowing they come for him, after all he was key to defeating Tom somehow and the link they shared (though neither knew how it worked yet) would be exploited by Dumbledore.

"I believe Harry and I should go now." Draco gently pulled Harry up and slightly behind him, shielding him from the stares now directed towards him. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed. "We'll see you at dinner."

Barty shared a look with Draco, before nodding minutely and watched them walk back inside and to seclusion. 

The teens immediately headed for Draco's bedroom, which was conveniently on the opposite side of the manor and meant less chance of someone sneaking up on them (they added silencing charms just in case).

"Vance and Moody. That's a twist." Draco sighed, running one hand through previously styled hair. He'd never liked the perfectly styled look he was forced to wear.

Harry glanced away quickly at the sight of messy tangles, forcing down a blush, "I thought they wouldn't do this. Send two at once, after Tonks i...i..."

"I know, the logical thing would be been stop sending Order members to Hogwarts. Especially once Tonks is found, but the ministry and the Order aren't exactly logical." The blond fell gracefully onto his bed, sprawling out even as Harry sat cross legged beside him. "I mean, they have been training child soldiers for years, expected eleven year olds to battle against seventy year old Dark Lord, not even a regular fucking wizard."

The younger shot Draco a look, knowing he must be worked up if he'd sworn. Nonetheless Draco had a point, the Order weren't logical and most of their reasoning seemed to be pulled out of hat.

Dark and Light Lords aren't just people who decided to one day go by the name, they were the most powerful of either. Lords of magic that weren't common, the fact that Britain has seen two Dark Lords and a Light Lord within the last century was concerning.

"What do we do? You heard Tonks, they think you've drugged me into being their lapdog and are willing to do anything to get me back "on the right path"." Harry huffed in annoyance. "Vance and Moody we could take down separately but together is harder and I doubt they'll wait as long as Tonks did to make a move."

"They won't touch you, I swear on-"

"Don't! Do not make a promise you cannot keep!" Harry all but yelled when he realised Draco had been seconds away from swearing on his magic.

"No! I refuse to sit by and watch them hurt you!"

"That kind of thinking will expose us, it's the same kind of thing they have been thinking about us, especially the ones who weren't privy to Dumbledore's tire use for me."

"Harry he wants to turn you into a mindless weapon for him. What happens once Tom's dead? He'd never let you live!" Draco growled, pushing himself up onto his forearms.

Harry scoffed, "I know that, there was never any doubt in my mind. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to die with Tom years ago and only sheer dumb luck saved me! Do you really think I want to be anywhere near those people?! After everything they've done!"

Tensions had risen rapidly, something neither has foreseen when starting the conversation and though both knew the other wanted to protect them, they also didn't want the other to get hurt for them.

Magic was like blood for a wizard, oaths of any kind that gambled on your magic were so dangerous because of broken, like for example if Harry broke an oath he'd made to Tom, his magic would be destroyed with it, leaving only a few short days in which Harry would die a slow, agonising death. Which was why they were taken so seriously. 

"That's not the point!" Draco retorted, pushing himself fully up so he could be eye level to Harry. "I know you want nothing to do with them, none of us do, but I want to protect you. Is that really do bad?"

"Yes because one day you'll realise I'm not worth and you've wasted months on me!"

Draco jerked back like he'd been slapped, "if you weren't worth it Do you really think I would have helped you for months?"

The younger gaped for a moment, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out how to respond, because really he might've been having a streak of good luck but he'd known it would end and everyone would leave. Not for one second had he considered the fact that Ron and Hermione had never put any effort into the friendship beyond the public eye or mystery solving that they pushed him into. But Draco did. Pansy and Blaise and Theo did, more in a few months than his past few years with Gryffindor. If that wasn't a sign that were sticking around and for good (because really Pansy would've never pretend, even out of sympathy like Blaise might have).

"We care about you okay, we-I am not leaving. Otherwise you wouldn't be at my house." Draco joked weakly, which earned a weaker huff of laughter even as Harry quickly wiped his eyes.

"This is weird." He whispered, deflating all of a sudden.

"Having people care about you or sitting in my bed."

Harry reached over to whack Draco, "You ruined a perfectly good moment with bad jokes."

Obviously the right way to react - in Draco's humble opinion - was to tackle Harry onto the bed so that he ended up with the convenient position of having his ear right over the youngest racing heart. One arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders, subtly trapping him though Draco really didn't mind. It wasn't like he had plans to move.

"I don't think aunt Bella would let anything happen to you."

"She barely knows me."

"She knows that you're important enough to the family to stay over for a week and be trusted in front of the Dark Lord with important information concerning the Order." Draco pointed out, feeling the hum underneath him. "She knows you're special to us."

Little did they know she also thought they were dating, but so did most people by now.

The bed was comfortable beneath him and, even with the slightly uncomfortable weight on top of him, soon Harry fell asleep.

 

_Predictably his dreams turned towards Tonks, probably because he'd been thinking of her so much._

_When he'd gone to meet her, her arrived first with Draco nearby as back-up. A few minutes later, Tonks arrived, stumbling over the rocks until she stood breathless in front of Harry._

_"You came?" She sounded surprised which in itself was confusing given that she had asked for them to meet._

_"What do you want?" He asked instead._

_"To get you to safety." Tonks reached to grab his arm and drag him off somewhere, but he jerked away before she could touch him. "Harry it's not safe, now isn't the time to fight back."_

_"I'm safe here."_

_She rolled her eyes openly at the generic words which for once he actually believed._

_"Not with Malfoy and really what were you thinking?" Tonks scolded. "You left yourself in for all kinds of mind control."_

_"Draco wouldn't do that to me." Harry knew that this was exactly what she'd be expecting to hear, but figured it might make her more liable to spill information._

_At his words, Tonks who'd been facing away from Harry, whirled to state at him. Fire blazed in her eyes and Harry couldn't help but step back when Tonks whipped out her wand._

_"I knew they did something."_

_He slipped into the offended act quickly (not much of an act though), "why do you care?" Which were a poor choice of words but honestly he was done with the lot of thm, the amount to hypocrisy after everything they'd done to him was astounding._

_"I'm here to bring you back to the Headmaster. Get you back on the right path."_

_"He's in prison."_

_Tonks sighed in frustration, "there's no time for this."_

_What happened next was admittingly not something he'd been expecting and without Draco would've probably not been able to dodge the spell Tonks sent to him._

_Tonks had sent a silent stupify, a shield charm barely stopped it from hitting Harry and the moments surprise meant Draco managed to catch her with a levitating hex. She yelled as her feet where swept out from under her, slicing her wand through the air in an accidental cutting spell. Harry hasn't managed to dodge that one._

_They got her wand off her, Draco than ignoring Tonks in favour of checking the cut on Harry's cheek. Thankfully it wasn't deep or bleeding much, but anger boiled through Draco's veins._

_"Dray, I'm fine." Harry pulled Draco's hands away from his face._

_"And get you have an injury."_

_"Its a cut!" Harry squawked,_

_Draco rolled his eyes mockingly, "What if it gets infected?"_

_"It wont, I'm fine." the younger replied, though he  didn't mind the fussy. He also knew that he'd have to get it healed before meeting with his parents._

_They dealt with Tonks quickly, collecting her memories before deciding what to do with the body and eventually setting up the next crime scene._

_Thankfully, Draco knew a guy in Ravenclaw who was studying to become a healer, but was also had insomnia. He didn't even ask why Harry had a cut late at night and huffed a laugh at the weak excuse Draco came up with._

_"He's Dark, purebloods gotta stick together in Hogwarts."_

_Harry simply snorted._

 

When he woke up Draco was standing over him, still disheveled but grinning softly. 

"We have ten minutes before mum comes upstairs and I'm willingly to get Aunt Bella will be with her." He smirked at the panicked expression on Harry's face.

Two minutes later, Harry was desperately trying to tame his hair and usually he could forget his annoying glamour, but moments like these served as a reminder. Draco (the bastard) had not one hair out of place.

He didn't protest when Harry gripped his hand for comfort and really Draco didn't care, he was all of two seconds away from just slinging his arm around Harry's waist.

Dinner went alright. It was awkward what with Harry being there and Draco also being grown up. The Lestranges has no idea who Harry actually was and the last they'd seen, Draco could barely walk. It as easy to tell the Lestranges didn't know how to act, much less the two teens and Tom wasn't exactly helpful, he found the ensueing awkwardness amusing. Narcissa tried to defuse the slightly tense atmosphere, but wasn't successful.

Obviously they wouldn't get along right away, especially Harry who'd supposedly killed Tom (which he kind of had, but Tom had also been a wraith/spirit thing so neither knew if it counted as death). There was going to be several days of walking in eggshells around each other for many reasons, but Narcissa knew that in the next few days the Lestranges would be gone in search of Dumbledore.

Lucius, however, was trying to pretend this wasn't the most awkward family reunion in history, what with Narcissa and Bellatrix reuniting, Bellatrix and Barty, Severus and Rudolphus, the Lestranges and Draco and the Lestranges and Tom. To be honest he felt reuniting everyone one at a time would've been better. Not that he'd say that, way to late now and he could only hope that no one tried anything stupid, it was only one week. What could go wrong?


	43. Chapter 43

A lot. A lot could go wrong.

Lucius may love Narcissa, but why did he have to marry into the Black family, the notoriously insane family. Of course this was before Narcissa's sister had married into the Lestrange, an also insane (not on the same level as the Blacks, but not the sanest of people) family, who also adopted a Crouch into the fold and the Crouch's weren't horrible, but still. Said Crouch had than married Severus and suddenly Lucius had a family of people who gave him constant headaches. Maybe he should've married a Greengrass, though Abaraxus would've had a heart attack (now that Lucius thought about it, he should've, just so dear old dad died.)

It started a day after Draco, Severus, Barty and Harry had arrived.

During the night, Harry had wondered into the gardens after a nightmare (thankfully not about the weird, tiled corridor, he hadn't had those in a while and they'd never been overly important to him anyway) and ended up sitting in the same gazebo as earlier. Arms pillowing his head as he tried to shake the images out of his brain.

Harry hadn't reacted to the sound of padding feet, even when there'd been a brief pause and they'd gotten steadily louder. The next moment he'd felt a hand brush through his hair, chasing away the headache he hadn't realised he'd had until the ache had gone.

One eye cracked open to glance up at the person, "Rabastan?" 

"Hey kid." 

The man had sat next to Harry, keeping up the rhythm he'd created and thankfully not asking any questions. Rabastan had seemed to understand that Harry probably wouldn't have talked anyway, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes with a sigh, prompting Harry to close his eye.

They didn't speak for a while, simply existing peacefully. Of course their silence didn't last, it never lasted, but this time it wasn't someone who interrupted them but sunrise. Though no-one would be up, it meant they would be soon and they were nosy people.

"We should go inside." Rabastan murmured.

Harry hummed in reply, "we should."

The teen almost whined when the hand left his hair, Rabastan deciding to stretch instead. Instead Harry sat up, running his eyes tiredly.

"Nightmare?"

There was a pause before Harry nodded, deciding there no point in lying, "you?"

"Yeah." Rabastan ran a hand through his hair with a soft huff. "About fourteen years in Azkaban and the first nightmare I have is of dear old dad dying." 

Harry frowned at Rabastan's bitter tone, knowing it was the same he used when talking about the Durselys, "what happened?"

"He was with Grindelwald, a true fanatic, after Dumbledore offed the guy no mercy was spared. One house invasion later and he was sprawled across the atrium of our manor." 

"You don't sound very grief-stricken. " Harry pointed out, repressing a snort because he wasn't sure whether Rabastan would curse him or not. There wasn't anything particularly hilarious, but the way Rabastan spoke made it sound funny.

"I'm not. Got what was coming to him." Rabastan said shortly. "From what I've heard you weren't particularly fond of your muggle family either."

"I wasn't."

"Is that why you killed them?" 

And that had been where the trouble had started, because Harry had very nearly cursed Rabastan, which wouldn't have been a good move. Fortunately the man had just laughed, but if he hadn't reacted as well as he had, Harry may well have died. 

"Blue fire isn't natural for muggles, at least not in house fires."

"How do you know? Who else knows? Are you going to tell someone? I swear to Merlin -" Harry's voice rose several octaves accidentally which lead to an very unthreatening crack in his voice.

"Kid calm down, first off nobody knows except me and who ever you told. Second why would I tell anyone? And you need to calm down. It's not my business alright." Rabastan consoled him, concern present in his dark eyes.

Harry breathed deeply through his nose, trying to control his breathing, "then how do you know?"

"I wanted to get a headstart and found out about your family, figured Dumbledore might've gone and hid with them." 

(The very idea of the Durselys housing Dumbledore almost made Harry burst out laughing, but he figured Rabastan might think he was hysterical and tampered down on it. He'd laugh later.)

So crisis one had been averted, Rabastan knew he was a murderer, just not all of Harry's victims (though where any of them really victims especially the Durselys?) and had also warned up to him, even if Harry had never mentioned what his nightmare was about.

Crisis two, the one everyone had been present for, happened at breakfast when Rabastan had the wonderful idea to teach Draco and Harry every curse he knew. Bellatrix had jumped on the chance, wanting to bond with the boys more and Barty had followed suit (He's wanted a bonding opportunity with Harry but didn't really know what would be a good thing to bond over).

Severus and Narcissa had understandably freaked out and tried to put a stop to it considering the teens weren't even of age yet even if the trace had been taken off their wands. They didn't want the teens knowing any of the dark spells the Lestranges knew, especially the ones Bellatrix knew from growing up a Black.

Whilst Barty had understood, plus Tom, why Severus had been adamant about Harry not learning them, after all he was his dad, the others didn't and the crisis was less about them learning dark curses and more about the ever elaborate excuses Severus used to explain why he was overly concerned. In the end they'd suspiciously accepted the 'I'm his headmaster, he's my responsibility' excuse, though everyone knew there was something up now.

Which meant crisis two was now how Severus would try to hide the fact Harry was his son from people who where already suspicious of them.

Crisis three was the teaching teens dark spells, which ended up happening but under lots of supervision because so much could go wrong and whilst Bellatrix had been younger when learning most of them, she hadn't exactly turned out an angel.

(Lucius found out about crisis one much, much later, like everyone else. But it was still a crisis.)

Within the space of a few hours, so much had gone wrong, depending on personal opinion and so much had gone surprisingly fine. 

Bellatrix had ended up bonding with the boys, convincing Harry to call her aunt Bella as well and Barty had found something bond with Harry over too as it turned out they both like learning (though Harry leaned more towards offensive/defensive magic and Barty was a bit of everything.)

Rabastan and Rudolphus sat on the sidelines, having been delegated the supervision task since it was Rabastan's idea, though they used the time to continue searching for Dumbledore. At first they'd been worried about Harry and any existing loyalties he might've had, but had laughed when Bellatrix had made a quip about using a severing charm on the man.

Since Tom didn't have much to do either, as they couldn't find anything on Dumbledore and he wasn't public yet, so he sometimes helped Bellatrix with the curses, but kept them relatively innocent. Basically less gore inducing curses. Not that Bellatrix was as thoughtful.

Crisis four happened the next day and Lucius was really cursing his luck by now. His life had been relatively peaceful before the summer and he missed those days, no matter how boring they'd been.

Harry had gotten trapped in one of the rooms and nobody knew how. Normally this would've been fine, but this particular room was white and looked endless, something for intruders to stumble into. 

Now Harry wasn't agoraphobic, he didn't mind open spaces otherwise Hogwarts would've been a major problem for him and especially Malfoy Manor. But Harry didn't like large empty spaces that went on for miles and this room was designed for that very purpose.

Harry had grown up in a dark cupboard. Small, dark places meant safety and comfort, a reprieve from the Durselys. He liked small dark places. Harry could see where everything was, what was near him and left little that could surprise him and the most that had when he'd been a kid was spiders. 

Wide, empty spaces left lots open to hurt him and it didn't exactly help that Petunia had thing about her house being spotless white. Harry could vividly remember Vernon being able to ambush him whenever he liked and really this was just a horrible reminder.

On the other side of the door, Draco tried beating it down but failed. Instead of wasting time on an impervious door (damn their defense systems, no matter how useful), the blond ran as fast he could to get Lucius who'd be able to override the wards (Draco didn't have that privilege yet), finding his father in the study with - surprise, surprise - everyone else.

When they'd finally, finally gotten the door open (seriously how had Harry gotten in there) the boy was curled up in the floor, hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut.

Harry didn't realise anyone was there, trapped in flashbacks of his damned relatives and everyone else frozen in horror. A few seconds later Draco was kneeling next to Harry, reaching out to the younger who flinched away from the touch and the adults realised something was very, very wrong.

Narcissa wondered if Draco had done this before when he took it in his stride and reached out again, this time narrating everything he was doing. 

Lucius felt the next few minutes pass on a blur and when Narcissa shook him, he found Draco had gotten Harry curled into his lap and gently rocking them. Harry's grip looked uncomfortably tight on his son's shirt, but nobody bothered trying to stop Harry, who they could hear sobbing into Draco's neck.

Barty felt a hand on his arm and turned to see horror dawning on Severus's eyes and moments later he realised the same thing his husband had. They'd read what the Durselys had done to Harry, however had been unable to ask their son about it when the thought was vomit inducing. Now though they had no idea what to do except let Draco handle it.

Suddenly Draco stood, Harry cradled in his arms, "I've got this."

Everyone turned (apart from Tom) to narrow their eyes at Barty and Severus whom the comment had been directed at and who had both gone incredibly pale. 

Lucius watched Draco sweep away with Harry, heading towards his room and he decided to follow in his son's footsteps and take charge of the adults who he got into the study again, despite the fact silence now reigned and everyone was tense.

Hours later Draco came down briefly, explaining that Harry was asleep and not to ask him about it unless he came to them first. He also pulled Lucius aside to ask if all rooms like that could be locked temporarily whilst Harry was here and as much as Lucius wanted to know, he respected the youngest privacy.

The next morning Rabastan and Rudolphus found Draco curled around Harry, who'd maintained a tight grip even in sleep.

Everyone agreed not to mention yesterday, which was probably for the best when Harry barely spoke or left Draco's room. 

(The blond decided not to tell anyone that he repeatedly found Harry in his closet, where it was cramped and dark.)

After that there were few crisis's, ones that Lucius knew of anyway and the man was seriously starting to get concerned despite his son's assurances when Harry didn't turn up. Even Tom was getting antsy, but Draco point blank refused to let anyone into his room.

There were several instances where Severus or Barty had to be forceably dragged away, lest they destroy parts of the manor.

The Lestranges went off to find Dumbledore, disappearing for hours at a time but refusing to tell anyone anything until they got somewhere. The only thing they were certain of was that Dumbledore wasn't hiding in a Black estate, courtesy of Sirius. It served as a distraction for Severus and Barty, who helped with the more paper trail side.

 

The first time Harry was seen again was when Rabastan was once again wondering around the grounds after a nightmare and found Harry in one of the gazebos.

He didn't speak, but ran one hand through Harry's hair just like the first time.

"Do the nightmares end?" The teen asked randomly, not moving from where he was testing on his arms.

"I'll let you know if they do."

Rabastan hadn't meant to sound so pessimistic, but it clearly didn't matter as Harry let out a weak giggle.

"Sorry about yesterday." 

The elder shrugged, though Harry couldn't see, "they've seen me do worse."

Another weak giggle eminated from Harry.  

"So you and Draco." Rabastan decided to change the subject before he accidentally said something wrong.

The teen opened one eye just to glare at him, "are friends."

"Wait what?! I've been deceived." 

"Who told you we were dating?!" 

The elder narrowed his eyes, debating between telling Harry the truth or seeing what happened if he didn't say anything. Obviously the drama involved would be interesting to watch, but Rabastan has a feeling Harry would bug him for weeks if he didn't say something.

"Everyone's convinced you're dating." Rabastan said calmly even as Harry went crimson. "They think you're keeping it a secret."

"Apparently we kept it a secret from us too." Harry replied dryly.

"Do you want to date him?"

Rabastan barely felt the nod, but grinned nonetheless. He remembered a similar situation with Severus and Barty, though he hoped it didn't play out that way, they look back and think the stage before dating had been easy, however all Rabastan remembered was angst.

"Would you ask him out?" Rabastan prayed for a yes, because he'd had this exact conversation with Barty and all it had led to was angst and the need to hit one of them over the head.

"What if he doesn't like me? Than I ruined a perfectly good friendship." 

Okay so it was exactly like Barty and Severus. This was why Rabastan was single. Harry's eyesight must've been worse than he let on if he was this blind to the entire situation.

Rabastan just sighed and changed the topic.


	44. Chapter 44

Parchment and scrolls were spread across the table haphazardly, on a wall nearby was the biggest map of Britain available with random pins and strings connecting them.

The Lestranges leant over the table, going through stolen reports and eye witness accounts. Rita Skeeter (who'd taken another oath) had been the one supplying them with information and had just walked through the door with a chest full of more.

Skeeter kept to the hidden parts of the manor for reasons unknown and for now, the Lestranges weren't curious.

Bellatrix had decided to specifically look for random uses of magic, especially in muggles areas and had so far discounted Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and the Ministry of magic for fairly obvious reasons. Unfortunately Godric's Hallow was empty, still preserved and housing only Bathilda Bagshot, Grimmauld Place hadn't seen a visit from the old man in months and Rita had assured them none of the Potter or Black residences were being used.

(It had taken her a while to convince them she was on good terms with the goblins when in reality Harry would've been notified of anyone tried to get access to his properties.)

This was only bad because it meant they hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore yet, but was lucky because the Lestrange men had no idea how Bellatrix would react to the Order in another Black manor. She's barely forgiven Sirius for housing the Order in Grimmauld Place and they hadn't even met face-to-face yet.

Rudolphus had taken on the surveillance part of it all as Bellatrix wasn't subtle enough and Rabastan had a short attention span. He spent many an hour watching various houses or manors for a hint of Order members, though had yet to find anything. Their search so far had been fruitless.

Rabastan was the more academic of the three, focusing mainly deciphering clues they'd found from Order letters, though his attention span meant he ended up switching between things quickly before he got bored.

The only thing they did know was that after Dumbledore's arrest, activities had slowed enough that they appeared disbanded. Mostly considering how the most active members where killed, something they'd look into after. Severus had said how Kingsley had officially left the Order, but not to discount him, the auror was the most competent of the lot and the most dangerous. Vance and Moody were headed to Hogwarts, Mundungus was trying to hide from the authorities and Diggle wasn't doing that much. Seemed to just be living his normal life. 

The Order were searching for something though, something that was definitely at the Ministry. They just didn't know what and Tom had been very forthcoming about everything but one plan. The Dark Lord seemed to be hiding something, they had yet to figure out what though.

None of that particularly mattered. The Lestranges were finding Dumbledore, not bringing down the Order. It seemed someone else had been doing that for months now.

Half way through the teens half term, Severus was shipped back to Hogwarts, scowling the whole way and Harry seemed oddly guilty about it. 

A few hours later Tom called them into his study and found Lucius's narrowed eyes focused on how Harry had curled into Draco's side. The Malfoy Lord was concerned, though he didn't show it.

"Nymphadora Tonks was found dead." Tom started, not bothering to hide the smirk. "That's why Severus was called back. Fudge has insisted that Moody and Vance be stationed at Hogwarts immediately androgen considered sending Kinsgley too."

"Isn't the original murders Kingsleys case as well." Bellatrix commented. It had been interesting for Fudge to have Kingsley head the Weasley-Taylor murders than suddenly pull him back to the Ministry. No doubt Dumbledore had been involved considering the timing.

"Yes, however Kingsley protested and won't be sent to Hogwarts." 

"So there are two Order members in Hogwarts, one is dead and no-one is any closer to figuring out who the serial killer is." Narcissa summed up.

The Lestranges noted how silent the teens and Barty were. 

"Whoever it is must be dark. Killing only Order members." Rabastan added, waiting for a reaction.

Barty held eye contact with the youngest Lestrange, seeing what the man had been trying to do almost instantly, "Molly and Arthur Weasley were deemed a murder-suicide and Ginerva drugged by her own love potion accidentally."

"Plus Cassidy Taylor came from a lower dark family." Draco mumbled over the rim of his cup. "Her and Weasley were very symbolic too. One on Gryffindors table and the other Slytherins."

"So what you're saying is it's three separate cases, now four with Tonks?" Rudolphus asked incredulously, though he didn't sound it.

It could be true, that whoever had killed within Hogwarts, murdered Molly Weasely alongside her husband and drugged Ginerva Weasley had been different people, but it was also unlikely considering the fact that half of the Weasely family had been targets. Rudolphus supposed that there may've been a small team working in tandem, however the murders and Ginerva's case were too brutal and too personal to be a team. There were many people the blood traitors had wronged, but it was far fetched. Of course Hermione was often associated with the Weaselys for her to be seperate, which left Cassidy Taylor. A Slytherin pureblood from a lower Dark family with zero connections to the Light or the Order.

Draco shrugged, "We don't know."

Bellatrix wasn't convinced though, neither were her husband or brother-in-law. The Malfoy Lord and Lady had narrowed eyes but hid their suspicions better. Only Tom seemed unfazed, which was suspicious by itself.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Bellatrix watched Tom warily, she knew Tom wouldn't kill children but she also didn't know how he could enable or allow it.

"I found out after the last child murder. After that it's been only adults." Tom replied coolly, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. Bellatrix was infertile and practically Harry's second mother before he'd disappeared, there was every chance she'd attack Tom.

"Who is it?"

"They want to remain a secret, but I'm not going to stop them."

"And if more children are killed?" She demanded, wand now gripped tightly in her hand and her husband incredibly tense beside her, torn between helping her and stopping her.

"Probably not." Harry piped up, squirming under the sudden attention. "Think about it, barring Cassidy they've all been connected to the Order. The only children who are connected to them."

"Someone solely taking out the Order?" Bellatrix mused, she didn't put her wand away, but she looked less murderous than before. "Plausible, but doesn't explain Taylor."

Harry shrugged half heartedly, maintaining perfect eye contact with Bellatrix, who seemed geared on having a staring contest. Rudolphus knew she'd remain frozen for hours too.

"The point is, this person may know where the Order are." He added, watching everyone around the room relax minutely. "Find them and we can be one step ahead."

"Maybe they don't." Lucius seemed to have been content to watch his family tear apart the room, but now suddenly wanted to speak up. "All of them have been killed in Hogwarts or drugged in Miss Weasleys case, as for Molly and Arthur, their home never had any protections on it. Getting through the ward would be ridiculously easy."

"You think a child is the serial killer." Narcissa leant away from her husband's side just to glare at him.

"It explains a lot. Why most of it is at Hogwarts, why it's so personal. This is not the work of someone wronged by a parent, but also their child."

Silence reigned as everyone took in the theory. That was until Tom cleared his throat and ushered the teens out, claiming they shouldn't have to be present for this and Harry did look sick. Cursing herself Narcissa remembered how Harry had seen all the crime scenes and had gone mute because of the first, explaining as much to the Lestranges once Harry had gone.

 

 

Meanwhile Draco started Harry around the grounds, all of which he'd seen already, but felt strange all the same.

He hoped none of them figured out who the killer was and Harry was so happy for the Lestranges, but they were incredibly skilled detectives and probably would've been amazing aurors. There was no way they wouldn't find out eventually, which was the daunting part. Harry knew they wouldn't care that he was a murderer (be very hypocritical if they did), but once they found out he was the murderer, it would only be a matter of time before they figured out the rest. And he hated how everything came back to that.

Although now that he did think about it, how did Barty and Severus have him? 

"How can two men have a kid?"

"Adoption, a woman could carry the baby and than a ritual preformed so that she is not related to the baby and the other father is." Draco listed, ticking it off on his fingers. "There are a set of potions that change the male anatomy for the duration of the pregnancy, so they are able to bear the babu, but it's illegal given its highly dark due to the fact you're changing someone's bod, even temporarily, and there are many risks. If you're lucky, you give birth to a happy baby, but most cases end in damage to the baby or bearer, or even death."

"Why would anyone do that?!"

"Its cheaper as its on the Black Market only, at the moment it's highly experimental magic and has yet to be perfected." Draco glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Barty probably did the second option. The last is potion based and Severus would never agree to something so dangerous, adoption is possible, but than you wouldn't be blood related to them and would've shown up on the inheritance test."

Harry stated silent, mulling the new information. Obviously Draco was right, but the younger had been curious considering the last he'd known men couldn't have pregnancies, magic or not.

It made sense that magic had found a way around biology, nonetheless the idea of someone using very dangerous, experimental magic was scary. Harry didn't know why anyone would choose to.

"Barty and Severus chose surrogacy, probably with a muggle surrogate, but..." Draco trailed off, pnursing his lips in a mix of anger and frustration. "Not all countries would've allowed for Barty or Severus to adopt, or have a surrogate. Sometimes it's the only way."

Which made sense, in twisted sad way, but it wasn't any less horrifying. 

 

"Harry went mute." Bellatrix summed up, still thinking over what her sister had shared. "Then suddenly began talking again."

Narcissa shrugged, "when we met, he was talking again, we just don't know how long for."

"Severus would've mentioned it, Harry's sudden muteness was a huge story for the Prophet." Lucius pointed out.

"He wouldn't have randomly begun talking on the train." Narcissa stated, using the same time as Lucius. 

Bellatrix coughed, already standing and leaving to go back to their research. She was positive her sister and brother-in-law would start arguing and didn't want to be around, whatever Rabastan and Rudolphus decided was their choice, but she hoped they smarter than to remain in the immediate area. 

Tom's younger appearance was annoyingly deceiving because it made Bellatrix want to mother him, despite the knowledge he was actually decades older than her.

In the end, Rudolphus and Rabastan followed her with Tom trailing behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked about how Barty was Harry's mother, which I figured would be best explained in story, because it's something that Harry wouldn't know either.


End file.
